Metaphorical Heart
by Deka deki
Summary: Di antara popsicle yang mereka bagi bersama dan ide abu-abu tentang apa itu cinta, kedua sahabat itu belajar menemukannya pada diri satu sama lain. [SVT. Meanie. Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu. Yaoi.]
1. Chapter 1

.

.

* * *

 **Metaphorical Heart**

* * *

.

 **17 © Pledis Entertainment**

 _Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo. Yaoi. Bestfriend!au_

 _via Writing-prompt-otp_

 _plot is mine_

 _._

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Mereka sudah saling mengenal seumur hidup. Sejak ingatan Wonwoo bisa berjalan, Mingyu sudah selalu ada di sana. Di satu bagian otaknya yang tidak bisa diganggu. Berbagi _popsicle_ dingin dan menonton Home Alone berdua.

Masih tergambar dengan jelas dalam kepala Wonwoo bagaimana ini semua berawal. Wonwoo ingat pada usia tujuh tahun, dia baru saja kembali dari sekolah saat melihat Mingyu duduk di depan pagar rumahnya sendirian. Bocah lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu tengah memeluk tas sekolahnya dan memandang jalan yang berdebu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" begitu kalimat awal seorang Jeon Wonwoo dalam _chapter_ pembuka kisah persahabatan panjang.

Mingyu segera mengangkat kepala dan mengalihkan matanya dari jalanan yang sedari tadi dipandangnya dan berganti memandang anak lelaki yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Menghalangi cahaya matahari yang tadi menyengat kulit Mingyu.

Dengan wajah mengerut dan hidung meler oleh ingus akibat menangis, Mingyu menatap kepada Wonwoo, anak lelaki dari sebelah rumahnya. Dia tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa duduk di sini?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi. Dia beranjak dari depan Mingyu, membiarkan kulit Mingyu kembali terpapar cahaya matahari dan turut duduk di samping anak lelaki itu, ikut-ikutan memeluk lututnya sendiri.

" _Eomma_ ," ujar Mingyu pelan. Tidak menemukan semangat untuk menjawab pertanyaan anak lelaki di sebelahnya. "Tidak pulang."

Mendengar jawaban Mingyu membuat Wonwoo membulatkan bibirnya kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Dia tahu Bibi Kim biasanya pulang pagi dari toko rotinya untuk menjemput Mingyu dari sekolah ―karena Mingyu masih telalu kecil untuk bisa pulang sendiri― tapi sepertinya hari ini tidak. Dia sempat lihat toko roti mereka masih ramai pelanggan tadi saat dia sedang berjalan pulang.

"Kau pulang sendiri?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak punya kunci rumah?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi.

Gelengan singkat yang sangat lemah kali ini diberikan Mingyu sebagai balasan. Sangat jelas terlukis di sorot matanya indikasi kesedihannya. Bibir anak lelaki itu mengerucut lucu dan dia nampak enggan berbicara. Bocah enam tahun yang baru pertama kali pulang tanpa dijemput dan malah bertemu dengan rumah yang tertutup. Pasti dia sangat sedih, pikir Wonwoo.

"Mau kuantar bertemu ibu?"

Kali ini Mingyu bereaksi dengan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Pipi digembungkan dan mata tertutup. Menunjukkan penolakan keras dalam gerakannya. Sesekali ia menarik ingusnya masuk kembali ke jalur pernafasannya. Membuat Wonwoo tertawa gemas. Seraya menggusak rambut anak lelaki itu dia bertanya lagi, "Kenapa?"

Tidak langsung menjawab. Mingyu memberengut terlebih dahulu, menarik ingusnya lagi baru membuka mulut untuk mengatakan, "Aku marah dengan _eomma_. Tidak mau bertemu."

"Kalau begitu mau main di rumah?" tawar Wonwoo. Mingyu dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya lagi mendengar perkataan bocah lainnya. Memandang penuh harap kepada yang lebih tua. Karena meski dia cukup keras kepala untuk duduk di depan pagar rumahnya selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit dan tidak mau menyusul ibunya ke toko roti mereka, sejujurnya kulitnya terasa sedikit sakit terkena sengatan matahari dan dia cukup lelah duduk di atas semen seperti ini. Wonwoo lagi-lagi tertawa melihat reaksinya. "Lagi pula di sini panas. Nanti kau jadi tambah hitam," katanya, mengungkapkan persis dengan apa yang dipikirkan Mingyu.

Wonwoo bangkit terlebih dahulu. Lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Mingyu berdiri. Meski terlihat ragu selama beberapa detik dengan tawaran Wonwoo, Mingyu akhirnya tetap meraih tangan bocah tujuh tahun itu dan berjalan bersama memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Jeon.

"Aku punya _popsicle_ dingin di kulkas. Akan kubagi denganmu," kata Wonwoo. "Jadi berhentilah menangis."

Kerut di sekitar mata dan kening Mingyu langsung tersubtitusi oleh binar bahagia kala mendengar kata _popsicle_ dan bahwa Wonwoo akan membaginya dengannya. Tipikal anak enam tahun. Dihapusnya jejak air mata di pipi berikut sisa ingusnya tadi. Seolah-olah itu bisa membantunya menghilangkan segala bukti bahwa dia baru menangis beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Siang itu Mingyu mendapati dirinya berakhir di kamar Jeon Wonwoo. Tetangganya yang lebih tua satu tahun. Mengenakan kaus dan celana pinjaman dari bocah lelaki itu. Mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan bermain _playstation_ dan berbagi _popsicle_. Keduanya banyak tertawa dan Mingyu sama sekali lupa akan kemarahan dengan ibu yang lupa menjemputnya.

Bagian paling menyenangkan adalah itu tidak menjadi satu-satunya hari yang mereka habiskan berdua. Sejak itu Mingyu dan Wonwoo menjadi akrab ―sebelum menjadi sahabat beberapa bulan kemudian. Pulang sekolah bersama (Nyonya Kim sama sekali tidak perlu lagi meninggalkan toko roti untuk menjemput Mingyu karena Wonwoo yang selalu menemaninya). Membeli _popsicle_ dingin untuk dimakan berdua. Menghabiskan siang di kamar satu sama lain dan tertawa bersama.

.

.

Mereka itu seperti _yin_ dan _yang_. Dua hal yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Wonwoo adalah _Yin_. Seorang anak lelaki dengan seribu kenakalan. Tidak sehari pun terlewatkan oleh Wonwoo tanpa membuat kesal ibunya. Dengan mengganggu anjing tetangga. Merusak tanaman. Menggambar di tembok. Bermain hingga seluruh pakaiannya terbalut lumpur. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Nyonya Jeon setiap kali dia kembali dari bermain di luar adalah mengelus dada dan menghela napas panjang sebelum berjalan ke arah Wonwoo dan menghadiahi telinganya satu jeweran panjang yang berakibat anak lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Di sisi lain Mingyu adalah _Yang_. Anak lelaki penurut kebanggaan keluarga Kim. Mengerjakan perintah ibunya dengan patuh. Segera kembali ke rumah begitu pulang sekolah. Membersihkan piringnya sendiri sehabis makan. Tidak membiarkan mainannya berserakan di lantai. Dan menjadi favorit dari seluruh orang tua di satu kompleks mereka.

Kata orang-orang dua hal yang saling bertolak belakang selalu saling menarik. Seperti dua kutub magnet yang saling berlawanan. Begitu juga dengan _yin_ milik Wonwoo yang menarik _yang_ milik Mingyu.

Dua sahabat yang selalu bersama. Mereka adalah satu kombinasi penuh.

.

.

Mingyu adalah pengikut setia Wonwoo. Selalu membuntutinya dalam apa pun yang dilakukan oleh si bocah Jeon. Menjejakkan kaki di atas bekas tapak sepatu Wonwoo. Dan mengejar bayangannya kemana pun anak lelaki yang lebih tua berlari.

Satu kali di umur sembilan, Wonwoo mendapat hukuman dari ibunya untuk menanam kembali bunga-bunga tetangga mereka yang sudah dia rusak dengan sengaja. Itu adalah kenakalan yang dilakukan berandal Jeon sendiri tapi Mingyu merengek meminta untuk diberi hukuman yang sama meski dia sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam aksi pengrusakan itu. Dan Nyonya Jeon tentu saja tanpa keberatan membiarkan Mingyu melakukannya. Sehingga sore itu Wonwoo dan Mingyu kecil berakhir di halaman belakang rumah Bibi Yoon, berkutat dengan tanah dan bibit tanaman.

Dia ingat bagaimana Jeonghan ―anak bibi Yoon yang menyebalkan dan lebih tua setahun darinya― mengejek mereka berdua dan berkata, "Berterima kasihlah karena _eomma_ membiarkan kalian pacaran di halaman belakang rumahku sambil mengurus bunga-bunga yang dirusak Wonu."

Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa Wonwoo mengerti kala itu. Arti kata-kata Jeonghan. Dan dia sejujurnya tidak cukup memusingkannya karena anak lelaki itu memang selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang membingungkan jadi bukan hal baru lagi. Satu-satunya yang memancing kebingungan Wonwoo adalah Mingyu dan kenapa bocah itu membuat permintaan konyol.

Berlandaskan rasa bingung dan penasaran itulah, maka di usianya yang kesembilan dan naif, Wonwoo bertanya kepada Mingyu dengan wajah terganggu, "Apa kau itu idiot?"

Mingyu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang mengidikasikan rasa kesal meski sudah disebut idiot oleh Wonwoo. Malah membalas sambil tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan lubang di gigi depannya ―tidak salah lagi, dia memang idiot― kemudian berbicara dengan semangat, "Kenapa _hyung_ bilang begitu?"

Wonwoo menatap malas kepada senyum Mingyu lalu berkata, "Jelas-jelas kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa mau ikut-ikutan dihukum?"

Di sisi lain Mingyu malah semakin melebarkan tarikan bibirnya sehingga semakin banyak jumlah gigi yang terlihat, lalu menjawab lagi, "Aku tidak mau _hyung_ melakukan hukuman ini sendiri."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sendiri?"

"Mengerjakan sendiri itu membosankan," jawab Mingyu malu-malu seraya mengambil sekop kecil di sampingnya dan menggunakannya untuk menggali lubang di pot.

Wonwoo memandang kepada tangan kecil Mingyu yang tengah bekerja dengan tanah selama beberapa saat dengan dahi tertekuk. Memasukkan bibit bunga ke lubang yang baru dibuat oleh Mingyu lalu berkata lagi, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bosan?"

Mingyu tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. Dia mengangkat kepala untuk melihat anak lelaki yang masih menunduk dan sedang mengubur bibit yang baru dia masukkan tadi. Sambil memandangi peluh yang mengalir di sepanjang rambut _hyung_ nya itu, Mingyu mencoba memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Wonwoo. Memangnya kenapa kalau yang lebih tua merasa bosan? Bagi Mingyu kecil, itu adalah salah satu pertanyaan paling berat yang pernah diberikan kepadanya. Jauh lebih sulit dari pertanyaan matematika dari gurunya di sekolah tadi siang.

Tapi Mingyu adalah Mingyu. Bocah kecil berumur delapan tahun dengan pola pikir sederhana. Ketika diberi pertanyaan sulit, dia menjawab sesuai dengan kemampuan otaknya. "Karena Wonwoo _hyung_ sama sekali tidak boleh kebosanan."

Wonwoo tertawa mendengar jawaban simpel Mingyu ―hal yang tidak dia lakukan setiap hari. Lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya. Mempertemukan pandangan dengan Mingyu. Dia berbicara sambil menatap mata lawan bicaranya, "Kenapa tidak boleh?"

Mendengar pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menelengkan kepala. Bibirnyaa dikerucutkan, hidungnya mengerut dan bola mata digiring ke sebelah kiri atas, tampak berpikir. Wonwoo menatapnya dengan ekspresi terhibur. Karena raut wajah Mingyu membuatnya terlihat seolah benar-benar sedang memeras otak dengan keras hanya untuk satu pertanyaan sederhana.

Butuh dua menit dan beberapa detik sebelum Mingyu meluruskan lagi kepalanya dan kembali berbalas pandangan dengan Wonwoo. Dengan percaya diri dia berkata, "Karena Wonwoo _hyung_ itu sangat cantik."

"Hah?"

Mingyu kembali tersenyum. Memamerkan lubang di giginya dan kembali berbicara dengan semangat, "Orang cantik tidak boleh kebosanan."

"Aku itu tampan, bodoh. Bukan cantik," protes Wonwoo seraya mengambil tanah ke tangannya. Melemparnya ke arah Mingyu tanpa rasa bersalah.

Yang mendapat serangan berupa lemparan tanah sama sekali tidak memberi aksi perlawananan. Pun rasa marah tak tergambar di pipinya. Meski tanah yang dilempar Wonwoo sudah bisa dipastikan akan meninggalkan bekas di kaos putihnya dan dia tahu ibunya akan memarahinya sampai besok karena itu. Dia hanya tertawa. Sementara Wonwoo menundukkan kepala, memakukan pandang ke tanah. Tersipu malu.

Lalu Mingyu berkata, "Lagi pula aku hanya ingin selalu bersama _hyung_."

Dan Wonwoo menanggapi dengan merotasikan bola matanya sebelum membalas, "Ya, aku tahu itu."

Mereka kembali bertekun dengan tanah dan bibit yang harus mereka selesaikan. Bekerja dalam diam selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo memecah hening itu lagi. Dia menyentuh lengan Mingyu untuk menarik perhatiannya. Ketika yang lebih muda mengangkat kepala dari tanah dan mereka bertemu pandang, Wonwoo berbicara sambil tersenyum lebar, "Mau beli _popsicle_ habis ini? Kutraktir karena kau sudah membantuku."

"Tentu saja."

.

.

"Berikan jari kelingkingmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk membuat sumpah."

Mingyu dengan ragu menjalankan jari kelingkingnya yang teracung menyongsong milik Wonwoo yang sudah menggantung di udara selama beberapa detik. Dalam waktu singkat kedua jemari kecil itu sudah tertaut. Dan saat Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menadah, dia berhadapan dengan wajah Wonwoo yang beberapa _centi_ lebih tinggi darinya. Bocah lelaki itu sedang tersenyum dengan gigi depan yang timpang.

"Kita akan bersama selamanya."

Mingyu ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menghabiskan _popsicle_ mu sendiri kalau Bibi membelikanmu. Dan aku juga akan membagi punyaku denganmu."

"Janji."

"Kalau begitu sekarang stempel," lalu mempertemukan ibu jari mereka. "Yang melanggar janji tidak akan bisa makan _popsicle_ lagi seumur hidup."

Di usia sembilan tahun, _popsicle_ adalah lambang persahabatan mereka.

.

.

"Cinta itu apa?" Mingyu bertanya suatu kali.

Mereka sedang berbaring berdua di kamar Mingyu. Baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas aritmatika si pemilik kamar. Mereka selalu melakukan itu. Mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama. Wonwoo sering kali ―selalu― membantu Mingyu menyelesaikan tugas yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Memangnya kenapa hm?" Wonwoo membalas dengan pertanyaan lain alih-alih menjawab Mingyu.

"Anak-anak perempuan di kelasku berisik sekali. Selalu mengejek Eunha cinta Mingyu."

Wonwoo ingat saat itu dia berumur sebelas tahun. Dan mendapati kalimatnya serasa terperangkap di tenggorokan _pasca_ mendengar kata-kata Mingyu. Asam lambungnya terasa seolah naik sampai kerongkongan dan jantungnya bekerja terlalu cepat untuk memompa darah menuju paru-parunya. Sangat tidak nyaman rasanya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa menerjemahkan rasa tidak nyaman itu.

" _Eomma_ selalu bilang dia mencintaiku. Jadi kalau teman-teman bilang Eunha cinta aku, apa itu artinya dia ingin menjadi ibuku?"

Rasanya seperti ingin memukulkan keningnya ke tembok lalu salto hingga alun-alun kota. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tahu. Apakah dia harus tertawa atau menangis mendengar penuturan temannya yang terlalu polos. Keduanya terpaut usia satuh tahun. Tapi pada momen itu Wonwoo merasa seakan lebih tua seratus tahun dibanding Mingyu. Karena dia paham bahwa cinta yang dikatakan oleh teman-teman Mingyu sama sekali berbeda dengan konsep cinta dalam kepala yang lebih muda.

Wonwoo mengekeh ringan sebelum memberi jawaban, "Bukan cinta seperti itu maksudnya Gyu."

"Lalu?"

Seraya berdehem ringan, Wonwoo kembali membuka mulutnya. "Ada banyak jenis cinta di dunia ini."

Saat itu Mingyu memutar tubuhnya sehingga dia berbaring menyamping dan leluasa memandang Wonwoo saat berbicara. Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama pergerakan bibir temannya itu saat menjelaskan tentang cinta untuknya.

"Ada cinta untuk keluarga dan cinta antara laki-laki dengan perempuan. Kurasa yang mereka maksud antara kau dengan Eunha itu bukan cinta untuk keluarga."

"Jadi?"

"Tentu saja cinta laki-laki dengan perempuan." Wonwoo menjawab tenang. Dengan sengaja mengabaikan rasa tidak enak di lambungnya saat mengatakan itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa dorongan untuk marah saat mengatakannya. Ada satu bagian dalam dirinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa menerima bahwa ada orang lain yang merasa cinta kepada sahabatnya. Dan itu adalah satu perasaan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dia jelaskan di usia sebelas.

"Bedanya apa?" Mingyu bertanya lagi.

Wonwoo menghela napas. Terlalu enggan untuk menjelaskan tapi juga merasa harus memberitahu Mingyu. "Kalau cinta keluarga itu ya begitu. Seperti kau dengan ibumu. Kalau cinta laki-laki dengan perempuan, seperti ibu dan ayah. Mereka akhirnya menikah."

Seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya Mingyu membulatkan mulut. Memberi isyarat bahwa dia berhasil memahami penjelasan singkat Wonwoo. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali melemparkan pertanyaan lain, "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak ingin menikah dengan perempuan?"

Mengerutkan kening adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan Wonwoo ketika mendengar tanya Mingyu kali ini. Sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu. "Memangnya kau mau menikah dengan laki-laki?"

"Itu mungkin saja kan?"

Entah kenapa jawaban Mingyu hari itu membawa jantung Wonwoo untuk bergerak lebih brutal dari detik sebelumnya. Secara aneh merasa sangat _excited_. Dan rasanya seolah dirinya baru saja diberi suntikan dopamin mendadak hingga terasa ingin berjingkrak girang di tempatnya. Namun dia mempertahankan ekspresinya dan berpura-pura acuh dengan jawaban singkat, "Tidak tahu."

"Itu tetap cinta kan? Walaupun antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki?" desak Mingyu.

"Tidak tahu Gyu."

Pada akhirnya Mingyu berteriak menyerah. "Aaaaah memusingkan sekali," ujarnya. Segera setelahnya dia kembali berbaring lurus. Menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang membingungkan. Mingyu mengambil kesimpulan di usia yang kesepuluh.

.

.

Memasuki Sekolah Menengah Pertama sendirian terasa sangat janggal bagi Wonwoo. Tidak ada Mingyu yang bernyanyi bersamanya di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah. Tidak perlu saling menunggu satu sama lain yang sedang piket kelas sepulang sekolah. Tidak mengunjungi kelas Mingyu di jam makan siang. Tidak bisa keluar dari kelasnya sendiri dan mendatangi Mingyu sekedar meminjam pensil atau penghapus kalau dia lupa mempaknya ke dalam tas di pagi hari. Dan dia tidak berhenti di toko kelontong di persimpangan jalan untuk membeli _popsicle_ untuk dihabiskan sepanjang jalan. Karena: untuk apa? Toh Mingyu tidak ada di sana untuk menghabiskannya bersama.

Benar-benar aneh rasanya saat Wonwoo berjalan di belakang Jeonghan, menginjak bayangannya dan mengikuti langkah kaki yang lebih tua pada pagi pertama dia menjadi anak SMP. Dan dia tidak berhenti menghela nafas pada istirahat siang pertamanya di kelas baru seraya meletakkan kepala dengan lemas di atas meja triplek putih yang sangat berbeda dengan yang dia gunakan di sekolah dasar.

Sepanjang pelajaran Wonwoo kerap menghitung berapa banyak perbedaan yang dia temui antara sekolah barunya dengan yang dia hadiri semester sebelumnya. Seragam. Cek. Ruang kelas. Cek. Senior. Wonwoo harus beradaptasi lagi menjadi murid paling muda. Menyebalkan. Pelajarannya juga sedikit lebih sulit dan beragam. Dan papan tulisnya. Sewaktu SD, mereka menggunakan papan tulis hijau dan kapur sementara sekarang Wonwoo harus belajar terbiasa dengan papan tulis putih bersama spidol.

Terlalu banyak perbedaan. Wonwoo rasa dia tidak akan bisa bertahan.

Meski sesungguhnya mungkin bukan itu alasan dia untuk tidak betah di sekolah barunya. Wonwoo setiap pagi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan Mingyu bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja di SMP tanpa kehadiran yang lebih muda.

Mingyu akan menyanggah setiap kali, " _Hyung_ apa kau benar baik-baik saja tanpa aku di SMP? Kau terlihat seperti akan menangis setiap pagi mau berangkat sekolah."

Dan dijawab oleh Wonwoo dengan sinis, "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Yang seharusnya dikhawatirkan itu dirimu. Entah bagaimana nasibmu di sekolah tanpa aku."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku," Mingyu akan membalas lagi sambil tersenyum. Memamerkan dua taringnya yang sangat mencolok. "Aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula hanya beberapa bulan lagi kok sebelum aku masuk ke sekolahmu juga."

Wonwoo tidak berhenti berdoa agar hari itu cepat datang.

.

.

Absennya Mingyu dari kehidupan sekolah berarti absennya teman makan siang. Absen teman mengobrol. Absen teman secara _general._ Ini adalah masalahnya dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Dia sama sekali tidak pintar merangkai kata. Ah salah. Kalau soal merangkai kata, Wonwoo masih percaya diri. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan keberanian untuk mengajak orang lain berbicara terlebih dahulu. Kata-kata yang harus diucapkan sudah ada di ujung kerongkongan tapi kerap berakhir tidak terucap sebab nyalinya tidak cukup besar untuk inisiasi mengajak siswa lain berbicara. Dia terlalu pemalu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Masalah lainnya adalah sifat pendiamnya dan karakternya yang sama sekali tidak seru ―menurut Jeonghan _hyung_ dan teman-teman SD nya dulu. Dia tidak cukup seru untuk dihampiri oleh teman lain dan tidak seorang pun yang berinisiatif untuk membuka konversasi bersamanya terlebih dahuku.

Itulah sebabnya. Tiga minggu setelah tahun pertamanya di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Wonwoo masih duduk sendiri di barisan paling belakang kelas. Mengerjakan tugas sendiri tanpa bisa meminta bantuan teman lain ―lagi pula bukannya dia butuh bantuan mereka. Makan siang sendiri. Atau membaca buku sendiri. Sangat sepi rasanya. Dan pada saat-saat seperti inilah Wonwoo paling merindukan sosok Mingyu. Dia berharap dia punya teman.

Siang itu Wonwoo baru saja membuka bekal makan siangnya yang berisi telur gulung dan nasi putih. Mengucapkan doa dan makan seorang diri sementara dia melihat teman-teman satu per satu keluar dari kelas untuk membeli roti di kantin atau pergi ke kamar kecil dan sekelompok anak perempuan menggabungkan meja mereka untuk makan bersama. Wonwoo memandang kepada kerumunan temannya seraya tersenyum miris. Sambil memasukkan sepotong telur gulung buatan Ibunya, dia meyakinkan diri bahwa dia tidak butuh teman. Dia akan menunggu hingga sebelas bulan lagi sebelum bisa berkeliling di seluruh sekolah ini dengan sahabat satu-satunya yang setia mengikutinya ke mana saja.

Pada saat itulah dia bertemu dengan Kwon Soonyoung. Dia tidak betul-betul mengenalnya. Tapi Wonwoo menyadari wajahnya sebagai salah seorang teman sekelasnya saat anak lelaki itu menarik kursi dari barisan di sebelah Wonwoo dan meletakkannya di samping mejanya. Kemudian anak lelaki itu meletakkan kotak bekal makan siangnya sendiri di atas meja Wonwoo. Sedikit menggeser buku-buku Wonwoo saat melakukannya.

Dengan dahi ditekuk dan raut penasaran Wonwoo memandang anak lelaki bermata sipit itu. Menontonnya membuka penutup bekalnya untuk menunjukkan nasi putih berlapis kuah kare yang kelihatannya seperti berasal dari mesin penjual otomatis di dekat stasiun.

Kemudian Soonyoung meraih sumpitnya, menggunakannya untuk mengambil nasi dan mulai makan dengan lahap. Sama sekali tidak membagi perhatian kepada Wonwoo yang menatapnya lekat seakan matanya sudah ditempel secara permanen di wajah Soonyoung. Butuh waktu beberapa menit dengan beberapa suap nasi ditambah 'aku minta telur gulungmu ya' lalu mencuri telur gulung dari bekal Wonwoo sebelum anak lelaki itu sempat bereaksi, sampai akhirnya Soonyoung berhenti memberi fokusnya kepada makan siang dan balik memandang Wonwoo dengan kening sengaja dikerutkan.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Soonyoung. Nada bicaraya mengindikasikan seolah-olah Wonwoo lah yang bersikap tidak biasa di sini. Bukan dirinya. Meski kenyataannya mereka berdualah yang sudah bersikap tidak biasa.

Wonwoo tidak segera menjawab. Dia menaikkan salah satu alisnya, mengobservasi wajah Soonyoung sebelum akhirnya mampu membalas, "Apa kau yakin tidak salah tempat?"

"Hah? Salah tempat seperti apa maksudnya?"

"Emm kau makan siang di mejaku?"

"Lalu? Memangnya salah makan siang di meja temanmu? Lihat mereka," Soonyoung berbalik dan menunjuk kepada sekumpulan anak yang menyatukan mejanya dan sedang makan sambil berkelakar. "Mereka bahkan menyatukan meja begitu. Masak memindahkan kursi dan makan di satu meja saja tidak boleh?"

"Em, bukan itu maksudku," balas Wonwoo lagi. Dia menggaruk punggung lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugup. "Kita kan tidak kenal."

"Tidak kenal apanya. Aku sudah tahu kau selama tiga minggu, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Iya, tapi kan tidak dekat."

Soonyoung mendecakkan lidahnya. Melotot kepada Wonwoo dan mencibirkan bibirnya. "Kita baru tiga minggu di sini. Tentu saja belum ada yang saling kenal dekat. Kecuali kalau sudah kenal dari SD. Lain lagi ceritanya. Karena itu kan makanya sekarang aku sedang mencoba mendekatkan diri denganmu."

"Tapi aku orangnya tidak seru."

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?" ujar Soonyoung dengan kening mengerut. "Kau seru atau tidak itu aku yang tentukan. Sekarang berhenti bicara omong kosong dan habiskan makan siangmu."

Kemudian Soonyoung lagi-lagi menggerakkan sumpitnya ke arah bekal makan siang Wonwoo. Mencuri telur dan memakannya tanpa izin.

"Ngomong-ngomong panggil aku Hoshi."

"Wonwoo."

"Aku sudah tahu itu, bodoh."

Soonyoung atau Hoshi adalah teman pertama Wonwoo di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Dan menjadi sahabatnya bahkan hingga tahun-tahun berikutnya. Satu-satunya kandidat yang Wonwoo pikir akan mengisi kekosongan Mingyu di tahun pertama Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

.

.

Ada yang salah dengannya.

Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti berpikir seperti itu pada malam-malam tertentu. Karena ternyata meski dia memiliki Hoshi di sampingnya, dia tidak bisa berhenti merindukan Mingyu. Dia tidak bisa berhenti menghitung sisa hari yang harus dia jalani hingga dia bisa menghabiskan istirahat makan siang bersama Mingyu lagi. Dan dia tahu kesalahannya sama sekali bukan pada Hoshi.

Ada yang salah dengannya.

.

.

Masa remaja adalah masanya untuk cinta pertama berkembang. Tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengenal apa itu cinta. Atau itu yang dituduhkan Hoshi kepadanya.

Saat menerima surat cintanya yang pertama ―sebuah amplop berwarna merah jambu, diikat dengan pita merah dan dialamatkan dengan jelas 'Untuk Wonwoo' yang diikuti oleh gambar hati berwarna merah, Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Insting pertama adalah teringat dengan Mingyu.

Dia ingat dirinya yang berumur sebelas tahun sedang sok memberitahu Mingyu tentang jenis cinta antara laki-laki dengan perempuan. Wonwoo teringat dirinya yang menertawai kurangnya pemahaman Mingyu tentang cinta dalam hati. Sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan pengakuan tulus seorang anak perempuan dan dialah yang merasa tidak berdaya. Sama sekali tidak ada ide tentang apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Kalau kau suka, terima saja. Kalau tidak, ya buang." Dengan entengnya Hoshi memberi saran. Karena katanya cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang sederhana. Sesederhana menulis surat cinta untuk objek perasaanmu. Sesederhana mengabaikan cinta yang datang kepadamu jika kau tidak tertarik dengan si pemberi cinta.

Tapi cinta tidak sederhana seperti itu.

Untuk membuat pengakuan yang tulus, butuh usaha dan keberanian yang besar. Menulis surat pengakuan bukan hal yang sederhana, seperti diklaim oleh Hoshi. Begitu juga untuk menolak mereka meski kau sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ketika memikirkan setiap usaha yang sudah dicurahkan untuk membuat surat pengakuan itu untuknya, Wonwoo tidak tega untuk membuang surat-surat itu. Karena itu dia menyimpan surat yang diberikan gadis-gadis itu padanya di dalam laci meja belajar, meski tidak pernah membukanya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan mereka kecuali menyimpannya.

Itulah yang dilakukan Wonwoo pada usia ke tiga belas. Dia menerima hati banyak gadis. Menyimpan mereka di dalam laci yang pengap. Tidak menyentuhnya. Juga tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan mereka. Hanya membiarkannya diam di sana. Menunggu hingga Wonwoo memberinya perhatian.

"Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu, setidaknya tolaklah perasaan mereka dengan baik," kata Hoshi kepadanya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau mereka kecewa," jawab Wonwoo.

Hoshi menghela napas dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Wonwoo. Sorot matanya terlihat lelah. Akibat terlalu banyak memberi nasihat yang tidak didengar kepada sahabatnya. "Percayalah, mereka akan lebih kecewa karena kau sama sekali tidak membalas tapi juga tidak menolak. Digantungkan itu sakit tau."

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengerti.

.

.

Dari antara semua gadis-gadis itu, hanya ada satu gadis yang berbeda bagi Wonwoo. Dia datang bersama kibasan rambut panjang dan sorot mata yang sangat berani.

"Jeon Wonwoo, ayo kita pacaran," ujarnya terang-terangan di kelas Wonwoo saat mereka sedang istirahat makan siang.

Tidak ada surat. Tidak ada aksi mengintip malu-malu. Dia secara gamblang mendatangi Wonwoo dan Hoshi, meletakkan tangan di atas meja, memajukan wajah hingga hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari milik Wonwoo. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat terpengaruh dengan siulan menggoda dari Hoshi saat melakukannya. Hanya fokus memperadukan obisidian miliknya dan Wonwoo.

Kim Sejeong namanya. Anak perempuan dari kelas sebelah. Sangat supel dan ceria. Bertolak belakang dengan Wonwoo. Banyak bicara dan tersenyum. Wajahnya mungil, saat dia tersenyum tarikan bibirnya memenuhi seperempat bagian dari wajahnya. Seluruh pesona teradiasi dari dirinya ketika berjalan dan dia adalah anak perempuan paling cantik yang pernah dilihat oleh Wonwoo. Tapi fisik bukan pesona utamanya. Kelihaiannya dalam merangkai kata dan cara dia berlari ceria di bawah mentari pada pelajaran olahraga menjadi alasan Wonwoo tidak bisa menepis begitu saja permintaannya untuk merangkai hubungan seperti yang dia lakukan kepada anak perempuan lainnya. Jeon Wonwoo tidak bisa mengabaikan Sejeong dan pengakuan cintanya yang berapi-api.

Musim dingin di usia tiga belas tahun, Wonwoo remaja mendapat pacar pertamanya.

.

.

"Wah anak SMP memang beda ya."

Itu kata Mingyu sewaktu Wonwoo memberitahu mengenai hubungan barunya kepada yang lebih muda dua minggu kemudian. Mingyu tersenyum ceria, mata menyipit, kedua sudut bibir tertarik ke atas, dan taringnya yang khas mengintip di belakang senyumannya.

Di usia tiga belas tahun, Wonwoo merasa mengerti banyak hal ―seperti anak baru gede lainnya. Tapi saat melihat senyum Mingyu hari itu, dia gagal memahami perangai jantungnya yang memaksa bekerja lebih keras dari yang normal dilakukannya. Atau kenapa ada perasaan sengit seperti cubitan kasar di dada sebelah kirinya menyaksikan reaksi Mingyu yang terlalu santai. Entah apa yang sudah diharapkannya.

Wonwoo menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih dua minggu mendebat dan menyanggah suara-suara dalam kepalanya mengenai haruskah Mingyu diberitahu atau tidak kalau dia sudah punya pacar. Dia berulang kali menulis dan menghapus ulang puluhan skenario cara menyampaikan berita ini. Yang dikomentari Hoshi dengan 'kau terlalu berlebihan, sahabatmu tidak akan marah kalau kau punya pacar'. Wonwoo kira ―dia berharap― Mingyu sedikitnya akan merajuk. Tapi yang lebih muda membuktikannya salah. Dia menanggapinya dengan baik. Begitu ceria. Begitu santai. Seolah-olah baginya bukan masalah besar jika Wonwoo diambil oleh orang lain.

Seketika Wonwoo teringat akan dirinya setahun sebelumnya. Dan bagaimana reaksi penolakan yang diberi seluruh sistem organnya hanya mendengar kata 'Eunha cinta Mingyu'.

"Wah Wonwoo _hyung_ sudah punya pacar, aku juga mau punya kalau sudah SMP nanti," kata Mingyu lagi. Senyumnya masih sama ceria dengan sebelumnya. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo sedih untuk alasan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dijelaskannya.

.

.

Menjadikan Sejeong sebagai pacar mungkin termasuk salah satu keputusan paling baik dalam kehidupan SMP Wonwoo. Dengan adanya anak perempuan itu, Wonwoo akhirnya mencoba berhenti merindukan Mingyu saat istirahat makan siang. Tidak mencarinya untuk meminjam kamus bahasa inggris. Tidak meminta anak pensil ke kelas Mingyu saat dia kehabisan. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat di antara kerumunan siswa dan siswi berseragam untuk nenemui sosok punggung sahabatnya saat sudah jam pulang sekolah. Dan sebagai ganti Mingyu, dia berjalan di samping Sejeong sepulang sekolah. Mengantarnya sampai persimpangan yang memisahkan arah mereka. Sejeong seolah bisa mengisi _spot_ yang kosong di hati Wonwoo sementara tidak bisa menemui sahabatnya sebanyak dulu. Dan Wonwoo mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah hal yang baik. Lagipula Mingyu tidak akan keberatan _kan? Kan?_

Namun jika ada satu hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Sejeong untuk menggantikan Mingyu, maka itu adalah saat mereka berhenti di toko kelontong sepulang sekolah. Wonwoo berhenti sangat lama di depan mesin penjual es krim. Mengamati satu demi satu jenis es yang dijual. Seraya mengingat Mingyu yang selalu berbagi _popsicle_ dengannya.

Karena Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, Sejeong menghampirinya terlebih dahulu. Menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Ah bukankah itu _popsicle_ yang selalu kau beli dengan temanmu itu? Mingyu?"

Tipikal Wonwoo. Selalu menceritakan tentang betapa akrab dia dan sahabatnya kepada siapapun yang bisa diceritakan tentang hal itu. Semua orang yang berasosiasi dengan Wonwoo, pasti mengenal siapa itu Mingyu.

Wonwoo segera berbalik untuk melihat Sejeong yang menatapnya dengan raut penasaran. Mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan.

"Haruskah kita membeli satu untuk kita?" tanya Sejeong. "Kita bisa memakannya di jalan."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Bermonolog dalam kepala untuk mempertimbangkan usul pacarnya. Wonwoo ingin makan _popsicle_. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali ia membelinya dengan Mingyu. Dia menginginkannya. Tapi "Tidak usah," adalah jawaban yang diberikannya kepada Sejeong.

Alis Sejeong berjengit, dia memandang Wonwoo heran. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ingin saja," balas Wonwoo dengan bahu dikedikkan. Dia memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya dan berjalan mendahului Sejeong. "Ayo pergi," katanya.

Jika tidak dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menginginkan _popsicle_.

.

.

Hubungan Wonwoo dengan Sejeong baik. Sangat baik. Mereka sering bertemu di sekolah. Bersembunyi di belakang pilar penyanggah atap berdua. Saling menyapa di koridor. Bertemu di lorong kelas dan berbisik-bisik halus mengenai rencana kencan sepulang sekolah. Belajar bersama di perpustakaan. Membaca buku berdua. Berjalan beriringan sepulang sekolah.

Mereka melangkah serempak di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah saat salju pertama turun di Seoul. Sejeong memberi Wonwoo sebuah _beanie_ merah rajutan sebagai hadiah natal dan si anak laki-laki membelikan bando dengan telinga Rudolf si Rusa untuk Sejeong. Mengambil foto berdua di malam natal sebagai kenang-kenangan. Saat tahun baru mereka berdua saling mengirim kartu ucapan yang ditulis sendiri. "Selamat tahun baru, Aku mencintaimu." Diberi banyak lambang hati. Demikian isi kartu ucapan Sejeong. Meski milik Wonwoo hanya diisi dengan "Selamat Tahun baru" yang kaku. Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama menyukainya. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Teman-teman bilang mereka pasangan paling imut seangkatan. Komentar semacam itu selalu berhasil membuat Sejeong tersenyum. Wonwoo senang melihat senyum anak perempuan itu. Keduanya menikmati dengan baik ketika anak-anak kelas Wonwoo atau kelas sebelah menggoda mereka berdua setiap kali mereka saling mencari di kelas satu sama lain.

Hoshi selalu menggodanya dengan, "Pulang sekolah nanti mau kencan dengan Sejeong?" karena itulah yang dilakukan oleh Wonwoo dengan pacarnya setiap pulang sekolah.

Anak-anak lain mengatakan, "Kalian berdua sangat cocok. Aku iri." dan "Menikahlah kalau sudah lulus SMA nanti."

Wonwoo akan tersenyum bangga.

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan tentang pernikahan ―tentu saja― tapi dia dengan senang hati menyetujui perkataan teman-temannya saat mereka mengusulkan itu. Masih jelas teringat dalam kepala Wonwoo gambaran senyum malu-malu Sejeong pada momen yang sama.

Mereka bahagia. Menurut persepsi Wonwoo.

Oleh karena itu dia gagal mengerti. Saat Sejeong mendatangi kelasnya pada pagi sehari sebelum _valentine_. Kepala tertunduk dan hanya berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Memanggil Wonwoo dengan suara lemah.

Hoshi yang memberitahu Wonwoo perihal keberadaan gadisnya di kelas mereka pagi itu. Menepuk punggung Wonwoo dan berbisik di telinganya, "Pacarmu datang tuh."

Kemudian Wonwoo segera menyongsong gadis itu. Mengabaikan godaan dari teman-teman yang dibumbui dengan siulan penuh makna.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi?" tanyanya santai. Sama sekali tidak memusingkan kerutan di kening kekasihnya.

"Aku mau bicara," jawab Sejeong dengan rahang dikeraskan.

"Tapi kelas akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi."

"Tidak akan lama kok."

Setelah itulah baru Wonwoo menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sama sekali tidak tersenyum seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di depan Wonwoo. Dan raut lelah yang sangat jarang digunakannya sekarang menjadi warna utama wajahnya. Akhirnya meski sedikit enggan, Wonwoo mengikutinya keluar kelas. Berteriak kepada Hoshi untuk mengatakan kalau dia sedang ada di kamar kecil kalau guru mereka datang sebelum dia kembali.

"Aku sudah banyak memikirkan ini," begitu Sejeong memulainya setelah mereka berdiri berdua di bangunan belakang sekolah yang sepi. "Aku mau kita putus."

Semudah itu. Sejeong melemparkan maaf dengan bisikan lemah dan kepala ditundukkan. Tidak berani memandang wajah Wonwoo dalam prosesnya. Wonwoo sudah menerka apa yang akan dia katakan sebelum kalimat itu sendiri keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kurasa aku mau bertahan sampai setidaknya kita merayakan _valentine_ berdua, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat janggal. Seperti ada yang salah. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Ah," Wonwoo mendengus. Sama sekali tidak memahami alasan Sejeong. Tidak tahu apa yang salah menurut anak perempuan itu. Wonwoo ingin bertanya kenapa. Tapi harga diri menahan dirinya dari melakukan hal itu. Sejak awal Sejeonglah yang menginginkan ini. Dia yang membuat pernyataan. Dia yang mengajak Wonwoo berpacaran. Dan sekarang, mungkin setelah empat bulan bersama, akhirnya gadis itu merasa lelah.

Wonwoo menyadari kekurangannya. Seperti yang selalu dia akui kepada Hoshi sejak perbincangan pertama mereka. Dia sama sekali bukan anak yang seru. Dia tidak bisa mengimbangi keceriaan Sejeong. Dan mungkin anak perempuan itu sudah menyadarinya setelah empat bulan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Pesona wajahnya mungkin saja akhirnya luntur di mata gadis itu karena sama sekali tidak didukung dengan sifat menyenangkan. Meski sudah memberikan usaha maksimalnya untuk menjadi yang terbaik, Wonwoo tentu saja tidak bisa mengubah dirinya seutuhnya. Beginilah dia adanya. Wonwoo tidak akan bertanya kenapa. Sejeong yang memulai semuanya. Dan jika dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhirnya, Wonwoo akan menerimanya. Tanpa tanya dan tanpa argumen.

"Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan. Ayo kita putus."

Sejeong mengangkat kepala dengan cepat setelah mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Rasa lelah dan kesedihan yang tadi menghiasi sorot matanya kini digantikan oleh keterkejutan. "Serius?" tanyanya. Alisnya menukik sebelah. Bola mata dibesarkan dari ukuran aslinya. Menatap tidak percaya kepada anak lelaki di hadapannya. "Kau tidak marah sama sekali?"

"Kenapa harus marah?"

"Kita sudah pacaran selama empat bulan dan aku tiba-tiba saja memutuskanmu. Kau seharusnya setidaknya bertanya kenapa. Kau seharusnya marah."

Benar. Wonwoo seharusnya bertanya kenapa. Tapi memangnya apa yang akan berubah meski dia bertanya? Dan sekarang dia menjadi bingung dengan Sejeong. Tidak mengerti dengan rona merah di pipinya atau kristal bening di matanya yang mengancam akan jatuh dalam beberapa detik lagi.

"Ini adalah keputusanmu. Kita berpacaran karena kau memintaku. Dan sekarang kau mau mengakhirinya. Aku menghargai keputusanmu itu."

Sejeong membuka mulutnya hendak memberi argumen lain tapi memutuskan untuk membatalkan niat itu, segera menutup mulutnya lagi. Air mata dari sebelah mata kiri sudah benar-benar jatuh melewati pipinya. Dia terlihat marah dan sedih di saat yang sama. Dijalankannya tangannya untuk menyisir rambut panjangnya ke belakang. Masih memberi pandangan tidak percaya yang sama kepada Wonwoo. "Dasar tidak berperasaan," teriaknya dengan keras. Dia memberi pandangan marah kepada Wonwoo untuk terakhir kali sebelum berjalan menjauh dengan kaki dihentakkan. Air matanya sudah benar-benar jatuh dari dua sisi matanya sebelum dia berbalik.

Wonwoo memandang punggung dan rambutnya yang berkibar sementara gadis itu menjauh darinya. Betul-betul hilang dalam pikirannya. Kata-kata gadis itu memantul-mantul dalam kepalanya. 'Dasar tidak berperasaan' katanya. Tapi Wonwoo masih tidak paham dimana letak kesalahannya.

.

.

"Apa kau bodoh?" ejek Hoshi saat Wonwoo membeberkan akhir kisah cintanya dengan Sejeong sebelum pergantian jam pelajaran ketiga mereka.

Alis Wonwoo dinaikkan sebelah dengan _offensive_. "Kenapa kau jadi mengataiku?"

"Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar idiot ya." Hoshi mengerang dari tempatnya. Mengabaikan Wonwoo yang mendengus tersinggung. Kemudian anak lelaki bermata sipit itu melanjutkan, "Dia itu tidak benar-benar memutuskanmu, bodoh. Dia sedang mengujimu."

"Menguji?"

"Dia mau kau menahannya. Menolak putus. Melakukan sesuatu yang gila atau apalah supaya dia tidak jadi memutuskanmu."

"Mana mungkin seperti itu. Dia memutuskanku dan aku menghargainya."

" _Bro_ ," ujar Hoshi dengan gaya sok bijak andalannya. Satu tangan diletakkan di bahu Wonwoo, berpura-pura memberi petuah paling berfaedah abad ini. "Kalau kau betul-betul mencintainya, kau pasti akan menahannya."

Tawa Wonwoo meledak seketika mendengar perkataan temannya. Karena bukan seperti itu cinta yang Wonwoo tahu. Merujuk pada referensi buku dan novel romansa yang dibacanya, "Bukankah seharusnya sebaliknya? Kalau kau mencintai sesuatu, maka kau melepaskannya saat dia ingin pergi."

Hoshi mendecakkan lidah. Melempar tatap gemas kepada temannya. "Itu hanya terjadi di buku ceritamu, Won. Cinta tidak sesederhana itu."

Lucu bagaimana jika mengingat beberapa bulan ke belakang, Hoshi sendirilah yang memberitahunya bahwa cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang sederhana.

Hoshi kembali berbicara tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya, "Cinta tidak seajaib dalam buku cerita. Tidak seromantis itu. Cinta adalah perjuangan tiada akhir untuk mendapat kebahagiaan."

Wonwoo menadah selama beberapa detik. Gambaran senyum Sejeong terpampang di langit-langit kelas. Dia menyukai senyum gadis itu dan bahagia jika dialah yang menjadi alasan pelangi terbalik di wajahnya yang kecil. Apakah rasa itu belum cukup besar untuk diterjemahkan sebagai cinta?

Jika cinta adalah metafora yang sulit seperti yang terucap dari bibir Hoshi, maka Wonwoo memilih untuk selamanya tidak usah jatuh cinta.

.

.

Sebenarnya cinta itu apa?

Pertanyaan Wonwoo di usia tiga belas.

.

.

"Hm jadi dia memutuskanmu?"

Suara Mingyu sama sekali tidak terdengar bersimpati. Sorot kasihan atau apapun yang sejenis dengan itu sama sekali tidak berbekas dalam tatapannya. Dia sibuk menjilati _popsicle_ dingin yang sudah tinggal setengah.

Hari itu _valentine day_. Berselang sekitar tiga puluh jam ―kurang lebih― setelah Wonwoo diputuskan oleh Sejeong. Mereka sedang duduk berdua di depan toko kelontong dekat rumah. Masih menggunakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan ransel dan sepatu. Sama sekali belum menginjakkan kaki ke rumah masing-masing. Wonwoo sudah berpesan kepada yang lebih muda tadi pagi sebelum keduanya berangkat sekolah untuk bertemu di sini.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Juga tidak melakukan apa-apa. Matanya dipakukan kepada jalanan basah di depannya. Sisa hujan beberapa jam lalu. _Popsicle_ di tangannya sama sekali belum disentuh, belum dikeluarkan dari bungkusnya. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan hal lain saat itu.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau mendengarku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

" _Hyung_? Apa kau di sana?"

Nihil.

Merasa bahwa Wonwoo tidak akan menjawabnya, akhirnya Mingyu menggeser posisi tubuhnya. Merangsek mendekat kepada anak lelaki yang lebih tua. Menggerakkan tangannya dengan _motion_ melambai di depan wajah Wonwoo. Saat Wonwoo masih tidak bergerak dari kondisi melamunnya yang konsisten, akhirnya Mingyu meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing telinga Wonwoo. Kemudian menarik wajahnya sehingga menghadap kepadanya.

" _Yaak_ Jeon Wonwoo apa kau sesedih itu diputuskan?"

Barulah Wonwoo terlihat kembali memperoleh kesadarannya. Dia mengerjap singkat, tergagu lalu menjawab dengan terbata, "Hah apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kubilang, apa sesedih itu diputuskan pacarmu? Sampai bengong begitu."

Wonwoo lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang sahabat. Memberi perhatian kepada _popsicle_ dingin di tangannya sebagai gantinya. Dengan cepat dirobeknya pembungkus _popsicle_ itu. Mengeluarkan isinya yang sudah meleleh sebagian dan mengistirahatkannya di goa mulutnya selama beberapa detik. Mengingat kembali sensasi jajanan kecil itu di lidahnya. Betapa Wonwoo merindukan rasa ini.

Untuk mengatakan bahwa dia sedih _pasca_ berpisah dengan Sejeong rasanya terlalu berlebihan. Karena sedih rasanya bukan frasa yang tepat digunakan untuk mewakili rasa kosong di dadanya saat ini. Rasanya seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Tapi sedih, tidak. Faktanya dia malah merasa sedikit desakan rasa lega membanjiri dirinya dan itu adalah sesuatu yang aneh, kata Hoshi.

"Aku tidak sedih," Wonwoo akhirnya menggetarkan pita suaranya setelah membisu beberapa saat. Tidak memandang Mingyu. Kemudian melanjutkan dengan pelan, "Malah rasanya seperti baru saja terbebas dari beban berat."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Entahlah." Wonwoo menggigit _popsicle_ nya. Memandang kelopak bunga yang jatuh di atas tanah. Lalu segera mendapat ide, "Kau tahu? Aku pernah membaca ini di buku, aku lupa yang mana…" Dia berhenti di sana. Dengan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

Wonwoo sekali lagi menghisap _popsicle_ nya sebelum berbicara, "Terkadang kita jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. Dan dia membuatmu merasa seperti ada bunga yang bermekaran di paru-parumu." Dia berhenti lagi. Menghisap _posicle_ nya lagi. "Meski mereka sangat indah, tapi kelopaknya menghambat trakea. Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

" _Eey cheesy_." Mingyu memukul lengan Wonwoo dengan candaan ringan. Menertawai sebaris puisi yang baru saja dikutip _hyung_ nya itu. "Jadi apa dia membuatmu susah bernapas? Sehingga kau merasa lega setelah melepasnya?"

"Tidak juga," sahut Wonwoo. Mengundang tanya dalam pandangan Mingyu. "Berpisah dengan Sejeong tidak memberiku kelegaan seperti itu. Saat bersama Sejeong, bukan kelopak bunga yang mengganggu respirasiku. Tapi batu yang sangat besar. Bukan hanya membuatku sesak, tapi juga membuat memar. Dan aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau aku terluka sampai batu itu diangkat."

Mingyu tertawa seolah tutur kata yang baru saja menyelinap lincah dari lidah _hyung_ nya adalah hal paling menggelikan yang dia dengar sepanjang tahun. Kemudian dia berucap, "Aku baru tahu kalau _hyung_ orangnya puitis."

"Aku tidak sedang mencoba puitis."

"Ya, ya. Terserah katamu," Mingyu menggusak rambut Wonwoo. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dialah yang lebih muda lalu terkekeh, "Tapi untukku, kurasa pengertian cinta yang seperti itu terlalu berat."

Wonwoo tersenyum miring. "Kenapa? Apa kau akhirnya menemukan arti cinta?"

"Untuk anak SD sepertiku," kata Mingyu pelan sebagai permulaan. Dan meski Wonwoo berpura-pura acuh, dia menemui dirinya yag mengantisipasi kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. Adrenalinnya berpacu dengan tidak sabar menanti Mingyu melanjutkan. "Karena kau mengatakan ada banyak jenis cinta, dan aku masih terlalu naif untuk memahaminya satu per satu jadi aku mencoba menggeneralisasinya."

"Hm?" Wonwoo memasang telinganya dengan baik.

"Bagiku cinta itu adalah perasaan hangat saat bersama seseorang. Seperti saat _eomma_ memasakkanku sup waktu sakit, seperti waktu melihat _eomma_ dan _appa_ duduk berbaikan setelah bertengkar, seperti saat makan bersama di malam hari, perasaan ada di rumah bersama orang-orang yang membuatmu bahagia dan juga bahagia saat bersamamu. Itu adalah cinta."

"Itu konsep yang bagus." Wonwoo memutar kepala untuk memandang ekspresi Mingyu. Mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah wajah temannya yang tersipu malu.

Lalu Mingyu berkata "Ini juga adalah cinta." seraya menunjuk kepada dirinya dan Wonwoo secara bergantian berkali-kali. Dan pada detik itu Wonwoo mendapati seluruh semesta katanya berlari meninggalkannya. Ketika melihat bibir Mingyu bergerak mengucapkan empat kata itu dan bagaimana dia melakukannya seraya mereferensikan mereka berdua. Jantungnya terasa berhenti bekerja untuk sesaat. "Duduk berdua dengan _hyung_ seperti ini, berbagi _popsicle_ , mengobrol, atau saat kita menonton Home Alone berdua, makan _popcorn_ buatan _eomma_ atau bibi, itu adalah cinta. Karena menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan _hyung_ membuatku merasa hangat."

Membeku dalam _motion_ singkat selama beberapa saat. Wonwoo mencoba mencerna perkataan sahabatnya. Dan menganggukkan kepalanya secara imajiner. Membenarkan kata-katanya. Menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Mingyu membuat sesuatu yang hangat seolah membanjiri dadanya. Hal yang tidak pernah dia dapat bersama Sejeong. Dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya sampai Mingyu mendiktekannya untuk dirinya beberapa detik lalu.

Tapi Wonwoo sore itu meninju lengan atas Mingyu dengan pelan sebelum berkata, " _Eey_ kau lebih _cheesy_ dariku."

Dan mereka tertawa. Menghabiskan kembali _popsicle_ mereka. Saling bertukar _popsicle_ untuk mencoba rasa milik satu sama lain.

Di usia dua belas dan tiga belas, ini adalah cinta bagi mereka. Berbagi _popsicle_ dan tertawa berdua. Sesederhana itu.

* * *

 ** _-kkeut-_**

* * *

Semoga suka :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_ : 17 © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Metaphorical Heart**

* * *

 _._

 **.**

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Wonwoo dan Mingyu menunggu beberapa bulan lebih lama sebelum akhirnya status mereka kembali ekual. Bulan Juli yang cerah dengan kelopak-kelopak jindalrae di sepanjang jalan, akhirnya Mingyu bukan lagi bocah SD yang ditinggalkan Wonwoo. Dia mengambil formulir pendaftaran untuk sekolah yang sama dengan _hyung_ kesayangannya pada hari dia menerima kelulusan.

Mereka kembali bersama.

Namun menjadi semakin tak terpisahkan kali ini. Mingyu secara rutin mendatangi kamar Wonwoo pukul tujuh pagi dan menarik yang lebih tua dari gelungan selimutnya. Menyeret anak lelaki itu ke kamar mandi lalu menunggunya di bawah bersama Mama Papa Jeon. Mingyu sudah seperti anak kedua di keluarga itu. Lalu mereka akan berangkat sekolah berdua. Berjalan hingga halte beriringan―perjalanan menuju halte tidak lagi disponsori hening panjang dan bunyi tapak kaki seperti saat bersama Jeonghan. Keudanya akan menumpang bus menuju sekolah mereka. Berdiri berdempet dengan penumpang lainnya di bus yang sesak manusia. Lima belas menit yang terlalu lama menderita akibat terhimpit siswa lain malah menjadi lima belas menit yang terlalu singkat bersenda gurau dengan Mingyu.

Pagi pertama mereka melangkah beriringan melewati gerbang dengan tangan yang tertaut, Hoshi yang ternyata menunggu Wonwoo selama beberapa menit hari itu langsung mencibir ke arah tautan tangan kedua sahabat itu. Si Kwon langsung melemparkan diri kepada sahabatnya, memaksa Wonwoo untuk melepaskan untaian jemarinya yang menyatu dengan milik Mingyu. Memeluknya seperti bayi koala dan menoyor kepala Wonwoo seraya berkata, "Jadi ini alasanmu membuang Sejeong?"

Seraya tertawa dan berusaha melepas Hoshi dari dirinya, Wonwoo membalas dengan susah payah, "Kenapa kau menyebut Sejeong di hari pertama semestar baruku? Masa lalu tinggalkan di masa lalu saja."

"Dasar berandal licik," Hoshi berkata lagi sembari melonggarkan pelukannya dari tubuh kurus Wonwoo. Tangannya kali ini bergerak memberantaki surai kelam sahabatnya, berpura-pura tuli dengan teriakan protes dari yang bersangkutan dan sebuah suara dari belakangnya. "Pantas saja kau sama sekali tidak sedih diputuskan pacarmu. Ternyata kau punya pacar lain."

Wonwoo tergelak ringan. Mengapresiasi lelucon pembuka semester dari kawannya. Dia menyikut rusuk Hoshi sembari berujar, "Hei, Mingyu itu adikku." Perkataannya disambut dengan tawa oleh Hoshi dan dari bibirnya sendiri pun terlepas tawa yang serupa.

Tapi tidak demikian dengan yang lebih muda. " _Hyung_ siapa bilang aku mau menjadi adikmu," sahut Mingyu, menginterupsi tawa dari siswa tahun kedua itu. Semburat merah menghiasi kulitnya yang sedikit gelap. "Aku bukan adikmu dan tidak pernah mau menjadi adikmu."

Usai kalimat itu, alis Wonwoo berjengit mengilustrasikan keheranannya. Seakan tidak cukup percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ditangkap telinganya. Segera dia membuka mulut untuk berargumen namun Hoshi menghalanginya dengan meletakkan tangan di sepanjang bahu Wonwoo dan berkata, "Kita harus segera ke kelas, sobat. Kecuali kau mau mendapat kursi paling depan sebagai tempatmu sepanjang semester ini."

Dalam hitungan detik, dia sudah ditarik paksa tanpa perlawanan. Hoshi membawanya berlari sepanjang lorong sekolah menuju kelas baru mereka. Meninggalkan anak lelaki lainnya yang masih berdiri di dekat gerbang. Kalimat Mingyu yang menjadi akhir perbincangan mereka pagi itu sama sekali tidak pernah disinggung lagi. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sebagai lelucon yang buruk di hari pertama sekolah.

.

* * *

Sekolah Menengah Pertama bersama Mingyu secara permanen menghapus kata bosan dari kosa kata keseharian Wonwoo. Dan itu sangat baik.

* * *

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menjadi dewasa dan jatuh cinta," Mingyu berkata suatu kali saat mereka sedang duduk berdua di ruang keluarga rumah Wonwoo. Menonton DVD berisi film romantis berjudul The Classic yang mereka pinjam dari Hoshi.

Itu pernyataan yang cukup tiba-tiba tapi sama sekali tidak mengejutkan. Karena Wonwoo tahu Mingyu mengatakannya akibat bawaan emosi yang disalurkan oleh video berdurasi lebih dari satu jam berisi perjalanan cinta di depan mereka. Klasik. Tapi tetap saja dia bertanya dengan heran, "Kau ingin jatuh cinta?"

"Tentu saja _hyung,"_ Mingyu menjawab sambil terkekeh ringan. Meraih sisa-sisa _popcorn_ terakhir dari mangkuk kudapan mereka. Kemudian dia berkata seraya memandang penuh khayal ke adegan yang berjalan di layar televisi. "Aku penasaran entah bagaimana aku menggambarkan cinta kalau sudah dewasa nanti."

Wonwoo memaksa tawa keluar dari paru-parunya mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. Berbicara sesantai mungkin, "Bukankah berbagi _posicle_ dan menonton Home Alone berdua?"

" _Eey_ kalau itu sih cinta antara kita berdua," balas Mingyu. "Itu berbeda."

Wonwoo memutar kepalanya demi melihat air muka sahabatnya saat berbicara. Sedangkan Mingyu masih tetap pada posisi inisialnya. Sama sekali tidak membalas tatapan _hyung_ nya. Dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tahu alasan dia bertanya, "Jadi kau ingin jatuh cinta dengan orang lain?"

"Tentu saja." Jawaban Mingyu datang terlalu cepat dan tanpa keraguan. Dia memasang senyum dan melanjutkan, "Aku akan jatuh cinta dan punya pacar seperti _hyung._ Memangnya _hyung_ tidak mau punya pacar lagi?"

Seraya mengedik acuh, Wonwoo membalas "Entah." Meski hanya Tuhan yang tahu bahwa dia berusaha terlalu keras mengabaikan rasa kecut di dadanya. Bayangan tentang Mingyu bersama anak perempuan lain melakukan hal-hal yang dulu dia dan Sejeong lakukan berdua membangkitkan rasa tidak nyaman pada dirinya. Keping-keping darah yang melewati pembuluhnya seketika seperti dipenuhi dengan kemarahan. Tapi tidak ada alasan yang signifikan untuk itu, pikir Wonwoo. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ada perasaan seperti ini pada dirinya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Jadi dia menepis rasa itu dan mengabaikannya dengan pura-pura berbicara santai, "Setelah dengan Sejeong, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi."

Mingyu akhirnya memutar kepala untuk bersitatap. Dengan wajah heran dia kembali memberi pertanyaan lain " _Hyung_ tidak berpikir untuk menikah?"

Pada saat itu Wonwoo merasa tidak punya jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Mingyu. Oleh sebab itu yang bisa dia lakukan hanya membuang nafas seraya menutup mata. Teringat akan dirinya beberapa bulan lalu dan rencana menikah dengan Sejeong setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas, tapi sungguh, dia tidak betul-betul menginginkan hal itu. Setelah berpisah dengan gadis itu, Wonwoo merenungkannya kembali dan menyadari bahwa gambaran masa depan bersama Sejeong tidak sekalipun terbersit di benaknya. Sejak saat itu belum pernah hal seperti itu terpikir olehnya. Tentang pernikahan. Ataupun hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan masa depan.

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang akan mungkin terjadi nanti. Apa yang menunggu untuknya di masa yang akan datang. Setahun, lima tahun, sepuluh tahun, bahkan lima puluh tahun dari sekarang. Cinta, harta, wanita, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ada ide. Dia hanya ingin tetap seperti sekarang. Berharap bahwa sahabatnya tetap ada di masa depan bersamanya. Makan _popsicle_ dan menonton Home Alone berdua.

Itulah satu-satunya gambaran Wonwoo tentang masa depan. Bahwa setelah dewasa nanti, arti cinta masih akan tetap sama baginya. Berbagi _popsicle_ beku dengan seseorang yang membuatmu merasa bahagia. Sehingga meski kau menelan sesuatu yang dingin, tetapi kau merasakan kehangatan mengalir di sekujur dadamu. Kenapa harus repot-repot mencari arti cinta yang lain lagi kalau sudah dewasa?

.

* * *

"Kalian berdua itu _gay_ ya? Apa kalian berpacaran?" Jeonghan pernah bertanya seperti ini.

Itu adalah pada suatu sore musim panas. Wonwoo dan Mingyu sedang duduk berdua di depan toko kelontong mereka yang biasa. Menikmati _popsicle_ beku yang dibagi berdua―karena cuaca yang sangat panas, mereka menghabiskan terlalu banyak duit untuk membeli _popsicle_ dan pada akhirnya untuk menghemat mereka hanya membeli satu lalu membaginya. Jeonghan melempar pertanyaan itu dengan kasual, seolah yang dia tanyakan adalah 'hari ini panas ya?'.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling memandang. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari sorot mata yang tertukar.

Tetapi sebelum satu kata pun keluar sebagai jawaban, Jeonghan segera menginterupsi dengan lagi-lagi berkata, "Ah kalian bertatapan seperti itu. Sudahlah tidak usah dijawab lagi. Lupakan! Lupakan!" Dia mendengus, memberi pandangan aneh kepada dua remaja di depannya dengan hidung mengkerut. Setelah itu dia mengibaskan rambut sebahunya dan meneruskan perjalanan, entah kemana pun yang dia tuju. Meninggalkan dua bocah SMP itu melongo seraya memandang punggungnya yang semakin jauh dari mereka. Selama beberapa detik keduanya tetap seperti itu. Tanpa suara memandang ke udara kosong yang tadinya tempat berdiri Jeonghan sebelum saling menatap dengan kening berkerut. Sama-sama tidak mengerti dengan tingkah yang lebih tua. Tiba-tiba datang, menuding dengan pertanyaan aneh, lalu seenaknya mengibaskan tangan dan mengabaikan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Wonwoo bertanya kepada Mingyu. Meski dia tahu bahwa yang ditanya juga tidak punya jawaban.

Mingyu merespon dengan bahu dikedikkan. "Entah." katanya.

Setelah itu keduanya kembali menghisap _popsicle_ dingin mereka bergantian. Melupakan Jeonghan dan pertanyaan konyolnya. Atau berpura-pura melupakannya. Karena sesungguhnya diam-diam mereka memikirkannya. Baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu. Pertanyaan dari Yoon Jeonghan tidak serta merta terdepak dari _cerebrum_ masing-masing secepat punggung Jeonghan menghilang di balik tembok batu.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah bukan bocah itu lagi, yang kadang tidak mampu mengikuti arah pikiran Jeonghan. Mereka sudah bertumbuh banyak. Begitu juga nalarnya. Istilah-istilah yang digunakan Jeonghan kepada mereka bukan lagi kosa kata sulit yang tidak mereka pahami. Wonwoo sekarang tahu apa itu pacar, bahkan sudah memiliki satu untuk dirinya beberapa waktu lalu. Mingyu mengerti dengan baik apa itu _gay_.

Yang tidak mereka mengerti hanyalah alasan di balik pertanyaan itu. Apa yang mendorong Jeonghan melempar pertanyaan itu tanpa peringatan. Wonwoo selalu memaklumi setiap kali Hoshi yang melakukannya. Karena dia tahu bahwa itu semua hanya satu bagian dari puluhan ribu lelucon temannya itu. Sementara Jeonghan bertanya sambil memandang lekat kepada mereka berdua. Ujung bibirnya sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memberi senyum, sekedar menunjukkan kalau itu hanya tanya main-main.

Baik Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama sekali tidak berani bertanya kepada satu sama lain. Seraya memasang senyum plastik dan berpura-pura ceria keduanya kembali berbagi _popsicle_ beku.

Mereka merenunginya sendiri-sendiri. Mencoba mencari jawaban. Di balik _stick_ _popsicle_ yang mereka bagi. Di antara tugas musim panas yang mereka kerjakan berdua. Di sela-sela percakapan aktor film yang mereka tonton. Di jarak antar corak coklat pada langit-langit kamar sebelum tidur. Di riak air hangat saat mandi. Tapi jawabannya begitu abu-abu.

Saat mereka mempertanyakan orientasi seksual masing-masing dan mencoba menerjemahkan perasaan untuk satu dengan yang lain, Mingyu berusia lima belas dan Wonwoo enam belas.

.

* * *

Mereka masih seperti _yin_ dan _yang_. Dua hal yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Mingyu adalah _yang_. Segala sesuatu yang baik.

Prestasi akademik cemerlang. Mahir dalam berbagai bidang olahraga. Salah satu anak populer di sekolah. Pusat atraksi anak-anak perempuan. Tersenyum sepanjang hari bahkan kepada orang tak dikenal. Anak emas hampir setiap guru di sekolah mereka. Ceria. Kebanggaan orang tuanya. Dia mampu mengurus dirinya sendiri ketika tak satu pun dari ibu maupun ayahnya yang ada di rumah. Sempurna adalah nama tengahnya―sepertinya.

Wonwoo adalah _yin_. Negasi dari setiap premis kebaikan Mingyu.

Dia tidak akan menyebut prestasi akademiknya seburuk itu. Tapi baik juga tidak. Paling payah di kelas kalau sudah berkaitan dengan olahraga. Jangan sebut namanya kalau ingin mencari teman bermain bola. Temannya bisa dihitung dengan jari-jari di sebelah tanganmu saja. Senyum bukan sesuatu yang setiap hari menghiasi wajahnya. Hanya beberapa guru yang mengenal siapa itu Jeon Wonwoo. Dan beberapa artinya hanya ada tiga orang. Ketiganya wali kelas Wonwoo di masing-masing tahunnya menempuh pendidikan di Sekolah menengah pertama. Jika tidak ada yang memasakkan untuknya, mungkin namanya akan muncul di koran lokal beberapa hari kemudian karena mati kelaparan. Jika tidak disetrika oleh ibunya, maka baju penuh kerutan akan dikenakan kemana pun.

Mereka terlalu berbeda.

Hoshi suka menyeletuk iseng, "Aku tidak percaya kau bersahabat dengan Tuan Muda Kim Mingyu, budak Jeon. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk mau bahkan sekedar mengetahui namamu."

Wonwoo akan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya terkadang. Di lain kesempatan dia melingkarkan lengan di leher Hoshi dan menekannya kuat-kuat sampai temannya mengaduh kesakitan dan meminta ampun. Atau sampai Mingyu datang menyelamatkan nyawa si 'budak Kwon' (kalau Wonwoo budak, maka Hoshi juga adal di level yang sama karena dia sama payahnya dengan Wonwoo kecuali sifat cerianya tentu saja).

Wonwoo dan Mingyu memang terlalu bertolak belakang.

Tapi lingkaran _yin_ dan _yang_ adalah satu kombinasi penuh. Dua polar yang saling melengkapi dalam satu keseimbangan harmonis. Dan bukankah di tengah-tengah hitamnya _yin_ selalu ada sedikit kebaikan _yang._ Begitu pun sebaliknya. Masih ada sedikit keburukan _yin_ di antara sucinya warna _yang_.

Mereka saling menginvasi warna dan tidak akan berfungsi dengan baik tanpa satu sama lain. _Yin_ Wonwoo dan _Yang_ Mingyu.

.

* * *

Beranjak ke Sekolah Menengah Atas, Mingyu mengambil kelas akselerasi. Sehingga dia bisa lulus bersamaan dengan Wonwoo. Menerima ijazah di saat yang sama. Mengambil foto berdua dan saling memberi bunga sebagai ucapan selamat. Lalu keduanya mendaftar di sekolah negeri yang sama.

Wonwoo bahagia karena tidak perlu menghabiskan satu tahun yang membosankan tanpa Mingyu (Soonyoung saja sama sekali tidak cukup baginya).

Mingyu tersenyum bangga karena tidak perlu tertinggal di belakang Wonwoo lagi. Kali ini mereka akan menjalaninya bersama. Masa paling krusial di usia remaja. Dia tidak hanya akan mendengar kisah Wonwoo yang mendapat pacar di bangku SMA. Tapi dia akan ada di sana. Mengawasi setiap surat cinta yang terselip di loker _hyung_ nya. Mengobservasi setiap gadis yang melirikkan matanya kepada Wonwoo.

Dan dia akan di sana. Menjauhkan setiap orang yang berniat mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat kepada sahabatnya.

.

* * *

Wali kelas Wonwoo saat kelas dua SMP dulu menikah pada bulan oktober yang dingin. Di antara kelopak jindalrae yang berjatuhan, Wonwoo melihat senyum bahagia dua mempelai.

Wonwoo ingat ada di sana bersama Hoshi, mengagumi gaun yang indah dan senyum yang merekah. Sedikit bernostalgia bagaimana Guru Jung yang cantik dan muda selalu hadir di kelas dengan wajah ditekuk atau bagaimana mereka memergoki si wanita muda menangis di taman belakang karena bertengkar dengan pria yang sekarang adalah suaminya. Sungguh kontras dengan dirinya saat ini.

Cinta membuat segala sesuatu menjadi lebih baik, katanya. Wonwoo baru saja menyaksikan buktinya.

Ada Sejeong juga di sana hari itu. Berdiri hanya beberapa meter jauhnya dari Wonwoo. Dengan rambut dikuncir satu dan diberi pita. Poninya menambah kadar kecantikannya. Matanya berbinar jenaka kala melihat kedua mempelai saling mengecup di bibir. Rona merah menjalari pipinya seperti saat mendengar Wonwoo menyetujui usulan konyol teman-teman untuk menikah setelah lulus SMA.

Lucu memikirkan banyak hal yang berubah hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa tahun. Sekarang mereka sudah menginjak Sekolah Menengah Atas, tapi bahkan dia tidak berbicara lagi dengan gadisnya. Dan pernikahan tentu saja menjadi sesuatu yang mustahil di antara mereka sekarang. Tinggal menjadi janji masa muda yang selamanya tidak ditepati. Tapi pada saat yang sama ada hal-hal yang tidak berubah. Seperti senyum Sejeong yang masih selalu manis. Mata Hoshi yang selalu terlihat seperti jam 10:10. Dan Mingyu yang selalu menempel dengannya seperti kembar siam―meski tidak hari ini.

Saat melihat senyum manis Sejeong yang tidak lagi pernah tertuju padanya Wonwoo bertanya apakah mereka―dia dan Mingyu―akan tetap sama beberapa tahun dari sekarang? Mengerjakan tugas, berbaring di ruang keluarga, menonton DVD pinjaman, berbagi _posicle_. Atau pada suatu poin dia pada akhirnya akan mengambil jarak yang begitu jauh dari Mingyu selayaknya dia dan Sejeong. Wonwoo tidak menginginkan hal seperti itu. Dia ingin seperti kedua insan bahagia di depannya. Meski pernah bertengkar atau saling menyakiti, mereka menemukan damai pada kehadiran satu sama lain dan berakhir menikah.

Hari itu Wonwoo akhirnya sedikit berpikir akan masa depan. Dia berpikir tentang pernikahan. Dan untuk sesaat yang singkat―sangat singkat―Wonwo berpikir untuk melakukannya dengan sahabatnya. Karena memangnya siapa lagi yang lebih tepat untuk itu?

.

* * *

Imajinasi kadang terlalu menakutkan. Pikiran sesaat Wonwoo berubah menjadi parasit yang menggerogoti mimpi.

* * *

"Aku mimpi basah."

Hoshi memberi pandangan khas dengan mata sipit dan ekspresi datarnya ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Womwoo.

Selama beberapa detik dia mempelajari raut wajah temannya. "Aku tidak yakin kau mau aku mengatakan apa," ujar pemuda itu pelan. Sekarang dia mengerutkan hidung lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi kurasa selamat? Walaupun sebenarnya agak terlambat kalau kau baru pertama kali me…"

Wonwoo segera memotong kalimatnya. "Ini bukan pertama," katanya. Entah untuk alasan apa dia terlihat _nervous._ Seperti anak kecil yang baru kedapatan mencuri permen. Bola matanya bergerak aktif menghindari pertemuan dengan milik Hoshi yang mengundang kerutan kening dari temannya itu. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya Wonwoo memberi lanjutan kalimatnya. "Masalahnya adalah aku memimpikan laki-laki."

Hoshi tertegun selama sepersekian detik, sama sekali tidak mengharapkan pengakuan terkahir itu. Namun dia segera mengontrol ekspresinya lagi, tidak ingin terlihat menghakimi " _Well,_ " katanya sembari meletakkan tangan di bahu Wonwoo. "Apapun orientasi seksualmu kawan, kau tau aku akan selalu menerimamu apa adanya."

Seharusnya Wonwoo terharu. Memeluk Hoshi dan menangis di pundaknya. Karena kau tidak setiap hari menemukan orang dengan pikiran seterbuka itu kan? Tapi Wonwoo malah mengerang. Mematahkan ekspektasi Hoshi. Dan tak lama dia menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke kepala, mengacak-acak surainya sendiri. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti Hosh. Ini tidak sesimpel itu."

"Apanya?" Hoshi mendecakkan lidah. Terganggu dan sedikit kesal akan reaksi temannya. _Dasar berandal kecil tidak tahu diri._ "Kau mimpi basah tentang anak laki-laki. Itu sebenarnya sama sekali bukan masalah besar. Menurut buku yang kubaca, walau kau bermimpi tentang anak laki-laki sekali atau dua kali itu tidak langsung membuatmu jadi _gay_."

"Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali atau tiga kali," erang Wonwoo frustasi. Dia memandang kepada temannya. Dan putus asa adalah kata yang paling tepat dipadankan untuk pandangan itu. Seakan Wonwoo sedang meminta penyelamatan. Dia kembali membuka mulut, "Tapi berkali-kali. Sangat banyak sampai aku tidak bisa menghitungnya hanya menggunakan jari-jari yang kumiliki. Dan ini sudah berlangsung lama. Sangat lama."

Hoshi terdiam beberapa saat. Mencoba meresapi informasi baru itu. Dia memandang bergantian kepada wajah ketakutan Wonwoo lalu kepada rambutnya yang berantakan lalu kepada tangannya yang sedikit bergetar. Selama beberapa detik begitu sebelum akhirnya Hoshi berdehem, membersihkan dahak imajiner dari tenggorokannya. Kemudian berbicara lembut. "Mungkin kau memang _gay_. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan apapun orien.."

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menginterupsi omongannya. Remaja itu mengerang dengan tidak sabar dan kalimat berikutnya akhirnya benar-benar menghentikan seluruh rentetan kata yang awalnya sudah terangkai sempurna di kepala Hoshi. "Anak laki-laki itu Mingyu."

"Mingyu…" Hoshi terbata. Wow kali ini dia benar-benar kehilangan balasan pintar. "Mingyu sahabatmu?"

Wonwoo membalas dengan mengangguk sekali.

"Mingyu yang pintar itu? Yang mengambil kelas akselerasi hanya supaya masuk SMA bersamamu tapi kalian malah beda kelas?"

Sekali lagi menganggukkan kepala. "Ada Mingyu mana lagi?"

" _Well shit_."

Kemudian tak satu pun dari mereka yang membuka mulut lagi. Sama-sama larut dalam pemikiran dan teori masing-masing akan krisis yang tengah dihadapi Jeon Wonwoo. Keduanya duduk di kursi masing-masing saat bel pelajaran berbunyi. Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya berakhir begini. Pada malam hari sepulang menghadiri upacara pernikahan itu, dia tidak bisa berhenti menghentikan ide dalam kepalanya mengenai pernikahan dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Wonwoo merasa buruk karena itu dan berusaha melupakannya dengan memaksa dirinya sendiri terlelap.

Tetapi dia merasa lebih buruk lagi keesokan harinya. Saat dia terbangun dengan celana basah dan ingatan akan mimpi yang tidak seharusnya terjadi bersama Kim Mingyu tepat malam sebelumnya. Dia mimpi basah tentang sahabatnya sendiri. Mungkin ini hanya karena kau terlalu memikirkannya, Wonwoo meyakinkan diri sendiri. Namun hal itu terjadi lagi keesokan hari dan besoknya dan besoknya lagi. Wonwoo tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

Hoshi juga seperti tidak tahu jawabannya. Dan pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakannya sepanjang pelajaran.

Tapi sekali di saat Guru Choi meninggalkan kelas untuk mengangkat telepon, Hoshi mencolek punggung Wonwoo untuk berkata, "Aku tahu aku sering menggoda kalian berdua dengan mengatai Mingyu itu pacarmu tapi aku betul-betul melakukannya dengan motif bercanda."

Dibalas oleh Wonwoo dengan rahang yang dikeraskan, "Aku tahu."

"Apa menurutmu mungkin kau tersugesti oleh candaanku itu sampai bermimpi begitu?"

"Entahlah," Wonwoo nampak ragu sejenak. "Maksudku kalaupun itu memang sugesti, rasanya frekuensinya terlalu banyak?"

"Berapa kali dalam sebulan kau memimpikannya?"

Wonwoo menarik napas panjang seraya menutup mata. "Hampir setiap malam."

" _Well shit,_ " kata Hoshi lagi. Dan itu menjadi kata penutup untuk topik itu. Mereka tidak lagi membicarakannya. Kali ini sepanjang hari.

.

* * *

"Apa kau sudah pernah mimpi basah?" Jeon Wonwoo sudah merontokkan seutuhnya rasa malunya saat melemparkan pertanyaan itu kepada Mingyu. Tapi sungguh, berlawanan dengan suara dalamnya yang tegas dan ekspresi tak acuhnya, seluruh syarafnya mengalami penegangan mengerikan di bawah lapisan kulitnya. Darahnya berdesir menggetarkan _aorta_ nya dengan hebat. Begitu kalut menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut sang sahabat.

Di sisi lain Mingyu nampak tertegun mendapat semburan pertanyaan senonoh yang tanpa aba-aba itu. Namun menyembunyikannya secara cerdik dengan menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya, menunujukkan kedua taringnya kala tersenyum. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu. "Penasaran saja. Apa kau masih bocah atau sudah… yah kau tahulah maksudku."

"Kalau soal itu kenapa masih bertanya? Dari tinggi badan saja sudah ketahuan siapa yang masih bocah dan siapa yang dewasa," jawab Mingyu bercanda.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya mendengar ledekan sahabatnya. Benar Mingyu selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini entah mendapat nutrisi dari mana tiba-tiba saja sudah melomba tinggi badannya. Dan Wonwoo paling benci setiap kali yang lebih muda menggunakan itu sebagai bahan ejekan untuknya. Lagipula bukannya Wonwoo pendek. Mingyu saja yang akhir-akhir ini tumbuh terlalu banyak. "Kau tahu kan kalau tingkat kedewasaan sama sekali tidak ditentukan tinggi badan? Kau hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dan aku lebih tua darimu."

"Apa-apaan? Usia juga bukan penentunya. Hormon _hyung,_ hormon yang jadi kuncinya," Mingyu mendengus congkak. "Dan ya, tentu saja aku sudah mengalaminya. Itu bagian terbaik pubertas."

"Huh jadi kau sangat menikmatinya ya."

"Tentu saja," balas Mingyu lagi. Rasa bangga teracik jelas dalam pita suaranya. "Kau tidak akan percaya betapa senangnya aku melihat dia tidap malam dalam mimpiku."

Wonwoo terdiam menatap binar di mata Mingyu. Melakukan debat singkat dalam kepalanya sendiri mengenai haruskah dia bertanya atau tidak. Karena di satu sisi rasa penasaran itu ada. Bukankah memang ini motif awal di balik pertanyaan konyolnya? Wonwoo penasaran sampai mampus perihal siapa yang menyinggahi mimpi erotis Mingyu setiap malam. Tapi juga tidak ingin menelan pil pahit kekecewaan jika sampai menemukan kenyataan bahwa itu bukan dirinya. Perdebatan mental itu terjadi selama sepuluh detik sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo menyerah kepada logika dan bertanya, "Memangnya siapa?"

"Versi lebih cantiknya Seulgi _noona_."

Jawabannya diberikan begitu cepat dan lugas. Senyumnya merekah ketika menyebut nama gadis lain. Lebar matanya tereduksi hingga setengahnya dan kulit di sekitar kelopaknya mengerut. Jangan lagi sebut rona merah yang menjalar secepat penyakit pes di sekujur pipinya. Bertolak belakang dengan dirinya, Wonwoo di sisi lain sama sekali tidak merasakan keceriaan yang dirasakan Mingyu. Pada detik yang sama menyesali rasa penasarannya. Wonwoo merutuki dirinya yang luar biasa payah dan betapa konyol harapan kecil di sudut hatinya bahwa dirinya hadir dalam tidur Mingyu selayaknya si sahabat mengunjunginya dalam lelap malam.

Kata orang kau akan mengalami setidaknya satu kali patah hati dalam hidup. Itu adalah konsekuensi dari jatuh cinta. Tapi Wonwoo bahkan sama sekali belum mengenal esensi dari cinta ketika dia mendapat patah hatinya yang pertama. Bagian terburuknya, dia patah hati oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

.

* * *

Jika dipikir lagi lucu bagaimana Wonwoo bisa mengkategorikan rasa sesak di dadanya mendengar nama gadis lain keluar dari mulut Mingyu sebagai objek fantasi seksualnya adalah patah hati. Wonwoo pernah diputuskan oleh seorang gadis dan membuktikan diri baik-baik saja. Rasa sakit yang absen dari ketika Sejeong memutuskannya malah hadir saat dia mengetahui Mingyu memimpikan seorang gadis dan bukan dirinya. Jurang perbedaan antara kedua perasaan itu terlampau besar hingga Wonwoo nyaris tak percaya.

"Itu karena kau jatuh cinta kepada Mingyu, sementara kepada Sejeong tidak," kata Hoshi beberapa waktu lalu ketika Wonwoo bertanya.

 _Jadi benarkah ini cinta?_

Wonwoo meletakkan satu tangan di atas dadanya, tepat pada titik yang menyembunyikan organ inti seluruh peredaran darah di bawah kulitnya. Dia bisa merasakan detak brutalnya tiap kali suara Mingyu menggema di kisaran tiga tulang pendengarannya. Begitu memburu hingga dia pikir _arteri_ utamanya akan pecah dan _vena_ nya kian membelit satu dengan yang lain. Itu bisa membunuhnya. Tapi Wonwoo tidak senaif itu. Dia tahu pasti bukan itu yang tengah terjadi. Kekacauan di bawah kulitnya tidak akan betul-betul membunuhnya.

Kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh Kim Mingyu.

Dia berumur tujuh belas saat itu. Ketika menerima kenyataan bahwa dia jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya. Setelah perdebatan mental tiada henti dan penyangkalan berkelanjutan, akhirnya Wonwoo menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menerimanya dengan pasrah. Bahwa dia jatuh cinta. Kapan itu terjadi, Wonwoo sama sekali tersesat akan waktunya. Yang dia tahu tiba-tiba saja dia merasakannya. Untuk pertama kali seumur hidup.

Sesaknya jalur pernapasan akibat kelopak bunga yang merekah di dalam paru-parunya. Mereka bertumbuh di sana mengikuti besarnya rasa cinta kepada Kim Mingyu. Kian hari kian banyak. Tapi bunga-bunga itu mengkhianatinya. Satu demi satu kelopak itu menutup trakeanya setiap kali memikirkan bahwa dia tidak diinginkan oleh si objek cinta dengan cara yang sama dia menginginkannya. Satu kelopak mewakili satu rasa kecewa. Hingga mereka menumpuk di sana, menyumbat jalur udara menuju paru-paru seutuhnya.

Kelopak-kelopak yang bermekaran oleh cinta itu, meski mereka begitu indah, Wonwoo tidak bisa bernafas.

.

* * *

Di usia tujuh belas, cinta adalah nafsu untuk memilikinya dalam pelukanmu seperti di dalam mimpi erotis yang menghantui tidurmu. Bukan sekedar berbagi _popsicle_ dan menonton Home Alone berdua.

Di usia tujuh belas pula, patah hati adalah konsekuensi abadi dari jatuh cinta.

* * *

Terkadang rasa cinta itu berbalik menjadi benci. Sungguh emosi yang kian rumit kian ditelaah. Wonwoo menginginkannya untuk dekat setiap waktu. Ingin menyandarkan kepala di punggungnya seperti anak kucing. Ingin memonopoli sorenya dengan alibi membeli _popsicle._ Ingin menyembunyikannya dari ratus pasang mata gadis yang mendambanya persis dirinya―juga anak lelaki kalau ada.

Tapi di saat yang sama dia menginginkannya jauh. Menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Menjaga radius setidaknya hingga puluhan kilo meter dari dirinya. Membutakan matanya akan pesona dua taringnya. Mematikan radarnya akan hadirnya. Karena Mingyu adalah pemuda yang jahat. Seseorang yang sangat keterlaluan.

Tanpa konsiderasi akan jantung Wonwoo yang serasa akan melompat meninggalkan dadanya dia tersenyum. Memamerkan keahlian utamanya―membunuh kewarasan Jeon Wonwoo.

Dengan entengnya dia berkata sehabis memasakkan makan malam untuk berdua saat Nyonya dan Tuan Jeon berkunjung ke rumah nenek yang sakit, "Wonwoo _hyung_ kau seharusnya menikah denganku saja. Supaya kau tidak pernah kelaparan begini lagi."

Kalimatnya membuat Wonwoo tersedak _kimchi_ yang baru ditelannya.

Tanpa beban dia berkata "Aku adalah calon suami paling sempurna. Bisa segalanya." seraya mengganti lampu kamar Wonwoo yang rusak.

Wonwoo berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak berkata ' _well kalau begitu jadilah suamiku kelak.'_

Dengan tersenyum dia menuliskan jawaban yang benar untuk tugas Kimia Wonwoo. Lalu mengerlingkan mata dan berkata, "Sudah kuduga kau kesulitan mengerjakan ini, makanya kuajak belajar bersama."

Sungguh, dia tidak perlu melakukan itu, tapi Mingyu tetap melakukannya.

Detak jantung Wonwoo tidak mau melambat ketika dia selesai memadamkan api di dapur keluarga Jeon. Dan alasannya sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan fakta bahwa Wonwoo hampir saja membakar rumah mereka. Tapi karena Mingyu menarik kepalanya untuk bersandar di dadanya yang jauh lebih bidang dari milik Wonwoo. Melingkarkan lengan di sekitar tengkoraknya dan berkata, "Tenanglah. Aku selalu ada di sini untukmu."

Juga setiap kali Mingyu berkata, "Jangan berdiri terlalu jauh dariku. Nanti aku tidak bsa mengawasimu."

Atau bagaimana dia begitu natural mengelus kepala Wonwoo, atau meletakkan tangan di pinggang Wonwoo, atau juga saat dia menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk di atas pahanya jika tidak ada lagi kursi kosong.

Semua kalimat yang diucapkan sambil lalu. Setiap perhatian kecil dan sentuhannya. _Popsicle_ dingin yang diselundupkannya ke kamar Wonwoo ketika dia demam. Catatan yang selalu disalin rapi untuknya setiap absen―meski sesungguhnya Mingyu memaksa Hoshi melakukannya. Mereka menimbulkan kekacauan yang lebih parah dari sekedar jatuh cinta kepada sahabatmu. Mingyu membuatnya berharap dan Wonwoo tahu itu adalah hal yang salah. Apalah gunanya menumbuhkan harap sia-sia di hati Wonwoo yang rapuh jika yang diinginkan Mingyu sesungguhnya adalah gadis lain?

Rasa hati yang melambung hingga lapisan langit ketujuh karena perhatian tidak bertanggung jawab dan candaan yang keterlaluan dari Mingyu, Wonwoo ingin memusnahkannya.

Dia ingin Mingyu berhenti melakukan itu. Tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak memahaminya. Karena itu Wonwoo yang mengambil tindakan. Menyelamatkan sedikit lagi sisa kewarasannya sebelum direnggut seutuhnya oleh damba yang takkan terwujud. Wonwoo memutuskan mengambil langkah mundur. Menjauh dari Mingyu.

.

* * *

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Mingyu?" ibunya bertanya suatu pagi.

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak memandang wanita paruh baya itu saat berbohong "Tidak, kenapa?"

Nyonya Jeon menghela napas. "Karena kau akhir-akhir ini selalu berangkat lebih pagi dan tidak menunggunya."

"Aku piket bu."

"Setiap hari?"

"Membersihkan gudang, kandang kelinci, menyiram bunga. Banyak yang harus kulakukan pagi-pagi."

"Apa itu semua benar-benar tugasmu?" Ibunya masih bertanya sangsi.

Wonwoo hanya merespon dengan anggukan. Meski bukan seperti itu kenyataannya.

Tapi Nyonya Kim memutuskan untuk mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Wonwoo. Sama sekali tidak berniat mendebat kebohongan anaknya yang sangat jelas itu pagi ini. "Ibu rasanya tidak tega setiap melihat wajah kecewa Mingyu karena kau meninggalkannya setiap pagi."

Wonwoo berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

.

* * *

Kata Hoshi kelakuannya sama sekali tidak masuk akal. "Berlari sama sekali bukan jawaban, Jeon." nasihat pemuda itu.

Mereka sedang duduk berdua di atap sekolah―tempat yang sama sekali tidak boleh didatangi siswa―menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siang dengan menyantap bekal lalu duduk berbincang seraya menikmati angin yang menyentuh kulit mereka.

Wonwoo mengabaikan ucapan Hoshi. Malah menutup mata dengan wajah tertadah ke langit dan berkata, "Aku menyesal kita baru menemukan tempat ini sekarang. Seharusnya dari dulu saja kita makan siang di atap."

Mengtehaui bahwa Wonwoo sengaja membelokkan pembicaraan, Hoshi merotasikan matanya. "Apa kau benar-benar akan menghindarinya selamanya?"

Wonwoo bergeming.

Jadi Hoshi kembali mencoba. "Wonwoo? Apa benar ini yang kau inginkan? Apa kau ingin memutuskan pertemanan kalian seutuhnya?"

Wonwoo masih mengatupkan bibir dengan rapat selama beberapa detik. Hingga akhirnya dia membuang nafas lemah. Kedua alisnya tertaut, cukup mengindikasikan kekalutan hatinya. "Aku tidak Hos. Aku hanya…" Menyisir rambut dengan tangan dan kembali menghela banyak-banyak karbon dioksida. "Aku takut bersamanya."

"Kenapa harus takut?"

"Karena… karena rasanya semakin banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Mingyu, semakin aku jatuh cinta. Dan belum pernah ada hal yang semenakutkan ini seumur hidupku."

"Kau konyol," cerca Hoshi. "Kau melebih-lebihkannya."

"Sumpah aku tidak melebihkannya. Aku takut Hosh. Aku takut. Perasaanku kepada Mingyu semakin besar. Dia membuatku jatuh cinta terlalu dalam. Itu menyeramkan. Karena semakin aku jatuh cinta semakin mengerikan sakit yang ditimbulkannya." _Karena aku tahu dia tidak merasakan yang sama_.

"Tapi bukankah kau juga tersiksa saat tidak bisa melihatnya?"

Wonwoo kembali memejamkan mata. Merenungi rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh kulitnya. Sebagian akibat tidak melihat wajah sahabatnya hingga berhari-hari, sebagian lagi (lebih besar) karena rasa cinta yang tidak berbalas. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti satuan luka yang menganga. Sanubari Wonwoo menjerit kesakitan.

"Tidak sebesar siksaan karena mengetahui cintaku tidak dibalas olehnya."

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?" protes Hoshi. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau dia tidak membalasnya? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menanyakannya."

"Percayalah aku tidak perlu bertanya untuk tahu kalau dia mencintai Kang Seulgi."

"Dia bilang memimpikannya, bukan mencintainya."

"Aku memimpikan Mingyu dan aku mencintainya."

"Apa kau takut karena Mingyu laki-laki?"

Wonwoo bungkam sesaat namun segera memberi jawab, "Fakta bahwa kami berdua laki-laki bukan hal yang paling menggangguku." _Meski sesungguhnya itu memang sangat mengganggu._

Hoshi mengerang keras. Melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan menyerah untuk memberi argumen lain. Mulut pintar Wonwoo tidak akan ada habisnya memberi sanggahan untuk apapun yang dia katakan. Jadi akhirnya dia hanya berkata, "Kau hanya pecundang yang pengecut."

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menggerakkan lidah untuk memberi penyangkalan. Karena lebih baik menjadi pecundang yang pengecut dari pada menjadi idiot yang patah hati.

Tapi sesungguhnya apa pun yang dia lakukan dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan hatinya dari kepatahannya. Untuk mengehentikan kelopak di paru-parunya berhenti berguguran dan mempersulit pernapasannya.

.

* * *

Terkadang Wonwoo tidak ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Pada malam-malam tertentu, seraya menggelung di bawah selimut tebalnya dia mendamba sesuatu yang mustahil. Wonwoo ingin menjadi anak perempuan. Anak perempuan itu, secara spesifik. Kang Seulgi yang cantik dan dewasa. Yang memiliki pesona luar biasa hingga membuat Mingyu menginginkannya. Wonwoo mendamba perhatian itu. Dia juga mau diinginkan oleh sahabatnya sebagaimana gadis itu diinginkan.

Tapi berharap membuatmu kecewa. Terutama jika mengetahui bahwa harapanmu adalah sesuatu yang tak akan terjadi. Sebanyak apapun Wonwoo menundukkan kepala dan berdoa, sesering apa pun dia terjaga pada pukul 11:11 untuk mengucap kerinduan hatinya, dan tidak peduli ada berapa jenis Dewa yang dia kenal untuk mengabulkan harapan, permohonannya tidak akan terkabul. Tidak sekarang, tidak nanti, tidak lusa, juga tidak selamanya.

Sebab itu Wonwoo hanya mengeratkan remasan di atas piyamanya dan berharap bahwa bunga di dalam dadanya berhenti bermekaran agar dia bisa bernafas lagi. Namun di saat yang sama dia tetap mau Mingyu untuk hadir di dalam mimpinya. Dan hanya itulah satu-satunya harapan yang dikabulkan.

.

* * *

Hari-hari tanpa Mingyu seperti hidup di neraka meski dia ada di bumi. Tapi itu terasa lebih baik dari pada melihat senyumnya dan mengetahui bahwa itu tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

* * *

Wonwoo merasa konyol. Ketika Hoshi mengajaknya keluar di akhir pekan hanya untuk melihat anak lelaki itu berpegangan tangan dengan anak lelaki lain yang tidak Wonwoo kenal.

"Ini Seokmin," kata Hoshi kemudian dia tertawa berdua dengan anak yang disebut Seokmin itu. Tidak tahu apa yang lucu. Wonwoo tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja jari-jari dua remaja di depannya yang saling tertaut. "Aku berkencan dengan Seokmin sejak minggu lalu."

Ah begitu.

Ketika Wonwoo mengangkat kepala, dia bertemu dengan pandangan penuh arti yang diberi Hoshi untuknya. Dan seketika Wonwoo merasa seolah dikasihani oleh temannya itu. Karena mata gelap Hoshi seperti berkata, 'Lihat aku sekarang mengaku _gay_ dan dunia tidak berakhir.'

Masalahnya, menurut Wonwoo Hoshi tidak mengerti. Bahwa ini bukan hanya krisis seksualitas. Tidak sesederhana masalah menjadi _gay_ atau lurus. Melainkan satu fakta singkat bahwa Wonwoo jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang tidak akan dimilikinya. Kasusnya sama sekali berbeda dengan Hoshi dan Seokminnya. Tapi bahkan hingga penghujung hari, mereka masih tetap tidak mengerti. Itu membuat Wonwoo semakin frustasi. Sejak hari itu dia berhenti membicarakan Mingyu kepada Hoshi.

.

* * *

Wonwoo berhasil menghindari Mingyu dengan sukses selama tiga minggu. Berangkat jauh lebih awal di pagi hari lalu menyembunyikan diri di salah satu bilik toilet. Menghabiskan jam istirahat di tempat-tempat yang tidak bisa dicari oleh Mingyu. Mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat di malam hari agar tidak kedatangan Mingyu. Menghilang dari rumah di akhir pekan. Wonwoo menyelamatkan diri dari tutur kata manis dan laku lembut Mingyu yang menjatuhkan hatinya hingga ke palung terdalam.

Tapi dia gagal secara menyedihkan di awal minggu keempat. Senin pagi pukul enam empat puluh tujuh, Mingyu berdiri di depan gerbangnya dengan seragam rapi dan raut kesal. Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok tinggi itu. Tapi memulihkan kesadaran secepat mungkin. Berjalan santai melewati yang lebih muda tanpa memberinya sekedar lirikan singkat.

Itu membuat Mingyu geram. " _Yaak_ Jeon Wonwoo apa kau akan berpura-pura aku tidak ada di sini?" teriaknya ke arah punggung Wonwoo yang terus berjalan menjauhinya. Dia berkali-kali meneriakkan nama yang lebih tua seraya mengejarnya. Tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menoleh.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Mingyu berhasil meraih pundaknya dan memaksanya untuk berbalik. Tapi Wonwoo berusaha meronta dan dengan aktif menghindari menatap wajahnya. Yang membuat emosi Mingyu kian tersulut. "Apa kau benar-benar serius sekarang? Kau bahkan tidak akan memandang wajahku?"

Namun Wonwoo dengan keras kepala mempertahankan kebisuannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Mingyu bertanya lagi dengan frustasi.

Wonwoo masih saja konsisten mengatupkan mulut. Meronta dari genggaman erat Mingyu di pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang kulakukan salah sampai aku bahkan tidak pantas mendapat tatapan mata darimu? Wonwoo jangan hanya diam. Katakan apa salahku."

Lalu akhirnya untuk pertama kali dalam tiga minggu terakhir dia mendapat respon dari Wonwoo. "Jangan kurang ajar bocah. Kau seharusnya memanggilku Wonwoo _hyung_!"

Mingyu melempar pandang tak percaya kepada yang lebih tua. "Apa itu penting sekarang?" Dia melihat Wonwoo yang membuka mulut hendak memberi balasan lain tapi mendahuluinya dengan berkata, "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu akhir-akhir ini? Kenapa kau bersembunyi dariku?"

"Aku tidak sembunyi."

"Ya, kau sembunyi."

"Kubilang tidak."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" desis Mingyu. Tanpa sadar memperkuat genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan. Tapi dia mengabaikannya dan malah lanjut berkata, "Apa gunanya berangkat sepagi ini setiap hari di sekolah hanya untuk bersembunyi di toilet? Ya, aku tahu kau ke sekolah pagi-pagi bukan untuk menyirami bunga atau membersihkan gudang atau apalah semua alasan yang kau bilang pada bibi. Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau bersembunyi dengan Hoshi _hyung_ saat jam istirahat?"

Wonwoo mengerang keras. Mengutuk Hoshi dalam kepalanya karena pasti dia yang sudah memberitahu itu semua kepada Mingyu. "Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Ya, kau melakukannya." Kemudian genggamannya dikendurkan, mengurangi rasa sakit di lengan Wonwoo. Ekspresinya melembut dan suaranya menjadi pelan saat berkata, "Kenapa kau seperti itu? Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal sampai kau menjauhiku? Kalau iya, kenapa tidak mengatakannya saja? Aku akan intropeksi diri. Aku janji akan berubah. Karena itu kumohon jangan meninggalkanku begini. Makan _posicle_ sendirian itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Dia bahkan belum menyentuh satu _posicle_ pun sejak terakhir kali beli dengan Mingyu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyuarakan pikirannya itu. Bukan itu hal yang paling penting sekarang. Dia memandang ekspresi terluka Mingyu. Sorot matanya yang menggambarkan kesedihan akibat tidak menghabiskan waktu banyak dengan sahabatnya seperti dulu. Itu menimbulkan rasa bersalah yang kian dahsyat dalam dirinya. Dia membuat Mingyu salah menafsirkan tingkahnya. Dia membuat Mingyu merasa bersalah untuk sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dia lakukan. Sahabat macam apa kau Jeon Wonwoo? Hardiknya kepada dirinya sendiri. Karena bukan saja dia dengan seenaknya menaruh rasa kepada yang lebih muda, sekarang dia juga membuatnya berpikir bahwa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang membuat Wonwoo membencinya. Meskipun sejujurnya kalau dipikir-pikir dia memang melakukan kesalahan yang sangat mengerikan. Kesalahan menjadi terlalu sempurna hingga membuat Wonwoo jatuh cinta.

 _(Ah. 'Yin' yang dibuat jatuh cinta oleh 'Yang'. Bukankah memang seperti itu konsepnya? Dua hal yang bertolak belakang saling menarik._

 _Kesempurnaan Mingyu tentu saja akan membuat jatuh cinta Wonwoo yang penuh cela._

 _Masalahnya adalah pihak yang penuh kekurangan jatuh cinta._

 _Si sempurna bahkan tidak pernah meliriknya dengan cara seperti itu.)_

"Kau sama sekali tidak salah," Wonwoo berbisik pelan. "Akulah yang salah. Dan karena rasa bersalah yang sangat besar itu, maka aku menghindarimu."

"Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal," sanggah Mingyu. "Pasti akulah yang sudah melakukan sesuatu sampai kau membenciku begini."

Wonwoo mendengus sedih. Berharap mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan pembicaraan ini. "Sungguh. Aku tidak bohong. Aku tidak membencimu. Sama sekali tidak. Aku… aku… perasaanku kepadamu sangat jauh dari benci. Dari dulu, dari kita masih kecil, sampai sekarang. Kau adalah sahabatku, bagaimana mungkin aku membencimu?"

"Tapi kelakuanmu sekarang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan begitu. Perkataan dan tingkahmu sungguh berlawanan."

"Itu.. aku.. aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Kalau tidak benci kenapa kau sekarang tidak mau menatap mataku? Kalau memang aku tidak berbuat salah kenapa menghindariku sampai berhari-hari?"

"Aku…"

"Buktikan!" Otoritas dalam perkataan Mingyu sangat jelas tergambar dari suaranya. Pandangannya tajam kepada Wonwoo ketika yang lebih tua mengangkat kepala. Pertemuan mata sama sekali tidak terhindarkan juga tidak terpecahkan begitu terjadi. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa melarikan pandangannya kepada objek selain mata coklat Mingyu. Lalu Mingyu berkata lagi. "Kalau memang kau tidak membenciku buktikan! Tunjukkan kepadaku kalau aku memang tidak melakukan kesalahan supaya aku tidak hidup di bawah rasa paranoid seumur hidupku."

Bagaimana caranya membuktikan bahwa kau tidak membenci seseorang? Otak Wonwoo sama sekali buntu detik itu. Bukan hanya karena pertanyaan yang tidak dia tahu jawabannya tapi juga karena keindahan wajah makhluk di depannya yang sudah menyita oksigennya dan mata coklat indah yang menghentikan kerja syaraf-syarafnya. Dan pada momen itu Wonwoo hilang. Seketika lupa akan tujuannya tiga minggu terakhir. Terbuai dalam angannya sendiri hingga tak sadar saat tubuhnya bergerak berdasarkan insting. Dia memajukan tubuhnya, mempersempit jaraknya dengan Mingyu. Menghempas genggam erat yang lebih muda dari pergelangannya. Dan menggerakkan kedua lengannya secara serempak. Meraih wajah Mingyu yang sama sekali tidak menghindar dan mendekatkannya dengan dirinya. Dia membawa kepalanya sendiri mendekat kepada sahabatnya itu. Mengeliminasi seluruh sisa jarak yang ada dan membiarkan bibir mereka melebur menjadi satu.

Wonwoo mencium Mingyu dan itu adalah suatu momen yang indah. Ciuman pertamanya seumur hidup, dia sama sekali tidak familiar dengan perasaan yang membuncah memenuhi dada dan perutnya. Dia bahkan hampir tidak mengingat bagaimana sensasi ciuman itu. Karena terlalu terbuai dengan rasa bibir yang dulu hanya pernah ia tahu dalam mimpi. Bibir Mingyu rasa _mint_ segar dan coklat dan vanila dan segala hal yang manis. Wonwoo belum pernah merasa mabuk seperti saat itu. Rasanya jauh lebih baik dari pada saat di dalam mimpi karena ini adalah hal yang nyata. Karena dia benar-benar mencium Kim Mingyu.

Tapi momen itu tidak bertahan lama. Wonwoo segera menarik diri dari Mingyu yang membatu di _spot_ berdirinya―mungkin terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi―saat suara klakson bus yang seharusnya dia tumpangi ke sekolah terdengar di belakangnya. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya memandang Mingyu yang masih memandang kosong ke arahnya.

Lalu Wonwoo menepuk bahu Mingyu ragu. "Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu." ujanya terkahir kali sebelum berlari mengejar busnya. Ketika dia sudah masuk di dalam bus, Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang, ke arah dia meninggalkan Mingyu. Dan tidak mampu menjelaskan perasaan hatinya ketika melihat anak lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bergerak seinci pun dari posisi awalnya. Mungkin dia terkejut. Atau mungkin dia jijik sampai membatu begitu.

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada persahabatan mereka setelah ciuman ini. Dan sejujurnya otaknya sendiri terlalu kacau untuk bisa memikirkan itu sekrarang. Mungkin ini akan menjauhkan mereka seutuhnya. Tapi setidaknya Wonwoo sudah mengetahui bagaimana rasanya bibir temannya itu dan meski ini terdengar bodoh untuk dikatakan sekarang, tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak memiliki penyesalan lagi.

* * *

― _ **kkeut**_ ―

* * *

 **Terima kasih banyak:**

 _whiteplum, jeruk, melomelo24, Jeonwonyet, Devilprince, enyak, seira minkyu, Albus Convallaria majalis, achakao, fullofmeanielove, saymynae, ayloppyu, pxv1314, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, Ourwonu, Liony Liem, lulu-shi, svtwortel, icanmi, Lissanien, Firdha858, Ghost, ftzbhd, Kyunie, Zahara Jo, MeliaWon, LeeYeona, meaniem_

 _jeruk : makasih ya sudah baca dan review^^ AKu senang kalo kamu suka hehe. Ini sudah dilanjut~_

 _fullofmeanielove : Makasih ya sudah suka ;-; Ini part 2 nya. Tp msh ada part 3 ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _saymyname : apa satu kata itu berarti baik? XD sudah dilanjut ya^^_

 _Ghost : Hueeee makasih ya apresiasinya. Dan ini bakal jadi threeshot ㅋㅋ Iya ini ceritanya emang sampai Meanie dewasa^^ Ini sudah dilanjut~_

 _meaniem : Makasih ya hehe padahal ini mah gak sebagus itu ;-; Ini bakal menceritakan Meanie dari kecil sampai dewasa^^ Sudah dilanjut ya~_

 _Balasan review lain di PM ya^^_

* * *

 _a.n. makasih buat yang udah fav, follow, komen, dan baca:) aku senang kalian menikmati cerita ini^^ btw aku gak nyangka ceritaya bakal lebih panjang dari perkiraanku ;-; masih ada satu chapter lagi. Lanjut lagi atau udah sampai sini aja? XD Ditunggu like dan reviewnya~_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_ : 17 © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Metaphorical Heart**

* * *

 _._

 **.**

* * *

 **3**

* * *

Ada sebuah tempat persembunyian di belakang bukit. Sebuah gudang tua yang sudah begitu lama tidak dijamah. Dulu sewaktu mereka masih delapan tahun dan Wonwoo masih menjadi anak nakal, dia dan Mingyu kerap bersembunyi di sana. Menghindari tidur siang atau hukuman ibu. Jaraknya hanya tiga puluh menit dari rumah jika berjalan menggunakan kaki-kaki kecil mereka. Terkadang bisa dipotong menjadi lima belas menit jika menaikkan kecepatan dua kali lipat. Tetapi lebih sering menjadi empat puluh menit karena Mingyu tidak berhenti merengek lelah setiap lima menit sekali.

Wonwoo suka memanjakan Mingyu. Memperlakukannya selayaknya adik laki-laki yang tidak pernah dimilikinya. Jika Mingyu mengeluh lelah, Wonwoo akan berdiam di tempat dan menunggu Mingyu siap lagi meneruskan perjalanan. Jika kakinya sakit, Wonwoo memberi punggungnya untuk dinaiki yang lebih muda dan menggendongnya sepanjang sisa perjalanan. Jika Mingyu menginginkan lebih banyak bagian dari _popsicle_ yang mereka bawa sebagai bekal, Wonwoo akan memberinya dengan suka rela. Sedahsyat itu baktinya kepada anak lelaki itu.

Mingyu adalah adik kesayangannya. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Wonwoo sekali pun untuk melakukan apa pun tanpanya. Memakan _popsicle_ tanpa Mingyu adalah sesuatu yang tabu. Pergi kemana pun, Wonwoo tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Mingyu sendiri tidak pernah ingin tertinggal.

Tapi hari ini Wonwoo berjalan ke gudang itu sendirian setelah sekian tahun tidak menginjakkan kaki di sana. Hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit baginya untuk mencapai tempat itu. Sepuluh menit yang hening dan sepi dan Wonwoo betul-betul merindukan sosok sahabatnya.

Wonwoo tidak menginginkan hubungan ini. Sama sekali tidak menyukai kesendirian ini. Dia menginginkan Mingyu untuk selalu ada bersamanya. Jika bisa, Wonwoo ingin kembali ke masa yang dulu. Saat mereka berbaring berdua di ruang keluarga dan bertanya-tanya apa itu cinta. Atau bahkan lebih jauh lagi ke belakang. Saat dia dan Mingyu bersembunyi berdua di gudang tua ini, memakan _posicle_ yang sudah hampir cair karena panasnya hawa di gudang itu. Kembali ke persahabatan polos tanpa perasaan aneh yang memaksa Wonwoo terjaga sepanjang malam. Tapi dia tahu dengan pasti sudah tidak ada kata kembali setelah apa yang dia lakukan. Ciuman itu benar-benar akan mengubah segalanya. Dan hanya ada dirinya untuk disalahkan atas hal itu.

Wonwoo membenci ini.

Dari semua hal yang mereka lakukan bersama, dari setiap kali Wonwoo menunggu Mingyu untuk menyamakan langkah bersamanya, dari semua _posicle_ yang mereka bagi, dari setiap episode kartun favorit yang mereka tonton berdua, kenapa hanya ini yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan bersama. Kenapa Mingyu tidak mengikutinya kali ini. Kenapa di saat jatuh cinta, Wonwoo jatuh sendiri?

.

* * *

"Kau sangat nekat dan gila. Tapi _wow_ keberanianmu kuacungi jempol." Itu yang dikatakan Hoshi kepadanya saat Wonwoo menceritakan ciumannya kepada temannya itu. Dia menunjukkan dua jempol tangannya kepada Wonwoo. Tapi pemuda itu mengetuk-ngetukkan kepala dengan keras berkali-kali ke mejanya sendiri.

"Aku betul-betul mengacaukan segalanya Hosh."

" _Well_ setidaknya kau sudah mencium bibir orang yang kau sukai."

Wonwoo mengerang keras dan memukulkan kepalanya lebih banyak lagi di meja.

.

* * *

Menyaksikan Mingyu menjauh darinya setelah ciuman itu bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan sama sekali. Wonwoo sudah mengharapkan itu untuk terjadi. Mingyu berhenti mencoba. Dia membiarkan Wonwoo mendapat waktu sendiri yang diinginkannya. Tidak mendatangi rumahnya di malam hari, tidak mencarinya di pagi hari, tidak mengintip ke dalam kelas Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak terkejut ini akan terjadi.

Sama seperti yang dia katakan kepada Hoshi, Wonwoo tahu kalau kali ini dia sudah mengacaukan segalanya. Bayangkan betapa jijik Mingyu ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. Bahkan Wonwoo akan maklum jika itu menjadi alasan Mingyu untuk menjauh dari dirinya selamanya.

Wonwoo sudah memperkirakannya.

Tapi bohong besar jika mengatakan itu tidak menyakitinya. Dia sungguh merindukan sahabatnya.

.

* * *

Wonwoo berharap bahwa dia akan mampu bernafas dengan normal kembali apabila Mingyu tidak ada di sekitarnya. Tetapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Mungkin bunga-bunga itu berhenti mekar tetapi mereka gugur dalam jumlah yang sangat besar. Jalur masuk udara agaknya sudah tertutup sepenuhnya dan kali ini bukan hanya sesak yang terasa di dadanya. Wonwoo merasa kehilangan kemampuan bernafas seutuhnya.

Rasanya seperti dia akan mati.

Dia masih merindukan sahabatnya.

.

* * *

Tapi Wonwoo tetap hidup―berlawanan dengan apa yang dipercayainya. Bunga itu tidak berhenti berguguran. Dan Mingyu tidak menjauhinya selama yang Wonwoo bayangkan.

Nyatanya Mingyu mendatangi kamarnya sabtu malam, ketika Wonwoo tengah berbaring di atas kasurnya dengan sebuah buku puisi yang dipinjamnya tadi siang di perpustakaan. Sudah berapa hari sejak Wonwoo berhenti mengunci rapat kamarnya di malam hari. Dan juga berapa hari sejak ciuman itu.

Bukan main terkejutnya Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu berdiri di depannya. Senyum di wajah dan dua _popsicle_ dingin di tangan.

Alis Wonwoo menukik tajam menyaksikan kehadirannya. Sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada _posicle_ dan senyum yang disodorkan di depan wajahnya.

 _Awkward._

Tetapi Mingyu lagi-lagi memperbesar tarikan senyumnya. Tanpa rasa canggung berbicara, " _Hyung_ aku membawakanmu _popsicle_. Sudah lama kita tidak makan _popsicle_ berdua."

Wonwoo memandang lekat-lekat sorot mata sahabatnya. Mencoba mencari niat terselubung di balik wajah cerianya. Atau jejak-jejak kejijikan setelah ciuman di pagi hari itu. Tetapi tidak ada. Mingyu memasang senyum tulus yang paling dikenal Wonwoo. Dan dengan ringannya dia berkata, "Kau bilang kan tidak membenciku, jadi ayolah. Jangan tolak _popsicle_ yang kubawa. Jangan usir aku. Ya? Ya?"

Jadi dia ingat dengan pernyataan yang itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan ciumannya? Wonwoo menunggu beberapa menit lebih lama untuk Mingyu menyinggungnya. Tetapi Mingyu tidak pernah melakukannya. Sebagai gantinya dia hanya berkata, "Aku tidak ingin kita menjauh. Aku ingin selalu menjadi temanmu. Jangan ada yang berubah."

Dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tahu jika yang diindikasikan kalimat itu hanya harapan bahwa mereka akan selamanya berteman atau bahwa dia sama sekali tidak ingin membicarakan ciuman itu.

Meski terasa janggal, namun Wonwoo menerimanya.

Mereka kembali berteman. Namun pertemanan itu penuh kepura-puraan kini. Wonwoo berpura-pura dia tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar pertemanan. Mingyu berpura-pura ciuman mereka tidak pernah terjadi. Dan keduanya adalah aktor yang baik.

.

* * *

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Hoshi bertanya senin pagi. "Kulihat kau berangkat bersama Mingyu."

Wonwoo hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Jadi apa ini berarti kalian mulai berkencan atau semacamnya?" Hoshi bertaya lagi.

Kali ini Wonwoo mengerang sedikit sebelum membalas, "Kami sama sekali tidak berkencan."

"Tapi kalian sudah tersenyum dan tertawa berdua lagi. Tidak mungkin tidak terjadi sesuatu kan?"

Dengan acuh Wonwoo menjawab "Tidak ada kok. Kami kembali berteman seperti biasa." seraya mengeluarkan buku sejarah.

Hoshi mendengus tidak percaya. Mana mungkin dia termakan kebohongan yang jelas begitu. " _Bullshit_. Setelah ciuman itu? Mana mungkin kalian bisa menjadi teman lagi." Dia membentuk tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya, seolah mengindikasikan sesuatu.

Di sisi lain Wonwoo hanya menanggapi dengan rotasi bola matanya. "Serius. Kami betul-betul berteman dengan normal lagi." Meski kalimat itu mengalir dengan lancar, dia sendiri hampir tidak mempercayainya. Setelah apa yang terjadi, setelah dia dengan seenaknya mencium sahabatnya sendiri, Wonwoo pikir mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Namun secara mengejutkan Mingyu membuktikannya salah. Mingyu datang kepadanya menawarkan kembali pertemanan. Sama sekali mengabaikan fakta bahwa sahabatnya ini sudah mencium bibirnya beberapa waktu lalu. Entah itu adalah hal yang baik atau tidak.

"Kau tahu?" Wonwoo tiba-tiba memutar badan untuk berhadapan dengan Hoshi, membuat temannya itu melonjak kaget. Mengabaikan teriakan protes dari pemuda yang lain, Wonwoo membuka mulut lagi, "Kurasa Mingyu sengaja pura-pura mengabaikan soal ciuman itu. Atau dia hanya tidak peduli. Entahlah. Pokoknya kami kembali berteman."

"Dan itu hal yang baik?" Hoshi bertanya dengan kening dikerutkan.

Ragu sesaat, Wonwoo tetap menjawab, "Kurasa." Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kemudian menjawab dengan lebih yakin, "Ya setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada tidak berbicara sama sekali. Lagi pula perasaanku sekarang lebih ringan saat melihatnya. Tidak semelankolis dulu. Malah sepertinya rasa cintaku sedikit demi sedikit mulai pudar." _Bohong besar._

Hoshi terlihat jauh dari yakin akan perkataannya. Terutama ketika melihat jari Wonwoo yang gemetar saat berbicara. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat senang dengan keadaan sekarang. "Apa kau benar baik-baik saja seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena sepertinya kau tidak ingin hanya menjadi teman dengannya."

"Tidak kok. Aku betul-betul senang sekarang. Menjadi teman seperti ini. Sepertinya ciuman itu akhirnya menghilangkan rasa penasaranku dan aku benar-benar bisa melupakan perasaan kepada Mingyu."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

.

* * *

Mana yang lebih baik?

Jatuh cinta diam-diam, menyembunyikannya dengan rapat kemudian tersiksa sendiri karena dia benar-benar tidak sadar akan hatimu. Atau menunjukkan perasaanmu dengan jelas satu kali dan dia berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya demi menjaga keutuhan pertemanan?

Yang mana pun sama-sama tidak ada yang baik dan keduanya terasa menyakitkan.

* * *

Lalu tiga minggu kemudian, hal itu terjadi lagi. Membuat Wonwoo mulai mempertanyakan pertemanan mereka.

Sabtu malam. Mingyu dan dia berbaring malas di ruang TV rumah Keluarga Kim berdua. Ibu dan Ayah Mingyu menginap di rumah bibinya di Jeonnam sampai besok jadi Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menginap dan belajar matematika di tempat Mingyu. Yang berakhir dengan membuka buku paket selama lima menit dan membiarkannya di kamar Mingyu sementara mereka berdua malah memasang DVD pinjaman kemudian menonton sepanjang malam. Bungkus _popsicle_ dan remah roti terserak acak di sekitar mereka.

Saat itu hampir pukul dua pagi. Mereka sedang memutar film ketiga untuk malam itu. Atau keempat, Wonwoo benar-benar tidak tahu. Tapi dia ingat dengan jelas saat dua karakter dalam film yang tengah mereka putar mulai berciuman. Itu bukan pertama kalinya Wonwoo menonton adegan seperti itu bersama Mingyu. Sejak SMP, mereka sudah sering mencuri-curi melihat adegan ciuman. Di drama malam, di film, bahkan menyaksikan Jeonghan melakukannya langsung dengan pacarnya beberapa bulan lalu. Namun untuk pertama kalinya Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergerak tidak nyaman dalam posisi berbaringnya ketika menyaksikan dua bibir aktor itu bertemu. Mengalihkan wajah dari televisi seolah tidak ingin menyaksikan hal yang tabu.

Mungkin ini tidak akan menjadi canggung kalau saja mereka tidak teringat bagaimana mereka juga sudah tahu rasanya berciuman. Dengan satu sama lain. Dan mungkin ini tidak akan canggung bagi Wonwoo seandainya saja hanya sebatas adegan ciuman yang singkat tidak menarik pemicu perasaannya. Hingga meluap-luap lagi. Padahal dia sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak memikirkannya. Berusaha menenangkan debar gila di jantungnya setiap kali mencium bau _shampoo_ Mingyu. Berlatih nafas 478 agar bisa tertidur di malam hari tanpa ketakutan akan perasaannya kepada Mingyu. Mencoba menerima bahwa selamanya dia dan Mingyu hanya akan menjadi teman, tidak lebih.

Jadi apa-apaan situasi canggung ini sekarang?

Saat Wonwoo mengembalikan pandangannya kepada televisi, dia melihat adegan yang sudah berganti dan menghela nafas lega. Namun seberapa keras pun dia berusaha kemudian, Wonwoo tidak bisa memfokuskan pikiran kepada jalan ceritanya lagi. Tidak bisa menghentikan kelebat bayang akan ciumannya dengan Mingyu. Sungguh _trigger_ yang mengerikan.

Diam-diam Wonwoo memutar kepala. Untuk memandang Mingyu dan mencoba mencari tahu jika dia juga berbagi ketidaknyamanan itu bersamanya. Dan saat itu Wonwoo bertemu dengan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya begitu memutar kepala adalah mata coklat Mingyu yang juga terpaku kepadanya. Seketika mata beradu dengan mata. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa menghancurkan kontak mata mereka. Mingyu sendiri sama sekali tidak terlihat malu karena ketahuan menatap.

Wonwoo bertanya, sejak kapan dia sudah memandanginya?

Film terus berputar, adegan terus berlanjut, dialog para aktor tetap berjalan tapi Mingyu dan Wonwoo seolah berhenti bersama waktu. Saling menatap tanpa berkedip. Tidak bergerak seakan beku seperti _popsicle_ kesukaan mereka.

Ada hening yang panjang dan nafas yang tertahan. Wonwoo lagi-lagi merasa bunga-bunga di dalam paru-parunya bermekaran, setelah sekian lama seakan layu oleh rasa kecewa. Mereka dalam sekejap memenuhi paru-parunya. Dadanya terasa sangat penuh dan pembuluh darahnya seperti akan pecah.

Perasaan itu kian menjadi saat dilihatnya Mingyu bergerak perlahan dari kediamannya. Mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaring dengan sangat pelan, masih tanpa menghancurkan kontak mata mereka. Kemudian pemuda itu merangsek mendekatinya begitu perlahan. Wonwoo berdiam dengan sabar di tempatnya. Bertanya-tanya kemana arah situasi ini akan berjalan. Apakah Mingyu berniat melakukan apa yang dia pikir akan dilakukannya? Atau itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

Wonwoo tidak tahu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Tapi dia sangat mengantisipasi setiap gerak yang dilakukan Mingyu. Mengawasinya mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Memandangnya berdiam selama beberapa detik di samping tubuhnya. Wonwoo sangat ingin bertanya "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tapi mendapati pita suara yang mengkhianati dirinya. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan satu abjad pun dia tidak merasa mampu. Lalu Mingyu akhirnya memecah kontak mata mereka. Hanya untuk memindahkannya sedikit lebih ke bawah. Dia beralih mengobservasi bibir Wonwoo. Mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk membasahi bibirnya sendiri ketika melakukan itu. Dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir dengan lurus saat itu. Kepalanya terasa berkabut.

Mingyu tampak tidak yakin dengan gerakannya, namun dia tetap dengan berani memajukan tubuhnya, menggunakan lututnya sebagai penyangga berat dan meletakkan kedua tangan memerangkap kepala Wonwoo. Kemudian menurunkan kepalanya. Lagi. Lagi. Hingga berada tepat di atas wajah Wonwoo. Atmosfer yang begitu berat melayang di antara sedikit jarak yang tersisa. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya begitu keras hingga dia sendiri mendengar suaranya akibat tensi yang berlebihan.

Lalu Mingyu berkata, "Bernafaslah." di atas mulutnya. Dan Wonwoo bersumpah dia bahkan sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia sudah menahan nafas sampai Mingyu mengingatkannya. Jadi dia melakukan seperti perintah sahabatnya itu. Namun belum sempat dia membuang udara lagi, Mingyu sudah menghentikan nafasnya secara penuh. Dia akhirnya membunuh segala sisa jarak yang ada. Mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dengan lembut. Dan Wonwoo pikir dia sama sekali tidak peduli jika dia bisa bernafas atau tidak selama dia bisa merasakan bibir Mingyu menari di atasnya.

Ciuman itu sangat pelan dan lemah lembut. Mingyu mengecup bibirnya ringan sebelum berganti melumatnya secara bergantian di bagian atas dan bawah. Menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti sudut tertentu dan menggantinya setiap beberapa saat sekali. Ciuman kedua mereka. Yang rasanya sangat tepat bagi ego Wonwoo. Karena kali ini Mingyu yang melakukan inisiatif untuk menciumnya. Dan Mingyu adalah seorang pencium yang sangat baik, begitu mahir dalam menggerakkan bibirnya. Darimana dia belajar melakukan ini?

Wonwoo ingin tinggal dalam momen ini selamanya. Tapi momen itu berakhir―tentu saja. Mingyu melepas tautan bibir mereka. Memandang bibir merah Wonwoo dengan nafas terengah kemudian tersenyum. Dan Wonwoo membalasnya.

Ini terasa baik. Sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Malam itu Wonwoo tertidur dengan senyuman untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama. Tangannya diletakkan di atas dadanya, tepat pada titik di atas jantungnya. Untuk pertama kalinya bunga-bunga itu bermekaran dan Wonwoo menyukai perasaan penuh di dadanya akibat kelopaknya.

Namun Wonwoo terbangun keesokan paginya. Di antara sampah _popsicle,_ sisa _popcorn,_ dan remah roti semalam. Mingyu menyuruhnya untuk sarapan. Pemuda itu berbicara santai seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Dan Wonwoo tidak akan bisa mengabaikan bagaimana dia menolak memandangnya tepat di mata.

Lagi-lagi Mingyu berpura-pura bahwa ciuman mereka sama sekali tidak terjadi.

Wonwoo tidak memaksanya untuk ingat.

.

* * *

Sebuah pukulan di kepalanya dan suara Hoshi membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo sore itu. Dia mengangkat kepala untuk melotot marah kepada temannya itu.

Yang ditatap hanya mengedik acuh. "Kau melamun sejak tadi," katanya. Dia kemudian kembali duduk di kursi seberang Wonwoo. Menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Seokmin dengan manja. "Jangan terlalu banyak melamun, nanti kau kesurupan."

Wonwoo memutar mata malas menyaksikan senyum di wajah dua remaja yang berpacaran di depannya itu. Diam-diam memandang iri kepada tautan tangan mereka di atas meja. Mengapa mereka begitu terbuka? Dan mengapa dia mau diajak _hang out_ dengan dua orang ini padahal setiap kali dia selalu menjadi pihak yang diabaikan.

"Lagi pula kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?" Hoshi bertanya lagi.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Hanya sesuatu."

"Hm?"

Sembari mengocok _milk tea_ nya menggunakan sedotan, Wonwoo lagi-lagi menonton interaksi Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Dua manusia yang sama sekali tidak tahu malu dan terlalu banyak melakukan PDA. Wonwoo mendengus kasar saat dilihatnya Seokmin mendaratkan kecup singkat di atas kepala Soonyoung.

"Hei aku selalu penasaran," interupsi Wonwoo akhirnya sedikit menghentikan adegan romantis di depannya. Hoshi dan Seokmin sama-sama mengangkat kepala dan memandangnya dengan pertanyaan di mata mereka. "Bagaimana ceritanya kalian akhirnya berpacaran. Maksudku aku sudah mengenalmu dari SMP Hosh dan sama sekali tidak tahu kau _gay_ sampai kau memperkenalkan Seokmin."

Ada hening yang canggung selama beberapa saat. Hoshi dan Seokmin memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Dan Wonwoo seketika merasa menyesal sudah bertanya. Mungkin pertanyaannya membuat dua orangitu tidak nyaman. Namun pikiran itu segera ditangkal oleh jawaban Hoshi.

" _Well_ ," mulai Hoshi. "Sebenarnya ceritanya sangat panjang dan kurasa kau tidak akan tertarik. Intinya aku juga tidak pernah tahu kalau aku _gay_ sampai Seokmin menciumku."

"Kalian berciuman sebelum mulai pacaran."

Dua orang di hadapannya mengangguk kemudian sama-sama tertawa malu. Seokmin dan Hoshi mengatakan sesuatu di bawah tawanya tapi Wonwoo tidak mau pusing memikirkan apa yang mereka ucapkan. Dia hanya mendengar sekelumit kalimat seperti bagaimana dulu hubungan mereka menjadi canggung dan sama sekali tidak berbicara selama beberapa hari sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba berpacaran.

Wonwoo terkejut dengan bagaimana miripnya situasi mereka. Bedanya dia sama sekali tidak berakhir seperti dua orang ini. Sudah lebih dari sebulan sejak ciuman pertama mereka juga hampir seminggu sejak yang kedua. Mingyu bertingkah seolah-olah mereka baik-baik saja dan kedua ciuman itu tidak pernah terjadi. Meskipun Wonwoo bisa mengingatnya sejelas mentari pagi.

"Menurut kalian apa artinya kalau kau berciuman dengan seseorang tapi dia pura-pura bahwa itu tidak pernah terjadi?"

Pertanyaannya langsung menghentikan suara tawa dua orang di depannya. Hoshi memandangnya dengan raut khawatir. Seperti yang selalu dia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. "Apa ini soal Mingyu?"

Wonwoo memilih tidak menjawab yang segera diinterpretasikan oleh Hoshi sebagai caranya mengatakan ya.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi kurasa dia hanya bersikap sopan dan tidak ingin kalian menjadi canggung karena satu ciuman," ujar Hoshi hati-hati. Dia masih menatap Wonwoo dengan kekhawatiran yang sangat jelas di matanya. "Kurasa itu karena dia sangat peduli dengan persahabatan kalian."

Wonwoo bisa mendengar gumaman persetujuan dari Seokmin.

Jika pertanyaannya disuarakan minggu lalu dan jawabannya diberikan pada saat yang sama, Wonwoo mungkin akan tergoda untuk mempercayainya. Namun sekarang jawaban semacam itu sama sekali tidak bisa dia terima secara bulat dan mentah. Kalau memang benar Mingyu begitu peduli dengan persahabatan mereka, lalu kenapa dia 'melakukannya' lagi, setelah itu berpura-pura tidak tahu lagi?

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jadi dia hanya diam dan menyeruput minumannya. Menyaksikan Hoshi dan Seokmin yang tidak berhenti saling menyentuh dan tertawa. Dia berharap dia juga akan mempunyai hubungan yang sebebas itu.

.

* * *

Pada malam-malam tertentu Wonwoo terjaga dari tidurnya. Akibat memimpikan sepasang mata coklat dan bibir berwarna _pink_ tua. Lagi-lagi dia memimpikannya. Akhir-akhir ini mimpi Wonwoo terasa semakin jelas hingga pada poin dia hampir tidak bisa membedakan antara kenyataan dan mimpi. Ciuman Mingyu terasa begitu hakiki tapi Wonwoo tahu setiap kali dia terbangun di dalam ruang gelap dan seprai yang basah, bahwa itu semua bukan bagian dari kenyataannya.

Wonwoo meletakkan satu tangan di atas dadanya, tepat pada titik yang menyembunyikan organ inti seluruh peredaran darah di bawah kulitnya. Dia bisa merasakan detak brutalnya tiap kali mengingat rasa bibir Mingyu. Begitu memburu hingga dia pikir _arteri_ utamanya akan pecah dan _vena_ nya kian membelit satu dengan yang lain. Itu bisa membunuhnya. Tapi Wonwoo tidak senaif itu. Dia tahu pasti bukan itu yang tengah terjadi. Kekacauan di bawah kulitnya tidak akan betul-betul membunuhnya.

Seraya memperkuat remasan di atas dadanya Wonwoo akan bertanya lagi dan lagi. Kenapa Mingyu menciumnya malam itu? Mungkinkah dia melakukannya hanya karena dorongan rasa penasaran atau karena dia berbagi perasaan yang sama dengan Wonwoo. Tapi kemudian kenapa dia masih berpura-pura bahwa ciuman itu tidak ada.

Semakin dia memikirkannya, semakin Wonwoo tidak menemukan jawaban.

.

* * *

Kemudian hal itu terjadi lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Hingga Wonwoo berhenti menghitung seberapa banyak.

Mingyu sudah menciumnya sangat banyak dan di berbagai tempat. Wonwoo tidak sekali pun memberi perlawanan.

Dia mengingat ciuman yang ketiga terjadi dua minggu setelah yang kedua. Saat itu mereka sedang berbaring di atas kasur Wonwoo. Yang lebih tua tengah berkonsentrasi dengan bukunya saat Mingyu tiba-tiba saja meletakkan tangan di atas tubuhnya. Wonwoo mengintip dari balik buku untuk melihat Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum memandangnya. Kedua taring menyembul dari balik senyumnya. Dengan santai Mingyu melepas kaca mata Wonwoo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan tanpa Wonwoo sadari tiba-tiba saja bibir mereka sudah bertemu. Wonwoo ingat merasakan Mingyu tersenyum sepanjang ciuman mereka.

Mereka tidak membicarakannya setelah itu. Bahkan sampai Mingyu bangkit dari kasur dan mengatakan bahwa dia harus membantu ibunya untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Yang keempat terjadi di toko kelontong di persimpangan jalan. Saat itu mereka sedang akan membeli beberapa barang titipan ibu Wonwoo. Keduanya ada di sudut toko, berjongkok di depan rak deterjen ketika tiba-tiba saja Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo singkat. Terkejut akan aksinya, Wonwoo memutar wajah untuk melihat kepada Mingyu. Dengan cepat pemuda itu menempelkan bibirnya kepada Wonwoo. Lalu dia tersenyum. Meletakkan telunjuk di atas bibirnya untuk mencegah Wonwoo mengatakan apa-apa sebelum mengembalikan perhatian kepada deterjen yang hendak mereka beli.

Mereka tetap tidak membicarakannya.

Lalu ada satu kali ketika Mingyu menariknya ke sebuah gang sepi di perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Mereka sedang berjalan dalam diam―Wonwoo bertanya-tanya kenapa Mingyu tidak mengoceh seperti biasa sepanjang perjalanan― dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tarikan di pergelangan tangannya. Mingyu menyeretnya ke sebuah gang kecil yang sangat sepi. Mendorongnya ke tembok dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Wonwoo. Menahannya tetap di sana. Padahal bukannya Wonwoo berencana untuk lari. Wonwoo menukikkan sebelah alisnya ketika memandang wajah gugup Mingyu.

Belum sempat Wonwoo membuka mulut untuk bertanya ada apa, bibir Mingyu sudah menempel dengan miliknya. Sehingga Wonwoo menelan kembali semua kata-katanya. Mingyu menciumnya dengan cepat dan terburu-buru. Tidak seperti cuman-ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Kali ini penuh gairah dan Wonwoo bisa merasakan nafas Mingyu yang memburu ketika menyentuh kulitnya. Mingyu tidak berhenti memagut bibir Wonwoo seolah seluruh hidupnya tergantung pada itu. Kedua tangannya berpindah dari bahu yang lain dan mengambil tangannya, menekannya di dinding gang. Dia terus mendorong meski Wonwoo sudah tidak akan bisa mundur lebih jauh lagi.

Ciumannya baru dilepas setelah Wonwoo memekik akibat kehabisan oksigen. Membebaskan tangan Wonwoo kemudian mundur untuk mengobservasi kekacauan yang dibuatnya pada pemuda yang lebih tua. Kali ini, Wonwoo pikir, kali ini dia tidak mungkin berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak baru saja melakukan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Kali ini Mingyu harus mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi lagi-lagi Mingyu membuktikannya salah. Dia hanya tersenyum miring. Menggiringnya keluar gang lalu melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke rumah. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Ciuman selanjutnya dan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya terjadi di banyak tempat dan pada banyak kesempatan. Begitu banyak variasi namun selalu berkahir dengan pola yang sama. Setelah menciumnya sampai hampir mampus, Mingyu selalu hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan harinya seolah-olah dia tidak baru saja memperkosa bibir Wonwoo seenaknya―sekarang Wonwoo menyebutnya memperkosa karena Mingyu selalu menciumnya dengan paksaan dan tanpa izin.

Hingga akhirnya Wonwoo merasa lelah dan menarik diri. Dia kembali menjadi dirinya berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Menutup diri dari Kim Mingyu. Menghindari bertemu dengannya sebelum berangkat sekolah. Bersembunyi saat istirahat makan siang dan menutup ruangannya rapat agar tidak dimasuki oleh Mingyu.

Karena Mingyu adalah pemuda yang terlalu kejam dan Wonwoo hanya ingin dirinya berharga. Dia bukan objek pemuas rasa penasaran Mingyu yang bisa diciumnya ketika ingin dan diabaikannya setelah itu. Wonwoo pantas mendapatkan lebih dari itu.

.

* * *

"Ada apa lagi denganmu dan Mingyu?" Hoshi bertanya dengan dahi ditekuk. Menunjukkan dengan jelas di wajahnya kalau dia lelah dengan permainan kucing-kucingan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Lagi.

Tapi Wonwoo menolak untuk menjawab. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin membicarakan Mingyu lagi.

.

* * *

Pada satu poin mereka berhenti berteman.

* * *

Dari semua fase pertemannya dengan Mingyu. Yang mana lebih menyakitkan? Wonwoo mencoba memikirkan jawabannya di usia delapan belas.

Saat itu pengertian cinta sudah menjadi begitu buram. Wonwoo juga sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Karena yang tertinggal dari perasaan cintanya kepada Mingyu hanyalah rasa sakit dari kelopak yang berbuguran dan pokoknya yang mulai membusuk akibat rasa marah akan bagaimana Mingyu memperlakukannya. Wonwoo merasa dipermainkan. Seperti sebuah barang yang selalu dipakai tetapi tidak cukup berharga untuk dijaga. Dan itu adalah perasaan paling buruk yang bisa kau dapatkan dari orang yang kau cintai sekaligus sahabatmu selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

Wonwoo baru tahu kalau Mingyu bisa menjadi sekejam ini.

Oleh karena itu, di usia delapan belas, Wonwoo menganggap cinta tidak lebih dari sekedar omong kosong.

.

* * *

 _Yinyang_ apanya?

Mereka bukan lagi kombinasi yang sempurna. Wonwoo merusak keseimbangan itu dengan perasaannya. Mingyu menghancurkan ikatan mereka seutuhnya dengan mempermainkan pearasaan Wonwoo. Dua polar berlawanan yang saling mengatraksi satu dengan yang lain tidak lebih dari sekedar omong kosong yang dibuat-buat. Mereka lebih mirip kutub berbeda yang saling menghancurkan.

 _Yinyang_ apanya?

* * *

 _ **―kkeut―**_

* * *

 **Terima Kasih Banyak:**

 _susutobeli, Kyunie, MeliaWon, fairyjong, Ourwonu, ftzbhd, Unspy, KKMYERIM, Lissanien, Meanietrash, Albus Convallaria majalis, aylopyu, anxiety, whiteplumm, Firdha858, monwiijeonwii, Twelves, Liony Liem, jeondepp, fullofmeanielove, chee24, Jeonwonyet, Beanienim, meaniem, Ghost, seira minkyu, Zahara Jo, svtwortel, mesaa, , itsathenazi, Chotitig8800_

 _Unspy: Wkwkwk nanti bakal jadian kok. tenang aja XD_

 _Meanitrash : Wkwkwkwk duuuh Wonu kan bukan mentalis :( Mana dia tau XD_

 _fullofmeanielove : Jeng jeng ini adalah bagian 3 XD udh tau kan progres hubungan mereka wkwkw. Maaf mengecewakan T^T_

 _meaniem : Terima kasih sudah menunggu updatean T^T Kuharap bagian ini gak mengecewakan ya T^T_

 _Ghost : Terima kasih /bow/_

 _Review lain dibalas di PM ya^o^_

* * *

 _a.n oke at this point, aku ngerasa kalo aku terlalu banyak janji muluk dan mengingkari sendiri /sigh/ kemarin aku bilang bakal jd threeshots kan? Well setelah kutelaah lagi (elah bahasanya) mungkin ini bakal jadi 5 atau 6 chapter. smh. Kuharap kalian gak kecewa dgn update ini T^T Bersabarlah, mereka pasti akan jadian kalau waktunya sudah tepat, untuk saat ini ikuti saja dulu perkembangannya. Calm down, this is definitely going to have a happy ending. XD Aku bakal coba update reguler hehe. Dan walaupun chapter ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi, tetap kasih tahu pendapat kalian ya T^T_

 _p.s. haruskah cerita ini memuat adegan rate m?_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_ : 17 © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Metaphorical Heart**

* * *

 _._

 **.**

* * *

 **4**

* * *

Jatuh cinta adalah hukuman paling berat atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah dia lakukan.

Wonwoo tidak pernah mengharapkan perasaan ini untuk muncul, tetapi tiba-tiba saja dia ada. Dia tidak pernah tahu pasti kapan bunga-bunga di dadanya mulai bermekaran. Apakah setelah dia mulai bermimpi tentang Mingyu? Atau saat Jeonghan menuduh mereka _gay_? Atau bertepatan dengan Hoshi yang memulai candaan konyol tentang mereka berkencan? Atau lebih jauh ke belakang, sejak dia mulai berbagi _popsicle_ dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak memiliki gambaran pasti kejadiannya. Yang dia tahu tiba-tiba saja suatu hari dia terbangun dengan perasaan penuh di dalam dadanya. Seperti terjadi badai sakura yang menyesakkan sistem respirasinya setiap kali berdekatan dengan Mingyu. Dan pada poin kesadaran itu, semua sudah terlalu terlambat untuk dihentikan. Kelopak bunga sudah terlanjur memenuhi paru-paru dan sistem pernapasannya sudah tidak terselamatkan sama sekali. Dia jatuh cinta. Bunga bermekaran. Bernafas menjadi tugas paling sulit untuk seluruh kesatuan organnya. Dan Wonwoo tidak memiliki manual yang memberi petunjuk cara menghentikannya.

Kata orang cinta adalah sesuatu yang indah, maka kau harus mendekap perasaan itu di dalam hatimu. Tapi bagi Wonwoo cinta adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Karena satu-satunya yang dia dapat dari jatuh cinta adalah rasa terkhianati, dipermainkan, serta perasaan kotor penuh nafsu.

Wonwoo meletakkan satu tangan di atas dadanya, tepat pada titik yang menyembunyikan organ inti seluruh peredaran darah di bawah kulitnya. Ada kekacauan hebat terjadi di bawah sana. Seolah tengah terjadi konflik mengerikan di antara pembuluh darahnya yang tidak berhenti menghentak seakan mau pecah. Dan ini semua adalah karena Kim Mingyu.

 **[** _Wonwoo butuh seseorang untuk disalahkan, maka Mingyu adalah kambing hitam yang paling tepat_ **]**

Seraya memperkuat remasan di atas piyamanya, Wonwoo memikirkannya. Objek cinta yang kini menjadi orang pertama yang paling dia hindari di muka bumi. Di antara brutalnya detak jantung, getaran tidak teratur di nadi, dan nafas pendek yang menyiksanya, Wonwoo bertanya 'Apakah masuk akal untuk membenci seseorang atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan tetapi pada waktu yang sama tetap mencintainya karena dia adalah dia?'

Hati manusia adalah sesuatu yang sangat rumit. Karena biar bagaimana pun mengerikannya sesuatu yang sudah dilakukan Mingyu untuk menghancurkan hati Wonwoo, seberapa membunuh pun kediaman pemuda itu setiap kali sehabis mengeksploitasi bibirnya, seberapa keras niat hati Wonwoo untuk membenci sahabatnya, pada penghujung hari dia selalu saja terdiam di atas kasurnya. Berbaring memandang langit-langit kamar dan menimbang besarnya rasa cinta untuk Mingyu. Juga bagaimana menjauhinya terasa lebih menyiksa dari apa pun di dunia ini.

Bagian paling lucu dari seluruh rangkaian kejadian ini adalah bagaimana usahanya selalu berbanding terbalik dengan hasil yang didapatkan. Seperti mengejek segala upaya yang dia beri. Semakin dia berusaha membenci Mingyu, nyatanya setiap hari perasaan itu kian besar. Bertambah massa, dimensi, ukurannya. Yang mengakibatkan Wonwoo terkadang berbalik membenci dirinya sendiri.

Hati manusia adalah sesuatu yang rumit.

Sungguh.

.

* * *

Berlawanan dengan Wonwoo yang berjuang keras menjauhkan diri dari Mingyu, yang lebih muda sama sekali tidak membuat tugas ini menjadi mudah. Dia seperti ada dimana-mana. Menginvasi teritori Wonwoo sesuka hati.

Dia ada di sekolah yang Wonwoo hadiri, di kantin yang ingin Wonwoo kunjungi, di toilet laki-laki, di depan gerbang sekolah maupun rumahnya, di perpustakaan, di sekitar kelasnya. Namanya disebut di setiap sudut paling kecil ruang kehidupan Wonwoo.

 **[** " _Hyung_." Mingyu selalu berkata setiap kali matanya menangkap sosok Wonwoo di ruangan yang sama.

Sembari menghindari menatap yang lebih muda tepat di matanya dengan aktif, Wonwoo akan berbicara pelan, "Ah aku lupa membawa dompetku." terkadang "Bukankah Guru Kim tadi memintaku menemuinya?" atau dia ketinggalan buku teksnya meskipun dia sedang di kantin dan memangnya siapa yang butuh buku teks di sana atau apa saja yang bisa Wonwoo jadikan alasan. Lalu dia akan berbalik dan membatalkan setiap kepentingan―mendesak atau tidak―yang dia miliki di tempat itu, kemudian segera berjalan cepat, mengabaikan namanya yang terdengar diteriakkan sepanjang lorong. **]**

Di saat Mingyu tidak ada di tempat tertentu secara fisik, dia masih selalu ada di sana. Menghantui setiap hari Wonwoo. Di setiap lembar buku pelajarannya, di barisan rumus matematika yang berusaha dipahaminya senin malam, terlarut dalam senyawa kimia selasa pagi, di deretan _popsicle_ beku di toko kelontong dekat rumah, di sela percakapan dengan Hoshi, Seokmin, maupun ibunya, bahkan di kamarnya yang Wonwoo pikir adalah tempat paling aman dari sosok pemuda itu. Dia ada dimana-mana. Membuat Wonwoo semakin hari semakin sulit bernafas. Menghambat ruang gerak Wonwoo.

 **[** "Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Ini mengerikan," ujar Wonwoo dengan rahang yang dikeraskan.

"Apa yang mengerikan?" terdengar suara ibunya yang membalas dengan nada khawatir.

Segera tersadar bahwa dia baru saja menyuarakan isi kepalanya dengan keras, Wonwoo lantas mengangkat kepala panik dan melihat salah satu alis ibunya yang dinaikkan untuk mempertegas pertanyaannya.

"Ah itu. Guru Park memberi kami tugas yang terlalu susah tadi siang. Dia benar-benar orang yang mengerikan," dusta Wonwoo.

Ibunya membalas dengan mengangguk mengerti. Untuk sementara Wonwoo merasa lega karena pikirnya beliau percaya begitu saja dengan kebohongannya dan sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga. Sampai perempuan paruh baya itu membuka mulut lagi dan membuat Wonwoo merasa seakan dadanya dihantam dengan batu besar akibat pertanyaannya. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah bersama Mingyu? Bertengkar lagi?"

Wonwoo ingin mengerang keras ketika nama yang paling tidak ingin dia dengar mengudara terlalu dekat dengan daun telinganya, namun menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya sebab itu akan membuatnya menjadi terlalu jelas. Biar bagaimanapun Wonwoo tidak ingin ibunya khawatir dengan masalah yang dimiliki Wonwoo dengan Mingyu. "Tidak kok. Kami hanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing belakangan ini. Mama tahu sendirilah. Ujian, tugas sekolah, beda kelas. Jadi yah..." dustanya seraya mengedikkan bahu. Memberi kesan bahwa sama sekali tidak ada masalah besar yang harus dikhawatirkan sang ibu.

"Apa kau yakin? Kalau ada masalah, kau selalu bisa berbagi dengan Mama."

Wonwoo mengggeleng dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat. "Aku yakin dan sungguh, tidak ada yang harus diceritakan Ma. Aku baik. Mingyu baik. Kami berteman. Hanya jarang _hang out_ bersama akhir-akhir ini."

Nyonya Jeon nampak sangat jauh dari percaya tetapi dia tidak menunjukkannya. Hanya membuang nafas kemudian berhenti mendorong Wonwoo lebih jauh. Wonwoo adalah anaknya, dia mengenalnya dengan baik selama tujuh belas tahun dan bisa dengan mudah mendeteksi sekecil apa pun kebohongan Wonwoo. Lagi pula kalau memang betul-betul hanya karena terlalu sibuk, Mingyu tidak akan berdiri di depan pagar mereka dengan ragu setiap hari. Seperti seekor anak anjing yang tidak diinginkan lagi oleh pemiliknya. Tidak pernah cukup yakin untuk masuk dan mengonfrontasi si pemilik yang egois dan selalu berakhir dengan menghela nafas lemah sebelum kembali ke rumahnya sendiri. Dia tahu ada yang salah hanya dari mata Mingyu dan ketidakfokusan Wonwoo.

Itu sama sekali tidak terlihat baik-baik saja di mata Nyonya Jeon. Namun selaku orang dewasa dan ibu Wonwoo, dia mencoba menempatkan diri di posisi anaknya. Wonwoo masih muda dan egois. Keras kepala serta tidak bisa dinasihati dengan cara memaksa. Karena itu jika anak remajanya masih merasa belum siap untuk berbagi masalah dengan sang ibu, maka beliau tidak berniat mendorongnya terlalu keras. Dia akan memandang dari pinggir, bagaimana dua sahabat itu mengatasi masalah mereka di atas rel mereka sendiri. Jika situasi menjadi terlalu tidak terkendali lagi, jika Mingyu mengambil jalur yang menyimpang, jika Wonwoo tidak tahu kapan waktunya untuk mengubah haluan kekeraskepalaan, barulah dia sendiri yang akan memaksa mereka untuk duduk dan berbicara dengan mesin yang tenang dari hati ke hati. Sampai saat itu tiba, biar Wonwoo juga Mingyu mendinginkan kepala dan menyortir perasaan mereka sendiri. Nyonya Jeon hanya berharap tidak ada yang terlalu tersakiti dalam prosesnya. **]**

Lebih parahnya lagi, hati Wonwoo terkadang seolah-olah ingin melakukan kudeta terhadap otaknya. Sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama untuk menyingkirkan Mingyu dari kepalanya. Dia ingin menjauh dari Mingyu tetapi pada saat yang sama hatinya merindukannya. Bahkan di saat dia mensugesti dirinya bahwa dia benci bagaimana Mingyu memanipulasi hubungan mereka dan menggunakannya untuk memenuhi nafsunya sendiri tanpa berlandaskan rasa cinta yang sama dengan Wonwoo, dia masih tidak bisa menyangkal hormonnya yang selalu mendambakan bibir merah jambu milik pemuda itu untuk kembali menempel dengan miliknya. Dan ada rasa rindu yang begitu familiar di dalam dadanya setiap kali tanpa sengaja didengarnya nama Mingyu disebutkan di antara pilar-pilar sekolah.

Ini yang disebut dengan kontradiksi. Dan Wonwoo belum pernah membenci satu kata sebesar ini. Karena itu membuat dirinya terlihat menyedihkan. Menunjukkan kelemahannya. Wonwoo hanya berharap secara menyedihkan bahwa rasa cinta kepada Mingyu bisa luntur dengan sendirinya seperti cat rumah mereka seiring berjalannya waktu. Atau jika hatinya bisa membeku seperti _popsicle_ yang masih tersegel di plastiknya. Apapun yang bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di bawah dada dan membantunya untuk bernafas lega sekali lagi.

Karena rasa cinta tidak berguna yang bersifat menghancurkan seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Wonwoo di usia tujuh belas.

.

* * *

"Melarikan diri bukan jawaban!"

Wonwoo betul-betul mulai bosan mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Sahabatnya memberitahunya hal itu sebanyak tiga kali sehari, tujuh hari seminggu. Hoshi sendiri terlihat mulai lelah mengulang kalimat yang sama seperti kaset radio yang rusak tanpa pernah betul-betul bisa menyampaikan nasihatnya secara penuh kepada Wonwoo. Atau mungkin sebenarnya nasihatnya tersampaikan dengan baik tetapi pemuda itu menolak untuk memahaminya. Atau bisa juga dia sebenarnya paham, hanya tidak ingin melaksanakannya. Itu membuat Hoshi terganggu. Karena kali ini dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi antara dua sahabat kecil itu sehingga dia sama sekali tidak berdaya untuk memberi solusi yang lebih berfaedah. Wonwoo begitu keras kepala, selalu menolak membocorkan detail kepadanya.

Selain itu Hoshi juga bingung bagaimana caranya berbohong kepada Mingyu mengenai keberadaan Wonwoo. Setiap kali dia melakukannya dia dihadiahi dengan raut sedih seperti seekor anak anjing terbuang dari yang lebih muda. Setiap kali melihat kekecewaan yang tergambar di wajah Mingyu, Hoshi harus menahan diri sangat keras untuk tidak mengkhianati Wonwoo dan memberitahu Mingyu saja kalau yang dicarinya sedang menyembunyikan diri dengan baik entah di bagian mana pun di sekolah. Di samping itu, dia sedikit lelah menjadi pengantar pesan antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Dia bilang tadi pagi mau mengajakmu belajar bersama untuk ujian," kata Hoshi.

Wonwoo menanggapi dengan mendengus. Ekspresi wajahnya yang hampir tidak mengandung emosi sama sekali tidak bisa dianalisa oleh Hoshi. "Kenapa harus repot?" kata Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan mata dari pagar pembatas di depan mereka. "Toh kami juga sudah lama tidak melakukannya."

"Jangan katakan itu padaku, beritahu Mingyu sendiri."

Wonwoo mendengus. Lagi. Dia menggeleng lemah seraya berkata, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Katakan saja kalau aku akan menginap di rumahmu nanti malam."

Dengan kening dikerutkan, Hoshi menatap Wonwoo selama beberapa saat. Kemudian menghela nafas dan berkata, "Terserahmu sajalah."

Dalam kepalanya tidak berhenti terngiang pertanyaan yang sama ' _Sebenarnya apa lagi masalah kalian?'_

.

* * *

Wonwoo tidak berhenti menyalahkan Mingyu untuk bayak hal akhir-akhir ini. Nilai sekolah terjun bebas dari rata-rata sembilan puluh ke tujuh puluh, semua karena Mingyu yang membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi belajar. Kantung di bawah matanya akibat jam tidur yang tidak cukup, salah Mingyu karena Wonwoo terjaga sampai begitu larut hanya untuk memikirkannya. Akhir-akhir ini Wonwoo harus selalu mencuci pakaiannya sendiri. Karena Mingyu yang tidak berhenti memicu hormon remajanya bekerja hampir setiap malam (dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ingin ibunya menertawainya kalau sampai beliau tahu Wonwoo mengalami mimpi basah sebanyak itu―demi Tuhan itu memalukan).

Dia juga akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih banyak berbohong. Dan kalau bukan Mingyu, memangnya siapa lagi yang akan disalahkan untuk itu.

Malam itu Mingyu berdiri di depan pintunya. Mengetuk sampai hampir ratusan kali dan memintanya untuk membukakan pintu. Sementara Wonwoo bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya. Di dalam ruangan tanpa cahaya, dengan keras kepala berpura-pura sudah terlelap meskipun saat itu masih jam setengah delapan malam dan masih jauh―sangat jauh―dari jam tidur normalnya dan dia yakin Mingyu pasti tahu itu.

Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara Mingyu yang memanggil dari luar selama hampir dua puluh menit. Setiap beberapa menit sekali ibunya juga bergabung di depan pintu bersama Mingyu untuk 'membangunkannya' tetapi Wonwoo tetap tidak mau bergerak dari posisinya. Malah semakin menenggelamkan diri di bawah tumpukan selimut dan bantal.

" _Hyung_ ayolah. Aku tahu kau mendengarku," Mingyu berkata untuk kesekian kalinya. Dalam suaranya terdengar sedikit keputusasaan yang bercampur dengan rasa kesal. Mungkin dia mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Tentu saja. Mengingat betapa mustahil baginya untuk merai Wonwoo beberapa hari terakhir. Di sisi lain Wonwoo sendiri sudah merasa cukup muak dengan seluruh omong kosongnya. Wonwoo tidak ingin bertemu Mingyu lagi. Tidak ingin memberinya kesempatan lain untuk menciumnya meskipun dia juga menginginkannya lebih dari apa pun. Kenapa Mingyu tidak bisa mengerti itu dan berhenti mengejarnya? Dia betul-betul membuat ini semua menjadi jauh lebih sulit.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ ayolah. Kenapa kau menghindariku lagi?" masih terdengar suara Mingyu dari balik pintu.

Alih-alih menjawab, Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Mengetik pesan kepada Hoshi dengan kesal.

 **To: Hoshi**

 **Bukannya kusuruh kau untuk memberitahu Mingyu kalau malam ini aku menginap di tempatmu?**

Wonwoo masih bisa mendengar suara Mingyu di luar beserta ketukannya setiap beberapa detik sekali. Dengan sangat sengaja dia mengabaikannya meski apa pun yang dikatakan oleh yang lebih muda dari luar sana. Tidak berapa lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi dengan keras menunjukkan pesan masuk. Wonwoo segera menyelipkan benda itu ke bawah bantal untuk meredam suaranya. Berharap Mingyu sama sekali tidak mendengar.

Yang sayangnya sama sekali tidak berhasil, karena berikutnya dia mendengar Mingyu berkata, "Aku bisa mendengar suara ponselmu. Kau bisa bangun untuk bermain dengan ponsel tetapi tidak membukakan pintu?"

Perkataan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo sedikit panik. Rasa bersalah ketika menangkap suara Mingyu yang terdengar sakit hati memenuhi dirinya. Namun dia tidak membiarkan itu mempengaruhi keputusannya untuk menutup pintu dari yang lebih muda. Dia sudah memutuskan bahwa Mingyu tidak boleh melangkah melewati pintu kamarnya lagi dan Wonwoo adalah seorang yang keras kepala. Dia memilih untuk berpura-pura tuli serta mengalihkan perhatian kepada ponsel. Membuka pesan yang baru dia terima dari Hoshi.

 **From: Hoshi**

 **Ah kurasa aku lupa**

 **Mungkin Tuhan sengaja membuatku lupa supaya malam ini kau belajar saja dengan Mingyu :D**

 **Lagi pula dia bisa membantumu belajr kan ㅋㅋㅋ**

Wonwoo hanya memutar bola mata membaca pesan itu kemudian segera mengirim pesan lain.

 **To: Hoshi**

 **Aku tidak akan mempercayaimu lagi. Dasar pengkhianat**

Setelah itu Wonwoo mematikan ponsel dan menyimpannya lagi. Sama sekali tidak menunggu pesan balasan dari Hoshi. Sementara Mingyu sudah menjadi lebih tenang di luar kamar. Dia hanya mendengar ketukan lemah dan samar-samar suara ibunya yang berbicara dengan Mingyu. Sepertinya menyuruhnya untuk menyerah dan pulang saja karena sangat jelas mau seberapa banyak pun Mingyu menggedor atau memintanya dengan baik untuk membukakan pintu, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berniat bertemu dengannya. Tidak malam ini. _Dan tidak untuk malam seterusnya,_ Wonwoo menambahkan dalam hati.

Untuk sesaat Wonwoo menutup kelopak matanya dan berpikir betapa menyenangkannya seandainya mengeluarkan Mingyu dari seluruh sistem dan kehidupannya lalu menutup pintu selamanya untuk mencegah pemuda itu kembali lagi semudah menutup pintu kamar itu. Hanya perlu memutar kunci untuk menciptakan batas yang tegas, memblokir segala rasa tidak normal untuk sahabatnya itu. Mingyu sama sekali tidak akan bisa menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya kecuali Wonwoo memutuskan untuk membuka pintu untuknya. Seandainya memang seperti itu cara kerjanya, maka semua akan benar-benar menjadi lebih mudah. Sayangnya semesta ini sepertinya begitu membenci dirinya dan bukan seperti itu cara kerjanya.

Lima menit kemudian, ketukan di depan pintunya akhirnya berhenti. Hanya percakapan samar antara Nyonya Jeon dan Mingyu yang bisa dia dengar.

"Sebenarnya kalian berdua itu kenapa? Bertengkar lagi?" itu adalah suara ibunya. Wonwoo membayangkan beliau bertanya sambil memandang Mingyu dengan raut khawatir.

Dan mungkin Mingyu menggeleng lemah serta menghela nafas. Kemudian dia menjawab, "Aku juga tidak tahu sebenarnya ada apa dengan Wonwoo. Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat aneh."

Setelah dua menit dan beberapa percakapan kemudian, terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki menjauhi pintu. Akhirnya ibunya pergi dari depan pintu. Mingyu mengetuk sekali lagi sembari memanggil namanya. Untuk sesaat Wonwoo hampir kehilangan kendali diri. Rasa bersalah menyergap keras. Suara lembut Mingyu membuatnya ingin bangkit dari tumpukan selimut yang menjadi bentengnya demi meraih pemilik suara itu. Butuh kontrol diri yang hebat untuk tidak melakukannya. Beberapa saat berselang dia mendengar Mingyu menghentakkan kepala ke pintu, menghela nafas dan benar-benar menyerah. Dia pergi. Sedangkan Wonwoo tertinggal sendiri lagi di kamarnya yang gelap. Tersenyum miris dan mencibiri jawaban Mingyu kepada ibunya tadi.

"Apa dia bercanda? Dia betul-betul tidak tahu apa yang terjadi? Aku ingin membunuhnya." ujarnya kepada kegelapan yang mengitarinya.

.

* * *

Wonwoo terbangun di pagi hari dengan tiga pesan masuk di ponselnya.

 **From : Hoshi**

 **Kau blh tdk mempercayaiku utk apapun yg berkaitan dgn Mingyu lg, tp aku ttp sahabatmu kan? ;)**

 _Eew menjijikkan._ Wonwoo memilih untuk tidak membalasnya dan membuka pesan yang lain.

 **From: Hoshi**

 **Won? Jd bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah baikan lagi? Tolong katakan ya:(**

Membaca pesan itu membuat Wonwoo memutar bola matanya begitu keras hingga terasa sakit. Hanya keajaiban alam yang akan mampu menyelesaikan masalah tiga bulan hanya dalam satu malam dan memperbaiki hubungan Wonwoo dengan Mingyu yang sudah rusak. Keajaiban alam yang sayangnya sama sekali tidak terjadi kemarin malam juga tidak akan terjadi malam kapan pun. Dengan pikiran itu, Wonwoo memilih untuk mengabaikan pesan Hoshi seutuhnya lalu membuka pesan terakhir.

 **From: Mingyu**

 **Kalau mmg ada masalah knp tdk kita bicarakan dgn baik? Apa kau akan menghindariku selamanya? :( Aku merindukanmu. Jgn seperti ini. Ayo bicara /3**

Wonwoo menghabiskan beberapa menit hanya melongo membaca isi pesan yang baru dia dapat dari Mingyu. Hebat. Seluruh rangkaian kata dalam pesan itu membuat Mingyu terdengar seperti korban dalam situasi mereka sekarang dan bukannya Wonwoo.

Bangun dengan tiga pesan yang sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk mengatasi kegundahan hatinya sendiri, bukan begini Wonwoo merencanakan paginya. Dia menutup mata dan menghela nafas. Merasa serangan _migrain_ mendadak di tengkoraknya. Kepalanya berdenyut keras, nyaris seirama dengan jantungnya dan keduanya mengakibatkan perasaan seperti akan meledak dalam diri Wonwoo.

"Kim Mingyu apa kau mau membunuhku secara perlahan?"

.

* * *

Wonwoo ingat pernah menandai sebuah puisi di buku yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah beberapa bulan lalu. Sebuah puisi tua yang sudah berusia seabad. Dia menggunakannya di kelas sastra Korea saat kelas sepuluh. Hanya sebuah puisi sederhana tentang cinta yang tidak terbalas. Atau begitu Wonwoo menginterpretasikannya. Hari ini Wonwoo teringat dengan puisi itu dan. Dia berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan Hoshi ketika dia masih di pintu tadi. Tidak menghiraukan satu pun wajah yang dia temui di sepanjang lorong. Wonwoo langsung menghambur ke salah satu rak di tengah ruangan berisi buku-buku kumpulan puisi yang sudah dikunjunginya hampir ratusan kali. Jarinya dengan telaten menelusuri setiap buku, matanya mencari satu per satu di antara deretan sampul merah, kuning, biru, dan warna lainnya. Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari dua menit untuk mengenali buku yang dia cari. Sebuah buku berwarna merah dengan tulisan emas di sampingnya. Wonwoo serta merta menarik buku itu dan menarik pembatasnya. Begitu terbuka, dia langsung dihadapkan dengan halaman yang dia cari. Stukurlah belum ada yang memindahkan pembatas itu. Wonwoo menggerakkan matanya pelan. Menelaah kata demi kata yang tertulis di atasnya.

 **[** _Aku perahu_

 _Kau pengembara_

 _Kau injak aku dengan kaki kotor_

 _Aku menyeberang sungai memelukmu_

 _Jika kau dalam pelukan, sungai yang dalam,_

 _Dangkal, deras ku seberangi_

 _Jika kau tak datang, aku menantimu_

 _Dari malam hingga siang_

 _Kena angin, hujan, dan salju pun aku tak peduli_

 _Kau menyeberangi air,_

 _Kau segera pergi tidak menoleh padaku_

 _Tapi aku tahu kau kan datang kapan-kapan_

 _Aku menjadi makin usang sambil menanti-nantimu_ **]**

Usai membaca hingga baris terakhir, Wonwoo mendekap buku itu di dekat dadanya. Seakan berusaha menumpahkan setiap huruf yang terkandung di dalamnya ke atas jantungnya.

Ini adalah puisi untuknya dan Mingyu.

Rasanya seolah Han Yongun sengaja menulis di atas kertas khusus untuk mewakili isi hati Wonwoo seabad kemudian.

Wonwoo tidak pernah bisa menepis prasangka bahwa Mingyu sudah memakainya untuk kesenangannya sendiri. _Menginjaknya dengan kaki kotor_. Menggunakan ciuman-ciuman tanpa perasaan itu. Dan Wonwoo dengan bodoh membiarkan dirinya terbawa arus selama beberapa waktu. Terbuai dengan iramanya, dan membiarkan simpul yang mengikat hatinya kepada Mingyu tertambat lebih keras.

Tetapi Mingyu selalu meninggalkannya tanpa kata. Membiarkannya bertanya sendiri dalam kebingungan tunggal apa makna ciumannya. Apa arti hubungan mereka. Apa yang dirasakan Mingyu setiap detik bibir mereka bertemu. Jika Mingyu juga merasakan dunia yang seperti berhenti bergerak di sekitar mereka. Atau jika Mingyu berbagi perasaan melilit di perutnya, atau gelitikan kupu-kupu di dekat hatinya. Atau bintang-bintang yang berputar di atas kepala dan perasaan mabuk meski Wonwoo bersumpah dia belum sekalipun menyentuh alkohol seumur hidup―tidak secara literal. Wonwoo bisa memikirkan lebih banyak frasa-frasa klise yang dia curi dari literatur yang dia baca yang setara untuk menggambarkan perasaan yang meluap terhadap Mingyu. Tetapi untuk apa melakukan hal yang sia-sia jika objek cintanya sama sekali tidak berbagi kegilaan yang sama di bawah dadanya?

Mingyu selalu meninggalkannya dengan pertanyaan setiap kali dia sudah selesai dengan urusannya (mencium Wonwoo sampai dia puas). Dia pergi tanpa menoleh. Dan sumpah demi seluruh Tuhan yang ada, tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Wonwoo remaja selain itu. Sebab itu Wonwoo marah tanpa alasan kepada Mingyu. (Atau sesungguhnya itu cukup menjadi alasan?)

Wonwoo tidak ingin membicarakan hal sentimental seperti ini dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak ingin membicarakan apa pun dengan Mingyu. Tetapi terkadang rasa sesak di dadanya terasa begitu berlebihan sehingga dia membutuhkan pelepasan. Menghamburkan keluar sedikit isi hatinya yang begitu penuh untuk diketahui oleh Mingyu. Di bawah tekanan rasa yang menuntut untuk dibawa ke permukaan dan hati yang kelewat sentimen itulah Wonwoo membuat salinan untuk puisi itu. Menuliskannya di atas origami merah, melipatnya dengan hati-hati menjadi seekor bangau kertas dan menyelipkannya ke dalam loker Mingyu tanpa mencantumkan namanya.

Mungkin perasahaan perahu yang tertinggal akan sampai kepada si pengembara dengan cara seperti ini.

.

* * *

Mereka bukan lagi _yin_ dan _yang_. Sekarang mereka adalah pengembara yang tidak pernah melihat ke belakang dan perahu yang selalu memandang punggungnya. Tapi kenapa di setiap analogi mana pun, Wonwoo selalu menjadi pihak yang buruk dan menyedihkan?

* * *

Saat itu Wonwoo memandang Mingyu seperti dalam sebuah mimpi buruk. Yang lebih muda berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Mengintimidasi dengan tinggi badannya yang sedikit lebih besar dari Wonwoo. Mereka ada di dalam kamar Wonwoo. Berdiri berhadapan di tengah ruangan. Bagaimana mereka bisa ada di sini? Kenapa Mingyu ada di dalam kamarnya?

Mingyu jelas-jelas memakukan pandangan kepada Wonwoo dengan menuntut. Membuat Wonwoo merasa telanjang di bawah pengawasan pupilnya. Sementara Wonwoo tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk membalas pandangan tajam yang diarahkan Mingyu kepada dirinya. Dia tidak akan mampu memandangnya tanpa membiarkan seluruh rasa di dalam dadanya terkuak jelas ke permukaan. Oleh sebab itu Wonwoo memutuskan bahwa lantai adalah hal yang paling menarik untuk dipandang.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" suara Mingyu terdengar dingin ketika bertanya.

Tanpa perlu mengangkat kepala untuk melihat apa yang dimaksud dengan 'ini', Wonwoo sudah tahu objek pertanyaan Mingyu. Sebuah kertas merah dengan bekas lipatan yang sangat Wonwoo kenali ada di tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Bukan benar-benar sebuah jawaban.

Mingyu mendengus di bawah nafasnya. Jelas tidak puas dengan pertanyaan yang dibalas dengan pertanyaan. "Kau tahu apa maksudku," cecarnya tidak sabar.

Ya Wonwoo tentu tahu. Di antara semua manusia di muka bumi, dia paling tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Kim Mingyu. Jadi dia bisa langsung menebak kalau Wonwoo yang menyelipkan itu di lokernya. Ternyata memang ide buruk untuk melakukan ini. Wonwoo seharusnya sejak awal menahan diri saja untuk memberikan sepenggal puisi omong kosong itu.

"Kenapa memasukkan ini diam-diam di lokerku?" Mingyu bertanya lagi.

Wonwoo masih menolak untuk menjawab. Dia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan tidak nyaman di atas lantai. Kenapa dia memasukkan itu? Karena dia ingin sedikit menghilangkan beban di hatinya. Karena itu satu-satunya cara yang Wonwoo tahu untuk melepaskan emosinya. Wonwoo ingin meneriakkan jawaban itu di hadapan wajah Mingyu. Tetapi yang keluar dari mulutnya malah "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak memasukkan apa-apa ke dalam lokermu."

"Jangan berbohong _hyung_ ," sangkal Mingyu cepat. "Kau kira aku tidak mengenal tulisanmu?"

"Aku tidak menulis apa-apa," Wonwoo bersikeras. Jawabannya itu malah mengundang tawa yang meledak di seluruh ruangan dari Mingyu. Dia terpingkal seolah Wonwoo baru saja menyebutkan candaan paling buruk sepanjang tahun―nyatanya Wonwoo memang selalu mengeluarkan candaan yang buruk hampir setiap hari. Seiring tawanya, pemuda itu membawa kakinya melangkah semakin dekat kepada yang lebih tua. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka sudah berdiri dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat. Mingyu menginvasi jarak personal Wonwoo seenaknya. Menggunakan salah satu tangannya yang kosong untuk mengangkat wajah Wonwoo dan memaksa pupil keduanya saling beradu.

Nafas Wonwoo tercekat kala bersitatap dengan pemilik mata coklat yang sangat disukainya. Untuk pertama kali memandang Mingyu dalam jarak sedekat ini setelah sekian lama. Mingyu telah tumbuh menjadi anak lelaki yang sangat tampan. _Baby fat_ di wajahnya sudah menghilang seutuhnya. Rahangnya tajam sama seperti tatapan matanya. Alisnya tersulam sempurna di bawah dahi. Hidungnya yang diukir indah. Bibirnya yang sudah bersentuhan dengan milik Wonwoo sendiri berkali-kali. Lalu taringnya yang begitu mencolok setiap kali membuka mulut. Menurut persepsi Wonwoo Mingyu adalah makhluk paling indah yang pernah ditangkap matanya. Ini sepenuhnya persepsi subjektif Wonwoo sendiri, dan pemikiran itu mungkin mendapat pengaruh besar dari kenyataan bahwa dia jatuh cinta dengan orang ini.

Tapi subjektif atau tidak, tetap saja tidak akan ada yang bisa menyangkal bahwa perpaduan seluruh organ tadi memang begitu sempurna merangkai wajah seorang Kim Mingyu. Mingyu benar-benar tumbuh menjadi anak lelaki yang sangat tampan. Bukan lagi bocah tujuh tahun dengan hidung meler oleh ingus dan kulit tan yang Wonwoo ingat selalu berbagi _popsicle_ dengannya. Ini sama sekali berbeda dengan Mingyunya yang dulu. Mingyu yang dulu sama sekali tidak akan membuat Wonwoo merasa kehilangan kewarasannya. Mingyu, adik kecil yang menangis di depan pagar rumahnya karena tidak bertemu ibu, tidak membuat jantung Wonwo seperti ingin meledak dari dadanya. Mingyu yang mengaguminya dan mengikuti kemanapun tidak mungkin membuat Wonwoo merasakan percampuran emosi membingungkan yang membuatnya merasa senang, sedih, marah, terangsang, frustasi, ingin berteriak, ingin memaki, ingin memeluk dan membisikinya kata cinta, semua di saat yang bersamaan.

"Jangan berbohong," kali ini suara Mingyu terdengar jauh lebih lembut, hampir seperti sebuah bisikan. Namun masih mampu membuat Wonwoo terkejut dan segera tertarik keluar dari khayalan singkatnya. Mata Wonwoo kembali menemukan fokusnya dan hal pertama yang tertangkap jelas oleh lensanya adalah tatapan sendu Kim Mingyu beberapa sentimeter di atasnya. ' _Kenapa dia menggunakan tatpan seperti itu?'_ Wonwoo merutuk dalam hati.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong _hyung_. Aku bisa membacanya di wajahmu."

Wonwoo bungkam. Sejak dulu selalu begini. Mingyu selalu bisa memandang jelas kebohongannya. Seolah bisa menerawang ke balik kulitnya dan mangetahui dengan jelas seluruh emosi yang disembunyikan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak pernah bisa menipunya. Dia adalah membran transparan di hadapan Mingyu. Namun sayangnya, kemampuan telepati Mingyu dan ketranspranan Wonwoo entah bagaimana sama sekali tidak bekerja dengan baik untuk membuat Mingyu menyadari apa yang dia rasakan kepada yang lebih muda. Jika dia menyadarinya, mereka tidak akan mungkin ada posisi ini.

"Kenapa kau menulis surat ini?"

"Surat apa Mingyu?" Lagi-lagi berdusta. Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Mingyu. Memandang apa saja yang bukan mata coklat itu. Demi Tuhan. Jarak yang terlalu dekat, mata yang berfokus kepada dirinya. Ini lebih dari yang bisa Wonwoo tahankan. "Aku betul-betul tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Mingyu mendesis kesal. "Berhenti berpura-pura bodoh _hyung_. Kau jelas-jelas tahu apa yang kubicarakan."

"Tidak tahu."

"Ya. Kau tahu."

"Tidak."

Jika dilanjutkan terus saling berbalasan ya dan tidak, ini sama sekali tidak akan bisa berhenti sampai bertahun-tahun. Wonwoo adalah orang yang keras kepala. Salah satu dari mereka harus berhenti dan Mingyu memutuskan kali ini dia akan menjadi orang itu. Dengan helaan nafas ringan, dia menyetir pembicaraan kembali ke topik awal yang dia inginkan. "Perahu dan pengembara," gumamnya seraya mengawasi perubahan ekspresi Wonwoo mendengar dua kata itu. Wonwoo menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik dan mungkin memang itulah reaksi yang diharapkan Mingyu sehingga dia segera melanjutkan, "Kau pikir aku tidak ingat kau berlatih membacanya setiap malam kelas satu dulu? Aku tahu itu kau _hyung._ Tapi apa maksudmu dengan mereka?"

Apa yang harus Wonwoo jawab? Tidak tahu. Sebabnya dia pun berkata "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa kau menggambarkan dirimu perahu? Kenapa aku pengembara? Kenapa kau membuat seolah-olah aku mengabaikanmu? Padahal yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya."

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Tidak satu pun yang ingin diberi Wonwoo jawabannya. Bukankah semua sudah cukup jelas? Kenapa Mingyu bertanya?

Keheningan yang mengikuti pertanyaan Mingyu membuat udara terasa jauh lebih berat di antara mereka. Mingyu menggerakkan satu tangannya lagi untuk menyentuh dagu Wonwoo dan menggerakkannya semaunya. Memaksa yang lebih tua untuk kembali memandangnya tepat di mata. Dengan suara pelan dia bertanya, "Dan kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Wonwoo menutup mata sejenak. "Apa kau bertanya karena kau betul-betul ingin tahu. Atau kau bertanya karena kau idiot yang tidak punya perasaan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau memiliki otak dan tahu cara memfungsikannya dengan baik, kau akan tahu apa maksudku."

Jawaban kasar Wonwoo sangat jelas sama sekali tidak diharapkan oleh Mingyu. Matanya membelalak, diameternya bertambah besar melebihi ukuran aslinya. Rahangnya serasa jatuh ke tanah. Ditatapnya Wonwoo dengan tidak percaya. "Ap-apa..." dia terbata ketika berusaha merangkai kalimat.

Namun Wonwoo sama sekali tidak memiliki belas kasihan. Perasaan ini sudah terlalu lama menyiksa dirinya sendiri. "Apa kau tahu seberapa mengerikannya dirimu Mingyu? Apa kau betul-betul tidak tahu? Apa kau sebodoh itu? Atau kau hanya tidak ingin peduli? Tentu saja kau tidak peduli. Kau hanya melakukan apa yang kau mau. Mengambil apa yang bisa kau ambil. Menggunakanku semaumu. Tapi kau tidak pernah memberi. Kau menciumku setiap kali kau merasa ingin menciumku. Pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa jika kau sudah puas. Apa kau tahu seberapa besar itu menyakitiku? Tidak. Pasti tidak. Kau tidak mungkin mengerti. Karena kau tidak peduli denganku. Kau tidak mau tahu kalau jantungku berdetak seperti gila setiap kali aku merasakan nafasmu di depan wajahku. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau monster."

Wonwoo tersengal tipis. Nafasnya putus-putus mengelitik permukaan leher Mingyu. Ini adalah saatnya. Seluruh perasaan yang sudah mengganggunya selama tiga bulan terakhir akan dia tumpahkan kepada Mingyu. Segala kesusahan dan gundah yang mengendap di palung hatinya untuk waktu yang lama akhirnya dia beritahu kepada Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak pernah mengira bahwa semua akan semudah ini. Betapa lancarnya setiap kata mengalir keluar dari lidahnya.

Mingyu terlihat tersesat. Ekspresi wajahnya panik dan liar. "Apa maksudmu _hyung_?"

Pertanyaannya membuat Wonwoo tertawa miris. Apa separagraf penuh pengakuan masih belum cukup jelas bagi Mingyu? Apa dia harus mengejakan satu per satu untuknya? Tiba-tiba rasa benci kepada Mingyu seakan menumpuk lagi, mendesak ruang dalam dadanya bersama kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berguguran.

Namun ternyata hal itu tidak harus dilakukan oleh Wonwoo. Detik berikutnya Mingyu mengeluarkan pertanyaan manuvernya. "Apa kau baru saja mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku?"

Hati Wonwoo berteriak ' _Ya. Ya. Kau sudah bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku menyukaimu. Untuk waktu yang lama. Bahkan kurasa aku mulai jatuh cinta denganmu.'_ Tetapi dia tidak mengatakannya. Kini hatinya kembali dipenuhi rasa takut dan gamang. Bunga-bunga itu berubah warna menjadi hitam. Menggambarkan kecemasan dan gugupnya. Dia kehilangan kemampuan menyuarakan hatinya lagi.

" _Hyung_ jawab aku. Kumohon. Jangan hanya diam. Apa kau benar menyukaiku?"

Wonwoo masih menolak menjawab.

"Baiklah. Jangan jawab aku," kata Mingyu lagi. "Kalau begitu kau dengarkan aku saja. Wonwoo _hyung_. Kau sudah salah paham denganku. Aku sama sekali bukan orang yang kau pikirkan. Aku bukan monster," dia terdengar terluka ketika mengatakannya. Wonwoo merasa tidak sanggup untuk memandang matanya ketika dia berbicara. "Aku... semua yang kulakukan, itu semua tidak seperti yang kau katakan. Aku tidak melakukannya tanpa perasaan. _Hyung_ aku juga menyukaimu."

Wonwoo terperangah kaget mendengar pengakuannya. Benarkah? Apa ini bukan trik yang dilakukan otaknya untuk mengelabui dirinya? Apa Mingyu benar-benar mengatakan kalau dia membalas perasaan Wonwoo? Ini terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan. Wonwoo nyaris tidak percaya.

Namun Mingyu mematahkan ketidakpercayaan itu. "Aku mencintaimu. Memangnya kau pikir kenapa aku selalu menciummu kalau bukan karena itu?" katanya. "Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu." Mingyu mengulang lagi seolah yang pertama belum cukup. Kemudian dia meraih wajah Wonwoo. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan kiri pipi yang lebih tua. Menahannya di sana dan memaksa pertemuan mata kembali terjadi. Dia memandang Wonwoo dengan lembut. Ada determinasi dan emosi yang meluap di balik pandangannya. Dan sejenak Wonwoo bertanya 'apakah begini cara Mingyu selalu memandangnya? Bagaimana dia bisa melewatkannya selama ini?' "Aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo." sebut Mingyu untuk ketiga kalinya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Wonwoo. Menghapus sisa jarak antara bibir mereka. Dia mencium Wonwoo dengan lembut. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Wonwoo merasa bahagia dengan ciuman itu. Karena kali ini dia bisa merasakannya. Seluruh rasa cinta Mingyu yang berusaha dia sampaikan dalam ciumannya.

 _Ah bagaimana dia baru bisa menyaradari rasa cinta itu setelah Mingyu menyebutnya dengan gamblang di depan wajahnya? Sekarang Wonwoo balik berpikir bahwa dialah orang bodoh dari seluruh rangkaian situasi ini._

Berapa lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu? Wonwoo benar-benar tidak menghitung waktunya. Karena dia terlalu sibuk untuk merasa bahagia. Dadanya terasa penuh. Benar-benar penuh dengan berbagai macam emosi yang tidak tertahankan. Di dalam paru-parunya bermekaran berbagai macam jenis bunga, petunia, dandelion, edelweis, mawar, _bluebell_ dan segala jenis bunga yang indah, seolah menyambut datangnya musim semi dengan antusias. Bahkan kelopak hitam tadi ikut berubah warna menjadi pastel yang menenangkan. Hatinya terasa hangat. Seperti musim semi yang mulai mengudara di Seoul. Pada detik itu tidak ada hal lain yang berarti di muka bumi kala bibirnya bersentuhan dengan Mingyu. Jatuh cinta bukan lagi sebuah hukuman. Ini adalah perasaan paling indah yang harus dia dekap erat dekat hatinya.

Ciuman Mingyu terasa begitu menyenangkan dan memabukkan di saat yang sama. Nafas dari hidungnya menggelitik kulit wajah Wonwoo. Berkali-kali dia mengubah sudut kepalanya untuk mengubah posisi ciuman mereka. Mungkin dua menit, atau tiga, atau bahkan empat―Wonwoo tidak repot menghitung― sampai akhirnya Mingyu berhenti menggerayangi bibirnya. Pemuda itu menarik diri dari ciuman mereka. Memandang Wonwoo yang bernafas dengan susah payah, bernafas dengan sangat rakus, seakan berusaha memonopoli seluruh udara di dalam ruangan itu ke dalam paru-parunya sendiri.

Setelah bisa mengatur nafasnya, Wonwoo mendelik ke arah Mingyu yang memasang senyum puas di wajahnya. "Apa kau berusaha membunuhku?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Mingyu hanya memperlebar senyumannya. Memiringkan kepala ke kanan dan menyeringai seraya berkata, "Aku sangat suka menciummu. Kurasa aku bisa menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku hanya dengan menciummu saja."

Wonwoo mendengus. "Hmf. Jangan bercanda."

"Serius _hyung._ " Dan itu menjadi hal terakhir yang diucapkan Mingyu. Dalam kecepatan cahaya dia kembali menghapus jarak wajah mereka dengan mudah. Mengklaim bibir Wonwoo sekali lagi. Apa yang dimulai dengan kecupan ringan kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman kasar yang menuntut. Kali ini Mingyu tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Wonwoo menghirup udara. Dia terus mendorong, mendorong dan mendorong. Mencium Wonwoo penuh nafsu. Memaksa tubuhnya berjalan mundur menuju kasur. Menggunakan giginya untuk membuka bibir Wonwoo dengan paksa lalu seenaknya mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut pemuda itu. Mingyu sama sekali tidak terlihat peduli dengan pekikan terkejut Wonwoo. Saat merasakan organ lembek itu di dalam mulutnya maupun saat merasakan tangan Mingyu di atas kulitnya. Sejak kapan tangannya sudah menyelinap masuk kaus Wonwoo?

Di luar kendali Wonwoo, sebuah erangan terbebas dari dalam mulutnya ketika dia merasakan tangan Mingyu yang bergerilya di atas kulitnya. Itu betul-betul membuat Wonwoo merasa malu. Dia segera menggunakan kedua tangan untuk mendorong tubuh Mingyu menjauh dari dirinya. Lalu menutup mulut dengan tangan yang sama. Melotot kepada Mingyu dengan garang di antara nafas yang tersengal dan jantung yang berdebar gila. Udara dalam ruangan kamarnya terasa begitu panas dan tatapan sendu yang diiringi nafsu membuat Wonwoo kehilangan akalnya―apa itu bahkan masuk akal? Bagaimana seseorang bisa menggunakan kata sendu dan nafsu dalam satu kalimat yang sama?

Mingyu tidak membiarkan dirinya ditolak begitu saja. Dia kembali berjalan mendekat kepada Wonwoo. Menempatkan diri pada posisi sedekat mungkin dengannya. " _Hyung_ kau sangat cantik seperti ini. Kau selalu cantik. Membuatku selalu menginginkanmu." ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar jauh lebih berat dari biasanya. "Aku menginginkanmu." kemudian meletakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Wonwoo. Menghirup udara di sana seolah sedang membauinya kemudian menggantinya dengan bibir dan menghisap di tempat yang sama.

Aksi Mingyu membuat Wonwoo memekik kaget. "Mingyu apa yang..."

Namun kalimatnya tidak diberi kesempatan diselesaikan oleh Mingyu. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi mendahului Wonwoo berbicara, "Aku menginginkanmu. Sejak lama. Aku ingin memilikimu. Bibirmu. Kulitmu. Hatimu. Dirimu seutuhnya. Aku menginginkanmu."

"Mingyu kurasa ini bukan hal yang benar," Wonwoo mencoba berpikir rasional. Meski seujujurnya kata-kata Mingyu memberi stimulus yang aneh kepada dirinya. Setiap katanya diserap oleh telinga, diproses di dalam _cerebrum_ nya dan disalurkan langsung menuju selatan. "Jauhkan mulutmu dari leherku Gyu."

"Kenapa?" rengek Mingyu manja. "Aku sudah sejak lama ingin melakukan ini."

Perkataannya membuat Wonwoo menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Meski ada satu bagian dirinya yang merasa puas secara janggal karena mengetahui bahwa Mingyu menginginkannya seperti ini sejak lama, Wonwoo tetap memaksa dirinya untuk tidak membuat keputusan dengan hormonnya. "Kita masih muda. Aku takut."

"Jangan takut _hyung_. Aku... aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku bersumpah. Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

Lalu Wonwoo merasakan kembali tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Menyentuh setiap inci kulit yang bisa diraihnya sementara bibirnya sibuk menandai leher Wonwoo. Semua terjadi sangat cepat. Seperti rentetan mimpi yang melompat-lompat. Satu detik dia sedang berusaha melawan Mingyu. Detik berikutnya tubuhnya sudah terlempar di atas kasur. Mingyu ada di atasnya. Kilatan nafsu yang sama masih membakar pandangannya. Dia membuka kausnya dengan sangat cepat, membuangnya ke sembarang arah lalu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memenjara Wonwoo.

"Aku akan membuat kita berdua merasa nikmat Wonwoo," Mingyu berbisik di atas wajah Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo akan menjadi sangat munafik jika masih mengingkari bahwa inilah yang diinginkannya. Mingyu berbisik di telinganya, memanggil namanya tanpa _honorific hyung_ , memandangnya dengan mata yang sarat oleh nafsu dan hormon yang meletup-letup. Wonwoo akhirnya menyerah. Membiarkan Mingyu melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Semudah itu.

Wonwoo ingat ada ciuman. Sangat banyak ciuman. Di bibir, di sekitar wajahnya, di perpotongan lehernya, di atas dadanya. Mingyu menanggalkan setiap fabrik terakhir dari atas tubuh mereka. Lebih banyak ciuman lagi. Kali ini di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Di paha bagian dalamnya, di sekitar selangkangannya. Ada banyak bisik-bisik kekaguman yang membuatnya bersedekap malu kala keluar mengalir dengan lancar dari lidah Mingyu. Pujian berlebihan terhadap tubuh kurusnya. Wonwoo ingat seluruh tubuhnya yang seperti menciut di bawah tatapan Mingyu. Wonwoo ingat kata-kata menenangkan dari Mingyu. Wonwoo ingat Mingyu menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Terlalu lembut seperti sebuah kapas. Seolah dirinya adalah sebuah produk porselen setengah jadi yang rapuh dan sewaktu-waktu akan rusak jika disentuh dengan cara yang salah.

Mingyu memasukinya dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Mendorong tubuhnya semakin dalam di atas ranjang. Suara derit tempat tidur saat proses itu mereka abaikan. Mingyu sama sekali tidak memaksa Wonwoo melakukan apa pun kecuali menerima segala yang hendak dia berikan. Wonwoo ingat merasa begitu penuh ketika tubuhnya bersatu dengan Mingyu secara ututh. Air matanya yang terjatuh tanpa alasan spesifik yang bisa dia jelaskan.

" _Hyung_ jangan menangis," Wonwoo ingat Mingyu berujar dengan panik. Dia seketika menghentikan gerakannya hanya untuk menyentuh wajah Wonwoo, menyingkirkan poni di dahinya dan dengan lembut menyapukan jempolnya di ujung mata Wonwoo. Menghapus jejak air mata dari sana. "Kumohon jangan menangis," Mingyu memohon. "Apa aku menyakitimu? Apa aku harus berhenti? Maaf maafkan aku. Padahal kau tsudah bilang tidak mau. Aku dikuasai oleh nafsuku sendiri dan.. dan... Maafkan aku. Aku akan berhenti sekarang."

Mingyu akan memisahkan dirinya dari Wonwoo saat itu juga jika Wonwoo tidak bereaksi dengan kilat. Remaja yang lebih tua itu segera menahan punggung Mingyu sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak lebih jauh. Aksinya mendapat reaksi berupa kening yang mengerut bingung dari Mingyu. Dengan suara parau dan nafas terengah Wonwoo memaksa menggetarkan pita suaranya, "Tidak. Jangan berhenti. Aku menangis bukan karena sakit. Maksudku, _well_ , ini memang sedikit menyakitkan tapi bukan itu alasan aku menangis."

"Jika bukan karena sakit, lalu kenapa?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Kedua tangannya bertengger di atas kepala Wonwoo. Mengelus rambutnya di dua sisi dengan lembut.

Wonwoo menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk memejamkan mata dan menikmati sensasi sentuhan Mingyu di kepalanya. Gerakan halus Mingyu di puncak kepalanya membuat dia merasa begitu disayangi. "Aku sangat bahagia, Gyu. Karena aku tidak menyangka ini akan bisa terjadi. Saking bahagianya aku sampai tidak bisa menahan air mataku."

Mingyu bungkam sejenak mendengar pengakuannya. Selama beberapa saat yang singkat dia memandang Wonwoo takjub. Dalam matanya tergambar rasa tidak percayanya, seperti berkata 'bagaimana bisa makhluk sesempurna dirimu hadir di dunia ini untukku?' dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak akan terkejut jika memang itu yang benar-benar sedang dipikirkan oleh Mingyu saat ini. "Kenapa kau begitu manis?" erang Mingyu setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi.

Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan tersenyum lebar yang membuat Mingyu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencuri satu ciuman lagi darinya. Setelah melepas ciuman mereka untuk kesekian kali, Mingyu bertanya "Apakah boleh kulanjutkan?"

Hanya satu senyuman dari Wonwoo yang dibutuhkan oleh Mingyu sebagai jawaban dan segera melanjutkan kembali apa yang sempat tertunda. Wonwoo ingat Mingyu bergerak dengan cepat namun kikuk. Betul-betul tidak terlatih. Gerakannya berkali-kali menyakiti Wonwoo. Namun itu tidak masalah. Karena ini adalah yang pertama bagi mereka. Wonwoo hanya meringis dalam hati. Tidak akan membiarkan ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya menghentikan Mingyu. Mingyu menginginkan ini. Dia menginginkan ini. Tidak ada alasan untuk menginterupsi dengan keluhan manja. Rasa sakitnya sama sekali tidak penting sekarang. Yang penting adalah gairah yang terbangun dalam ruang gerak mereka. Bisikan cinta dalam setiap dorongan Mingyu. Sentuhan lembutnya di dahi Wonwoo. Selain itu, sama sekali tidak ada hal penting lainnya di muka bumi ini.

Wonwoo ingat suara desahannya yang bersatu di udara dengan erangan Mingyu. Juga Mingyu yang semakin lama menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Wonwoo ingat Mingyu melakukan pelepasan di dalam dirinya sembari meneriakkan namanya seolah hanya itu satu-satunya kosa kata yang ia tahu dalam kepala jeniusnya. Wonwoo ingat Mingyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang basah oleh peluh di atas dirinya dan terkekeh kemudian berguling ke samping. Wonwoo ingat Mingyu menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepalanya penuh kasih.

" _Eew_ badanmu sangat lengket. Menjauh dariku Gyu," Wonwoo berkata setengah bercanda sambil mendorong tubuh Mingyu menjauh darinya.

Namun Mingyu malah semakin mempererat pelukannya dan terkekeh. "Terima kasih _hyung_. Ini sangat berarti bagiku. Aku mencintaimu."

Lebih dari segalanya. Wonwoo ingat merasa berharga dan dicintai.

Senyum merekah di wajah Wonwoo. Yang paling lebar sejak dia lahir. Sampai-sampai dia khawatir bahwa tulang pipinya akan robek karena senyuman itu. Momen ini terasa begitu klise namun indah. Seperti dalam sebuah mimpi. Wonwoo terbuai begitu hebat di dalamnya. Dan jika ini memang benar hanya mimpi dalam lelapnya, Wonwoo berharap bahwa dia tidak usah terbangun selamanya. Dia ingin tinggal dalam momen ini bersama Mingyu. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, "Aku juga mencin..."

Kata-kata itu tidak terucap hingga selesai. Setelah itu semua menjadi gelap. Kemudian Wonwoo ingat terbangun dalam ruangan yang remang dengan seluruh tubuh yang ditutupi peluh, dari ujung rambut hingga kelingking. Kaosnya basah oleh keringat. Celananya basah oleh hal lainnya. Ketika meraih ke sisi lain kasurnya―dia tahu ini hal yang bodoh untuk dilakukan karena memangnya apa yang sedang dia cari di sebelah sana―dia mendapatinya kosong.

Tidak ada Mingyu.

Tidak ada pembicaraan panjang tentang bangau origami merah berisi puisi patah hatinya.

Tidak ada kata cinta terucap.

Tidak ada ciuman yang disertai rasa cinta.

Tidak ada sentuhan lembut.

Tidak ada tatapan penuh kasih.

Tidak ada apa-apa selain Wonwoo yang tidak berhenti mengutuki mimpinya yang terasa begitu nyata.

Dia segera beranjak dari kasurnya. Mencari tombol lampu dalam ruangan gelap gulita dan segera menekannya begitu menemukannya. Seketika kamarnya dibanjiri oleh cahaya dan itu membuat Wonwoo merasa lebih buruk. Karena di bawah pijar lampu yang terlampau terang serta menyakiti matanya, pandangannya menjadi jauh lebih jelas, begitu juga kenyataan bahwa Mingyu memang tidak ada di sana. Sejelas mentari siang di atas atap sekolah.

Wonwoo menghela nafas keras. Tentu saja dia tidak ada di sana. Semua hanya terjadi dalam mimpinya. Sudah empat hari sejak Wonwoo menyelipkan bangau origaminya ke loker Mingyu dan tidak sekali pun dia mendengar sesuatu dari yang lebih muda. Yang artinya dia tidak tahu kalau itu dari Wonwoo atau mungkin dia belum membacanya atau mungkin dia hanya tidak peduli.

Wonwoo mengganti pakaiannya sebelum kembali mematikan lampu dan menyamankan diri di bawah kasurnya. Bayangan dari mimpi sebelumnya masih melekat seperti perangko dalam kepalanya. Sama sekali tidak akan bisa lepas dalam waktu dekat. Wonwoo mencoba memejamkan mata, memaksa dirinya untuk kembali terlelap namun gagal secara menyedihkan. Nampaknya dia tidak akan bisa tidur hingga pagi.

Mimpi tadi terasa terlalu nyata. Jauh lebih nyata dari sebelumnya. Dan begitu detail. Berisi segala hal yang diharapkannya untuk terjadi dalam kisah menyedihkannya. Dia menjadi begitu berani dan terang-terangan di dalam mimpi. Mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya dengan gamblang. Mingyu di dalam mimpi adalah seseorang yang sangat disukainya. Melebihi Mingyu yang mungkin tengah mendengkur lelap beberapa meter dari tempat Wonwoo berbaring sekarang. Dia begitu lembut, jujur, tidak manipulatif, dan sangat mennghargai Wonwoo. Mingyu bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya dalam mimpi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum ketika mengingat ekspresi yang digunakan sahabatnya di dalam mimpi ketika mengucap kata cinta itu. Betul-betul menggemaskan juga menawan. Seandainya dia diperbolehkan untuk membawa Mingyu yang itu ke dalam kehidupan nyatanya.

Wonwoo meletakkan satu tangan di atas dadanya. Tepat di atas organ inti seluruh peredaran darahnya. Satu organ yang belakangan berdetak brutal hanya untuk seorang Kim Mingyu. Di antara desakan setiap keping darah daam pembuluhnya, Wonwoo memaklumi bahwa mimpi yang barusan mengganggu tidurnya sedikit banyak adalah kerinduan hatinya. Harapan yang tidak bisa dia capai sehingga hanya di dalam mimpi yang menjijikkan dapat terjadi. Arteri utama dekat jantungnya terasa berdenyut keras ketika memikirkannya. Meski ada pada surga kesembilan pada kurun waktu yang singkat di dalam mimpi, pada akhirnya semua ini tetap terasa menyakitkan.

Wonwoo ingat pernah membaca di salah satu literatur klasik yang dia garap untuk proyek kelas sastra beberapa minggu lalu. Bahwa terkadang cinta yang tidak terbalas akan mendapat kepuasannya hanya dengan memimpikan objek cinta sebelah tangan mereka. Dusta besar. Wonwoo akan menyebutnya omong kosong paling mengada-ada sepanjang sejarah manusia. Karena itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Wonwoo tidak merasa puas, juga tidak lega. Mimpinya memang hebat di satu sisi namun setelah itu apa yang dia dapat? Di samping rasa hampa yang semakin menekan hampir tiga per empat bagian di dalam hatinya.

Bagian terburuk dari bermimpi tentang orang yang kau cintai adalah, terbangun dari tidurmu hanya untuk menyadari bahwa semua adalah mimpi. Tidak pernah ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada terbangun dalam keheningan yang mencekam di dalam ruangannya yang minim pencahayaan. Tidak ada seorang pun di sisi lain tempat tidurnya meski dia bisa mengingat dengan jelas senyuman orang yang dicintainya itu di sana beberapa detik lalu. Wonwoo benci bahwa di dalam hatinya dia berharap bahwa Mingyu ada di sana. Wonwoo benci bahwa dia seperti mengalami asma berat ketika menyadari bahwa mimpinya sudah menguasai pusat pikirannya dan mengendalikan seluruh emosi dalam dirinya layaknya boneka tali.

Harapan, imajinasi, dan mimpi manusia adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Cara mereka memanipulasi dan mengambil alih kontrol dirimu begitu mengerikan. Wonwoo pikir malam itu.

Saat itu Wonwoo tujuh belas tahun. Begitu muda, naif, emosional, hormonal, jatuh cinta, patah hati, dan menanggung terlalu banyak emosi untuk remaja seusianya.

* * *

― ** _kkeut_** ―

* * *

 **Terima Kasih Banyak:**

 _ftzbhd, MeliaWon, Kitten Taco, monwiijeonwii, fairyjong, dibidiswoon, Lissanien, whiteplumm, anxiety,Kyunie, Zahara Jo, Meanie trash, Albus Convallaria majalis, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, naintin2, BisoryFlower, Ourwonu, , DevilPrince, utsukushii02, lulu-shi, Firdha858, LeeYeona, Twelves, kkmyerim, Chotitig8800, yukiyukaji, itsathenazi, loveyoumeanie, Beanienim, aishautami, Yoshikuni Rie, dxxsy, k1mut, pxv1314, real wonwoo_

 _a.n. I'm an asshole and i know it lmao. Beberapa note buat reader:_

 _1)aku gatau gmn perasaanku sama chapter ini ;-; dan gabisa bayangin perasaan kalian juga ;-;_

 _2)aku cuman mau bilang kalo cerita ini wonwoo centric banget sampe mereka bener2 konfrontasi langsung, jd cerita ini bakal dari sisi wonwoo doang sampe dia ngomong beneran sm mingyu nanti. (well kecuali aku berubah pikiran)_

 _3)chapter ini full cuman menggambarkan perasaan wonwoo, struggle dia, dan hampir gak ada interaksi sm mingyu krn satu alasan, semoga ini gak semengecewakan yg kubayangkan ;-;_

 _4)Jangan bunuh aku buat bagian akhir itu_

 _5)Kalian gak seriusan mikir mereka bakal baikan semudah itu kan? XD Sorry I'm a troll._ _Aku sedikit menyinggung bbrp kali kalo bagian mereka baikan itu terasa kayak mimpi bagi wonu, BECAUSE IT IS lmao. makanya aku buat bagian itu agak trlalu klise, krn itu cuman mimpi. Jgn bunuh aku /.\_

 _6)Aku janji chapter depan bakal fluff, happiness, rainbow, sunshine and seokmin (cause seokmin is literally my sunshine and happiness). Suer_

 _7)Terima kasih buat komen dan semua saran serta nasihatnya^^ Keep leaving feedback ya ;-; they mean soooo much to meeeh. Maaf kali ini gabalas krn ini upnya jg buru2 ;-; This is my longest update ever, and longest a.n too i guess XD Jgn lupa RnR ya hehehehe_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_ : 17 © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Metaphorical Heart**

* * *

 _._

 **.**

* * *

 **5**

* * *

Senin pagi Wonwoo membuka lokernya hanya untuk melihat origami bangau yang sama dengan yang diselipkannya di loker Mingyu beberapa hari yang lalu dikembalikan padanya. Persis seperti cara dia memberikannya kepada sahabatnya. Terlipat sempurna menjadi seekor bangau merah yang tidak mampu bergerak sendiri. Wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya ketika melihat kertas itu. Dan jauh lebih tidak tahu lagi ketika membuka lipatan origami itu lalu menemui puisi yang dia tulis untuk Mingyu diikuti dengan sebuah kata 'Maaf' oleh tulisan tangan yang sangat dikenalnya. Milik Mingyu.

 _Apa artinya ini?_

Hanya satu kata maaf yang dia dapat dari yang lebih muda. Wonwoo membuang nafas lemah. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Yang pasti bukan ini. Wonwoo tidak rela jika ini semua berakhir hanya dengan satu kata maaf dari Mingyu. Dia pantas mendapatkan lebih dari itu. Wonwoo bersikeras. Namun nampaknya Mingyu tidak siap memberi Wonwoo apa yang diinginkannya. Meski dia sendiri tidak tahu dengan pasti apa yang diinginkannya.

Pemikiran itu membuat dada Wonwoo terasa lebih sesak dari yang sudah pernah dirasakannya. Dengan satu tangan meremas seragam sekolah dan tangan yang lain menggenggam pintu lokernya, Wonwoo berusaha keras untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Berharap pegangannya cukup kuat untuk mencegah dirinya jatuh.

Hatinya sudah jatuh cukup dalam dan mengerikan, setidaknya tubuhnya tidak usah mengalami kejatuhan yang serupa.

 _Ya Tuhan mengapa ini begitu sulit?_

.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu. Tahun berganti. Musim dingin hampir selesai. Semester baru dimulai di sekolah. Pagi tadi Wonwoo melihat pohon kesemek di depan Rumah Bibi Yoon sudah terlihat bunganya. Musim semi segera datang. Dia masih belum berbicara dengan Mingyu. Tetapi hari ini bukan itu yang menjadi konsentrasi utama Wonwoo.

Awal Februari yang dingin datang dengan penuh kejutan. Di saat salju mulai mengering dari jalan-jalan basah di sepanjang kota, Wonwoo dan Hoshi mendapat tamparan mengerikan dalam bentuk pemberitahuan duka. Guru Jung yang cantik sudah meninggal dunia dengan mengenaskan. Katanya melompat dari atap apartemennya. Wonwoo nyaris tidak percaya. Dia baru menghadiri upacara pernikahan wanita dua puluh delapan tahun itu musim gugur lalu.

Mereka harus menghadiri upacara untuk guru wali kelas mereka itu lagi. Dua upacara berbeda untuk orang yang sama dalam jarak yang singkat. Tetapi berbeda dengan yang pertama, kali ini mereka tidak pergi dengan ceria, tidak membicarakan kecantikan guru Jung ketika mengenakan gaun sepanjang perjalanan, melainkan bahu lesu dan perasaan berat yang menemani setiap langkah yang diambil kaki berbalut pantofel yang tidak nyaman menuju rumah duka. Mereka mengenakan setelan hitam dan menggenggam sebuket bunga lili simbol duka mereka. Menahan air mata bersama puluhan teman lain yang turut melayat untuk mengenang wali kelas yang sangat mereka sayangi.

Hari itu Wonwoo berdiri di depan altar. Matanya terpaku pada pigura hitam yang membingkai wajah cantik Guru Jung. Mereka menggunakan foto yang diambil Oktober lalu untuk dipajang di sana. Mengenakan gaun putih yang membalut indah figurnya beserta senyum merekah yang dengan jelas memamerkan kebahagiaan. Sudah berapa lama sejak saat itu? Bahkan belum sampai satu tahun tetapi melihat senyum yang tercetak jelas dalam bingkai hitam itu terasa seperti mengintip kenangan dari jutaan tahun yang lalu. Apa yang membuat wanita secantik Guru Jung memilih mengakhiri hidup dengan melemparkan diri dari atap apartemen mereka? Empat bulan lalu dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan melakukan hal nekat begitu. Apa yang sudah membuatnya begitu sedih?

"Aku betul-betul tidak percaya ini," Hoshi berkata dengan suara yang mendekati bisikan ketika mereka sudah selesai memberi penghormatan terakhir untuk Guru Jung. Keduanya tengah berdiri di luar ruangan, dekat dengan papan bunga berisi nama almarhum.

Wonwoo tidak mengeluarkan suara untuk merespon. Hanya sebuah anggukan yang mengindikasikan bahwa dirinya juga sama seperti temannya, hampir tidak bisa mempercayai kenyataan di depan mata mereka sekarang.

"Kau tahu?" Hoshi berkata lagi. "Tadi aku sempat bercerita dengan Junhui dan yang lain. Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang sudah kudengar dari mereka."

Wonwoo menukikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebuah gosip di hari duka? Itu terdengar sangat tidak pantas, namun Wonwoo tetap memutar kepala untuk memandang Hoshi dan bertanya. "Apa?"

Sebelum menjawab, Hoshi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan resah. Yang semakin memancing rasa penasaran Wonwoo. Wajah Hoshi terlihat sama sekali tidak nyaman ketika bertanya. "Apa kau sudah melihat suami Guru Jung dari tadi?"

Mendapat pertanyaan lain alih-alih jawaban yang diinginkannya, Wonwoo semakin gencar memasang kerutan di kening. Mencoba menebak apa yang sebenarnya hendak disampaikan oleh temannya itu. Dengan tekun dia berusaha mengingat setiap wajah yang sudah dia lihat sepanjang berada di rumah duka ini. Hampir tidak ada yang familiar selain anak-anak yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengannya. Secara mengejutkan wajah pria yang berdiri di sisi Guru Jung dalam jas putih empat bulan sebelumnya—meski gambaran pria itu sangat samar dalam kepala Wonwoo—sama sekali tidak muncul dari deretan wajah-wajah itu. Wonwoo pun menggeleng pelan.

Ekspresi Hoshi segera menunjukkan bahwa itu memang jawaban yang diharapkannya atau yang memang dia tahu akan diberikan lawan bicaranya. "Mereka melarangnya datang."

"Siapa?"

"Keluarga Guru Jung," balas Hoshi seraya membuang nafas lemah. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari Wonwoo. Menadahkan kepala untuk menatap langit-langit ruangan dan melanjutkan, "Mereka tidak ingin melihatnya datang ke acara duka ini. Bahkan untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir untuk istrinya."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Wonwoo semakin memperdalam kerutan kening. "Bukankah seharusnya dia ada di sini? Dia adalah suaminya."

"Memang benar. Tapi dia jugalah yang menyebabkan kematiannya."

Memekik kaget adalah reaksi pertama Wonwoo begitu kalimat itu keluar dari mulut temannya. Sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutan dan rasa tidak nyamannya, dia memicingkan mata lalu berkata, "Jangan bercanda keterlaluan Hosh. Apalagi di upacara kematian begini. Itu sangat tidak lucu. Apa kau sadar kalau kau baru saja menuduhnya membunuh Ibu Jung?"

Hoshi memutar tubuh untuk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo lagi. Diletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu pemuda lainnya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang akan mengatakan humor kejam semacam itu?" Menghela nafas. "Kuharap aku juga bercanda, kawan. Tapi itu kenyataan." Dia berhenti sejenak. Mengawasi perubahan ekspresi Wonwoo. Horor di matanya sama sekali tidak menghilang tetapi setidaknya dia berhenti mengeraskan rahang. Yang membuat Hoshi berani melanjutkan, "Meski tidak melakukannya secara langsung, secara teknis dia yang membunuhnya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Dengan mengkhianati pernikahan mereka. Berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain dan membuat Guru Jung menjadi begitu sedih sehingga memutuskan bunuh diri. Dan kau tahu kenapa mereka memasang fotonya saat menjadi pengantin di atas altarnya?" Wonwoo menggeleng lagi. "Karena dia memintanya secara spesifik dalam surat bunuh dirinya." Hoshi berhenti sejenak. Pandangannya menjadi lembut dan Wonwoo bersumpah melihat kristal air mata mencoba membebaskan diri dari balik kelopak matanya. Pemandangan yang sangat langka didapat dari Kwon Soonyong yang ceria. Wonwoo tahu Hoshi selalu sangat mengagumi Guru Jung dan kematian wanita itu pasti membuatnya begitu terpukul. Dan lagi, memangnya siapa yang tidak? Wonwoo sendiri sudah menangis ketika pertama mendapat telepon dari temannya demi mendapat berita ini. "Untuk mengingatkan bahwa meski berakhir dengan tragis seperti ini, tetapi dia pernah bahagia dengan pernikahannya. Itu adalah momen yang ingin dia bawa hingga dunia selanjutnya."

Hening sesaat. Air mata Hoshi akhirnya keluar perlahan ketika pemuda itu menutup mata. Sekali lagi dia mengeluarkan suara, "Tapi kurasa juga itu dilakukannya supaya suami yang mengkhianatinya itu semakin merasa bersalah. Tipikal Bu Jung sekali bukan? Sampai akhir dia tetap Guru psiko yang kita kenal." dan Hoshi tertawa. Tetapi tawanya terdengar begitu menyedihkan sehingga membuat Wonwoo bergidik.

"Itu... mengerikan."

"Aku tahu."

Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Berdiri di dekat papan bunga dan membaca ucapan bela sungkawa yang ditujukan kepada Guru Jung. Rangkaian-rangkaian bunga indah untuk menunjukkan duka atas kepergiannya. Sayangnya seindah apapun mereka, tetap tidak akan membawa jiwa yang hilang kembali.

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa terhadap informasi yang baru dia dapat. Semua terasa seperti skenario drama yang ditulis dengan sangat buruk. Terlalu mengada-ngada dan tidak masuk akal. Teringat wajah Guru Jung beberapa bulan lalu. Tengah tersenyum. Sebelah tangan menggantung di lengan sang suami seolah tidak pernah ingin lepas. Tangan yang lain menggenggam erat karangan bunga. Wajah bahagia yang sama dengan yang mereka pajang untuk mengenang kematiannya. Suami yang sama dengan yang membuatnya memutuskan mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri. Karangan bunga yang berbeda di depan altarnya. Ironis.

Dari begitu banyak versi skenario akhir yang bahagia, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa gurunya malah berakhir dengan kisah tragis seperti dalam sebuah melodrama. Wonwoo ingin menolak mempercayainya.

Menurut spekulasinya yang dangkal pernikahan adalah _happy ending_ dari sebuah kehidupan. Bukankah selalu seperti itu di dalam cerita fiksi? Dia pikir Guru Jung meraih akhir bahagia yang diimpikannya setelah mengucap sumpah di altar. Tetapi pendapat Wonwoo sangat jauh dari kenyataan yang ada. Pernikahan bukan akhir bahagia. Kisahnya tidak berakhir di sana. Masih memiliki kelanjutan dan ada begitu banyak jenis _alternative ending_ yang mengikuti. Seperti ini salah satunya.

Wonwoo sekali lagi memandang papan bunga di depannya. Nama Guru Jung ditulis dalam huruf hangul besar dan hitam. Empat bulan lalu namanya diejakan menggunakan rangkaian bunga indah berwarna-warni. Begitu banyak perubahan hanya dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Wonwoo menutup mata kemudian meletakkan tangan di depan dadanya. Mungkinkah bunga di dalam dadanya juga menyakiti sistem pernafasannya sampai tidak tertahankan sebelum akhirnya Guru Jung memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup?

Wonwoo sempat berpikir bahwa cinta membuat segala sesuatu menjadi baik. Tapi apa yang terjadi kini? Sekarang dia berhadapan dengan kenyataan bahwa cinta membuat seorang gadis menangis, juga menjauhkan dua sahabat yang sudah bersama untuk waktu yang lama, bahkan membuat seseorang melompat dari atap untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Wonwoo yakin Guru Jung bukan satu-satunya orang yang melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia sudah mendapati kejadian serupa di banyak buku yang dia baca, di dalam film dan drama. Betapa naif Wonwoo sempat mengira bahwa itu hanya terjadi dalam dunia fiksi. Menyaksikan Guru Jung sekarang, memandang pigura berisi dirinya dalam balutan gaun pengantin yang begitu suci dipasang di atas altar kematian, Wonwoo mau tidak mau menerima bahwa pada kenyataannya beberapa orang lebih memilih mati dibandingkan hidup dengan hati yang hancur.

Mungkin karena lebih baik berhenti bernafas daripada merasakan sesak berkepanjangan akibat bunga-bunga yang bergerombol di trakea, menyumbat jalur masuk oksigen ke dalam paru-paru. Setidaknya kematian akhirnya bisa memberi kelegaan.

Cinta membuat manusia melakukan hal-hal gila. Tetapi patah hatilah yang menuntun mereka menuju kegilaan itu sendiri dan memimpin mereka melakukan hal-hal yang mengerikan. Sayangnya kedua hal itu tidak bisa dipisahkan terlalu jauh. Jika kau jatuh cinta, kau harus siap untuk merasakan sakitnya ketika hatimu dipatahkan oleh rasa itu sendiri. Dan beberapa orang tidak sanggup mengatasi dinamis yang demikian.

Wonwoo memandang papan bunga yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Memikirkan derita yang dipikul almarhum gurunya pada malam kematiannya. Mencoba menerka jumlah pasti dari berton-ton kelopak bunga yang gugur dalam paru-paru akibat patah hatinya. Dan Wonwoo merasa sulit untuk bernafas. Dia tidak ingin berakhir seperti itu.

.

* * *

Pada hari yang sama Wonwoo akhirnya bertukar sapa dengan Sejeong untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak terhindarkan―bukan berarti dia ingin menghindarinya. Dia bersama teman-teman SMP nya yang datang melayat hari itu memutuskan untuk mengadakan reuni singkat seusai memberi penghormatan di rumah duka. Karena seperti kata Junhui "Kapan lagi kita bisa mengumpulkan domba-domba ini kalau bukan sekarang?" dan didukung oleh Soonyoung "Aku yakin kalian hanya akan mengatakan ayo berkumpul tanpa betul-betul merealisasikannya kalau kita mencoba membuat rencana. Jadi selagi semua ada, ayo kita makan bersama di kafe dekat stasiun."

Dan meski Wonwoo merasa keberatan karena itu adalah malam sekolah yang artinya dia harus ada di rumah sebelum pukul sembilan untuk menyelesaikan tugas Sejarah yang ditolak untuk dikerjakannya selama seminggu, dia harus tetap turut serta dalam reuni itu karena Soonyoung memastikannya tidak bisa kabur.

Sejeong adalah satu dari banyak alasan dia tidak ingin ikut dalam reuni dadakan itu. Lima tahun―kurang lebih―sejak hubungan mereka berakhir. Durasi yang sama sejak terakhir mereka bertukar sapa dengan normal. Sekarang Wonwoo sudah lebih dewasa dan jauh lebih mengerti serta peka terhadap perasaan orang lain dibanding dirinya di usia tiga belas. Dia tidak akan menyebut dirinya mahir, namun setidaknya Wonwoo sudah mengerti arti air mata Sejeong pada hari gadis itu memutuskannya. Sekarang Wonwoo tahu perasaan Sejeong. Butuh bertahun-tahun dan pengalaman patah hati sendiri, namun kini dia bisa memahaminya.

Terkadang manusia mengucapkan sebuah kebohongan kepada manusia lainnya. Bukan kebohongan yang bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran, namun kebohongan yang hanya digunakan secara samar untuk melapisi kebenaran yang mereka simpan di dalam hati. Dan mereka berharap bahwa orang lain akan mampu melihat melampaui berlapis-lapis kata itu dan mengerti kebenaran hati mereka. Itu yang dilakukan Sejeong kepadanya. Juga yang dia lakukan kepada Mingyu.

Mungkin itu adalah sesuatu yang terlalu sulit untuk dipahami oleh Wonwoo SMP. Tetapi Wonwoo yang sekarang tidak senaif yang dulu. Dan sebab itu dia diliputi rasa bersalah kepada Sejeong. Dia tidak ingin ada di sini. Melihat Sejeong yang kini menjadi semakin cantk, masih dengan rambut yang dikuncir kuda dan poni di atas matanya membuat Wonwoo merasa malu akan dirinya sendiri.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Wonwoo," Sejeong yang pertama menghampirinya dengan kepercayaan diri yang sangat familiar. Selama beberapa detik anak laki-laki itu merasa seperti mendapat serangan panik. Tetapi senyum meyakinkan Sejeong segera menghapus keresahannya. "Kau banyak berubah."

 _Well kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih persis seperti dalam ingatanku._

"Hei," Wonwoo memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum membalas gadis itu. "Ya. Lama tidak berjumpa. Kau umm sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih cantik dan ceria dan umm ponimu sangat manis." _Bunuh Wonwoo sekarang_.

Sejeong tertegun memandang Wonwoo ketika mendengar ucapannya. Matanya membelalak kaget, sama sekali tidak mengharapkan pujian seperti itu dari mantan pacarnya yang dingin. Tetapi secepat rasa terkejut itu datang, Sejeong segera menyingkirkannya dengan tertawa ringan. Dia berkata, "Hei kau tidak perlu gugup di depanku."

"Aku tidak gugup hmm. Hanya saja umm ini terasa canggung dan..." Wonwoo mencoba beralasan. Namun dia menghentikan kalimatnya begitu merasa bahwa lidahnya sendiri mengkhianatinya.

Sejeong tertawa lagi. "Ingin keluar dari sini? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Berdua saja. Seperti dulu"

Betapa besar keinginan Wonwoo untuk berkata tidak namun mendapati dirinya tidak mampu melakukannya. Karena dia mengenal perintah dalam suara itu. Sama seperti saat gadis itu meletakkan tangan di atas mejanya dan mengajak Wonwoo berpacaran, juga seperti pagi sebelum valentine waktu Sejeong memutuskannya. Itu terdengar seperti permintaan tetapi ada sesuatu di dalam suaranya yang membuatnya menjadi sebuah perintah yang tidak terbantahkan. Jadi Wonwoo tidak membuang energi untuk menolak. Dengan patuh dia berdiri dari kursi lalu mengikuti Sejeong berjalan keluar dari kafe. Mengabaikan siulan menggoda serta ejekan dari teman-teman mereka. Ini bukannya berarti dia dan Sejeong berniat untuk mengulang kisah cinta monyet mereka lagi.

Percakapan dengan Sejeong di kursi kayu di depan kafe berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka bertukar beberapa kalimat dengan canggung di awal namun tidak lama kemudian Wonwoo menjadi lebih rileks. Menemukan kembali kenyamanan yang dulu dia bagi bersama gadis itu pada hari-hari kencan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing setelah berpisah. Tentang hari-hari yang mereka jalani setelah tidak memiliki satu sama lain. Sejeong menceritakan tentang sahabat-sahabat SMP nya yang kebanyakan membenci Wonwoo setelah mereka putus.

"Ah jadi karena itu mereka melihat dengan benci ke arahku." Wonwoo menginterupsi setengah bercanda.

Dan Sejeong membalas dengan, "Kau tidak akan percaya hal-hal mengerikan seperi apa yang mereka rencanakan untuk membalasmu dulu."

Wonwoo bergidik mendengar jawabannya. Sama sekali tidak ingin membayangkan apa saja yang ada di otak gadis-gadis itu karena kebencian mereka kepadanya. Perempuan terkadang bisa menjadi menyeramkan. "Pikiran apapun yang mereka punya dulu, aku hanya berharap bahwa mereka sudah melupakannya sekarang."

Lalu mereka tertawa. Sejeong melanjutkan bercerita tentang kehidupan SMP nya dan bagaimana dia sengaja memutuskan melanjutkan SMA di sekolah yang berbeda dengan Wonwoo. "Karena terlalu menyakitkan melihatmu di sekolah tertawa dan mengetahui kalau aku tidak akan mendapat tawa itu lagi," katanya. Yang lagi-lagi mengorek rasa bersalah Wonwoo. Tetapi Sejeong kemudian melambaikan tangannya dengan santai. Memberitahu Wonwoo untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena dia sudah melupakannya.

Masih ada beberapa menit yang mereka habiskan dengan membicarakan hal-hal yang ringan sebelum akhirnya Sejeong memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. "Ini sangat menyebalkan," Sejeong berbisik pelan. "Tapi aku tahu kalau kau sama sekali tidak pernah membalas perasaanku."

Sekali lagi malam itu Wonwoo merasa serangan panik yang hebat di sistemnya. Rasa bersalah kembali menggerogotinya. Dia tidak ingin membicarakan ini dan merasa buruk. Sebisa mungkin Wonwoo ingin menghindari topik tentang perasaannya dan Sejeong. Tetapi menghindar bukan jawaban, seperti yang selalu dikatakan Hoshi. Dan Wonwoo akan merasa dirinya seperti bajingan jika menolak mengonfrontasi pembicaraan ini dengan Sejeong. Oleh karena itu meski terasa sangat berat di kerongkongannya, Wonwoo tetap memaksa dirinya untuk merespon. "Aku menyukaimu dulu," katanya tanpa memandang gadis itu.

Sejeong tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Namun senyum itu tidak meraih matanya. "Bukankah itu sudah sangat lama berlalu Won? Hubungan kita maksudku." Wonwoo mengangguk meski tahu si gadis tidak melihatnya. Sejeong melanjutkan. "Sudah sangat lama. Kau sudah tidak perlu berpura-pura dan memaksakan diri lagi di depanku."

"Huh?"

Sejeong sekali lagi tersenyum, masih identik dengan senyum yang dia beri sebelumnya. Kali ini Wonwoo melihat senyum itu. Tidak ceria seperti senyum yang dulu dikenalnya. Tidak ada binar semangat di matanya yang membuat Wonwoo kagum. Matanya memandang jauh ke kegelapan malam. Seperti seorang tokoh yang Wonwoo kenal dalam sebuah fiksi yang menyedihkan.

"Sejak kita mulai berpacaran, aku tahu kalau aku hanya membangun hubungan dengan perasaanku sendiri. Berusaha membuat suara tepukan hanya dengan satu tangan."

"Itu tidak benar," Wonwoo mengerang protes. "Kau tahu seberapa besar aku menyukaimu dulu."

Wonwoo yakin bahwa ada suatu masa di mana dia menyukai Sejeong. Tetapi gelengan lemah yang diikuti dengan senyum sedih gadis itu menunjukkan bahwa Sejeong tidak berpikir serupa.

"Katakan," Wonwoo berbicara dengan sedikit frustasi. "Katakan satu alasan tepat kenapa kau berpikir aku tidak menyukaimu."

Tawa yang dipaksakan Sejeong keluar malam itu terdengar mencemooh bagi Wonwoo dan entah bagaimana dia merasa sedikit tersinggung. Tanpa memberinya kesempatan mengucapkan hal lain Sejeong terlebih dahulu membuka mulut. "Bukankah itu seharusnya kata-kataku?" tantang gadis itu. Memandang Wonwoo tepat di mata. "Katakan Won. Satu hal yang membuktikan kalau kau dulu memang menyukaiku. Coba katakan padaku. Supaya aku berhenti merasa konyol dengan diriku sendiri karena sudah memaksamu menjadi pacarku dulu."

Wonwoo membalas dengan erangan keras begitu Sejeong selesai berbicara. "Tidak ada yang memaksa siapa-siapa. Kita berpacaran karena kita sama-sama menginginkannya."

"Tapi apa kau memang benar-benar menginginkannya kalau aku tidak menyodorkan diri di depanmu."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Maksudnya," Sejeong mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara menunjukkan _gesture_ menyerah. Wajahnya nampak kesusahan yang membuat Wonwoo semakin gagal untuk memahami maksud pembicaraan ini. "Kalau bukan karena aku menyodorkan diri kepadamu, apa kau bahkan akan memikirkanku sekali saja? Apa kau akan berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. Dia tahu jawaban untuk itu. Tentu saja tidak. Kalau Sejeong tidak datang dengan menggebrak meja dan meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam, Wonwoo bahkan tidak akan mengingat namanya, seperti gadis lainnya. Tetapi itu tidak menjadi masalah. Karena nyatanya Sejeong datang kepadanya dan Wonwoo berusaha membangun rasa di atas landasan hubungan mereka. Wonwoo tidak akan sekali pun mengingkari kenyataan bahwa untuk waktu yang singkat itu dia merasa nyaman bersama Sejeong. Dia tidak menyesali sedetik pun yang dia habiskan menjadi kekasih gadis itu. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya seperti itu? Kau membuatnya terdengar jauh lebih rumit dari yang seharusnya."

"Jadi apakah menurutmu cinta itu seharusnya sederhana?"

"Demi Tuhan kita masih anak-anak waktu itu." Wonwoo mengusapkan telapak tangannya di wajah. Mencoba untuk tidak terlalu jelas menunjukkan betapa bodoh percakapan mereka sekarang menurutnya. Kenapa mereka bahkan merasa repot untuk bertengkar tentang sesuatu di masa lalu? Ini adalah pertengkaran yang seharusnya mereka lakukan di hari Sejeong memutuskannya. Bukan lima tahun kemudian seusai memberi penghormatan kepada almarhum guru mereka. "Kita masih berapa tahun waktu kita berpacaran? Dua belas? Tiga belas? Cinta seharusnya tidak serumit itu untuk bocah SMP. Seharusnya itu sederhana."

Sejeong terdiam sejenak. Matanya mengarah ke tanah saat dia melempar pertanyaan lain. "Kau sendiri tahu kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku dulu kan?"

Yang mengakibatkan rasa frustasi Wonwoo semakin meningkat. Pemuda itu membuang nafas kasar. "Kita masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki perasaan seperti itu."

"Kau tidak adil," rengek Sejeong. Kemudian dia mengangkat kepala dan berbicara sambil memandang Wonwoo. "Kenapa selalu melempar kesalahan kepada usia muda kita? Aku sama mudanya denganmu saat itu. Dan aku tahu pasti apa yang kuinginkan."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Untukmu membalas perasaanku."

"Dan bagaimana kalau sebenarnya perasaanmu memang kubalas?"

"Tapi kenyataannya tidak kan?"

"Kau hanya sembarangan menerkanya."

"Ya, benar. Awalnya aku memang menerka. Tetapi kau sendirilah yang membuatku tidak berhenti menerka."

"Apa semua kesalahan sekarang akan ditimpakan padaku?"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," sangkal Sejeong buru-buru. "Dulu mungkin ya tapi aku sudah menjadi lebih dewasa sekarang dan bisa berhati besar."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan hati-hati. Suaranya begitu pelan, membuat pertanyaannya terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan. "Bagaimana kalau terkaanmu salah? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya aku membalas perasaanmu? Dan kalau kau tidak memutuskanku hari itu, mungkin sampai sekarang kita masih bersama."

Wonwoo bergidik memikirkannya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutnya tetapi ide tentang bersama dengan Sejeong sampai detik ini sama sekali tidak pernah melintas di kepalanya. Jika Sejeong tidak menyudahi hubungan mereka sehari sebelum _valentine_ itu apa mereka masih benar-benar akan pacaran sekarang? Pasti akan banyak hal yang berbeda. Bayangan tentang janji menikah seusai menyelesaikan pendidikan sekolah menengah dengan gadis itu kembali terpikir. Sudah tentu janji itu masih akan tetap berlaku. Dan untuk beberapa detik yang menakutkan Wonwoo terpikir jika perasaan kepada Mingyu yang menghantui setiap nafasnya belakangan mungkin tidak akan ada sama sekali.

 _Apakah itu yang diinginkan oleh Wonwoo?_

"Tapi apa kau memang benar-benar membalasnya? Huh kurasa tidak Jeon," jawaban sinis Sejeong segera menyentak Wonwoo keluar dari lamunannya. "Kalaupun aku tidak memutuskanmu, aku tahu bahwa pada satu poin dalam hubungan kita kau yang akan melakukannya."

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berani menjawab. Karena Sejeong mengutarakan persis dengan hal yang terlalu takut untuk Wonwoo pikirkan. Karena gadis itu benar. Jika Sejeong tidak memutuskannya, Wonwoo lah yang akan melakukannya begitu dia menyadari kesalahan dalam hubungan mereka.

"Sepanjang masa SMP ku, aku menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu mengharapkanmu Won. Bahkan setelah kita putus," ujar Sejeong lirih. "Dan sekarang aku merasa konyol untuk itu."

Tidak ada yang bersuara untuk beberapa saat. Dalam keheningan itu, angin malam yang menembus jas hitam dan kemeja putih di bawahnya tidak terasa sedingin gadis di hadapannya. _Itulah hal jahat yang dilakukan cinta. Mereka bisa mengubah bola matahari seperti Sejeong menjadi gumpalan salju ketika mereka merasakan sakitnya patah hati._

"Bagaimana?" Wonwoo akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah mencoba meresapi kata-kata gadis itu. Sudah tidak memiliki energi untuk memberi sanggahan sia-sia lainnya.

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa sangat mudah untukmu mengatakan bahwa aku tidak membalas perasaanmu," ujarnya lirih. "Aku sendiri tidak pernah menyadarinya sampai semuanya berakhir. Kukira dulu aku menyukaimu. Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? Bahkan sebelum aku sendiri bisa menata hatiku?"

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Wonwoo akhirnya memunculkan senyum di wajah Sejeong. Kali ini senyum itu meraih matanya, meski masih ada sisa kesedihan di sana. "Sederhana," jawabnya santai. "Kau segera mengerti begitu kau juga mengalaminya. Apa kau sudah pernah jatuh cinta sejak kita putus? Atau setidaknya merasa tertarik dengan seseorang."

Wonwoo memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu di dalam kepalanya tetapi dengan keras kepala menolak menyuarakannya.

"Saat kau jatuh cinta, orang yang kau cintai itu seolah-olah menempati sembilan puluh lima persen dari otak dan hatimu," kata Sejeong. Pikiran Wonwoo segera melayang kepada seorang anak laki-laki secara spesifik. "Jika kau pernah merasa repot untuk bertaya, kau akan tahu kalau seiap hari teman-temanku mendengar cerita tentangmu. Wonwoo ini. Wonwoo itu. Wonwoo begini. Wonwoo begitu. Sampai mereka semua merasa bosan. Aku menuliskan namamu di setiap halaman belakang catatanku, di meja belajarku, di meja sekolah, di loker. Aku ingin memamerkanmu kepada semua orang. Apapun yang kulakukan, aku selalu ingin bersamamu. Bahkan saat bersamamu, aku ingin bersamamu lebih banyak lagi. Setiap pulang sekolah denganmu, apa kau tahu kalau aku selalu berharap kalau jalanan menjadi lebih panjang? Aku tidak pernah ingin mengucapkan sampai jumpa di simpang jalan. Begitulah besarnya aku menyukaimu Won." Wonwoo bisa melihat jelas ekspresi wajah Sejeong yang berubah lembut ketika menyebut hal yang dilakukannya dulu satu per satu. Di saat yang sama, rasa bersalah yang kian besar muncul dalam hatinya.

Perubahan raut muka Sejeong terjadi begitu cepat, Wonwoo tidak bisa mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mengeraskan rahang. Matanya seperti terbakar oleh rasa marah. "Tapi kau malah tidak sekali pun memikirkanku. Aku bertanya kepada anak-anak di kelasmu seberapa banyak Wonwoo bercerita tentang aku di kelasnya. Kupikir mereka akan tertawa dan menggodaku saking banyaknya. Tetapi mereka malah diam dan memandangku dengan tidak enak. Lalu kuyakinkan diriku sendiri. 'Ah itu adalah karena Wonwoo memang pendiam, dia bukan tipe orang yang akan menggembar-gemborkan pacarnya di kelas.' Pada waktu yang lain kupikir mungkin kau butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk mulai membalas perasaanku. Tapi seberapa lamapun aku menunggu, kau tidak melakukannya. Dan semakin kupikirkan, kau tidak sependiam yang kukira. Kau bisa bercerita setiap hari tentang sahabatmu kepadaku. Mingyu ini. Mingyu itu. Apapun yang kau lakukan berdua dengannya, kau mengupdatenya setiap hari kepadaku. Kita setiap hari bersama, pulang sekolah berdua, berpegangan tangan sekali dua kali. Tapi kau tidak pernah berinisiatif melakukan yang lain."

"Kita masih anak-anak. Hal lain apa yang kau harapkan untuk kuinisiatifkan."

Seolah tidak mendengar protesnya, Sejeong terus melanjutkan. "Apa kau pernah melihat ke belakang setiap kali kita berpisah di simpang jalan?" tanyanya sembari memandang Wonwoo dengan mata yang menuntut jawab. "Apa kau... pernah berpikir 'ah kenapa rumah Sejeong terlalu dekat dengan sekolah?' karena kau ingin berjalan lebih jauh denganku?"

 _Tidak_.

"Jawabannya adalah tidak Won. Dan meskipun itu sangat aneh tapi aku memberi sangat banyak alasan untuk diriku sendiri. Pasti ada penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk kurangnya perhatianmu padaku. Jadi aku tetap bertahan. Setidaknya kau selalu menggenggam tanganku. Setidaknya kau tersenyum hanya kepadaku dan bukan gadis-gadis lainnya. Semua orang bilang hanya aku yang bisa meruntuhkan dinding es di hatimu. Itu membuatku bangga. Mereka juga bilang kita serasi. Dan bagiku itu sudah cukup. Tetapi kepura-puraan seperti itu tidak bisa bertahan lama. Aku menginginkan lebih. Hatiku menuntut lebih banyak. Semakin sering kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, semakin besar frekuensi aku menghabiskan setengah dari hariku hanya mendengar nama Mingyu.

"Aku menjadi serakah. Hanya senyummu tidak lagi cukup. Hanya bertukar kado pada _event_ spesial tidak bisa mengimbangi kerisauanku tentang perasaanmu. Bando yang kau berikan sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan _sweater_ _couple_ yang kau beli untukmu dan Mingyu. Aku ingin memilikimu. Bukan hanya waktumu. Tetapi dirimu. Perhatianmu. Hatimu. Seluruh dirimu. Aku ngin merebutmu dari sahabat yang hanya kudengar namanya tapi tidak pernah kulihat rupanya secara langsung. Kenapa kau bahkan tidak mau membiaran aku bertemu dengannya? Semakin aku memikirkannya, semua menjadi semakin terasa aneh. Aku memiliki sangat banyak keresahan. Jadi di tengah-tengah itu semua, aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku berharga."

Seketika Wonwoo merasa nyeri di dadanya. Perkataan terakhir Sejeong membuat hatinya mencelos. Teringat dirinya sendiri yang menuntut hal serupa dari Mingyu.

"Lalu aku meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita," Sejeong masih terus berbicara. "Aku melakukan judi dengan diriku sendiri. Sama sekali tidak tahu peluang pasti dari kemungkinannya. Aku berharap kau akan menahanku. Melakukan apa saja untuk menolak berpisah. Untuk membuat aku percaya kalau meski hanya sedikit, kau peduli padaku. Nyatanya kau menyetujuinya dengan sangat mudah. Bahkan tanpa bertanya, kau hanya mengangguk dan berkata 'baiklah' dan selesai."

Sejeong menarik napas panjang. Menutup mata ketika melakukannya. Tergambar jelas kesusahan dalam wajahnya ketika mengorek kembali kenangan lama. Dan Wonwoo mengerti seberapa lama pun dia sudah berlalu, terkadang ada luka yang tidak sembuh oleh waktu.

"Saat kau dengan santai mengatakan hal seperti itu, tanpa emosi dan wajah datar, aku menjadi gamang dan marah. Pada detik itu juga aku berhenti menerka tentang perasaanmu. Kau memberi jawaban yang sangat jelas. Hatimu itu," Tangan kanannya diangkat ke atas. Tanpa perlawanan, Wonwoo membiarkan Sejeong menusukkan jari telunjuk di depan dada kurusnya. "Sama sekali tidak ada aku di dalamnya. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau tidak menyukaiku. Kau tidak memiliki sedikitpun rasa romantis kepadaku. Kau terikat denganku karena aku membuatmu menerimaku sebagai pacar. Dan karena kau terlalu baik, kau tidak tahu cara melepaskan diri. Lalu aku memberi kesempatan dengan meminta putus. Kau melihat kesempatan itu dan segera mengambilnya. Kau melepaskanku. Karena kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku."

Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sejeong malam itu menambah beban hati Wonwoo. Semakin berat hingga dia tidak sanggup lagi menampungnya. Tetapi kalimat terakhir gadis itu, hingga kini Wonwoo masih belum bisa menerimanya. Sama seperti pembicaraannya dengan Hoshi dulu. Seluruh logika Wonwoo berteriak protes. "Bukankah itu sebaliknya?" tanyanya dengan kesal. "Di saat kau mencintai seseorang, kau membiarkan mereka pergi jika mereka ingin pergi."

Sama seperti Hoshi. Sejeong memandangnya seolah-olah Wonwoo idiot. "Logika bodoh dari mana itu?" ejek Sejeong seraya mendengus. "Apa kau hidup dalam buku cerita?"

Wonwoo hanya membalas ejekan gadis itu dengan melotot kesal. Kenapa mereka―Sejeong dan Hoshi―mengatakan hal yang persis sama. Apa memang semustahil itu hal demikian dilakukan seseorang yang jatuh cinta?

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu Won," Sejeong berbicara lagi. Suaranya jauh lebih santai, begitu juga wajahnya. Seolah-olah dia baru saja melepaskan kekang yang menahan senyum tulusnya. "Tetapi dalam dunia nyata yang kutinggali, cinta tidak seklise itu. Aku memberitahumu dari pengalaman. Aku mungkin gagal dalam cinta denganmu tapi sepanjang SMA aku sudah berhasil menata hatiku lagi dan mendapat lebih banyak pengalaman. Dan kuberitahu padamu, cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang gila. Dia tidak tulus dan suci seperti di dalam dongeng. Dia terkadang sangat kotor, licik, gila, banyak kejutan, posesif, penuh dengan nafsu dan tipu muslihat." Sejeong mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Wonwoo. Meraih pipinya yang memerah karena udara malam yang dingin. "Kau lihat apa yang terjadi dengan Guru Jung karena cinta. Dia hanya satu dari sekian ribu. Itu adalah cinta di luar fiksi. Sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan."

Hening.

Sejeong memecahkan keheningan itu dengan tersenyum lagi. Menarik diri dari depan wajah Wonwoo. Memberi kesempatan untuk pemuda itu melepaskan nafas panjang yang tidak sadar ditahannya.

Sekali lagi gadis itu berbicara, "Lagipula melepaskan karena cinta atau tidak, itu bukan masalah yang penting. Intinya adalah biar bagaimana pun aku atau kau mencoba menipu diriku dengan memaksakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, kita tahu kalau itu tidak benar. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan cintamu. Tidak dulu dan tidak kapan pun. Hatimu itu.. sudah sejak lama menjadi milik orang lain. Dan aku tidak seharusnya bermain-main dengan perasaan. Karena pada akhirnya ternyata aku sendirilah yang terluka. Dan itu terasa menyakitkan."

Wonwoo bertahan dalam kediamannya. Tidak ada kata yang terasa tepat untuk diucapkan kecuali "Maaf."

 _Hebat. Sekarang dia melakukan persis seperti Mingyu._

Sebuah kekehan ringan lepas dari bibir Sejeong kala mendengar satu kata itu. Seolah baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang sangat menggelikan. "Kau tidak perlu terdengar sangat bersalah dan meminta maaf begitu," katanya.

Saat Wonwoo memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan lawan bicaranya, dia bisa melihat bahwa Sejeong tulus dengan kata-katanya. "Hanya itu yang terasa pantas untuk kuucapkan sekarang. Aku ini bajingan. Membuatmu mengharapkan sesuatu yang aku tahu tidak bisa kuberikan. Buruknya lagi, aku masih berusaha menyangkal di saat kau sudah jelas tahu kebenarannya."

"Sudahlah," jawab Sejeong. "Aku tidak mendiskusikan ini untuk membuatmu merasa buruk. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu lagi. Biar bagaimana pun perasaan adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Aku hanya..." gadis itu diam sejenak. Memandang sepatu pantofel mengkilat yang digunakan Wonwoo—dipinjam dari ayahnya. "Merasa biar bagaimana pun harus membicarakan ini untuk betul-betul selesai denganmu. Supaya tidak ada lagi perasaan berat yang tertinggal."

"Apa itu membuatmu lega?"

Sejeon tersenyum lagi. Wonwoo kembali teringat gadis mungil dengan semangat api yang menggebrak mejanya lima tahun lalu. Berbicara dengan lantang dan tanpa keraguan. Sejeong masih satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil membuat Wonwoo kagum. Bahkan hingga detik ini. Pesona matanya yang tersenyum, rambut kuncir kudanya, bibir tipisnya yang selalu tahu kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan, keberaniannya, ketabahannya. Mungkin dia bukan gadis yang menarik Wonwoo dengan cara yang romantis, tetapi biar bagaimana pun dia tetap menempati satu ruang yang spesial di dalam hati pemuda itu.

Dengan senyum merekah Sejeong menjawab, "Sangat. Aku lebih dari sekedar lega. Rasanya hatiku menjadi seribu kali lebih ringan. Akhirnya aku mengungkapkan padamu hal yang sudah terlalu lama kupendam. Seperti melepas tali yang menyesakkan dadaku."

Dan Wonwoo membalas senyumnya. Secara perlahan menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk meraih poni gadis itu. Membelainya dengan cara dia tidak pernah melakukannya saat menjadi kekasih gadis ini dulu. Sejenak Wonwoo berpikir mungkin dengan pembicaraan ini, bunga-bunga di hati Sejeong yang mekar untuknya akhirnya berhenti berkembang dan gadis itu sekarang boleh bernafas dengan lega. Itu berhasil menenangkan kekacauan di dalam kepala Wonwoo untuk sesaat. "Aku senang kau membicarakannya denganku."

"Ya. Kurasa setelah ini aku akan bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan lebih tenang."

"Hei itu membuatku tersinggung. Apa hidupmu tidak tenang sebelum ini karena aku?"

Sejeong tertawa ringan. "Tidak," katanya. "Hanya saja setelah ini kurasa aku bisa berhenti merasa sedih setiap kali mendengar namamu. Aku sudah bisa mengingat cinta pertamaku sambil tersenyum. Dan itu membuatku senang."

Kemudian tawa dari keduanya menggema di udara. Dan Wonwoo tahu bahwa Sejeong tertawa dengan hati yang jauh lebih ringan. Namun hati Wonwoo ada pada kondisi yang berlawanan. Dalam setiap tawa yang dikeluarkannya di dinginnya malam itu, Wonwoo bisa merasakan beban hatinya yang semakin hari semakin berat.

Malam itu, seraya masuk kembali ke dalam kafe dan kembali duduk di antara teman-temannya, Wonwoo memikirkannya. Mengapa hati manusia begitu rumit? Dia memandang Sejeong yang tengah berbicara sambil tertawa santai dengan Hoshi dan beberapa teman perempuan lainnya yang tidak Wonwoo ingat namanya. Gadis itu begitu indah. Memiliki pesona yang cukup untuk membuat banyak lelaki bertekuk lutut di depannya—metafor. Dan dialah orang beruntung yang pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk membuat gadis ini memberi hati. Lalu kenapa Wonwoo tidak bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah dengan jatuh kepada gadis ini alih-alih kepada pemuda enam belas tahun yang sama sekali tidak mengerti hatinya.

Hati manusia adalah sesuatu yang liar dan tidak bisa dikendalikan. Sering kali mereka memilih orang yang salah untuk menjadi tempat mereka jatuh. Guru Jung dengan suaminya yang berkhianat. Sejeong yang mencintai Wonwoo—yang tidak bisa mengembalikan perasaannya sama besar—dengan tulus. Wonwoo sendiri memilih Mingyu. Di saat mereka jatuh, tidak ada tangan yang menampung mereka dan mencegah hati mereka berbenturan dengan tanah yang keras. Oleh sebab itu kejatuhan mereka terasa menyakitkan sampai mau mati rasanya. Sungguh pengaturan yang kacau.

Wonwoo banyak berbicara dan menganalisa cinta hari ini. Dalam setiap kesempatan, Mingyu tidak berhenti menghantui angannya.

.

* * *

Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, Wonwoo sering kali membuat keputusan-keputusan yang buruk. Menambah satu lagi mungkin tidak akan menjadi masalah yang begitu besar, pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sadar kalau sekarang dia seharusnya ada di rumah. Duduk di depan meja belajar, mulai mengerjakan tugas sejarah yang akan dikumpul besok. Tetapi dia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang tepat untuk memeras otak demi selembar essai sejarah yang mungkin sama sekali tidak akan dibaca gurunya. Wonwoo tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang tepat untuk melakukan apa pun selain memandang mata Mingyu—sekonyol ini kedengarannya.

Otaknya seperti tertutup oleh kabut yang pekat, Wonwoo tidak betul-betul berpikir dengan jernih ketika membiarkan kakinya menyeret dirinya menuju kediaman Kim. Dia disambut oleh Ibu Mingyu yang terlihat terkejut di depan pintu.

"Wonwoo, sayang," ujar wanita paruh baya itu begitu melihat tamu yang tidak disangkanya. "Kau baru pulang dari melayat gurumu? Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Mungkin itu adalah kekosongan di mata Wonwoo atau kesusahan yang tercetak jelas di pipinya. Yang mana saja, yang jelas keadaan Wonwoo saat itu membuat Nyonya Kim segera menarik tubuh kurusnya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan raut khawatir khas seorang ibu. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali pemuda itu menginjakkan kaki di rumah Keluarga Kim. Kunjungannya malam ini, dengan keadaan yang benar-benar kacau membuat Nyonya Kim cemas.

"Won?" panggilnya lagi. "Apa ada yang salah? Apa Bibi perlu memanggil ibumu?"

"Tidak," Wonwoo cepat-cepat menjawab. Dia tidak ingin pulang. Dia hanya ingin bersama Mingyu. "Itu.. Mingyu.."

"Apa kau ingin bertemu Mingyu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Apa ini betul-betul mendesak? Kau tidak ingin pulang dan membersihkan diri dulu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng lemah. "Mingyu.. sekarang."

Nyonya Kim mengerutkan kening seraya mengobservasi Wonwoo dari atas ke bawah. Bisa melihat dengan jelas ada yang salah dengan anak lelaki itu. Dia terlihat seperti mabuk tapi dari tubuhnya sama sekali tidak tercium bau alkohol dan Nyonya Kim cukup mengenal Wonwoo untuk tahu bahwa anak itu tidak akan menyentuh minuman keras sebelum menginjak usia legal. Tapi dia betul-betul terlihat seperti orang yang ling lung. Keadaannya sangat buruk. Tidak ada yang lebih diinginkannya dibanding menyuruh Wonwoo untuk pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu tetapi kekeraskepalaan Wonwoo mengalahkannya sehingga dengan pasrah Nyonya Kim membiarkan dia berjalan menuju kamar anak satu-satunya.

Wonwoo tidak yakin apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Mingyu, tetapi bersikeras untuk bertemu dengannya tanpa mengganti setelan hitam yang sudah menempel di tubuhnya sehari penuh. Saat pintu Mingyu sudah diketuk olehnya dan dia mendengar sahutan dari pemilik kamar, Wonwoo tahu sudah terlalu terlambat untuk membatalkan niatnya—dia memang tidak berniat membatalkannya. Dia hanya berkata lemah, "Ini aku. Wonwoo."

Terdengar suara gedebuk yang cukup keras dari balik pintu, kemudian suara kursi didorong yang diikuti suara langkah kaki. Semua terdengar terburu-buru. Lalu pintu terbuka. Dan Mingyu berdiri di hadapannya.

" _Hyung_."

Raut wajah dan suaranya mengindikasikan hal yang serupa. Mingyu nampak tidak percaya dengan kedatangan Wonwoo.

"Ya, aku," jawab Wonwoo canggung. Selama beberapa milisekon Wonwoo merasa panik dan ingin berlari kembali ke rumahnya. _Ini adalah ide buruk. Kenapa aku bahkan berpikir untuk menemuinya? Dia pasti sangat bingung dan tidak mengharapkanku. Padahal aku sendiri mempertegas kalau aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya lagi tapi aku juga yang selalu mengganggunya begini. Dia pasti menganggap aku menyedihkan._

" _Hyung_ apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara Mingyu yang diiringi dengan lambaian tangan di depan wajahnya menginterupsi monolog internal berisi kepanikan di kepala Wonwoo. Dia menyentak kaget dan mengambil satu langkah mundur. Dari posisi ini, Wonwoo bisa melihat wajah Mingyu lebih jelas. Anak lelaki itu memandangnya khawatir. Sama seperti ibunya tadi.

"Ah ya. Aku... aku..." ujar Wonwoo dengan kepala tertunduk. Mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat untuk dikatakan kepada Mingyu namun otaknya menolak untuk bekerja sama.

"Mau masuk dan membicarakannya di dalam?" kata Mingyu lagi. "Kau betul-betul terlihat buruk."

Merasa tidak memiliki daya untuk melakukan penyangkalan apa pun lagi malam itu, Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepala sekali dan membiarkan Mingyu menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kamar lalu mendudukkannya di tempat tidur.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar," kata Mingyu setelah memastikan Wonwoo duduk di atas kasurnya dengan nyaman. Kemudian melangkah keluar kamar tanpa mengatakan hal lain.

Wonwoo menggunakan waktu sendiri di kamar Mingyu untuk memikirkan ulang tindakannya. "Apa yang kulakukan?" dia berbisik kepada guling Mingyu yang tidak jauh darinya. Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mendapat petunjuk apa pun dari benda mati itu. Sama seperti pemiliknya yang tidak sekali pun berbaik hati memberi Wonwoo petunjuk mengenai isi hatinya. Ah ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk. Wonwoo terlalu banyak menguras emosi sepanjang hari. Dan itu membuatnya menjadi begitu melankolis.

Mingyu kembali ke dalam ruangan tidak lama kemudian. Membawa segelas air yang segera disodorkan ke depan wajah Wonwoo.

"Minumlah," katanya. Wonwoo bisa merasakan hangatnya minuman itu di depan wajahnya. "Aku mencampur air hangat dan madu. Ini akan menenangkanmu."

"Ah ya. Terima kasih."

Dengan ragu Wonwoo menggerakkan tangan untuk meraih gelas itu, namun gelas itu malah semakin jauh dari jangkauannya. Yang membuat Wonwoo menengadah untuk menatap wajah pemuda yang berdiri itu dengan kening yang mengerut. Yang lebih tua membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun Mingyu mendahuluinya dengan berkata, "Biar aku. Buka saja mulutmu."

Perintahnya membuat Wonwoo tertegun sejenak. Dia hendak protes namun mengingat lagi bahwa dia sudah kehabisan energi untuk melakukan debat sia-sia malam ini, akhirnya Wonwoo menurutinya dengan patuh. Dia membiarkan Mingyu memegang gelas di depan mulutnya sementara dia meneguk isinya.

Setelah air di gelas habis seutuhnya, mereka berdua berdiam dalam keheningan yang canggung. Wonwoo lagi-lagi hilang di dalam lamunannya, mencoba mencari alasan kedatangan tiba-tibanya. Sementara Mingyu berdiri canggung di samping kasur memandangi Wonwoo sebelum berdehem dan menyeret kakinya menjauh dari sana. Dia meletakkan gelas kosong di samping pensil yang tergeletak di atas meja. Lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil buku teks Kimia yang sangat tebal di bawah kursinya. Sepertinya suara gedebuk keras tadi dihasilkan dari suara jatuh buku itu. Tiba-tiba rasa melankolis itu kembali menguasai Wonwoo. _Buku yang malang, dia jatuh di tempat yang salah, tidak ada yang menangkapnya, sama seperti diriku._ Pikir Wonwoo.

Mereka membiarkan ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan kecanggungan selama beberapa menit dan Mingyu kehabisan barang yang harus ditata di meja sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan berbicara—karena sepertinya Wonwoo tidak berniat melakukannya. "Apa kau tidak ingin pulang dan mengganti baju dulu _hyung_?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Terlalu sibuk menggesekkan kuku telunjuk dengan ibu jarinya. Satu kebiasaan buruk yang timbul kalau dia sedang gugup.

Mingyu kembali bertanya, "Atau mau meminjam bajuku saja? Setelan itu tampaknya sangat tidak nyaman." lalu berjalan menuju lemari tanpa menunggu balasan dari Wonwoo. Dia segera memilih baju untuk dipakai Wonwoo di antara tumpukan kain dalam lemari.

Sembari memandang punggung Mingyu yang membungkuk dan sibuk dengan pakaian-pakaiannya, akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menggetarkan pita suaranya. Dan yang dia katakan adalah, "Dia bunuh diri." Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas tangan Mingyu yang berhenti bergerak menarik sebuah kaos yang menyelip di antara baju-baju lainnya.

"Siapa?"

"Bu Guru Jung."

Mingyu tidak menjawab lagi. Dia melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya sementara Wonwoo terus mengawasi pergerakannya dengan gigi yang menancap di bibir bawahnya. Wonwoo juga tidak betul-betul mengharapkan Mingyu untuk mengatakan apa-apa terhadap perkataannya. Karena dia sadar itu memang agak terlalu _random_ untuk diucapkan kepada sahabat yang sudah kau abaikan selama berapa bulan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Mingyu berjalan kembali ke arahnya dengan dua helai kain yang Wonwoo yakini adalah kaos dan celana yang akan dipinjamkan Mingyu untuknya.

"Gantilah bajumu dengan ini," kata Mingyu. Wonwoo menerimanya dengan patuh. Ragu untuk beberapa saat apakah sebaiknya dia mengganti pakaiannya di sini atau permisi ke kamar mandi. Namun segera memutuskan bahwa dia akan menggantinya di sini saja. Dia dan Mingyu secara teknis tumbuh bersama. Melihat tubuh telanjang satu sama lain sejujurnya sudah bukan hal baru lagi dan akan terasa sangat aneh kalau tiba-tiba Wonwoo bersikap seperti gadis yang malu-malu dan mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi. _Atau kau bisa menolak tawaran pinjaman bajunya dan segera pergi dari sini_. Sebuah suara dalam kepalanya berbisik, yang segera ditepis Wonwoo.

Akhirnya dengan ragu Wonwoo melepas jasnya, melemparnya sembarang di atas kasur dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka kemejanya. Namun sebelum dia meraih kancing pertama, dia menyentak kaget ketika Mingyu terlebih dahulu sampai di sana dan perlahan melepas kancingya.

"Gyu, aku bisa sendiri."

"Dengan tangan gemetar begitu?"

Mingyu tersenyum. Senyum miring itu lagi. Wonwoo bisa melihat salah satu taringnya dan segera lupa dengan keberadaannya saat itu. Dia membiarkan Mingyu mengerjakan kancingnya satu per satu. Ini terasa sangat salah. Teringat kembali dengan setiap mimpi yang menghantui tidurnya bersama Mingyu. Keadaan ini benar-benar akan menuntun ke arah sana kan? Wonwoo merasa panik. Dia tidak ingin melakukan ini lagi. Dia tidak ingin melakukan hal yang lebih jauh tanpa rasa cinta dengan Mingyu. Cukup ciuman saja. Jangan ini juga. Otak Wonwoo betul-betul ada dalam kekacauan. Gugup, panik, takut, marah, dan _anxiety_ menyerang di saat yang bersamaan. Namun meski begitu, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak memberi reaksi penolakan dan Wonwoo seketika membenci dirinya sendiri.

Terlalu larut dalam kepanikan, Wonwoo sampai tidak sadar bahwa kemejanya sudah tanggal dari tubuhnya. Lalu dia merasakan sesuatu didorong masuk dari atas kepalanya. Wonwoo mengedipan mata. Kemudian segera tersadar bahwa itu adalah kaos kuning Mingyu yang disurukkan melewati kepalanya.

"Masukkan tanganmu _hyung_ ," kata Mingyu. Menunjuk kepada lengan kaos itu dengan gerakan alisnya.

Wonwoo merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri. _Apa yang sudah kupikirkan tadi?_ Dia menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu sementara tangannya dia angkat dan Mingyu segera memasukkannya ke dalam lengan baju itu. Lalu mengulangi prosesnya untuk lengan yang lain. Setelah selesai dengan lengan, Mingyu mendorong fabrik itu menutupi seluruh tubuh Wonwoo. Mengambil celana di atas kasur dan menyodorkannya ke wajah yang lebih tua.

"Huh?" Wonwoo mendongak dan memandang Mingyu bingung.

"Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan aku yang memasang ini juga kan?" ujar Mingyu. Dia membuang wajahnya ke samping ketika mengatakannya.

Rona merah langsung menjalar di sepanjang leher hingga pipinya. Dia menerima celana itu. "Tentu saja tidak." Lalu menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk melepas celana keper hitamnya.

"Jadi _hyung_ sebenarnya apa tujuanmu ke sini?" Mingyu bertanya. "Kau tidak mungkin datang hanya untuk memberitahu kalau Guru Jung bunuh diri kan?"

Wonwoo masih fokus dengan celananya sehingga tidak merespon. Setelah selesai barulah memberi jawaban "Aku datang memang untuk memberitahu itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Mingyu terdiam sebelum bertanya lagi dengan nada kecewa, "Tidak ada hal lainnya?"

Wonwoo tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia berkata. "Kau ingat Sejeong?"

"Sejeong?"

"Pacarku sewaktu SMP."

Mingyu mengerutkan kening. "Ya. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya lagi hari ini," kata Wonwoo. Lagi-lagi bermain dengan tangannya. "Dan kami berbicara. Bukan hanya berbicara biasa tapi benar-benar bicara. Kau tau? Um membahas masa lalu. Dengan betul-betul serius."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Lalu aku berpikir betapa brengseknya aku kepadanya dulu. Aku membuatnya berpikir kalau dia punya harapan, kalau hubungan kami punya harapan padahal tidak. Aku mempermainkannya."

"Lalu?"

"Itu membuatku merasa buruk."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau ingat bagaimana aku mengatakan rasanya seperti ada batu mengganjal respirasiku ketika bersamanya?"

"Hm?"

"Di sisi lain, Sejeong mencintaiku dengan tulus dan ada banyak bunga mekar di paru-parunya. Tapi aku membuat bunga-bunga itu menyakitinya."

Mingyu terkekeh mengingat kembali pembicaraan seperti ini dengan Wonwoo beberapa tahun lalu. Wonwoo selalu terlalu puitis. "Dan?"

"Dan kurasa setelah kami berbicara dari hati ke hati malam ini, dia akhirnya bisa menikmati kelegaan yang kurasakan dulu." _Sayangnya malah aku lagi yang merasa sesak setelahnya. Kami bertukar posisi._

Hening sejenak. Mingyu kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Lalu..."

"Apa hanya itu?" potong Mingyu tidak sabar. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa lagi?"

Wonwoo tertegun. Memandang mata Mingyu yang menuntut jawaban. Dan dia menjadi begitu bingung. Karena dia bahkan tidak tahu apa pertanyaannya. Jadi jawaban apa yang tepat untuk diberikan?

"Apa kau betul-betul tidak punya hal lain untuk disampaikan _hyung_?"

Banyak. Ada banyak yang ingin Wonwoo sampaikan. Tapi dia tidak yakin jika itu adalah hal-hal yang ingin didengar oleh Mingyu. Sehingga dia hanya mengatakan, "Aku takut, Gyu."

Mingyu menukikkan sebelah alisnya. "Takut?"

"Dunia adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan," katanya. Ini mungkin akan terdengar sangat aneh di telinga Mingyu tapi Wonwoo tidak cukup peduli. Dia berbicara dengan cepat dan suara gemetar. "Cinta adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Bertumbuh menjadi dewasa adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Aku ingin berhenti."

"Hei hei," Mingyu yang nampaknya sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ledakan dari Wonwoo itu segera memajukan tubuhnya. Menjadi begitu dekat dengan Wonwoo. Tanpa segan dia menarik tubuh yang lebih tua ke depan dadanya lalu menguncinya menggunakan lengannya. "Jangan menangis, _hyung_. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku sebetulnya tidak betul-betul mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak Gyu," sanggah Wonwoo. Dia menangis, air mata dan ingusnya membasahi kaos Mingyu. Sekarang dia merasa begitu lemah. "Ini tidak baik-baik saja. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Kita berdua tidak baik-baik saja. Seluruh dunia ini tidak baik-baik saja. Semua kacau." _Cinta membuat segala sesuatu menjadi kacau_.

" _Hyung_ kumohon tenanglah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tidak mungkin kau menjadi sekacau ini hanya karena bicara dengan Sejeong kan?"

Masalahnya adalah Wonwoo sudah sejak lama menjadi kacau, namun menyembunyikannya di balik topeng kekeraskepalaan. Sejeong sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kekacauan hati juga pikirannya saat ini. Mingyu. Mingyu yang sedang memeluk dan menenangkannya sekaranglah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Sejeong hanya menjadi _trigger_ , mencuatkan isu yang berusaha Wonwoo kubur kembali ke permukaan. Dan bodohnya Wonwoo, di tengah kekacauannya itu dia malah mencari ketenangan kepada orang yang menempatkannya dalam kondisi menyedihkan ini.

"Guru Jung bunuh diri karena suaminya mengkhianatinya. Apa kau bahkan melihat betapa bahagianya dia Oktober lalu saat aku menghadiri pernikahannya? Aku mempermainkan Sejeong dan membuat pertemanan kami kacau. Soonyoung itu _gay_. Kita sama sekali tidak berbicara. Apa ini semua masih belum cukup kacau?"

" _Hyung_."

"Aku begitu kesepian tanpamu tapi harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk membiarkanmu mendekat denganku lagi. Aku ingin kau selamanya menjauh dariku. Di saat yang sama aku ingin kau memelukku seperti sekarang. Apa itu tidak cukup kacau?" Wonwoo mengerutkan hidung dan menarik ingusnya. Melanjutkan lagi nyaris histeris, "Kau membuatku hampir gila, Gyu. Dan kenapa kau berhenti mendatangiku? Kenapa tidak mengejarku lagi? Kenapa hanya membalas dengan maaf? Apa kau sudah lelah? Apa kau tidak mau lagi berteman denganku? Apa kau sekarang benar-benar akan meninggalkanku sendiri?"

" _Ssh hyung_ ," bisik Mingyu menenangkan. "Kau tahu kau adalah sahabatku yang paling berharga. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu." Bisikan Mingyu begitu meyakinkan di telinganya. Wonwoo hampir saja mempercayainya, melupakan semua rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh orang ini.

"Kalau begitu jangan," isak Wonwoo.

Dan lagi-lagi Mingyu membalas dengan percaya diri. Seolah dia tahu bahwa itu akan ditepatinya "Tidak akan. Aku akan selalu di sini."

"Peluk aku."

"Aku sedang memelukmu."

"Jangan pernah lepaskan."

"Itu akan sedikit merepotkan _hyung,"_ dia menjawab setengah bercanda. "Bagaimana kita melakukan aktivitas biasa kalau aku terus memelukmu?"

"Metafora bodoh."

"Haha baiklah. Itu bisa diatur."

Lalu mereka berdiam dalam posisi itu dalam diam selama beberapa detik. Wonwoo mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya kepada apa yang sedang terjadi. Berikutnya ketakutan itu kembali muncul. "Apa kau tidak membenciku?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah sanggup melakukan yang seperti itu."

"Jadi kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Pertanyaan Wonwoo ini mengacu kepada apa yang sudah dilakukan dan tidak dilakukan oleh Mingyu. Menciumnya. Tidak memberitahu perasaannya. Hanya membalas puisi cintanya dengan satu kata maaf. Wonwoo ingin mendengar alasannya.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu.

 _Tentu saja dia akan berpura-pura bodoh lagi._

Wonwoo menghela nafas lemah. Apa yang sudah dia harapkan? "Sudahlah, lupakan," katanya. Kembali diam dalam pelukan yang lebih muda. Kemudian dia membunuh ketenangan itu lagi. "Gyu?"

"Ya?"

"Apa itu cinta?"

Pertanyaan ini membawa mereka kembali ke suatu masa di mana Wonwoo bertumbuh lebih dulu dari Mingyu. Di ruang tengah dengan sampah _popsicle_ dan _popcorn_ serta film Home Alone yang sudah mereka putar berkali-kali di TV. Dulu Mingyu bertanya karena ketidaktahuan. Wonwoo ingat melihat Mingyu seolah dia jauh lebih muda dari perbedaan usia mereka yang sebenarnya. Sekarang meja berputar. Wonwoo yang bertanya karena merasa tersesat.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Karena sekarang aku betul-betul bingung," jawab Wonwoo. Apa esensi dari debar gila di bawah dadanya sekarang?

Mingyu terdiam sejenak. Satu tangannya mengelus punggung Wonwoo dengan lembut. Kemudian dia menjawab, "Cinta adalah perasaan hangat saat bersama seseorang." Jawaban yang sama dengan yang diberikannya pada sore mereka menghabiskan _posicle_ di depan toko kelontong di simpang jalan. Wonwoo baru putus dari Sejeong dan untuk pertama kalinya mencoba memikirkan cinta dengan serius.

Jika memang itu adalah perasaan hangat, lalu kenapa hati Wonwoo terasa beku? _'Apa sekarang kau merasa hangat?'_ Wonwoo ingin bertanya namun menahan dirinya dengan begitu keras. Dia tidak siap untuk mendapat jawaban pertanyaan itu lagi. Karena dia tahu Mingyu pasti akan menjawab ya. Bahwa hatinya terasa hangat ketika bersama Wonwoo. Tapi dengan cara yang platonis, bukan romantis. Sebagai gantinya Wonwoo membiarkan nama pemuda itu lagi mengalir dari lidahnya. "Mingyu?"

"Ya _hyung_?"

"Tetaplah di sini," pintanya dengan mata tertutup.

Jawaban Mingyu datang secara otomatis. "Selalu _hyung_."

"Jangan meninggalkanku."

"Tenanglah _hyung_ ," balas Mingyu lembut. Dia meraih dagu Wonwoo dan membuat mata mereka bertemu. Tatapan Mingyu begitu sendu namun juga intens di saat yang sama. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat dan untuk beberapa saat Wonwoo mengira bahwa Mingyu akan menghapus jarak itu dan menciumya. Karena mata Mingyu yang berhenti sangat lama di bawah hidungnya seperti berteriak ingin mengklaim bibirnya. Namun Mingyu tidak melakukannya. Dia lanjut berbicara "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu selama kau menginginkannya. Kau selalu memilikiku. Sampai galaksi terakhir mati sekali pun, kau tetap memilikiku."

Dalam pelukan Mingyu, Wonwoo merasa damai. Untuk sejenak dia berpura-pura bahwa ini adalah cinta. Bahwa Mingyu menyimpannya aman dalam lengannya karena Wonwoo berarti baginya sebesar Mingyu berarti di mata Wonwoo. Malam itu Wonwoo menjadi serakah. Dia menahan Mingyu untuk selalu di sisinya. Bahkan tidak membiarkan yang lebih muda pergi untuk memberitahu orang tuanya bahwa Wonwoo akan menginap di tempatnya.

Dia mencoba membuang bayangan pigura hitam di altar Guru Jung jauh-jauh dari kepalanya. Dia menepis senyum sedih Sejeong dari bayangannya. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya di kaos Mingyu. Meringkuk ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu dan mencium wangi deodorannya. Wonwoo malam itu berpura-pura bahwa Mingyu juga mencintainya. Dan melupakan bahwa cinta dapat menjadi begitu licik dan manipulatif. Wonwoo untuk sekali ini saja ingin menjadi licik dan manipulatif. Pada akhirnya dialah yang mengeksploitasi kebaikan Mingyu. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah menjadi sifat naturalnya.

Karena dia alalah _yang_. Sisi jahat dari sebuah koin keseimbangan hitam dan putih. Melakukan tipu muslihat apa saja demi keuntungannya. Bahkan mengeksploitasi kebaikan sahabatnya yang mungkin tengah kebingungan. Sementara Mingyu adalah _yin_. Yang selalu memberi berdasar kebaikan hatinya.

Apakah ini betul-betul yang dinamakan dengan keseimbangan harmonis?

Wonwoo akan memikirkannya esok hari saja. Untuk malam ini dia akan tertidur berselimutkan kepura-puraan yang dipaksakannya terjadi.

* * *

 **—kkeut—**

* * *

 **Terima Kasih Banyak:**

 _naintin2, dxxsy, Ourwonu, Kyunie, WooMina, Kitten Taco, Sanny590, realwonwoo, dibidiswoon, Albus Convallaria majalis, Dazzipicable, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Wonwoo7tenn, Yoshikuni Rie, Firdha858, Twelves, k1mut, loveyoumeanie, aylopyu, Lissanien, whiteplum, CourvusOnyx, , utsukushii02, DevilPrince, bananona, pxv1314, Indukcupang, itsathenazi, kkmyerim, aishautami, Beanienim, Ghost, monwiijeonwii, kkokkoyah, Jjangmyen, MeanieSeries1706, meanieci_

 _a.n. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA i'm laughing from the bottom of hell. Oke maaf karena setengah dari update ini malah Wonu ft Hoshi dan Sejeong, i hope small meanie moment di bawahnya make up for it *apaan sih gue ngomong campur2 kayak gado2 XD Mungkin kalian sedikit bingung dengan chapter ini? No? Tenang gaes, habis ini semua bakal lebih terkendali (?), mulai ini sampe seterusnya gabakal galau2an lagi. Chapter depan kalian bakal dapat penjelasan dari Kim Mingyu. Dan btw sepertinya ini bakal jadi 7 chapter atau 8 XD Hopefully 7 sih_

 _Sedikit pengakuan: Sebenernya bagian Sejeong itu 90%nya curhat HAHAHAHA /abaikan/ /teda penting/ /unfaeda/_

 _Pengakuan kedua: ini harusnya diupdate sabtu kemaren tapi wifi kosan mati dan aku baru niat isi paket hari ini T^T Yup wifi masih mati dan ini ngepos pake tethering. Krn itu maaf ya lagi2 aku gabalas review padahal udah baca, kuota terbatas cyiiin :") nanti kalo wifinya udh bener atau aku numpang wifi di alfamart, bakal aku balesin satu2 T^T_

 _Last, tell me your wish eh what you think of this chappie, your comments always make my day ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer_ : 17 © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Metaphorical Heart**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **6**

* * *

"Kau tahu apa yang baru kusadari?" kata Hoshi Selasa sore.

Mereka sedang menyusun kursi-kursi setelah selesai membersihkan kelas. Hari itu tugas piket mereka berdua. Seokmin yang menunggui Hoshi duduk di kursi ujung dan mendengarkan.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Seulgi _noona_."

Wonwoo menekuk wajah. _Mood_ nya kembali merosot hingga dasar begitu mendengar nama gadis itu. Kenapa di saat Wonwoo baru saja mulai melupakan apa yang terjadi, Hoshi lagi-lagi mengingatkannya dengan patah hatinya? Entah kenapa, ini seperti topik favorit yang selalu ingin dibicarakan oleh temannya itu. Segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Mingyu.

"Benar juga." Seokmin menimpali. Dia memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo seraya mengangguk setuju. "Pengamatan bagus _hyung_. Mereka memang benar-benar mirip."

"Iya kan?" Wajah Hoshi berbinar ceria begitu mendapat dukungan dari pacarnya. "Aku sendiri tidak sadar sampai aku berbicara dengan Seulgi _noona_ kemarin. Waktu melihat wajahnya dari dekat, aku langsung berpikir kalau dia benar-benar mirip denganmu."

Wonwoo merotasikan matanya. "Ya terus?" tanyanya skeptis. "Apa itu seharusnya berarti sesuatu?" Wonwoo sebenarnya tahu apa yang sedang dicoba untuk disampaikan oleh Hoshi dan Seokmin. Mereka sedang mencoba membuka kemungkinan untuk menumbuhan harapan di hatinya. Dan semenggoda ide itu kedengarannya, Wonwoo takut untuk berharap. Dia tidak mau lagi membuat-buat sesuatu di dalam kepalanya. Terlalu takut bertemu kecewa lagi jika kenyataan tak sejalan dengan harapan.

"Kau ingat kalau Mingyu bilang 'versi lebih cantiknya Seulgi _noona'_?"

Wonwoo sudah menduga Hoshi akan mengatakan itu.

"Aku bukan versi lebih cantiknya 'Seulgi _noona._ '" Dia membentuk tanda kutip di udara untuk menekankan pernyataannnya.

"Ayolah Won. Kau harus optimis sedikit."

"Tunggu sebentar, jadi maksudnya Mingyu sebenarnya bermimpi tentang Wonwoo _hyung_ karena dia adalah versi lebih cantiknya Seulgi _noona_?" Seokmin—yang nyaris dilupakan Wonwoo eksistensinya—bertanya dengan raut terkejut. Sama sekali tidak terpikir dengan kemungkinan seperti itu.

Kali ini Wonwoo mendengus. Mengulangi "Aku bukan versi lebih cantiknya Seulgi _noona_ dan Mingyu tidak bermimpi tentangku."

"Yah menurut pendapat pribadiku sih kau memang tidak lebih cantik dari Seulgi _noona_ ," ujar Hoshi santai. Dia mendapat pelototan dari Wonwoo untuk itu. Sebagai balasan, Hoshi mengangkat tangan defensif. "Apa? Itu kan pendapat pribadiku. Tidak semua orang buta seperti Mingyu sampai bisa merasa kau lebih cantik dari cewek sesempurna itu."

Sambil menaikkan salah satu kursi ke atas meja, Wonwoo menjawab. "Aku tidak yakin apa aku harus tersinggung dengan itu atau tidak. Tapi berhenti mengatakannya seolah-olah itu adalah fakta."

"Yang mana? Soal kau tidak secantik Seulgi _noona_ atau..."

"Soal Mingyu menganggapku versi lebih cantiknya."

"Aaw tapi itu kan memang fakta."

"Fakta di dunia paralel mungkin," jawab Wonwoo datar. Karena hal sebagus itu tidak mungkin benar-benar nyata, kan? Kan?

Hoshi menghela napas. "Baiklah, apa kau tahu kalau sikapmu mulai menggangguku Won?" katanya. Suaranya terdengar lebih tajam dari yang pernah Wonwoo dengar dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Hoshi menaikkan kursi terakhir dan berjalan ke arah Wonwoo. Meletakkan kedua tangan di lengan kanan-kiri temannya lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuh kurus itu geram. "Berhenti memutuskan segala sesuatu untuknya dalam kepalamu."

Wonwoo bereaksi dengan melotot sengit. "Aku? Memutuskan segala sesuatu? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi aku tahu itu salah."

"Kau..." geram Hoshi. "Kau menarik kesimpulan dari apa pun yang Mingyu lakukan, dari setiap perkataannya tanpa mau bertanya. Itu sangat tidak adil untuk Mingyu."

"Emm kau berkata seperti itu karena kau tidak tahu apa saja yang dilakukannya."

"Kata siapa aku tidak tahu? Aku tahu semuanya. Kau menceritakan setiap detailnya padaku."

Pada poin ini, baik Wonwoo maupun Hoshi sama-sama terlihat kesal satu dengan yang lain. Seokmin menonton dengan sedikit gugup tidak jauh dari mereka. Tapi tidak berani melakukan apa-apa. Wonwoo menepis lengan Hoshi kasar. "Kalau begitu kau pasti mengerti kenapa aku jadi seperti ini."

"Itulah yang tidak kumengerti." Hoshi mengerang. Dia kembali mengencangkan cengkramannya di bahu Wonwoo. "Maksudku, awalnya aku mengerti, karena aku selalu melihat setiap kejadian itu dari perspektifmu. Tapi setelah semakin lama kupikirkan, itu sangat tidak adil untuk Mingyu. Kau selalu menarik kesimpulan dan menjadi sedih sendiri karena prasangka-prasangkamu untuknya. Kau tidak sekali pun memastikan kepadanya. Langsung menarik kesimpulan dan menganggap bahwa kesimpulan yang kau ambil itu kebenaran mutlak."

Tidak lagi berusaha melepaskan diri dengan sia-sia dari temannya, Wonwoo hanya memicingkan mata dan mendesis. "Kau juga akan bersikap sepertiku kalau Seokmin melakukan apa yang Mingyu lakukan. Maksudku, kau mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Seokmin menciummu, mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu. Kau juga menyukainya dan kalian jadian. Selesai. _Happy ending_. Aku? Mingyu menciumku berkali-kali tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Memangnya aku ini apa?" Emosinya seolah kembali memenuhi ubun-ubun setiap kali mengingat itu. Kebencian kepada Mingyu bertambah dalam hal volume dan ukuran.

Hoshi tidak akan mengerti perasaannya. Pembicaraan ini sia-sia.

Namun Hoshi berpikir sebaliknya. Dia lanjut bebricara, "Nah itulah masalahmu. Kau sendiri? Kau anggap dia apa? Tidak berniat menghancurkan egomu, tapi kau betul-betul butuh untuk dipukul di kepala supaya sedikit berpikir rasional. Karena hello. Kalian sama-sama laki-laki. Dan kau punya tenaga yang cukup besar untuk menolaknya setiap dia menciummu kalau." Hoshi berhenti sejenak. Matanya yang sipit semakin disipitkan hingga tidak terlihat. Menekankan, "Kalau kau tidak menginginkannya."

Selama sepersekian detik, Wonwoo ingin mengnterupsi. Rasanya ingin meninju senyum kemenangan di wajah temannya itu. Hoshi adalah temannya, tapi Wonwoo saat ini tidak bisa tidak merasa terkhianati. _Kenapa Hoshi malah memihak Mingyu?_

"Aku sama sekali tidak memihak Mingyu." Wonwoo menganga. "Ya, kau baru saja berbicara dengan keras. Dan aku tidak memihak siapa-siapa di sini. Percayalah. Hanya mencoba membuatmu berpikir."

Wonwoo membuka mulut hendak protes, tapi lagi-lagi Hoshi memotongnya.

"Coba pikirkan apa yang kau lakukan setiap kali Won! Apa kau pernah melawan? Tidak. Kau selalu pasrah membiarkannya melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya. Lalu keesokan harinya kau mengeluh seperti bayi dan menyalahkan Mingyu untuk segala sesuatu. Maksudku, ya, memang aneh Mingyu tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa setelah menciummu. Tapi kau sendiri? Kau tidak sekali pun berusaha bertanya kan? Lalu setelah itu kau menjadi paranoid sendiri. Menarik banyak kesimpulan. Lalu menjauhinya seperti penyakit menular, tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan dirinya. Itu sangat sangat tidak adil. Karena bisa saja kau sebenarnya sudah mengambil kesimpulan yang salah."

Hoshi berhenti berbicara. Wonwoo menganggap kalau kali ini dia sudah diijinkan untuk mengutarakan isi kepalanya. Jadi dia berkata, "Bukankah sangat mudah untuk berbicara begitu?" seraya tersenyum sinis. "Kau mengatakannya karena bukan kau yang ada di posisiku. Mingyu..." Namun dia tidak diijinkan untuk berbicara terlalu banyak. Hoshi yang memegang kendali di sini.

Lagi-lagi sahabatnya itu memotong. "Won, kumohon. Kurasa Mingyu tidak seburuk itu. Bicaralah padanya. Sekali saja. Bukankah dia bersikap baik padamu beberapa hari yang lalu sesuai ceritamu?" Wonwoo—dengan sangat tidak ikhlas—mengangguk untuk membenarkan. "Kalau dia masih tidak bisa menjelaskan sesuai keinginanmu, maka kau boleh membencinya. Bahkan kau juga boleh membenciku dan Seokmin."

"Hei, aku kan tiak melakukan apa-apa"—Seokmin.

"Intinya, kalian harus berbicara dari hati ke hati. Jangan bermain kucing-kucingan terus seperti ini."

Wonwoo menghela napas. Menyerah. "Aku akan lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan."

"Bukan yang bisa tapi yang harus kau lakukan. Bicara dengannya. Mungkin dia sama bingungnya dengan dirimu."

"Iya, iya. Cerewet. Aku akan bicara. Puas?"

"Tidak, sebelum kulihat kalian jadian."

"Jangan terlalu berharap."

Tidak memedulikan kalimat terakhir Wonwoo, Hoshi tersenyum puas. Memandang Wonwoo seperti seorang ibu yang bangga pada anaknya. Dia tahu, sekali Wonwoo memberi kesempatan untuk mereka berdua membiacarakan masalah ini, semua akan baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Yang mereka butuhkan hanya satu kesempatan untuk terbuka mengenai perasaan mereka.

.

* * *

Malam itu Wonwoo berbaring di atas kasurnya jauh malam. Mencoba meluruskan benang kusut yang adalah prasangka-prasangka yang saling membelit dan mengacaukan seluruh isi kepalanya. Wonwoo mencoba berpikir tetapi rasanya terlalu pening untuk melakukan itu. Seakan-akan itu adalah tugas yang terlalu berat untuk dikerjakan otaknya. Mencoba menjernihkan kepala dengan menarik sebanyak mungkin oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya, tetapi paru-parunya sudah terlalu penuh dengan kelopak bunga, hingga rasanya barang satu mili pun sudah tidak tersisa lagi ruang untuk ditempati oleh hal-hal yang kurang signifikan seperti udara. Ketika memejamkan kelopak mata untuk tidur, dalam gelap pandangannya muncul bayangan akan senyum Mingyu. Dan di tengah lengangnya suasana tengah malam itu, rasanya seolah dia bisa mendengar suara menenangkan Mingyu ketika memeluknya beberapa hari lalu.

Mereka tidak pernah membicarakannya—dia dan Mingyu—baik mengenai Sejeong, guru Jung, maupun sikap Wonwoo malam itu. Sejujurnya mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali. Ego dan harga diri Wonwoo yang terlalu tinggi memastikan Wonwoo bangun dan meniggalkan tempat tidur yang lebih muda di pagi hari, jauh sebelum Mingyu cukup sadar untuk menahannya—itu juga kalau Mingyu memang berniat begitu. Dia kembali ke rumah, mengabaikan raut khawatir ibu dan ayahnya, masuk ke kamar, bersiap ke sekolah dan sedikit mengumpat karena tugas sejarahnya sama sekali belum dijamah. Lalu dia pergi ke sekolah sendirian. Menumpang bus dan belajar di kelas seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Mendapat hukuman karena tidak menyelesaikan tugas sejarah. Dan seandainya Hoshi tidak terlalu mengenalnya, maka tidak tidak satu kata pun mengenai peristiwa malam sebelumnya bocor ke telinga temannya itu. Tapi Hoshi sangat mengenal Wonwoo—tambahkan ekspresi terkejut di sini—dan Wonwoo berakhir menceritakan seluruh detailnya pada temannya itu. Mulai dari ketakutannya setelah mendengar cerita bunuh diri Guru Jung, pembicaraan dengan Sejeong, lalu kejatuhan mental super dramatis di hadapan Mingyu. Dan meski Wonwoo masih belum terlalu yakin yang mana, tapi satu bagian dalam cerita itu membuat Hoshi menjadi begitu gencar memarahi kemudian memaksanya untuk berbicara dengan Mingyu.

"Kalau kalkulasiku tidak salah, kau hanya bersikap seperti idiot," kata Hoshi. Itu sangat menyinggung dan tidak benar. Perasaan bukan bagian dari ilmu eksakta yang bisa Hoshi kalkulasi secara pasti. Lagi pula bukannya Hoshi pintar dalam urusan hitung menghitung.

Wonwoo memandang langit-langit kamar dalam cahaya remang. Sejujurnya sugesti Hoshi terdengar cukup menarik. Seiring setiap indikasi kalimat yang dia lontarkan, satu kelopak seperti bertumbuh di dalam dada Wonwoo. Mekar bunga-bunga yang mengandung harapan. Benarkah dia adalah versi lebih cantik dari Kang Seulgi yang melegenda itu? Tidak mungkin, seperti kata Hoshi. Lelaki normal dengan otak waras mana pun jika ditanya seperti itu akan menyangkalnya. Tapi ini adalah Mingyu. Dan ada sedikit kemungkinan bahwa dia bukan bagian dari 'lelaki normal' yang dibicarakan itu. Sejak dulu dia memiliki selera yang agak lain.

Namun lagi, sisi diri Wonwoo yang lain—yang begitu pesimis dan tidak bisa melihat sisi positif dari segala sesuatu—menolak mempercayainya. Jadi kenapa kalau itu adalah dia? Tidak merubah kenyataan kalau Mingyu hanya menginginkannya dengan cara seperti itu. Dulu dia yang memaksakan hal ini dan Hoshi menyangkalnya. Tapi sekarang Wonwoo yang akan melakukan penyangkalan itu. Mingyu tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun tentang mencintai si 'versi lebih cantik dari Seulgi _noona_ ini'. Dia hanya memimpikannya. Dan jika Mingyu bermimpi tentang dirinya—wajah Wonwoo memanas memikirkan itu—maka kemungkinannya adalah Mingyu hanya remaja idiot dengan hormon yang tidak bisa dibendung (seolah-olah Wonwoo tidak begitu juga). Dan dia menggunakan Wonwoo untuk menyalurkan... hasratnya. Itu membuat Mingyu menjadi seribu kali lebih berengsek dari yang Wonwoo pikirkan sebelumnya. Lagi pula Mingyu sama sekali tidak datang mencarinya setelah pagi itu. Jadi apa artinya semua itu?

Hal seperti ini sudah terjadi selama beberapa hari. Wonwoo berpikir lalu tidak berpikir lalu berpikir lagi lalu tidak lagi bahwa dia tidak hanya sendiri dalam cinta ini. Bahwa Mingyu merasakan hal yang sama. Itu membuat Wonwoo kehilangan banyak istirahat, menyebabkan Wonwoo menghindari berkomunikasi dengan manusia lain terlalu banyak, menimbulkan emosi yang mudah pecah terutama ketika dia berada di sekitar Hoshi dan Seokmin. Karena mereka tidak berhenti mengingatkan Wonwoo bahwa kisah cintanya sangat payah dibandingkan dengan milik mereka.

Mudah saja bagi Hoshi berbicara seperti sore tadi. Tetapi itu adalah hal yang sulit bagi Wonwoo. Terlalu banyak resiko untuk berbicara dengan Mingyu. Skenario terbaiknya adalah Mingyu membalas perasaannya dan memiliki alasan rasional untuk apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Kemungkinan terburuk, Mingyu tidak punya ide tentang perasaan Wonwoo atau dia hanya tidak peduli atau dia menganggap ini semua hanya main-main dan sahabatnya sejak tujuh tahun itu hanyalah seorang bajingan. Kemungkinan terburuk itu—benar-benar sangat menakutkan—dia tidak siap menghadapinya.

Wonwoo meletakkan satu tangan di atas dadanya, tepat pada titik yang menyembunyikan organ inti seluruh peredaran darah di bawah kulitnya. Dia bisa merasakan detak tidak beraturannya, sangat kacau dan tanpa ritme. Sama seperti kepalanya. Rasanya syaraf-syaraf yang ada di antara pembuluh darahnya akan menuntun Wonwoo menuju kegilaan. Seperti arterinya berdetak tidak karuan dan akan pecah sewaktu-waktu. Ah betapa baiknya jika hal seperti itu terjadi. Jika arterinya pecah, maka napasnya akan berhenti. Jantungnya tidak akan memukul-mukul dadanya dengan menyakitkan lagi. Sesak di dalam paru-parunya akan menghilang karena oksigen yang dibutuhkannya untuk bertahan hidup sudah tidak perlu berdesakan dengan kelopak-kelopak itu. Segala rasa sakitnya akan berhenti. Kulitnya mati rasa terhadap segala rasa sakit. Untuk beberapa detik yang benar-benar menakutkan, Wonwoo dikuasai keinginan untuk mati. Dia akan mati dan ketika orang-orang betanya, apa yang sudah membunuhnya, teman-temannya—Hoshi dan Seokmin—akan menjawab "patah hati". Itu sangat puitis dan romantis.

Berapa banyak pil tidur yang harus dia konsumsi untuk tidak pernah bangun lagi? Berapa dalam sayatan di pergelangan tangannya untuk mengeluarkan cukup darah sampai dia meregang nyawa? Apakah menggantung diri opsi yang cukup baik? Ah, sesak napas yang ditimbulkan ketika lehernya dijerat tali hanya akan semakin mengingatkannya pada sakit di dadanya. Coret opsi itu. Bagaimana jika Wonwoo melompat dari atap gedung?

 _Sama seperti Guru Jung._

Teringat akan gurunya, Wonwoo segera berpijak di bumi lagi. Bergidik di bawah selimut tebalnya. Apakah dia benar-benar ingin berakhir tragis seperti wanita itu? Jika ya, maka itu artinya dia kalah. Wonwoo bukan seorang pecundang meski mungkin dia berlaku demikian selama beberapa waktu terakhir.

Malam itu Wonwoo tertidur. Satu tangan di atas dada. Seperti tengah menjaga kelopak-kelopak bunga di bawah dadanya untuk tidak menggerogoti organ yang lain. Tapi memangnya siapa yang dia candai? Bunga-bunga itu sudah sejak lama mengambil alih kuasa akan seluruh dirinya. Bukan hanya satu atau dua organ tubuhnya. Tapi dia, secara keseluruhan.

.

* * *

Pada sore kelima, akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain tebak-tebakan sendiri di dalam kepalanya. Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan paksaan Hoshi yang semakin menjadi, Wonwoo menekankan dalam kepalanya. Hanya karena dia ingin menyelesaikan ini semua. Sekali untuk selamanya. Karena memang tidak ada yang lebih baik dari membicarakannya dengan baik, sampai tuntas. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan dengan Sejeong. Mungkin akan ada sedikit air mata, sakit hati, umpatan—tentu saja semua dari pihaknya dan bukan Mingyu—tapi mungkin itu akan lebih baik. Jika semua berakhir dengan baik, maka itu adalah sedikit bonus.

Jika ternyata Mingyu sama berengseknya dengan yang dipikirkan Wonwoo, maka dia akan membunuh Hoshi dan pacarnya. Tidak, itu hanya bercanda, untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup Wonwoo. Jika Mingyu memang hanya bajingan berengsek yang memanfaatkan sahabatnya sebagai penyalur nafsu tanpa perasaan, maka Mingyulah yang akan dia bunuh. Bercanda. Lagi. Kalau ternyata dia seperti itu, maka Wonwoo akan membencinya, benar-benar membencinya tanpa beban. Lalu _move on_ dengan hidupnya. Tanpa Kim Mingyu. Ucapkan seamat tinggal untuk persahabatan sepuluh tahun.

Wonwoo mengumpulkan nyali yang sangat besar untuk menyeret kakinya ke depan rumah Mingyu. Lalu menyalurkan seluruh sisa-sisa keberanian menuju buku-buku jarinya untuk mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Kim. Beberapa detik setelah mendengar suara ketukan yang berasal dari pertemuan jari dan pintu kayu, Wonwoo lagi-lagi merasa nyalinya menciut. Sama seperti pada malam dia kembali dari melayat gurunya, Wonwoo diserang rasa panik yang mengerikan.

 _Apa ini benar-benar ide baik? Memangnya apa yang akan kukatakan nanti? Aku benar-benar harus menyiapkan daftar pertanyaan sebelum bertemu Mingyu. Aku ingin pulang saja. Jika yang membuka pintu adalah Bibi atau Paman, maka aku akan buat pura-pura disuruh ibu untuk um meminta nasi? Tapi kalau Mingyu yang_ —

"Wonwoo _hyung_?"

 _Hebat. Dari semua waktu, dia memilih hari ini untuk yang membuka pintu._

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mingyu bertanya. Raut khawatir tergambar di wajahnya melihat Wonwoo yang tidak berhenti berkomat-kamit selayaknya tengah kerasukan.

"Ya, aku baik. Orang tuaku baik. Ke sini karena disuruh Ibu."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk... apa ya?" Wonwoo menggaruk lehernya seraya aktif menghindari mata Mingyu. "Kurasa aku akan kembali dan menanyakannya lagi lalu kembali ke sini." _Atau tidak pernah kembali lagi_.

Wonwoo berbalik untuk pulang, namun Mingyu bergerak lebih cepat untuk menahan bahunya. "Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, ibuku membuat _popsicle_ sendiri dan dia akan sangat senang kalau kau membantu menghabiskannya. Ya kan bu?" Mingyu berteriak ke arah dalam rumah.

"Apa Gyu?" Suara Nyonya Kim menyahuti dari dalam.

"Wonwoo ada di sini untuk membantu menghabiskan _popsicle_."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ibu Mingyu. Wonwoo menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuat alasan pulang.

"Em, aku akan kembali lagi nanti untuk _popsicle_ nya. Setelah aku bertanya pada Ibu..."

"Aaw, ayolah _hyung._ Bibi tidak menyuruhmu melakukan apa-apa." Mingyu tersenyum, kedua taringnya menyembul di balik senyumannya. Kulit di sekitar matanya mengerut dan pipinya sedikit terangkat. Membuat senyuman Mingyu terlihat sangat sangat sangat tidak bersalah. Seolah-olah tangannya tidak ditanam di atas bahu Wonwoo dengan sangat keras dan menyakiti yang lebih tua. Kemudian, masih sambil tersenyum—yang secara aneh malah membuatnya menakutkan—dia melanjutkan. "Lagi pula, kalau kau tidak datang barusan, aku baru akan ke tempatmu. Kita betul-betul harus bicara."

Oh.

Jadi dia juga berpikir untuk berbicara. Wonwoo pikir dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Di satu sisi itu sangat baik karena artinya Mingyu—meski hanya sedikit—peduli. Tapi itu juga menyeramkan. Karena Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Mingyu. Apa dia marah? Meski tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat marah sekarang. Mungkin pembicaraan ini harus ditunda beberapa lama lagi. Wonwoo butuh persiapan.

"Aku tidak..."

"Oh, Wonwoo. Kau datang lagi." Wonwoo cepat-cepat menutup mulut dan mengerang dalam hati begitu melihat Nyonya Kim berdiri di sebelah anaknya. "Melihatmu dua kali dalam satu minggu adalah sesuatu yang jarang. Walaupun kau dulu datang hampir setiap hari." Nyonya Kim berkata ceria. Dia tersenyum, sama seperti Mingyu. Dan itu menambah kadar kengerian Wonwoo. Senyuman mereka, dari pada membuatnya merasa disambut, malah terasa mengancam. "Masuklah. Aku membuat _popsicle_ tadi pagi. Kalian bisa menghabiskannya sebelum makan malam sambil mengobrol di kamar Mingyu. Bukankah dulu kalian selalu melakukan itu?"

Itu tidak terdengar seperti undangan. Itu adalah perintah.

Sepertinya sikap pemaksa memang mengalir dalam darah keluarga ini. Wonwoo curiga jangan-jangan Hoshi juga punya hubungan darah dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo menghela napas menyerah. Lagi pula dia sendiri yang tadi berniat bicara dengan Mingyu, kenapa harus menundanya lama-lama? Ayo selesaikan ini sekarang. "Baiklah."

Tarikan di wajah dua Kim di depan Wonwoo otomatis melebar mendengar jawabannya.

Nyonya Kim menyingkir dari pintu untuk memberi celah pada Wonwoo masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah pintu ditutup oleh Mingyu di belakangnya, Wonwoo tahu tidak ada lagi kata mundur.

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam kamar Mingyu. Wonwoo berdiri canggung di depan lemari sementara Mingyu merapikan tempat tidurnya kilat. Melipat selimut dan menyusun bantal-bantal. Nyonya Kim datang mengantar piring berisi _popsicle_ merah buatannya sendiri. Wanita paruh baya itu berbasa-basi sedikit dengan ramah. Lalu segera menghilang di balik pintu ketika Mingyu mengeluh ibunya berbicara terlalu banyak.

"Ibuku tahu," adalah yang pertama diucapkan Mingyu setelah tinggal mereka berdua di dalam ruangan. Bunyi kunci diputar mengikuti kalimatnya. Setelah mengunci pintu, dia berbalik dan memandang Wonwoo canggung.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan kening bertanya. Tidak mengerti apa maksud Mingyu. Perhatiannya secara penuh tertuju pada _popsicle_ di atas meja yang mengingatkannya dengan terlalu banyak hal bersama Mingyu.

Mingyu bilang itu adalah cinta di antara mereka. Duduk berdua, berbagi _popsicle_ , mengobrol, menonton Home Alone berdua. Apakah setelah sekian banyak waktu berlalu, setelah semua yang terjadi, cinta masih sama?

Di saat seperti ini, di saat dia tidak tahu apakah orang yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang akan mendekap hatinya erat atau malah menghancurkannya beberapa menit ke depan, Wonwoo tidak bisa memaksa dirinya mengambil _popsicle_ buatan Nyonya Kim itu. Jika hari ini berakhir dengan buruk, maka mungkin Wonwoo tidak akan bisa memakan _popsicle_ lagi seumur hidup. Karena itu akan membangkitkan kenangan menyakitkan.

" _Hyung_ apa kau mendengarku?" Mingyu menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Wonwoo. Membuat yang lebih tua tersadar dari lamunan.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Mingyu merotasikan matanya malas. "Ibuku tahu. Makanya dia bersikap begitu," katanya. "Jangan sakit hati dengan sikapnya."

Wonwoo menaikkan alis. "Tidak kok. Memangnya tahu apa?"

"Kita."

Kita

Kita

 _Kita_

Kata Mingyu 'kita'. Perut Wonwoo serasa berjumpalitan mendengar Mingyu mengatakan 'kita'. Seperti lambungnya dikocok, dengan cara yang menyenangkan—kalau memang ada cara yang menyenangkan untuk itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia tahu ada kata 'kita' di antara dia dan Mingyu. Dan itu mengalir keluar secara natural dari lidah Mingyu. Seketika membesarkan gelembung ego Wonwoo.

Namun kalaupun satu kata itu memberi efek kupu-kupu atau pelangi dan segala sesuatu yang menyenangkan dalam diri Wonwoo, dia tidak membiarkannya terlihat dalam wajahnya. Ekspresinya sedatar papan setrika. Sama sekali tidak memberi bocoran emosinya.

"Kita?"

Mingyu mengangguk seraya bergumam pelan. Dia berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dan melempar pantatnya untuk duduk di atas material empuk itu. Kemudian menepuk spasi kosong di sampingnya. Isyarat untuk Wonwoo bergabung.

"Tidak keberatan kalau _popsicle_ nya ditunda beberapa menit kan?"

Sebagai balasan, Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan mendekat. Toh dia juga tidak berniat memakan _popsicle_ nya. "Tidak masalah."

Mingyu tersenyum. "Bagus."

"Jadi... um apa yang Bibi tahu?" _Tentang kita?_ Wonwoo menambahkan dengan kelewat gembira dalam hati.

"Semua."

"Semua seperti..."

"Kau menghindariku, Sejeong, Jeonghan, Hoshi..." Mingyu menyebut satu per satu. Lalu pada akhirnya dengan suara pelan dan kepala ditundukkan "Ciuman."

"Kau menceritakannya?"

"Dia bertanya."

"Dan kau membicarakan semua?" Nada suara Wonwoo terdengar menghakimi. Mingyu membicarakan semua dengan ibunya, tapi tidak sekali pun membicarakannya dengan seseorang yang seharusnya melakukan diskusi itu dengannya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana pemaksanya _eomma_ kalau sudah ingin tahu." Mingyu berbicara sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Jelas-jelas tidak mau disalahkan untuk apa yang sudah dilakukannya. "Lagi pula kau datang seperti itu dan... dan... kita berbicara seperti itu dan kau menangis sangat kuat, ibu dan ayahku mendengarnya." Mingyu sengaja tidak menambahkan detail mengenai kedua orang tuanya yang menguping pembicaraan mereka malam itu. 'Karena kalian sudah terlalu lama bersikap aneh,' kata ibu Mingyu. "Lalu kita tidur seperti itu jadi..."

Mingyu berbicara terlalu cepat, matanya tidak mau dipertemukan dengan Wonwoo, dan dia terlalu banyak mengulang kata 'dan' dan 'seperti itu'. Wonwoo nyaris tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

"Kau kan bisa mengarang apa saja," balas Wonwoo ngeri. Bayangan Ibu Mingyu sudah mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan yang artinya Ibunya juga tahu—mustahil Nyonya Kim tidak memberi tahu ibunya—yang tidak menutup kemungkinan ayah mereka juga tahu. Wonwoo seketika bergidik. Jadi itukah alasan ibunya menghela napas tanpa henti sambil mengelus kepalanya akhir-akhir ini? Wonwoo sudah menduga ibunya tidak akan mungkin memeluknya terlalu sering sambil berkata 'anakku sudah besar' tanpa alasan. Jadi ini alasannya. Wonwoo mengerang keras. "Kau tidak seharusnya menceritakan itu."

"Berbohong akan memaksaku untuk memikirkan kebohongan lainnya berkali-kali. Lebih mudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya," jawab Mingyu acuh. Bahunya dinaikkan santai, seolah-olah itu bukan masalah besar.

Lagi pula, itu memang bukan masalah besar kan bagi Mingyu?

Wonwoo merasa darahnya mendidih ketika memikirkannya. "Gara-gara kau, sekarang ibuku pasti berpikir aku remaja konyol yang depresi hanya karena masalah sepele seperti cinta. Terima kasih."

"Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah itu buruk."

"Itu memang buruk." Wonwoo melotot pada Mingyu. "Dan memalukan. Sangat."

Mingyu membuka mulut hendak berargumen, tapi segera menelan kembali argumennya bahkan sebelum berhasil melewati kerongkongan. "Lupakan!" katanya. Mingyu tahu lebih baik tidak melawan Wonwoo sekarang. Menurutnya pribadi itu bukan hal yang memalukan. Jadi kenapa kalau mereka menjadi konyol karena cinta? Mereka masih remaja dan terlalu muda untuk mengetahui cara yang benar mengatasi emosi seperti itu. Lagi pula, cinta bukan masalah yang sepele. Tidak bagi Mingyu, dan dia tahu tidak juga bagi Wonwoo. Kalau itu memang sepele, Wonwoo tidak akan menjadi seemosional itu beberapa malam lalu di ruangan ini. Tapi Wonwoo bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala. Mingyu bisa membuat kliping, makalah, essai, beribu-ribu lembar ditambah _slide_ presentasi hanya untuk membuktikan sikap Wonwoo itu.

"Jadi... kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Mingyu akhirnya.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu kosong. Sama tersesatnya dengan yang lebih muda. Dia sama sekali tidak ada ide harus memulai pembicaraan ini dari mana. _Dari mana yang Mingyu inginkan?_

"Bagaimana kalau dari bagian..." Mingyu berhenti sejenak. Mendistraksi diri sendiri dengan memainkan seprainya. Jari-jarinya tidak berhenti mencubit seprai itu. Tapi matanya kali ini difokuskan ke wajah pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau datang menangis minggu lalu? Apa maksudnya ledakan tiba-tiba itu?"

Wonwoo merasakan pipinya memanas mengingat itu. Bisakah mereka tidak usah membicarakan bagian yang itu? Karena itu sangat memalukan bagi Wonwoo. "Atau bagian kau menyerangku setiap waktu?" balasnya.

Rahang Mingyu terjatuh—tidak secara literal. Nampak terluka. Kata-kata Wonwoo membuatnya terdengar seperti seorang mesum yang melakukan penyerangan berkala pada cewek-cewek di _subway_. Atau seorang pemerkosa. Dia berkata dengan putus asa "Aku tidak menyerangmu. Dan... aku..."

Melihat Mingyu terbata seolah-olah lidahnya terikat membuat Wonwoo menatap yang lebih muda semakin penasaran. Dia ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Mingyu soal itu. Ini yang sudah selalu ingin didengarnya.

Tapi Mingyu malah kembali menyerang dengan berkata, "Kau menciumku lebih dulu."

Kali ini Wonwoo yang kehilangan kata. Tidak ada sangkalan untuk itu. Mingyu benar. Dia melakukannya lebih dulu dan membuat Mingyu berpikir kalau itu bukan masalah untuk mencium Wonwoo. Yang tidak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan karena Wonwoo sendiri menikmatinya—pada beberapa kesempatan pertama—tapi juga tidak benar karena Mingyu melakukannya berlebihan dan bagian terburuknya, dia mengunci mulutnya rapat setelah memaksa Wonwoo membuka miliknya untuk dia eksplorasi. "Itu karena kau sangat keras kepala. Kau tidak berhenti memaksaku."

"Yang kulakukan karena kau menghindariku tanpa alasan."

 _Huh_. Itu juga tidak salah. Tapi juga tidak benar. Wonwoo menghindar karena Mingyu membuatnya sulit. Karena dia membuatnya menyakitkan. Seandainya dia tidak membuat Wonwoo berharap. Seandainya Mingyu tidak begitu sempurna. Seandainya bunga-bunga di dalam paru-paru berhenti mekar untuknya. Seandainya Mingyu tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membuat lebih banyak bunga tumbuh. Seandainya Mingyu membalas perasaannya. Seandainya dia tidak mengatakan tentang Seulgi dan siapa pun itu versi lebih cantiknya.

"Baiklah." Wonwoo menghela napas. Pembicaraan ini tidak akan melaju ke arah mana pun kalau tidak satu pun dari mereka mau memimpin jalannya. "Ayo kita mulai dari itu."

Mingyu memandangi Wonwoo dengan penasaran sementara sahabatnya itu melakukan inspirasi yang sangat kuat. Seakan butuh sangat banyak oksigen hanya untuk satu pernapasan baginya. Dan jika tebakan Mingyu benar, mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan bunga-bunga di paru-paru Wonwoo. Karena memang begituah Wonwoo. Terlalu puitis. Terlalu romantis.

"Siapa itu versi lebih cantiknya Seulgi _noona_?"

 _Dan tentu saja Wonwoo akan memulai dari bagian paling memalukan._ Mingyu terhenyak di atas kasurnya. Mencoba memecahkan kontak matanya dari Wonwoo. Tapi tatapan penuh harap, yang menuntut jawaban itu menahannya. Mingyu tidak bisa mengabaikannya sekarang. Dia sudah menghindarinya terlalu lama.

"Bisakah kita mulai dari bagian lain saja?"

Wonwoo membalas dengan dengusan. Melakukan gerakan rotasi dengan mata gelapnya. Namun jauh di bawah dadanya, di bawah lapisan-lapisan kulit yang dibalut ego, Wonwoo merasakan ada lebih banyak pucuk bunga yang tumbuh di batang paru-parunya. Dan secara mengejutkan itu sama sekali tidak menyakitinya. Seperti angin musim semi yang menyapu kulitnya. Sangat lemah lebut dan halus. Seperti rasa lega ketika gigitan pertama _popsicle_ nya setelah hari yang melelahkan. Seperti pada kali pertama dia membiarkan hatinya berpikir untuk menikah dengan sahabatnya karena dialah yang paling tepat untuk itu. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Perasaan yang sudah sangat lama tidak Wonwoo rasakan di bawah dadanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau malu untuk menjawabnya. Kau hanya perlu untuk mengangguk atau menggeleng." Wonwoo berkata lagi setelah merasa dia sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk jawaban Mingyu.

"Baiklah." Mingyu menjawab ragu.

Wonwoo merasakan perutnya seperti jumpalitan lagi. Karena melihat keadaan ini, melakukan pembicaraan ini, melihat Mingyu berusaha keras menahan malu dan mempertahankan kontak mata mereka meski itu menyiksanya, mungkin saja, mungkin Hoshi tidak sepenuhnya salah—atau dia bahkan tidak salah sama sekali.

"Versi lebih cantik Seulgi _noona_ itu adalah aku. Ya atau tidak?"

Selama beberapa saat Mingyu menatapnya dengan wajah kosong. Untuk beberapa saat itu juga, Wonwoo merasakan panik internal. Rasa paranoidnya kembali berkuasa. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan buruk.

Tapi wajah Mingyu terbakar semakin merah. Dia akhirnya tidak bisa mempertahankan kontak mata itu lebih lama lagi. Dia menundukkan kepala menunjukkan penyesalan yang sangat dalam. Seperti seorang anak kecil tertangkap mencuri permen. Dan Mingyu memang mencuri, tetapi bukan permen, melainkan hati Wonwoo. Apakah dia sebaiknya dihukum untuk itu?

Beberapa detik kemudian, bukan hanya perut Wonwoo yang seperti jumpalitan. Jantungnya melonjak girang. Badai musim semi di dalam paru-parunya. Lambungnya mungkin sedang melakukan salto yang sangat berbahaya. Tapi tidak satu pun dari itu yang berarti.

Mingyu menunduk bukan karena ingin menyembunyikan wajah. Hanya melakukan anggukan pertama untuk beberapa anggukan yang dilakukannya berkali-kali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. "Ya."

* * *

— ** _kkeut_** —

* * *

 **Terima Kasih Banyak:**

 _meanieci, Justfor17, whiteplumm, Kyunie, dimanadansiapa, dibidiswoon, XiayuweLiu, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Albus Convallaria majalis, Twelves, Yoshikuni Rie, kkokkoyah, Indukcupang, realwonwoo, Firdha858, CorvusOnyx, kkmyerim, ftzbhd, , pxv1314, aylopyu, Jjangmyeon, DevilPrince, k1mut, Kim Ve, loveyoumeanie, utsukushii02, Guest, ByunDiva, Hyuki, wonwoo, dxxsy, aishautami, jeondepp, WooMina, itsathenazi, tujuhbelas,_ _Beanienim_ _, SkyBlueAndWhite, cbesideb, KMaddict, MingHousewife, aigyuu, Honeylili, meanieslave_

* * *

 _a.n Maaf maaf maaf maaf /.\ Aku ngepos chapter ini terlalu lama. Habis ngepos chapter kemarin, aku liburan. Seninnya langsung masuk kuliah dan gak sempat megang ff samsek. Hari pertama langsung nugas :)) Praktikum di depan mata :)) Aku jauh lebih stres daripada Wonu dalam ff ini /gak. ini becanda/ Perks of being an engineering major (*´Д｀)=з_

 _Aku sama butanya dengan Mingyu karena nganggep Wonu lebih syantieq dr Kak Seulgi. wkwkwkwk. Mereka sama2 cantik sih tp Wonu punya tempat spesial di hatiku, jadi yah_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _Anywaaaaaaay chapter depan bakal up sabtu atau minggu (kalau gak up, tagih aja lewat pm atau komen, krn aku bisa lupa ;-;)._

 _Maaf gak sempat balas komen ;-; Dan btw thanks buat favs, komen, dan follownya ^^ You guys rock :* :* :*_

 _Oh IYA. AGAK TELAt tapi Meanie akhir2 ini full of moment, aku bahagia banget. Percayalah aku lagi di bus balik dari Bali ke habitat asli pas Seventeen in Caratland dan Meanie piggyback dll dll. Pengen teriak bahagia HAHAHAHAHA. Pokoknya aku seneng Meanie gak tenggelam kayak kata orang2 T^T_

 _Maap tadi salah upload wkwk_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer_ : 17 © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Metaphorical Heart**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **.**

* * *

 **7**

* * *

Untuk berapa lama mereka diam dalam posisi itu. Mingyu merunduk malu. Menghindari kontak mata sepenuhnya dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Sementara Wonwoo diam, memandang Mingyu nyaris tidak percaya. Karena demi seluruh Tuhan yang ada. Ini benar-benar terjadi. Kata-kata Hoshi terbukti benar.

Wonwoo adalah versi lebih cantik dari Kang Seulgi yang selama ini selalu dicemburuinya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Wonwoo berhasil menenangkan kerja jantungnya yang sedikit terlalu bersemangat usai mendapat jawab Mingyu. Ini baru permulaan. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan organ di bawah dadanya itu bekerja seperti gila dan membuat arterinya pecah saking cepatnya dia memompa darah. Banyak yang harus mereka diskusikan, masih terlalu awal untuk mati.

Meski tidak sepenuhnya berhasil menjinakkan jantungnya, Wonwoo berusaha keras untuk kembali berbicara. Melakukan apa saja untuk mendistraksi dirinya dari fakta baru yang dia dapat. Dia mengangkat tangan dan memukul kepala Mingyu. Menghasilkan erang kesakitan dari yang lebih muda. Mingyu mengangkat kepala dan berkata kesal, "Hei untuk apa itu?"

' _Untuk saat-saat kau membuatku mendambakan menjadi perempuan.'_

Wonwoo kembali pada dirinya di bulan November. Yang emosional, sedih, melankolis, nyaris gila, dan tidak masuk akal. Teringat setiap detik yang dihabiskannya merana di atas kasur. Mendamba akan suatu hal yang mustahil. Pada malam-malam dia menggelung tubuh begitu rapat di bawah selimut dan membenci diri sendiri. Pada masa-masa itu, dia berharap untuk tertidur dan bangun keesokan hari bukan sebagai dirinya sendiri, melainkan Kang Seulgi yang cantik. Yang dia pikir diinginkan oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo ingat berkali-kali membenci Tuhan dan orang tuanya karena sudah melahirkannya seperti ini. Pada setiap momen dia mengutuk bunga yang tidak berhenti bermekaran di dadanya untuk Mingyu sementara yang dia cinta tidak menginginkan dirinya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kau memimpikanku." Sebuah pernyataan. Meski ada sangat banyak emosi menyelip di dasar hatinya ketika mengatakan itu, Wonwoo tidak membiarkan satu pun terdengar dalam suara beratnya. Rasa bahagia, kelegaan, bangga, dan sisa sedih kemarin. Dia menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

Mingyu memandang kepada _hyung_ nya dengan rasa bersalah dan malu setinggi puncak Everest. "Ya."

"Dan kau menikmatinya."

Wonwoo pikir wajah Mingyu tidak akan bisa menjadi lebih merah lagi. Tapi Mingyu sendiri membuktikannya salah. Wajahnya terbakar dengan warna yang lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Warna kulit tannya nyaris tak nampak, tertutup sepenuhnya oleh darah yang berdesakan di sepanjang garis pipinya.

"Kau membuatnya terdengar sangat buruk," ujar Mingyu malu. Itu adalah keahlian Wonwoo. Membuat segala sesuatu terdengar lebih buruk dari seharusnya. Membuat Mingyu merasa lebih buruk dari seharusnya.

Wonwoo pura-pura tidak mendengar Mingyu. "Kau..." katanya lagi dengan hati-hati. "Menginginkanku dengan cara seperti itu."

Mingyu mengerang dan menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Seketika dia terlihat begitu kecil. Seolah dia ingin menciut dan menghilang. Pada momen itu Mingyu berharap agar tanah terbuka dan menyerapnya ke dasar bumi. Agar dia tidak perlu menghadapi malu yang begitu dahsyat setelah Wonwoo membuka rahasia kotornya yang tidak begitu rahasia lagi. "A..aku... aku..." Mingyu tergagap dengan katanya. Berusaha mencari alasan untuk mengurangi kadar malu yang harus dia tanggung selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berpikir 'persetan'. Jadi kenapa kalau sekarang Wonwoo tahu? Ini adalah tujuan pembicaraan mereka sejak awal. Untuk jujur satu sama lain dan berbicara tentang perasaan. Jadi sembari menutup kedua matanya, dia pun berkata dengan pasrah. "Ya." _Ya, aku menginginkanmu dengan cara seperti itu. Entah cara apa pun yang kau maksud. Ya, aku mengingkanmu begitu. Aku bermimpi melakukan hal-hal yang buruk kepadamu._ Tapi dia tidak benar-benar bernyali untuk memberitahu semua secara gamblang.

Wonwoo kembali diam. Mingyu memandangnya dengan takut. Karena Wonwoo yang diam selalu lebih menyeramkan dari dia yang berteriak marah. Karena ketika dia tidak berucap sepatah kata pun, Mingyu tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di bawah kepalanya. Jika dia marah, jika dia sedih, jika dia gembira. Mingyu akan dibuat selamanya bertanya. Dan bagian terburuknya, Wonwoo bisa melakukan itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Berbulan-bulan lamanya.

Di sisi lain Wonwoo berpikir dengan miris. Lihat di mana mereka sekarang. Empat bulan setelah malam-malam yang suram. Mingyu duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah menahan malu. Memberi tahu bahwa dia tidak perlu menjadi anak perempuan untuk diinginkan oleh Mingyu. Bahwa dia boleh untuk tidak membenci orang tua dan Tuhan yang sudah menciptakannya seperti adanya dirinya sekarang. Tidak perlu menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu unuk menundukkan kepala dan berdoa, menunggu pukul 11:11 demi melayangkan permohonan, tidak usah repot mencari banyak Dewa yang akan mengabulkan kerinduan hatinya. Dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Karena sejak awal, memang dia yang seperti itulah yang diinginkan oleh sahabatnya. Jika memikirkannya sekarang, Wonwoo merasa sangat konyol. Menghabiskan sangat banyak waktu untuk meratap dan merengek kepada semesta untuk diubahkan menjadi anak perempuan, di saat sesungguhnya Mingyu sama mendambanya dengan dirinya.

Wonwoo ingin tertawa. Begitu keras hingga terdengar sampai telinga orang tua Mingyu. Begitu bahagia sampai ibunya berhenti mengkhawatirkan sikap emosionalnya belakangan. Dia ingin Hoshi mendengar tawanya sekarang. Ingin Seokmin juga ada di sana untuk menyaksikan perubahan emosi yang begitu drastis. Ingin seluruh dunia tahu kalau dia, Jeon Wonwoo adalah idiot yang bersahabat dengan idiot lainnya, Kim Mingyu. Dan mungkin dua idiot ini saling jatuh cinta.

Ironi seperti ini membuat Wonwoo gemas. Sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk sekali lagi melemparkan pukulan di atas kepala Mingyu. Mengabaikan tatapan terluka sahabatnya itu, Wonwoo hanya tertawa ringan. Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama. Kemudian dia berkata, "Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Karena sudah menyebutku lebih cantik dari Seulgi _noona_."

Sembari mengelus puncak kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi tempat mendarat telapak tangan Wonwo, Mingyu mencibir. "Itu kan pendapat pribadiku."

Hoshi benar. Mungkin Mingyu buta. Atau dia memang hanya punya selera yang sedikit lain.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan versi lebih tampannya," sanggah Wonwoo. "Karena aku laki-laki. Aku tidak mau disebut cantik."

Mingyu mendengus mengejek. Dia tertawa. Sejenak melupakan rasa malunya. Karena kata-kata Wonwoo menggelitik sesuatu di bawah perutnya. "Tidak bermaksud menjatuhkan harga dirimu _hyung_ , tapi kau itu sama sekali tidak tampan. Kau cantik. Bahkan melebihi Seulgi _noona_. Bukankah aku selalu memanggilmu cantik sejak..." Mingyu menatap yang lebih tua ragu selama beberapa saat. Rasa malu yang tadi hilang kembali menjalar di sepanjang tengkuknya. Kemudian dia menelan air liurnya sendiri dengan keras sebelum menyelesaikan, "...kita tujuh atau enam tahun. Kurasa."

"Kau mau mati ya?"

Mendengar ancaman itu, Mingyu cepat-cepat bungkam. Wonwoo memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam 'khas Wonwoo yang dingin'. Dan meski Mingyu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak akan terpengaruh dengan jurus andalan Wonwoo itu pada hari biasa kali ini dia memilih diam. Karena mereka sedang di tengah pembicaraan serius. Merusak _mood_ Wonwoo adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukan Mingyu. Dia tidak mau lagi menghabiskan beberapa bulan tanpa mendengar satu kata dari Wonwoo. Diabaikan itu menyakitkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan diam." Mingyu mengangkat kedua tangannya dalam pose menyerah.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan alis. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu diam?"

Mingyu meringis dalam hati. Transformasi emosi Wonwoo begitu cepat, dia nyaris tidak percaya. Beberapa bulan lalu dia menghindar dari Mingyu dan tidak mau bahkan menatap wajahnya. Beberapa bulan lalu Wonwoo diam pasrah setiap kali Mingyu bekerja di atas bibirnya. Beberapa malam lalu Wonwoo terlihat begitu lemah dan mudah hancur, menangis di dalam lengannya. Beberapa menit lalu, di depan pintu Wonwoo terlihat gugup dan siap untuk melarikan diri lagi darinya. Beberapa saat lalu Wonwoo tidak terlihat yakin ketika hendak bertanya. Detik ini, dia kembali menjadi Wonwoo yang Mingyu kenal di awal pertemanan mereka. Yang selalu memandang Mingyu seolah-olah sedang menghakiminya, seolah-olah Mingyu seorang idiot yang memalukan. Dia kembali menjadi Wonwoo yang lebih tua, superior, dan tukang perintah. Mingyu langsung merindukan versi Wonwoo yang lebih lemah itu lagi.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Katakan aku tampan," perintah Wonwoo.

Yang benar saja? "Apa kau bercanda?"

"Aku tidak cantik."

"Tapi..."

"Kau betul-betul mau mati ya?"

Mingyu menghela napas. Yap, inilah sifat asli Wonwoo yang dicintainya. Bagaimana dia bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang ini? "Baiklah. Kau tampan. Wonwoo _hyung_ , kau adalah versi lebih tampan dari Seulgi _noona_."

Setelah itu Wonwoo mendengus puas. "Baiklah. Ayo kita lanjutkan."

"Sekarang giliranmu." Mingyu berniat membuat suaranya terdengar lebih tegas dari Wonwoo. Dia tidak ingin menjadi yang lebih minor dibanding Wonwoo. Tapi nyatanya suara yang lolos dari bibirnya malah terkesan seperti sebuah rengekan manja. "Kau yang harus menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang."

"Aku lebih tua darimu. Panggil aku ' _hyung'_ bukan 'kau'," balas Wonwoo.

Mingyu meringis lagi. Berkomunikasi dengan Wonwoo terasa lebih menyenangkan ketika _hyung_ nya menangis. "Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan, _hyung_." Mingyu merotasikan mata dengan malas. "Kenapa kau menghindariku setelah itu?"

"Setelah apa?"

"Setelah bertanya tentang mimpi..." Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Masih terlalu malu mengucapkan mimpi basah setelah sekarang Wonwoo tahu kalau dia bermimpi tentangnya. Jadi dia membiarkan kalimat itu tergantung di udara dan menatap Wonwoo memelas. Seperti memohon agar yang lebih tua cepat tanggap tanpa dia harus menyelesaikan kalimat itu dan mati oleh rasa malu.

Tetapi Wonwoo itu punya sifat kejam alami. Dia hanya mengernyitkan kening tanpa belas kasihan dan membiarkan Mingyu berjuang dengan malunya. Sendiri.

"Setelah kita bicara soal itu menjadi sedih. Lalu beberapa hari kemudian menghindariku." Mingyu melanjutkan karena dilihatnya Wonwoo tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjawab. Dia berkata dengan sedikit putus asa. "Maksudku adalah, apakah kau sedih karena aku bermimpi tentang Seulgi _noona_ atau semacamnya? Apa kau..." Bagaimana cara mengatakan ini tanpa terdengar terlalu percaya diri? Karena kalau ternyata dia salah, maka rasa malu itu akan bertambah jutaan kali lipat dan Mingyu tidak yakin dia sanggup mengatasinya. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Memandang Wonwoo yang tidak melepas ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Mingyu berharap, sangat berharap, kalau untuk kali ini saja Wonwoo mau melepaskan topeng itu. "Apa itu membuatmu kecewa ketika aku menyebut namanya? Apa kau..." _berharap aku menyebut nama orang lain? Namamu misalnya?_

Sekarang, setelah Wonwoo lebih mengerti di mana posisinya dalam persahabatan ini, dia akhirnya bisa berbicara dengan lebih santai. Tidak ada beban. "Tentu saja."

"Kenapa..." Mingyu memulai lagi. Ada getar yang sangat tidak familiar memberati suaranya. Yang timbul karena rasa _excited_ berlebih. Karena oh Tuhan. Oh Tuhan. Terjadi _chaos_ di dalam kepalanya. Terlalu banyak susunan alfabet di dalam sana yang menunggu untuk disuarakan. Rentetan tanya yang terbangun dalam _anxiety_ selama Wonwoo menolak menyadari eksistensinya beberapa waktu terakhir. Dan semua ingin keluar di waktu yang bersamaan. Mingyu merasa kewalahan. Sementara tatapan menunggu yang diberikan Wonwoo kepadanya sama sekali tidak membantu. "Kenapa itu membuatmu kecewa? Apakah..." Mingkinkah? "Apa kau berharap kalau..." setiap kata yang terucap, semakin berat cekatan dalam kerongkongannya. "Kalau itu adalah kau? Apa kau juga menginginkanku seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja."

Mingyu mengerang keras. Sangat sangat keras dan penuh rasa kesal. Kenapa Wonwoo menjawabnya semudah itu? Seolah-olah itu bukan hal yang besar. Apakah hanya Mingyu seorang yang merasa jantungnya seperti akan pecah hanya dengan pemikiran bahwa ada kemungkinan mereka berbagi rasa yang sama di bawah dadanya? _Apa bagi Wonwoo ini tidak berarti apa-apa?_

"Baiklah, stop." Suara Wonwoo terdengar tegas dan sedikit marah. Ketika Mingyu sadar dari khayal sesaatnya, dia melihat topeng poker Wonwoo sudah tanggal dari wajahnya. Terganti oleh rasa jengkel yang sangat kentara. "Apa pun yang kau pikirkan, itu tidak benar," kata Wonwoo. Dia melanjutkan seraya mempertahankan matanya di wajah Mingyu. "Dan apa pun yang kau pikirkan, katakan dengan keras. Jangan bertanya di dalam kepalamu sendiri. Karena kau tidak akan mendapat jawaban yang benar kecuali dariku. Aku mengatakannya berdasarkan pengalaman."

Mingyu menukikkan alis bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau baru saja berbicara dengan keras, kalau itu cukup membantu."

"Hah?"

Wonwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membentuk tanda kutip di udara. "' _Apa bagi Wonwoo ini tidak berarti apa-apa_? _'_ "

"Oh." Mingyu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di telapak tangannya lalu berbicara dalam suara teredam. "Maafkan aku."

Meski Mingyu tidak melihatnya, Wonwoo tetap memutar bola mata. "Tidak masalah," katanya. Berhenti sejenak. Menancapkan rahang bahwahnya ke bibir atas lalu menarik napas panjang. "Dan kau salah, asal kau tahu saja."

Kalimat Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu untuk membebaskan wajahnya dari persembunyian demi melihat wajah sendu sahabatnya. Wonwoo tengah memandang ke arahnya tetapi tidak betul-betul berfokus kepadanya. Pandangannya jauh ke suatu tempat yang tidak Mingyu tahu. Sementara suaranya mengandung beribu emosi yang tidak mampu dia terjemahkan ke dalam bahasa ibunya.

"Itu sangat berarti untukku," kata Wonwoo. Dia menutup mata. Dahinya dikerutkan. Seperti dia sedang berusaha memberi kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk memaksa setitik air yang mengintip dari balik kelopaknya masuk kembali ke dalam kantung matanya. Dia kembali terlihat rapuh. Dan satu-satunya yang ingin Mingyu lakukan adalah memeluknya, mencium air mata itu, dan menghentikan apa pun yang memicu rasa sakitnya. Ini adalah pemandangan yang paling menghancurkan Mingyu. Ketika Wonwoo menjadi begitu emosional tanpa dia tahu alasannya. Ketika Wonwoo menangis dan dia tidak mengerti cara yang tepat untuk menghentikan aliran air matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Mingyu berbisik pelan. Sangat pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Seakan dia takut bahkan hanya suaranya sendiri akan menambah rasa sakit Wonwoo.

Namun Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini... ini adalah sesuatu yang benar untuk kulakukan. Untuk kita lakukan," kata Wonwoo. Lebih terdengar seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dari pada Mingyu. "Kalau berhenti hanya sampai di sini, maka pembicaraan ini sia-sia. Kita harus menyelesaikan dan membicarakan semua. Bahkan bagian yang paling kubenci."

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Wonwoo menganggapnya sebagai tanda agar dia terus berbicara. Dia sudah selesai bermain-main. Kali ini mereka akan masuk ke bagian serius. Wonwoo tidak tahu dari mana harus memulai, tapi dia paham bahwa dia harus memulai. Dari mana saja. Yang penting mulai berbicara. Tanpa berpikir dia berkata. "Aku... aku menyukaimu."

Wonwoo tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan memulainya dengan kalimat itu. Dan menilai dari ekspresi terkejut di wajah Mingyu, cukup aman untuk berasumsi bahwa Mingyu sama terkejutnya dengan Wonwo sendiri. "Kau... apa?"

Mengatupkan bibir dan menutup matanya, Wonwoo menguatkan diri untuk mengulangi. "Menyukaimu."

"Kau bercanda."

"Apa menurutmu ini waktu yang tepat untuk itu?"

"Tidak. Karena itu..."

Wonwoo segera memotong sebelum Mingyu selesai berbicara. "Aku serius. Dan berhenti menginterupsi. Aku yang akan bicara dulu. Nanti giliranmu."

Mingyu segera berhenti. Memandang wajah frustasi Wonwoo. Dia menelan kembali setiap fonem yang berdesakan di lidahnya. Menggantinya dengan "Baiklah."

Wonwoo membuang napas banyak-banyak. "Aku menyukaimu." Dia mengulangi kalau-kalau Mingyu masih belum betul-betul menangkapnya di saat pertama. "Sejak kapan, aku tidak begitu yakin. Mungkin sejak kita berbagi _popsicle_ di kamarku. Atau waktu kau pertama kali bertanya tentang cinta. Atau sejak aku sadar kalau aku mimpi basah tentangmu." Wonwoo mengamati Mingyu menahan napas ketika mendengarnya mengatakan bagian terakhir. Lalu dengan malu menambahkan. "Ya, kita sama. Jadi jangan malu. Intinya adalah, aku menyukaimu untuk waktu yang sangat lama, kurasa. Bahkan sebelum aku mengerti apa itu suka dan yang sejenisnya."

Wonwoo ingat dirinya di usia sebelas tahun. Dia berbaring berdua dengan Mingyu di lantai kamar sahabatnya. Dan Mingyu untuk pertama kali bertanya tentang cinta. Meski tidak ingat detailnya, Wonwoo masih bisa mengulang rasa yang sangat tidak menyenangkan di bawah kulitnya ketika mendengar teman-teman Mingyu kerap mengatakan sesuatu tentang Eunha mencintai Mingyu atau semacamnya. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang terlalu berat untuk mereka bicarakan. Dan Mingyu dengan konyolnya bertanya jika itu adalah sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi, cinta dan pernikahan antar lelaki.

Wonoo ingat memasuki sekolah menengah pertama tanpa Mingyu. Dan meski ada Hoshi di sampingnya untuk mengisi kekosongan itu, Wonwoo entah bagaimana merasa tidak lengkap.

Atau ketika dia berpacaran dengan Sejeong dan sama sekali tidak ada rasa hangat dan pikiran akan masa depan dengan gadis itu. Karena dua puluh empat jam yang dimiliki dalam sehari, dia habiskan dengan keyakinan bahwa masa depan hanyalah suatu tempat di mana dia masih bersama Mingyu, berbagi _popsicle_ dan menonton Home Alone berdua dalam versi yang lebih dewasa.

Ketika Sejeong memutuskannya dan itu sama sekali tidak menyedihkan dan bagaimana Wonwoo dibingungkan oleh kata-kata semua orang di sekitarnya. Cinta terasa seperti mata pelajaran yang meski diambilnya berulang kali, tapi dia selalu berakhir dengan remedial. Saat itu Mingyu yang kemudian mengajari bagaimana hangatnya perasaan ketika ada cinta berkembang di dalam hati kita. Dan dia membalas dengan memberi perumpaan tentang bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di dalam dadanya seiring pertumbuhan cinta itu.

Di saat Wonwoo enam belas tahun, dia merasakan seolah seluruh keping darah di dalam pembuluhnya mendidih dan bergerak dengan marah di bawah kulitnya hanya mendengar sahabatnya mengatakan dia ingin jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan orang yang bukan Wonwoo. Rasa sedih yang mengikuti ketika menemukan fakta bahwa gambaran mereka tentang masa depan sama sekali berbeda.

Apakah pada setiap saat itu dia sudah jatuh cinta? Ini pertama kalinya dia sendiri berpikir mengenai itu.

"Kurasa... kurasa aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu." Wonwoo berbisik pelan. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Maksudku, kita selalu bersama. Dan kau sudah selalu ada di sini. Di sampingku. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaanku berubah. Yang kuingat hanya saat menghadiri pernikahan Guru Jung oktober lalu" Oh gurunya yang malang. "aku melihat Sejeong dan teringat janji akan menikah setelah lulus SMA. Kurasa aku terbawa suasana karena sedang di tengah acara pernikahan. Tapi bukannya berpikir untuk menikahi Sejeong, aku malah..." Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya ragu. Mengintip Mingyu yang masih mendengarkan dengan tekun. Perhatiannya sepenuhnya dipusatkan kepada Wonwoo. "Aku berpikir untuk menikah denganmu."

Mingyu terkesiap begitu Wonwoo selesai berbicara. Membuat Wonwoo ikut terlonjak kaget. "Benarkah? Kau tidak bercanda, kan? _Hyung_?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Kurasa kita sudah setuju bahwa aku tidak akan bercanda selama pembicaraan ini."

Ini lucu karena Mingyu pada saat itu juga berpikir untuk menikahi Wonwoo. Mereka berdua memiliki harapan yang sama. Bagaimana hubungan mereka berakhir seperti ini? "Jadi kenapa kau..." Mngyu memberi segala usahanya untuk menjaga suaranya normal. Agar rasa terkhianati yang menumpuk di atas ubun-ubunnya tidak terlalu kentara dalam kalimatnya. "Kenapa menjauhiku? Kenapa mendepakku keluar dari hidupmu? Asal kau tahu, kita punya visi yang sama. Pada saat itu juga aku berpikir untuk..."

Wonwoo memotong cepat. "Karena ini tidak sesederhana itu." Dia terdengar kesal. Alih-alih memandang Mingyu, dia melotot marah kepada kasurnya. Berpura-pura bahwa itu adalah Mingyu yang dibencinya sepanjang musim dingin tahun lalu. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Sementara aku bermimpi tentangmu dengan rutin hampir setiap malam. Aku merasa sangat bersalah setiap berbicara denganmu di siang hari. Karena aku memimpikan sahabatku seperti itu. Itu membuatu merasa kotor. Seperti seorang... seperti... seorang sundal."

"Kau tidak..."

"Kubilang ini giliranku berbicara," kata Wonwoo. Kemarahan dalam suaranya segera menghancurkan susunan kata Mingyu. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membentak. Aku hanya... kau harus mendengar dulu."

"Baiklah," balas Mingyu. "Aku akan mendengar. Lanjutkan."

"Baiklah." Wonwoo mengulangi. Seraya menatap ke segala arah asal bukan ke arah mata Mingyu dan wajah 'anjing terabaikan'nya. "Aku baru tujuh belas tahun. Sahabatku enam belas. Aku sadar aku suka bukan sekadar suka sebagai sahabat kepadamu. Tetapi semua seperti begitu buram karena kabut nafsu di kepalaku. Membuatku terkadang membenci diriku sendiri tetapi juga membencimu. Karena kau tidak mengerti. Di sini," Wonwoo meletakkan satu tangan di atas dadanya. Menunjuk ke arah jantungnya yang berdetak brutal setiap kali memikirkan Mingyu. "Aku merasa sangat sakit setiap kali mengingat kalau kau sangat dekat tapi juga begitu jauh. Kau mengatakan bahwa yang kau mimpikan adalah versi lebih cantiknya Seulgi _noona_ tapi di sini," tangan yang lain diletakkan di samping dahinya. "Menginterpretasikan seenaknya bahwa yang kau bicarakan adalah Kang Seulgi sendiri. Aku menjadi marah padamu tanpa alasan. Karena kau membuat segala sesuatu sulit untukku. Kau membuatku berpikir kalau aku tidak punya kesempatan denganmu, membuatku membenci hormon di dalam tubuhku yang bereaksi terlalu cepat terhadap dirimu. Di saat yang sama kau tidak berhenti membuatku berharap. Berbicara tentang menikah dengan bercanda padahal bagiku itu adalah sesuatu yang serius, mengatakan bahwa kau bisa menjadi suami yang sempurna. Apa maksudnya itu? Apa kau ingin aku menjawab dengan _'kalau begitu jadilah suamiku'_ atau semacamnya?

Oh betapa kuat keinginan Mingyu untuk menginterupsi dan menjawab 'Ya, itulah yang kuinginkan.' Seandainya saja Wonwoo tidak memberinya larangan yang jelas untuk tidak membuka mulut selama giliran pemuda itu untuk berbicara.

"Kau membantuku melakukan apa pun yang tidak ku bisa, memelukku dan menenangkanku dengan mengatakan kalau kau ada di sana untukku. Apa kau tahu kalau 'ya, hanya dengan kehadiranmu saja aku sudah merasa tenang.' Kau pasti tahu itu kan? Makanya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatku jauh cinta semakin dalam padamu, dasar berandal licik. Dan kau selalu mengatakan sesuatu seperti ingin selalu mengawasiku. Kau begitu sempurna. Membuatku mustahil untuk melepaskan diri dari perasaan yang kupikir akan menghilang setelah kau mematahkan hatiku. Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat membencimu untuk itu. Sejuta kata sangat tidak cukup untuk mengungkapkan seberapa besar rasa benciku."

Mingyu memandang wajah Wonwoo dalam diam. Kerut di atas keningnya ketika mengungkapkan seberapa besar dia membenci Mingyu atas hal-hal yang dia lakukan untuk menunjukkan afeksinya. Itu sedikit menyakitkan bagi Mingyu. Meski dia paham kalau ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman kecil dengan akibat fatal.

Kemudian Wonwoo melanjutkan dengan mata tertutup. Seolah sedang memberi penghayatan penuh untuk kalimatnya. "Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu. Karena kurasa itu sudah menjadi insting alamiku. Sudah mendarah daging. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Bahkan di saat aku membencimu, aku tetap mencintaimu."

Mingyu menahan napasnya mendengar kalimat yang mengalir begitu natural dari mulut Wonwoo. Bahkan sampai dia selesai berbicara dan memandang dengan wajah merana. Menunggu respon darinya. Otak Mingyu mengalami kemacetan total. Karena untuk pertama kali sejak mulai berbicara, Wonwoo mereferensikan perasaannya dengan kata cinta. Sejak tadi dia menggunakan kata suka, bukan cinta.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Mingyu memastikan. Kalau-kalau telinganya sedang membodohi otaknya.

Namun Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan lugas. "Ya. Apa itu masih kurang jelas?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Mingyu bahkan tidak berpikir untuk mengatakannya. Itu adalah kalimat yang sudah terlalu lama didambakannya untuk mengalir keluar dari bibirnya. Tidak sekali pun Mingyu—bahkan dalam mimpi terliarnya—menyangka bahwa dia akan mendengar Wonwoo mengucapkannya lebih dulu.

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut. Ekspresinya melunak. "Aku tahu."

Rasa bahagia yang membuncah di bawah dada Mingyu seakan tidak tertampung lagi. Dia merasa kapan saja jantungnya bisa pecah. Tulang dadanya terbuka dan akan ada sangat banyak kelopak bunga berhamburan di udara.

Ya Tuhan Mingyu tidak bisa menahan seluruh rasa ini lebih lama untuk dirinya sendiri. Jadi tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Wonwoo, dia segera menyerobot kesempatan untuk berganti giliran berbicara. "Kau memberiku terlalu banyak informasi dan _hyung_ kau tidak akan percaya betapa bahagianya aku sekarang."

Wonwoo mengedik. "Coba saja. Dan kita lihat cerita versi siapa yang lebih mengejutkan di antara kita berdua."

"Kalau kukatakan aku sadar kalau aku jatuh cinta denganmu setahun lebih awal, apa itu sudah cukup menjadi pembukaan yang mengejutkan?"

Senyum Wonwoo jatuh. Dia memandang tajam kepada sahabatnya—yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah status. "Jangan bercanda."

" _Hyung_ apa aku akan bercanda di saat sepenting ini? Apa aku tertawa?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Hanya memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan serupa.

Mingyu menghela napas. Terkadang dia lupa bagaimana kerasnya tempurung otak Wonwoo. Baik secara biologis maupun psikologis. "Baiklah. Terserah. Kau boleh mempercayai apa yang ingin kau percayai. Tapi jangan menginterupsi. Sekarang giliranku."

"Lanjutkan."

Mingyu meringis internal. Wonwoo begitu dingin. Ini tidak adil. "Kau tahu aku selalu memanggilmu cantik."

Wonwoo merotasikan matanya bosan. Ini lagi. "Ya."

"Dan aku bertanya kalau laki-laki bisa jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki lain seperti dengan perempuan dan menikah." Itu kejadian saat Wonwoo sebelas tahun dan untuk pertama kalinya mengajari Mingyu tentang cinta. Dia mengingatnya sejelas matahari siang. Wonwoo mengangguk. "Kurasa waktu itu aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti tentang hal yang rumit seperti cinta dan menikah. Tapi aku berpikir untuk menikah dengan _hyung_ ku yang cantik." Dia berbicara sambil menghindari mata Wonwoo. Tidak ingin nyalinya menjadi ciut di saat seperti ini karena berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Jangan berhenti."

"Lalu saat kau berteman dengan Hoshi, aku merasa marah meski tidak mengatakannya sekali pun. Dia adalah orang pertama yang membuatku cemburu. Rasanya seperti sahabatku diambil pergi. Dan itu sangat egois. Karena aku tahu bagaimana sulitnya kau berteman dengan orang-orang. Dan seharusnya aku senang kau mempunyai teman baru. Tapi tetap saja aku cemburu. Tapi aku juga tidak mau kau membenciku kalau sampai tahu aku tidak senang dengan adanya dia, aku mencoba bersikap dewasa dan menerimanya. Biar bagaimana pun aku tidak bisa menjadi satu-satunya temanmu. Kau juga harus bersosialisai. Tapi setelah itu kau berpacaran dengan Sejeong _noona_. Aku tidak bisa mengartikan perasaanku sendiri. Cemburu mungkin. Hanya saja intensitasnya jauh lebih besar dari yang kepada Hoshi. Tapi kalau dia membuatmu senang, aku bisa apa? Itu adalah pertama kalinya kau berteman akrab dengan anak perempuan. Dan kau terlihat sangat mengaguminya. Lalu kalian putus dan... dan itu secara aneh membuatku senang. Lalu kutanamkan ide kepadamu bahwa apa yang ada di antara kita ini adalah sesuatu yang berarti. Waktu itu aku tidak memaksudkannya dengan cara romantis seperti sekarang karena jujur aku sendiri tidak paham dengan yang seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin kau juga menganggap kalau ini, kau dan aku, adalah sesuatu yang berarti. Mungkin saat itu aku sudah jatuh cinta. Tapi aku terlalu muda untuk mengerti."

Mingyu berhenti sejenak. Mengecek reaksi Wonwoo terhadap pengakuannya. Wajah yang lebih tua masih minim eksprsi seperti saat sebelumnya. Itu membuat Mingyu frustasi. Rasanya ingin mencabuti seluruh ramburnya sampai rontok untuk membuat Wonwoo mengerti seberapa lama perasaan ini sudah menghabiskan dirinya.

"Saat aku masuk SMP denganmu, apa kau ingat Hoshi menyebutku pacamu yang lain?"

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ingat. Jadi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk merespon. Hanya menyuruh Mingyu melanjutkan.

"Waktu itu entah kenapa ada rasa puas yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Aku tidak senaif saat Jeonghan _hyung_ menjadikan topik itu lelucon untuk menggoda kita. Aku mengerti apa itu pacar. Dan ide tentang itu sama sekali tidak membuatku keberatan. Mengejutkan. Tapi kau menepisnya dan mengatakan kalau aku itu adikmu. Itu membuatku marah. Karena kalau aku adikmu, maka aku tidak akan bisa menikah dengan _hyung_ ku yang cantik."

Mingyu berhenti lagi. Kali ini bukan karena ingin melihat reaksi Wonwoo. Tapi karena Wonwoo sendiri yang menghentikannya. Satu tangannya dengan lancang mengunjungi puncak kepala Mingyu. Untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu. Dengan sangat keras. Sampai Mingyu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kubilang berhenti memanggilku cantik."

" _Hyung_ apa itu penting sekarang?" ringis Mingyu seraya mengelus _spot_ yang tadi dipukul Wonwoo. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berbelas kasih.

"Itu penting kapan pun. Sekali lagi kau menyebutku cantik, aku akan..." Wonwoo berhenti sejenak. Memikirkan ancaman paling efektif. "Aku akan... akan..."

"Kau akan..."

"Tidak akan mau menikah denganmu kapan pun."

Mingyu terkesiap. Sementara Wonwoo menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tepatnya rona merah di wajahnya. "Ya Tuhan apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Ini sangat memalukan."

Itu sama sekali tidak memalukan bagi Mingyu. Meski Wonwoo mengatakan tidak akan menikahinya, entah bagaimana itu membuatnya senang. Jantungnya seperti akan melompat meninggalkan tempatnya. Seluruh darahnya berdesir hebat ke arah kepala. Ya Tuhan Wonwoo sangat menggemaskan. Mingyu ingin menghentikan pembicaraan ini sekarang juga dan mencium wajahnya dan membawa Wonwoo ke catatan sipil dan meresmikan pernikahan. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi kalau dia belum menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini. Karena satu-satunya yang diinginkan Wonwoo sekarang adalah mendengar penjelasannya dan untuk Mingyu berhenti memanggilnya cantik. Satu bisa Mingyu kabulkan. Yang lain, dia tidak begitu yakin.

"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti." _Untuk saat ini_. "Pokoknya kau sudah mengerti maksudku kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Kurasa aku bisa melihat garis besarnya."

"Aku selalu memikirkan masa depan denganmu. Tapi karena yah kau tahu aku bagaimana kan? Aku tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan apa-apa dengan keras. Aku mau semua mengalir begitu saja. Tidak mau pusing. Selain ingin menikahimu, aku juga selalu ugh mimpi basah tentangmu."

"Dan kau pikir itu normal."

Mingyu mengerang. Wonwoo betul-betul tidak adil. Dia tidak mau berhenti menginterupsi. Padahal tadi Mingyu tidak boleh. Dengan menahan rasa malunya, Mingyu membenarkan. "Ya, kau tahu aku."

"Tipikal," jawab Wonwoo. "Sangat idiot tapi juga sangat tipikal. Kenapa aku masih terkejut ya?"

Mingyu membalas dengan melotot serta mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Hyung_ biarkan aku menyelesaikannya."

"Entah kenapa aku merasa apa pun yang kau katakan selanjutnya hanya akan membuatku memutar bola mataku lebih keras sampai rasanya mau keluar dari tempatnya. Saking idiotnya kau."

"Kuharap aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang lain saja, bukan kepada manusia tanpa emosi sepertimu."

"Silahkan. Kau bebas. Tidak kularang."

"Kau tidak akan marah?" Mingyu berharap sangat keras bahwa rasa sedih dalam kalimatnya barusan sama sekali tidak ditangkap oleh Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Wonwoo acuh. "Selama kau juga tidak masalah mendapat kulit siapa saja orang yang kau cintai itu diletakkan di depan teras rumahmu." Kemudian dia memutar kepala untuk menunjuk _popsicle_ di atas meja. "Apa kau suka _popsicle_ dari darah?"

" _Hyuuuuung_."

Wonwoo tertawa terbahak setelah itu. Tawa lepas yang sudah lama tidak didengar oleh Mingyu. Hidungnya masih mengerut secara otomatis ketika dia melakukannya, persis seperti dalam ingatan Mingyu. Dan Mingyu mendapati dirinya jatuh cinta sekali lagi. Meski baru saja diperlihatkan sisi mengerikan dari sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku bercanda," kata Wonwoo ceria.

Mingyu menanggapi dengan, "Yang menyeramkan adalah aku betul-betul bisa membayangkanmu melakukan itu."

"Hei, aku bukan psikopat."

"Kalau begitu jangan bercanda horor begitu."

"Kalau begitu jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku marah seperti itu. Aku menghabiskan empat bulan terakhir hidupku dengan merana karena mencintai sahabatku, dan sekarang dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. Apalagi yang kau harapkan untuk kukatakan?"

"Cukup adil." Mingyu mengangguk. "Tapi serius. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku jatuh cinta dengan orang lain?"

"Aku akan meneror mereka," jawab Wonwoo santai. Mingyu ingin membalas memukul kepalanya kalau saja dia tidak sadar Wonwoo lebih tua darinya dan ada kemungkinan dia akan mendapat balasan berkali lipat kalau sampai berani melakukannya. Jadi Mingyu menahan diri sangat keras untuk tidak menggerakkan tangannya. "Aku sempat berpikir ingin meneror Kang Seulgi loh."

Cara Wonwoo berbicara betul-betul meyakinkan. Siapa pun yang mendengarnya pasti akan percaya kalau dia akan melakukan apa pun yang baru saja dia katakan. " _Hyung_ kau bercanda kan?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh."

Mingyu menghela napas lega.

"Apa sekarang kau berpikir untuk betul-betul berhenti mencintaiku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak," Mingyu menjawab dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat. Begitu lugas. Tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun. "Bahkan saat kau memperlakukanku seperti sampah atau penyakit menular yang ingin kau hindari, aku tidak sekali pun berpikir untuk berhenti. Yang seperti itu tidak akan menghentikanku."

Wonwoo mengatupkan bibir rapat. Sebenarnya dia tadi hanya bertanya main-main. Namun jawaban Mingyu betul-betul menyentuh hatinya. Air matanya bisa jatuh kapan saja. Tapi itu bukan yang didatangkan oleh kesedihan. Untuk pertama kalinya, betul-betul yang pertama—bukan hanya dalam mimpi, bukan hanya asumsi yang dipaksa diterima otaknya, bukan fatamorgana yang timbul akibat ilusi—dia merasa dicintai. Ketulusan kata Mingyu meradiasi hingga titik terdalam sanubari. Rasanya seperti tidak satu pun kata bisa menggambarkan rasa ini. Wonwoo merasakan alfabetnya yang berlari meninggalkan kerongkongannya hingga dia tidak mampu mengatakan apa pun untuk membalas.

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, Mingyu kembali berbicara untuk menghilangkan atmosfir berat dalam perbicangan itu. "Itu akan membuat hubungan kita sedikit lebih mendebarkan. Dalam arti yang lain. Tapi kurasa aku bisa mengatasinya dengan minum banyak obat penenang. Asalkan bersamamu, aku mau menjalani peran yang seperti apa pun."

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin menangis dan menciumimu sekarang."

"Umm aku tidak akan menghalangimu melakukan itu," kata Mingyu. "Malahan, itu ide yang sangat menggiurkan. Kau boleh menciumku."

"Tidak ada ciuman sampai pembicaaan ini selesai."

Sayang sekali. Padahal Mingyu sudah sempat berharap. "Baiklah. Sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Sampai bagian kalau kau itu idiot?"

Mingyu memilih mengabaikan ejekan Wonwoo dan lanjut bernarasi. "Baiklah. Aku sering bermimpi tentangmu dan mengira itu bukan masalah besar. Sampai musim panas dua tahun lalu Jeonghan _hyung_ memanggil kita _gay_. Dan aku sadar kalau mungkin dia benar. Aku tidak normal. Aku _gay_. Aku homoseksual. Tidak. Aku itu Wonuseksual. Aku hanya memikirkanmu. Belum sekali pun memikirkan orang lain dan tidak akan pernah memikirkan orang lain. Karena aku tidak suka dengan _popsicle_ rasa darah."

Wonwoo mendengus. "Aku akan mengabaikan bagian Wonuseksual dan berpura-pura tidak pernah mendengarnya. Kecuali kalau suatu saat nanti kau tiba-tiba memutuskan berhenti mencintaiku, maka aku tidak akan berhenti mengingatkanmu pada istilah itu. Sama-sama."

"Aku tidak bilang terima kasih dan wow. Aku baru tahu kalau kau orangnya obsesif."

"Aku juga sangat posesif jadi persiapkan dirimu."

"Aku sangat suka diskusi ini." Mingyu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ini adalah hal baru untuknya. Berbicara dengan Wonwoo seakan-akan mereka memiliki sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar label sahabat. Seluruh implikasi kecemburuan ini. Dia menikmatinya. "Tapi kurasa kita harus menundanya untuk sementara, karena masih banyak yang harus didiskusikan."

"Oke, lanjut."

"Baiklah aku akan melewatkan masalah versi lebih cantik itu karena kita sudah cukup banyak membicarakannya. Dan masalah kau membenciku karena aku menunjukkan rasa sayangku padamu, itu sangat disayangkan." Mingyu menggeleng berpura-pura kecewa. "Kau memanggilku idiot, tapi aku tidak tahu istilah apa yang harus digunakan untuk menggambarkan dirimu. Jelas-jelas aku menunjukkan kalau aku jatuh cinta dan sangat menginginkanmu. Kau tidak akan percaya seberapa besar. Maksudku, kau baru merasakan jatuh cinta dengan sahabatmu selama beberapa bulan dan kau bersikap seolah-olah dunia akan berakhir. Sementara aku mencintai orang yang tidak peka dan malah menyalahartikan perasaanku selama lebih dari setahun. Aku kecewa. Dan ya, kau tadi bertanya apa aku berharap kau menjawab 'kalau begitu jadilah suamiku', tentu saja aku berharap kau mengatakan itu. Apa kau bahkan tahu sudah berapa lama aku ingin menikah denganmu. Ya Tuhan, kau sama sekali tidak tahu _hyung_."

"Tapi kau melakukan itu. Menghindariku. Membuatku sedih. Lalu saat aku hanya ingin bicara dan mengakhiri semua, kau malah menciumku. Apa kau bisa bayangkan perasaanku saat itu? Aku mencoba mengatasi perasaanku. Kupikir kau membenciku dan aku sudah bertekad setelah mendengar penjelasanmu, mendengar alasanmu membenciku, aku akan berusaha melupakanmu. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit dilakukan. Keputusan yang sangat berat untuk kuambil. Dan kau menghancurkannya seketika dengan membiarkan aku merasakan manisnya ciumanmu. Itu sangat kejam."

"Aku tidak berpikir lurus saat itu."

Mingyu terus berbicara. "Setelah itu aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku bertanya-tanya apa maksud ciuman itu. Apakah mungkin kau juga menyukaiku? Aku menghabiskan sangat banyak waktu memikirkannya."

"Dan apa kesimpulanmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa. Kau bukan orang yang mudah dibaca dan aku tidak bisa menerjemahkan kebisuanmu ke dalami bahasa yang bisa kupahami. Yang kutahu hanya kalau aku tidak ingin kita berubah. Aku ingin kau tetap jadi sahabatku. Aku berusaha tidak memikirkan ciuman itu dan membangun hubungan persahabatan kita dari awal. Kita berteman dengan baik. Seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Kita berbicara dengan normal. Pergi sekolah, mengerjakan tugas, membeli _popsicle_ , menonton, menginap, bermain berdua. Aku pura-pura tidak ingin menciummu dan menuntaskan seluruh hasrat yang sudah lama menumpuk di sini, di seluruh tubuhku kepadamu. Dan aku melakukannya cukup baik. Sampai... sampai..."

"Sampai kau menciumku lagi." Wonwoo membantu melanjutkan.

Mingyu lagi-lagi menyembunyikan wajah di tangannya. "Percayalah. Itu bukan salah satu momen yang paling kubanggakan selama hidupku."

"Sekarang kita sampai di bagian ini. Serius Gyu. Aku betul-betul mau dengar apa alasanmu melakukan itu. Menciumku, pura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi. Menciumku lagi beberapa hari kemudian. Pura-pura lagi. Kalau seandainya sekali saja kau mengatakan sesuatu, sekali saja, satu kata saja, apa saja, kita tidak akan seperti ini."

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Dia bahkan belum mengangkat wajahnya yang disembunyikan. Dia tahu itu salahnya.

"Jangan menjadi ciut sekarang." Wonwoo memperingatkan. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya, maka ini semua sia-sia. Aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku dan menganggap semua pengakuan cintamu yang tadi omong kosong."

Mingyu mengerang protes. "Itu bukan omong kosong."

"Kalau begitu buktikan," balas Wonwoo keras. "Bersikap jantanlah. Apa kau tahu bagaimana aku merasa digunakan setiap kali kau melakukannya? Kau membuatku merasa tidak berharga."

"Kau berharga," jawab Mingyu cepat. Akhirnya mengangkat muka lagi untuk menatap Wonwoo. Yang ditatap tidak bergeming. "Kau... sangat berharga."

"Tapi kau tidak membuatku merasa seperti itu."

"Aku menciummu malam itu tanpa peringatan. Kita sedang menonton dan tiba-tiba saja ada adegan itu dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan rasa ciumanmu dan aku sangat sangat sangat ingin menciummu saat itu juga tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikrikan jadi aku hanya memandangimu dan kau berbalik menatapku. Mengira kau bisa mencuri pandang. Dan kupikir apa kau juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Jadi aku mencoba peruntunganku. Beregerak mendekat dan kau... kau tidak menghindar. Aku bergerak sangat perlahan untuk menciummu, memberimu kesempatan menjauh tapi tidak sekali pun lau menunjukkan tanda kalau kau akan menolakku lalu kita berciuman. Dan kupikir ya Tuhan aku sangat jatuh cinta dengan orang ini. Bibirnya adalah satu-satunya bibir yang akan pernah bersentuhan dengan milikku, aku tidak mau yang lainnya. Kita berciuman semakin dalam, bukan hanya kecupan singkat, bibir saling bertemu dan bukan hanya aku yang mencium tapi kau membalasnya, kita saling mencium, bergerak berkali-kali."

Wonwoo merasakan pipinya memanas. Mingyu tidak perlu menjelaskannya begitu rinci karena Wonwoo sendiri masih ingat setiap detail ciuman kedua mereka. Itu yang paling berkesan dari semua.

"Lalu aku... aku..." Mingyu terlihat begitu bersalah.

Wonwoo menaikkan alis bingung. "Kau?"

"Ya Tuhan ini memalukan," kata Mingyu seraya menggosokkan tangan di wajahnya. Dia terlihat mengumpulkan semua sisa nyali yang dia miliki sebelum berkata, "ereksi."

"Kau apa?"

"Ya aku tahu itu tidak bisa dipercaya tapi itu terjadi. Kau boleh menganggapku mesum. Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya."

"Itu sangat..." Wonwoo mencoba memikirkan reaksi yang terasa pantas tetapi dia betul-betul kehilangan kata. Dari semua hal dia tidak menyangka bahwa Mingyu akan mengatakan ini. Sama sekali tidak terbayang kalau sementara setelah ciuman itu dia tertidur pulas dan bahagia sementara Mingyu tidak jauh darinya sedang... ya Tuhan. Sekarang Wonwoo tidak akan bisa mengingat ciuman itu dengan cara yang sama lagi. Terima kasih untuk Mngyu. "Aku tidak akan berpura-pura mengatakan kalau aku tidak menganggapmu cabul karena itu. Kita hanya ciuman dan... apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku telanjang di depanmu?"

" _Hyung_ jangan membuatku membayangkan yang seperti itu sekarang, kita masih harus menyelesaikan ini."

"Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak percaya ini."

"Aku tidak bisa mengontrol hormonku." Mingyu berbicara lagi dengan raut sedih.

Karena Wonwoo betul-betul tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, akhirnya dia hanya membalas, "Baiklah. Tapi aku masih tidak melihat koneksinya."

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak marah."

"Pada poin ini aku tidak yakin apa lagi yang bisa kurasakan. Dan rasanya kau tidak akan bisa membuatku lebih terkejut lagi. Jadi, lanjutkan."

"Berjanjilah."

Wonwoo mendengus. "Ya, janji."

"Baiklah. Jadi setelah itu kau tidur. Sangat nyenyak di ruang tengahku. Sementara aku masih... kau tahu. Lalu kupikir aku akan tidur saja dan membiarkannya hilang sendiri. Tapi kau tidak berhenti bergerak dalam tidurmu dan kau sangat eng tampan," Mingyu mengalihkan matanya ketika mengatakan itu. Dia ingin mengatakan cantik tapi lebih aman untuk tidak membuat Wonwoo marah sekarang. "Lalu aku mencuri ciuman lagi darimu," Wonwoo membulatkan mata terkejut. Mingyu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Kumohon jangan marah. Setelah itu aku sadar kalau itu bukan ide baik. Karena setelah itu aku semakin... tidak bisa menyingkirkannya."

"Sebesar keinginanku agar kau berhenti bercerita sekarang, tapi aku merasa kau harus menyelesaikannya." Wonwoo berkata. Masih tidak percaya. Terlalu banyak informasi dan detail. Dia tidak yakin bisa mengatasi semuanya dalam satu waktu.

Mingyu lanjut berbicara. "Aku belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Selama ini aku hanya mimpi basah dan tidak pernah melakukannya sendiri. Tapi malam itu..."

"Sebentar. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu."

Mingyu mengalihkan mata dari pemuda d hadapannya. Menatap apa saja yang bukan dia. "Masturbasi."

Wonwoo menyentak kaget. "Ya Tuhan."

"Maafkan aku," kata Mingyu pasrah.

"Aku pulang." Wonwoo menurunkan kakinya dari atas kasur. Bersiap untuk pergi.

Namun Mingyu menahan lengannya dan berkata " _Hyung_ , kita belum selesai."

Sembari menatap lengannya yang masih digenggam Mingyu, Wonwoo berkata "Kau betul-betul..." sambil memijat pelipisnya. Tapi setelah itu dia kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Mingyu. "Teruskan."

"Seperti yang kukatakan aku belum pernah melakukannya. Dan aku tidak berniat melakukannya. Tapi rasanya sangat sakit dan kurasa aku akan gila. Jadi aku pergi ke kamarku dan menyelesaikannya di sana. Dan selama prosesnya aku tidak berhenti mengulang-ulang bayangan ciuman kita dan beberapa gambaran yang kudapat dari mimpiku dan... setelah selesai aku merasa sangat bersalah." Mingyu memandang putus asa ke arah Wonwoo. "Aku malu dengan apa yang kulakukan. Karena itu aku merasa tidak siap membicarakan ciuman kita denganmu keesokan harinya karena kalau kita bicara soal ciuman itu, aku akan mengingat apa yang kulakukan dan merasa jijik dengan diriku dan kalau kau tahu kau pasti juga akan jijik dan... jadi aku mendiamkannya."

Mereka diam sesaat. Tidak satu pun yang berbicara. Sampai Wonwoo memutuskan memecah hening itu. "Aku terkejut," katanya. "Tapi jijik tidak. Itu bukan sesuatu yang salah. Maksudku, kalau kau tidak merasa bersalah saat kau memimpikanku, kenapa ehemm mas... yah apa pun yang kau lakukan itu sambil membayangkan ehmm aku membutmu malu?"

"Karena aku melakukannya dengan sadar dan dengan tidak tahu malu."

"Itu sesuatu yang normal." Wonwoo mengedik. "Tapi kau melakukannya lagi dan tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Apa kau selalu ereksi dan masturbasi setiap menciumku?"

Mingyu meringis. Wonwoo terlalu frontal. "Aku menciummu lagi di kamarmu. Ya aku ingat. Kau sedang membaca dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Aku merasa seperti sedang kerasukan. Kau sangat emm tampan dengan kaca matamu, membaca buku dan aku sangat jatuh cinta. Aku ingin menciummu. Dan aku melakukannya. Kau tidak menghindar. Jadi kupikir kalau aku boleh menciummu."

"Kau sudah menciumku tiga kali. Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku tiba-tiba mendorong dan menolakmu?"

"Maksudku, aku jadi menyimpulkan kalau aku boleh menciummu seterusnya."

"Kau..."

"Ya aku tahu aku idiot. Aku hanya... berasumsi kalau kau tidak keberatan. Kalau kau sudah mengerti perasaanku melalui ciuman-ciuman kita itu. Sementara aku masih belum bisa betul-betul membicarakannya karena aku akan teringat dengan apa yang kulakukan malam itu dan membuatku merasa bersalah, kupikir kita ada dalam halaman yang sama. Menginginkan hal yang sama dan saling mengerti. Aku... tidak tahu kalau kau merasa seperti aku hanya ingin menciummu tapi tidak menginginkan hubungan. Maafkan aku."

"Sekarang aku betul-betul tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Betul-betul tidak."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kau idiot."

"Aku tahu."

"Ya Tuhan Gyu. Kau tidak bisa mencium seseorang lalu meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan berharap dia mengerti apa yang terjadi di bawah tempurung kepalamu yang keras itu. Memangnya aku apa? Mentalis? Pembaca pikiran?"

"Aku tidak..."

"Ya Tuhan aku ingin membunuhmu."

Mingyu memandang memelas kepada Wonwoo. "Berbelaskasihlah sedikit. Kau tahu kalau aku memang payah dengan yang seperti ini."

"Kau lebih dari sekedar payah."

Mingyu tidak akan menyangkal itu.

"Bagaimana dengan origami?"

"Kenapa dengan itu?"

"Aku memberimu puisi untuk membuatmu mengerti kalau aku sedih karena apa yang sudah kau lakukan dan kau hanya membalas dengan 'maaf'. Aku belum pernah ingin melenyapkan seseorang dari muka bumi sebesar saat itu."

"Ah, sekarang kau menyinggungnya. Kurasa ada salah paham di sini."

"Seperti?"

"Kau ingat kan waktu aku pertama menunjukkan puisi itu padamu?"

"Tidak."

Mingyu mendelik tapi tetap melanjutkan, "Aku menunjukkan puisi itu untuk mengumpamakan kita. Aku perahu, kau..."

"Tidak, cukup." Wonwoo cepat-cepat meletakkan kedua tangannya untuk membekap mulut Mingyu. Mencegah yang lebih muda berbicara lebih jauh. "Aku mengerti. Kita berdua berpikir kalau kita sama-sama perahu."

"Tepat sekali," kata Mingyu setelah menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo. "Dan kupikir kau hanya sedang bersikap kejam dengan mengirim itu. Untuk mengingatkanku posisiku. Aku menjadi sangat frsutasi dan hanya mengatakan maaf."

"Dan kukira kau sangat jahat karena bukannya menjelaskan, hanya mengatakan maaf yang tidak berarti."

Mingyu mengangguk.

Mereka kembali diam.

Mingyu memandang kasur seolah-olah itu adalah hal paling menarik dalam ruangan. Wonwoo mempermainkan jemarinya dan melamun jauh. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan atau melakukan apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Hanya duduk berhadapan dengan udara canggung menggantung di antara mereka. Sampai akhirnya Wonwoo berkata, "Tapi setelah itu kau tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi. Kau berhenti mengejar."

Mingyu tidak serta merta menjawab. Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Wonwoo. Membiarkan coklat bertemu dengan coklat dalam hening. Kemudian menjawab pelan. "Karena tidak ada gunanya memaksamu kalau kau tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa denganku."

Wonwoo menaikkan satu alisnya. Menuntut penjelasan lebih panjang.

Menghela napas lemah, Mingyu melanjutkan. "Aku mencintaimu tapi kupikir kau tidak. Kau sangat lihai dalam menghindar. Setelah menerima origami itu, aku sadar kalau mungkin aku sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman. Kalau kau tidak ingin tinggal, aku tidak bisa menahanmu. Ingat? Aku perahu, kau pengembaranya. Aku hanya menunggu kalau kau mau datang kapan-kapan."

"Itu terdengar tidak menyenangkan."

"Memang tidak." Mingyu membenarkan. "Tapi aku menganut paham 'kalau kau mencintai seseorang, kau melepaskannya jika dia ingin pergi.'"

Wonwoo memijit pelipisnya. Seketika merasa serangan _migrain_ parah. Kenapa orang-orang tidak bisa membuat satu kesepakatan yang konsisten? "Tolong seseorang beri tahu aku mana yang benar. Kau melepaskannya atau tidak, kalau kau mencintai seseorang."

"Hah?"

Rasanya Wonwoo jadi senewen. Dorongan keras untuk memukul seseorang dalam ruangan itu sangat kuat di dalam dirinya. "Hoshi bilang kalau kau mencintai seseorang, kau tidak melepasnya. Kubilang sebaliknya. Tapi Sejeong bilang persis seperti Hoshi. Dan sekarang kau bilang melepas. Kenapa kalian tidak bisa sepakat dengan satu hal saja dn berhenti membuatku bingung? Kau melepas atau tidak?"

Mingyu merangsek sedikit menjauh dari Wonwoo. Tidak ingin menjadi sasaran marahnya. Juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Apa patah hati membuat Wonwoo jadi sedikit gila?

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak harus mengerti," jawab Wonwoo. Rasa kesal masih begitu kentara dalam suaranya.

Hening lagi. Mingyu menunggu beberapa saat sampai dilihatnya Wonwoo bernapas lebih ringan. Kerutan di keningnya memudar satu per satu. "Baiklah," kata Mingyu. "Kalau begitu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Apa?"

"Kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa?"

"Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak berharap kita menyudahi pembicaraan begini saja."

"Memangnya masih ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

" _Hyuuuung_." Mingyu sedikit merengek. "Kita selesai begini saja? Berbicara dan sudah?"

"Ah, benar." Wonwoo mengangkat telunjuknya ke samping kepala. Teringat akan sesuatu. Mingyu menatapnya penuh harap. "Menunda _popsicle_ nya sudah selesai."

Harapan Mingyu pupus seketika.

Kemudian Wonwoo segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil satu batang _popsicle_ dari meja Mingyu setelah bertanya jika Mingyu ingin satu atau tidak dan Mingyu menjawab tidak. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, dia kemudian sudah kembali duduk di atas kasur. Kaki dilipat dan menjilati _popsicle_ yang sudah sedikit meleleh. "Eew kita berbicara terlalu lama," katanya di tengah jilatannya. "Lihat, _popsicle_ nya tidak beku lagi. Kau sebaiknya mengembalikan sisanya ke kulkas saja kalau tidak mau makan."

Mingyu hanya menatap kecewa pada Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk dengan _popsicle_ nya. Bertanya-tanya jika Wonwoo sedang berpura-pura bodoh atau memang dia betul-betul merasa selesai dengan pembicaraan mereka. Saat dia merasa bahwa Wonwoo tidak akan mengalihkan perhatian lagi dari _popsicle_ di tangannya dalam waktu dekat, Mingyu memutuskan untuk menuruti perintahnya saja. Jadi dia turun dan membawa sisa _popsicle_ ke dapur.

Mingyu berpapasan dengan orang tuanya yang duduk di ruang TV dalam perjalanan kembali lagi ke kamar. Ibunya tersenyum penuh makna. Dan Mingyu hanya menggeleng lemah. Berbicara tanpa suara 'tidak terjadi apa-apa.'

Saat dia kembali ke kamar, Wonwoo sudah selesai dengan _popsicle_ nya. Duduk di atas kasur sendiri sambil bersenandung. Mingyu menarik napas panjang sebelum melangkah masuk. Kepalanya terasa berkabut. Mereka sudah membersihkan seluruh awan-awan kesalahpahaman, tetapi visi Mingyu masih belum betul-betul jernih. Dia tidak mengerti di mana posisinya berdiri sekarang—bukan secara fisik.

"Berhenti menghela napas seperti orang tua begitu." Suara Wonwoo sedikit membuat Mingyu terlonjak kaget. "Kunci pintunya dan kemarilah," katanya lagi. Sembari menepuk kasur Mingyu. Seolah-olah dialah pemilik kamar ini dan dia sedang mengundang Mingyu masuk.

Mingyu menurut seperti seekor anak anjing yang jinak. Naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk pada posisi yang sama dengan yang tadi. Dia hanya duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo beberapa saat. Memandang yang lebih tua dengan canggung. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Pertanyaan yang sama masih berlarian di sepanjang jalur syarafnya. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat Wonwoo tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat lebar yang membuat kulit di atas hidungnya mengerut dan Mingyu bisa mengintip barisan giginya sampai belakang. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba dia melempar tubuh kurusnya kepada Mingyu. Membuat tubuh Mingyu yang tidak siap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu menjadi limbung.

Mereka diam pada posisi itu selama hampir satu menit. Mingyu berbaring dengan kedua tungkai tidak di atas kasur, Wonwoo di atasnya. Lengan melingkar di leher Mingyu. Mingyu tidak berani mengatakan kalau posisi ini sangat menyakitkan. Karena dengan Wonwoo di atasnya dan leher sedikit tercekik, dia mengalami kesulitan bernapas. Namun pada jarak yang begitu dekat seperti ini, dia bisa merasakan jantung Wonwoo yang bergerak nyaris seirama dengan miliknya. Begitu memburu dan seperti saling bersahutan. Dan mungkin dia akan bisa sedikit menahan rasa sakit demi mendengar irama harmonis itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir kalau kita sudah selesai tadi?" ejek Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengerang dengan manja. "Kau yang membuatnya seolah-olah begitu."

Wonwoo mengabaikannya dan hanya berbisik, "Dadaku terasa sangat penuh sekarang."

Mingyu bergidik, merasakan napas Wonwoo menggelitik daun telinganya. Ada sensasi yang sangat menyenangkan yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan mengalir dari telinga dan menyebar ke seluruh sel terkecil di tubuhnya sekarang. Dia melingkarkan tangannya memeluk tubuh Wonwoo. Seperti sebuah simbol kepemilikan. Dan dia tidak sudi untuk melepasnya. "Apa yang membuatnya penuh."

"Bunga. Ada sangat banyak bunga."

Wonwoo tidak pernah berubah. "Apa itu membuatmu sesak?"

Wonwoo tersenyum meski dia tahu Mingyu tidak melihatnya. Karena tidak. Bunga-bunga itu sudah tidak lagi akan menyakitinya. Untuk pertama kali dia menyukai kelopak-kelopak menjengkalkan itu. "Tidak. Mereka membuatku merasa hidup. Seperti menyalurkan energi dari tiap kelopaknya. Dan bunga itu ada karena kau. Kau membuatku merasa hidup."

Mingyu terkekeh. "Bagiku kau adalah hidup itu sendiri."

"Ugh _cheesy_."

"Kau memulainya lebih dulu."

Diam lagi. Tapi kali ini itu bukan kediaman yang canggung. Mingyu menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas kasur untuk menghindari keram. Wonwoo menurunkan posisi tubuhnya sehingga kepalanya diistirahatkan di atas dada Mingyu. Kedua telapak tangan Mingyu di atas punggung Wonwoo, menepuk-nepuknya secara bergantian.

"Sekarang hubungan kita apa?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba.

Wonwoo tersenyum di atas dadanya. "Apa pun yang kau mau."

"Aku mau kita menikah."

"Emm kurasa orang tua kita tidak akan setuju dengan itu sebelum kita lulus."

"Pacaran?"

"Hmm itu lebih sesuai."

"Baiklah sepakat. Mulai hari ini kau adalah pacarku." Tidak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum menikmati momen. Lalu Mingyu berbicara lagi, "Aku sangat ingin menciummu sekarang."

Wonwoo masih tetap berhemat dengan katanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab, tetapi dia bergerak meronta dari pelukan Mingyu lalu mendorong tubuhnya ke atas setelah Mingyu melepasnya. Mereka berbaring sejajar kini. Wajah hanya berjarak seinci dan napas saling menyentuh pipi masing-masing. Wonwoo masih tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu."

"Apakah itu ijin?"

"Kau tidak perlu ijin untuk menciumku. Aku milikmu. Bibirku milikmu. Seluruh diriku milikmu."

Itu betul-betul lampu hijau. Mingyu tidak perlu diperintah dua kali. Dia segera memajukan wajahnya dan menyongsong bibir Wonwoo. Tapi dia berhenti ketika jarak bibir mereka hanya beberapa senti. Tangan Wonwoo diletakkan di atas dadanya, menahannya agar tidak bergerak lebih maju. Mingyu menatap pacarnya—dia sangat menyukai panggilan baru itu—dengan mata penuh tanya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak ereksi kali ini. Aku ke sini tidak dengan persiapan untuk melakukan yang lebih dari ciuman"

" _Hyung_ itu hanya satu kali," erang Mingyu.

"Tetap saja. Tidak ada jaminan kalau kau..."

Mingyu tidak mau mendengar lagi. Mereka sudah melakukan cukup banyak bicara hari ini. Dia ingin bibir Wonwoo melakukan sesuatu selain menjelaskan. Jadi dia menahan tangan Wonwoo yang tadi diletakkan di dadanya. Dan dengan cepat menghapus jarak mereka. Kali ini ciuman mereka terasa seperti _popsicle_ merah buatan ibu Mingyu. Tapi tidak masalah apa rasanya. Ciuman itu tetap indah. Yang kedua terbaik dari semua ciuman mereka. Biar bagaimana pun, yang mereka lakukan di ruang tengah Mingyu malam itu tetap nomor satu terbaik. Baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu menutup mata. Menikmati sensasi pertemuan bibir mereka. Menghayati setiap gerakan saling memagut.

Di usia enam belas dan tujuh belas mereka belajar bahwa cinta membutuhkan kejujuran dan keberanian.

Ada banyak bunga tumbuh di paru-paru mereka. Dan itu sama sekali tidak menyakitkan.

Cinta memang seharusnya tidak menyakitkan.

Mereka merasa lengkap ketika berada di pelukan satu sama lain.

Seperti kombinasi polar yang menyatu dengan indah. Membentuk lingkaran _yin_ dan _yang_. Tidak masalah siapa yang menjadi _yin_ atau _yang_. Karena mereka lebih memilih untuk menjadi satu kesatuan yang tidak berdiri sendiri. Mereka adalah satu entitas.

* * *

 _- **kkeut-**_

* * *

 **Terima Kasih Banyak:**

 _Kim_ _Ve_ _, Kyunie, Twelves, WooMina, DevilPrince, aigyuu, XiayuweLiu, KMaddict,kkokkoyah, Ourwonu, Zahara Jo, kkmyerim, wownooooo, loveyoumeanie, meanieci, Justfor17, whiteplumm, CorvusOnyx, Yoshikuni Rie, Park RinHyun-Uchiha,KimHaelin29, aishautami, bananona, Kwon Sei-rou, Kwon Sei-rou, Indukcupang, realwonwoo, Firdha858, Lissanien, aylopyu, Rizki920, sayme, ftzbhd, Albus Convallaria majalis, Albus Convallaria majalis, Syn, , dxxsy, KimAnita, utsukushii02, hoshilhouette, mittaris1, jeonnu, Mingyusforehead, woneoooooo, Jjangmyeon, 2hasmeanie_

 _wownooooo: ini nulisnya juga meletup2 #eeaaakk duuh entah apa nasib si emo sama sahabatnya kalo gadak ochi -_- yuhuuuu ini syudah update XD gmn?_

 _Justfor17: *ikutan nangis* Wkwkwk emang siapa lagi cobaaa versi lebih cantiknya. Masak aku sih *digeplak* Wonu emang gitu, suka bikin kesel :" tp bikin sayang juga :"""_

 _realwonwoo: hayoloooo yang ini super panjang cuman buat satu scene XD Aaaaaah aku sangat mencintai para pembaca yang mencintai ff ini :")_

 _sayme: makasiiih XD_

 _Syn: Hai makasih kemarin udh ingatin heuheu, kalo enggak, aku gabakal sadar wkwkwk_

 _Mingyusforehead: makasih ya^^ noe, ku bkn anak sastra XD aku juga berharap bisa hidup dgn prinsip kayak minguuu T^T_

 _woneoooooo: Wkwkwkwk gemes saking idiot dua2 sih T^T_

 _2hasmeanie: Kadang memang ada yg begitu T^T but opposite attract banget emang_

* * *

 _a.n. awalnya ragu sama chapter ini :( krn yakeles 8k words vomit cuman satu scene :(( takutnya malah ngebosenin jatohnya. Aaaah molla. Semoga ini teda mengecewakan /.\ btw buat yg blm baca komplikasi hati mingyu, dibaca dulu gih XD dan ngomong2_ _ini belum selesai ehehehe. Jalan mereka masih panjang(gak panjang2 amat sih) tapi dr awal tujuan cerita ini emang bukan cuman sampe jadian :) Pas aku mulai bikin cerita ini, kukira bakal bisa 20k word aja loh, gak nyangka lebih panjang dr yg kukira. Ternyata kerangka cerita yang dibuat sendiri ttp bisa nipu -_- Anyway who is ready for fluff and happiness and sunshine seokmin? ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _Tell me what you think about this chapter yaaaa XD Loph youuuu gaeeesss_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer_ : 17 © Pledis Entertainment**

 _ **warning!: siap-siap muntah pelangi. ini chapter yang dijanjikan sejak chapter 4. actually i suck at things like this, but i tried really hard. happy reading gaes!**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Metaphorical Heart**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **.**

* * *

 **8**

* * *

Ini adalah masa-masa paling membahagiakan bagi Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Di mana segala sesuatu masih begitu baru dan mendebarkan. Mereka memulai lagi dari bagian yang sudah sempat mereka tinggalkan. Saling menunggu sebelum berangkat sekolah. Pada pagi pertama, Mingyu yang terlihat kelewat bahagia dan begitu menggebu-gebu mendatangi kamar Wonwoo di pagi hari sama seperti kebiasaan lamanya sejak masuk SMP. Ingatan sosok Mingyu yang baru beranjak sekolah menengah pertama menyibak selimut Wonwoo tepat pukul tujuh pagi hari supaya mereka segera berangkat sekolah bersama masih begitu jelas dalam memori Wonwoo. Namun pagi itu, alih-alih menyibak selimutnya, Mingyu malah melempar tubuhnya yang sudah sangat banyak bertumbuh ke atas kasur dan memeluk Wonwoo dari balik selimutnya. Mingyu meletakkan kaki di atas paha Wonwoo sementara tangannya melingkari tubuh yang lebih tua. Lalu dengan kepala digesek-gesekkan manja di punggung Wonwoo, Mingyu berkata. "Sayang, ayo bangun dan berangkat sekolah bersama."

Wonwoo yang masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari tidurnya hanya membalas dengan erangan berisi kalimat-kalimat tidak koheren dan mendorong bahunya ke belakang untuk menjauhkan Mingyu dari punggungnya.

Tapi Mingyu tidak bergeming dan malah semakin gencar mengerjai punggung Wonwoo. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya lebih heboh dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sampai Wonwoo merasa sesak—sesak yang ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan bunga—dan akhirnya benar-benar membuka mata. Ketika sadar bahwa dalang dari sirkulasi udara yang terganggu di tubuhnya adalah tangan Mingyu di depan dadanya, Wonwoo segera meronta mencoba membebaskan diri dari pelukan itu. Yang ternyata sangat sia-sia karena semakin dia memberontak, semakin sulit baginya untuk memasukkan barang sedikit saja udara ke dalam paru-parunya.

Akhirnya dengan putus asa Wonwoo berkata, "Kim Mingyu. Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?"

"Membangunkan pacarku."

Darah Wonwoo berdesir mendengar jawaban itu—biar bagaimana pun ini masih sangat baru untuknya dan hanya mendengar Mingyu menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan pacar saja sudah membuat jantung Wonwoo melonjak girang. Ini adalah sensasi yang super menyenangkan kalau boleh jujur.

Tapi Wonwoo adalah Wonwoo. Dia menjawab sambil berusaha menjauhkan lengan Mingyu dari tubuhnya. "Terus saja letakkan lenganmu di situ dan kau tidak akan punya pacar beberapa menit lagi."

Mendengar itu, Mingyu pun memisahkan wajahnya dari punggung Wonwoo dengan tidak ikhlas. Mengendorkan pelukannya—Wonwoo mencoba meraup sebanyak-banyaknya udara setelah itu—dan memandang Wonwoo dengan memelas. "Kita bahkan belum genap sehari berpacaran dan kau sudah mengancam mencampakkanku?"

Wonwoo memutar bola mata malas seraya mencibir. "Aku tidak bilang akan mencampakkanmu. Tapi kalau kau memelukku seperti itu, aku cukup yakin kalau kau bisa membunuhku."

"Aku akan memberimu napas buatan kalau kau tidak bisa bernapas," kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum ceria. Dia kembali menempelkan lengannya melingkar di tubuh Wonwoo dan menggerak-gerakkan pipinya di punggung Wonwoo.

"Itu sih maumu," jawab Wonwoo. Dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk berbalik dari posisi awalnya, Mingyu mau sedikit berkontribusi dengan melonggarkan pelukannya. Setelah akhirnya dengan susah payah Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya, sekarang dia berbaring berhadapan dengan Mingyu yang setia memandanginya dengan tatapan lembut seperti orang yang sangat jatuh cinta. _Mingyu memang sangat jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo._

"Selamat pagi untukmu, pacar," kata Mingyu. Taringnya mengintip dari balik senyumnya yang sangat cerah. Rasanya seperti Wonwoo melihat matahari baru terbit dari balik senyum itu. _Eew cheesy_.

"Selamat pagi juga untukmu, pacar," Wonwoo menjawab seraya menahan senyum—pekerjaan sia-sia—dan turut meletakkan satu tangannya di atas tubuh Mingyu.

Kemudian mereka berdua terkekeh geli. Karena ini sangat memalukan tapi mereka berdua sama-sama tidak bisa menghentikan diri dari melakukan hal memalukan itu. Sama-sama belum terlepas dari ekstasi bahagia mengetahui bahwa perasaan mereka saling berbalas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini begitu pagi?" tanya Wonwoo. Dia menutup mata menikmati gerakan tangan Mingyu yang sedang mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Eey, kita baru berpisah berapa jam saja."

"Sekaligus memastikan kalau yang semalam itu betul-betul nyata."

"Tentu saja itu nyata, apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa perlu memastikannya."

"Jadi sekarang apa kau sudah yakin kalau itu nyata?"

"Belum."

"Kenapa?"

Mingyu menjauhkan wajah dari Wonwoo sejenak. Membiarkan pacarnya itu menyaksikan senyum yang memaksa melebar di wajahnya. "Aku butuh ciumanmu untuk betul-betul yakin kalau kau sekarang sudah jadi pacarku."

"Kau hanya mau ciuman," jawab Wonwoo sambil terkekeh. Dia memukulkan tangannya di dada Mingyu lalu berkata, "Pulang sana."

"Aaah _hyung_ ," rengek Mingyu manja. "Aku sudah ada di sini. Beri aku setidaknya satu ciuman."

"Aku baru bangun idur. Napasku bau naga."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku suka naga."

"Aku tetap tidak mau menciummu."

" _Hyuuuung_ ini bukannya pertama kali kita berciuman. Apa susahnya sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi malu begitu?"

"Aku bukan malu, bodoh. Tapi aku baru bangun pagi, belum sikat gigi, kita ada di kamarku dan lihat, kau tidak menutup pintu saat masuk. Menciummu sementara besar kemungkinan ibuku bisa melihat kita kapan saja adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu supaya aku bisa bersiap untuk sekolah."

Tapi Mingyu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memandang Wonwoo dengan wajah anak anjing dibuangnya.

"Gyu, lepas."

"Tidak sebelum kau menciumku."

Wonwoo menghela napas dan memandang Mingyu malas. Wajah Mingyu masih sama. Mingyu menang. Wonwoo tidak bisa bertahan melihat wajah menggemaskan pacarnya itu. "Baiklah, sekali ini saja." Dia memandang ke balik punggung Mingyu terlebih dahulu, memastikan tidak ada ibunya di sana sebelum mendekatkan wajah ke Mingyu dan menempel bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda lainnya. Itu hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, Wonwoo cepat-cepat menarik diri lagi. Tapi wajah Mingyu terlihat sangat puas dan senyum mencurigakan terpatri di atas wajahnya. Tanpa peringatan, dia dengan lihai memindahkan tangan yang tadinya di punggung Wonwoo ke tengkuknya. Menahan kepalanya sementara Mingyu yang kali ini mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mencuri ciuman. Wonwoo tidak sempat menghindar, dia bahkan belum memproses gerakan Mingyu sepenuhnya saat merasakan bibirnya sudah diklaim seenaknya lagi oleh Mingyu. Ciuman ini tidak seperti yang diberikan Wonwoo beberapa detik lalu. Ini adalah yang diinisiatifkan Mingyu dan dia yang memimpin. Dia mencium Wonwoo penuh hasrat—dari mana dia mendapat itu begitu pagi—dan tidak berhenti memagut bibir Wonwoo seolah seluruh hidupnya tergantung pada itu. Dia terus mendorong seolah-olah tidak bisa puas. Wonwoo harus meletakkan satu tangan di depan dada Mingyu supaya pacarnya itu tidak mendorongnya terlalu jauh dan menjatuhkannya dari atas tempat tidur. Wonwoo tidak menghitung seberapa lama Mingyu mengerjai bibirnya. Yang dia tahu hanya saat dia akhirnya berhasil membebaskan diri dari Mingyu dan ciumannya yang sangat menuntut—Mingyu bahkan masih bergerak mengejar bibirnya—rasanya betul-betul seperti persediaan oksigen dalam paru-parunya sudah benar-benar dirampas habis.

"Kau betul-betul mau membunuh kita berdua ya?" Wonwoo melotot kepada Mingyu yang tersenyum miring.

Tatapan matanya seolah meneriakkan rasa bangga melihat kondisi kacau wajah Wonwoo akibat perbuatannya. Bibirnya yang sedikit basah karena saliva, nafas tidak teraturnya, dan pipinya yang terbakar cerah. 'Aku yang melakukan itu padanya!' sebuah suara dalam kepala Mingyu berteriak bangga.

Wonwoo masih melanjutkan, "Dan kalau sampai ibuku lihat yang tadi itu, aku betul-betul akan membunuhmu."

Itu ancaman yang sangat kejam. Tapi Mingyu tidak bisa membawa dirinya peduli akan hal itu. Dia bahagia. Sangat sangat sangat bahagia. Tidak ada yang bisa merampas itu darinya lagi. Karena ini betul-betul nyata. Ini terjadi. Dia sudah sangat lama ingin melakukan ini. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya, Mingyu mendekatkan wajah kepada Wonwoo lagi. Wonwoo mengantisipasi gerakannya dengan waspada, siap mendorong Mingyu ke ujung tempat tidur kalau dia berniat menciumnya lagi. Tapi Mingyu tidak melakukannya. Dia hanya menempelkan kening mereka. Membuat Wonwoo terhenyak sesaat. Kemudian dia berbisik, "Aku tidak peduli. Setidaknya aku akan tetap mati dalam keadaan bahagia di tangan orang yang kucintai."

Wonwoo ingin membalas pernyataan itu dengan sarkastis. Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya di hadapan Mingyu, otaknya mengkhianatinya. Seluruh kosa kata yang sudah dipelajari selama tujuh belas tahun berlari meninggalkannya bagai tentara yang kalah. Wonwoo baru menyadarinya. Mingyu memiliki pengaruh yang aneh terhadap dirinya. Terhadap kecerdasannya. Ketika berada begitu dekat dengan orang ini, rasanya seperti Wonwoo mengalami penurunan IQ yang dahsyat berkali-kali. Dan anehnya dia tidak mendapati dirinya keberatan.

Kata orang cinta bisa membuat manusia menjadi bodoh. Itu bukan hanya sekedar mitos. Wonwoo betul-betul sedang mengalami hal itu sekarang.

.

* * *

"Oh lihat siapa yang datang dengan berita baik."

Kalimat pertama yang diterima Wonwoo begitu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kelas pagi itu. Hoshi duduk di kursinya dengan mata yang tidak berhenti mengawasi setiap langkah dan senyuman Wonwoo. Cemoohan di atas alisnya seolah berteriak dengan jelas 'Aku tahu sesuatu terjadi kemarin.'

Wonwoo memilih mengabaikan temannya itu. Mengedik acuh ketika menarik kursi dan meletakkan tas di atas meja lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di kursinya.

Di sisi lain, Hoshi menjadi tidak sabar. Dia segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan nyaris melompat kepada Wonwoo. Dia bertanya dengan mata dipicingkan—seolah-olah matanya belum cukup sipit—kepada Wonwoo. "Sesuatu terjadi kemarin kan? Aku kenal ekspresi itu."

"Ekspresi apa?" tanya Wonwoo pura-pura tidak tahu—hanya untuk menguji kesabaran sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Apa?"

Hoshi merotasikan matanya jengah. "Ekspresi seperti 'aku bukan Jeon-Emo-Wonwoo yang meratapi hasrat kepada Mingyu selama empat bulan terakhir'. Siapa yang akhirnya membuatmu melepas topeng itu? Tunggu, jangan jawab. Biar kutebak!" Hoshi meluruskan punggungnya. Kemudian mengangkangkan kaki dan meletakkan satu tangan di depan kening. Melakukan pose berpikir yang lucu. Meski sebenarnya dia tidak sedang memutar kepala dengan keras untuk menyebut, "Mingyu?"

Respon Wonwoo adalah sebuah senyuman yang diikuti dengan pipi merona hanya dengan mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Dan Hoshi tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali kalau Wonwoo sudah betul-betul lulus dari fase emo akibat terlalu mencintai sahabatnya yang lebih muda itu.

"Bajingan beruntung!" seru Hoshi keras. Namun berlawanan dengan kata yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk menyumpahi pemuda di hadapannya, raut wajahnya begitu bahagia, seolah-olah dialah yang baru saja berpacaran dengan Mingyu. Dia meletakkan kedua tangan di atas bahu Wonwoo, mengguncang-guncangnya keras, namun kali ini bukan dengan emosi dan kegeraman yang menjadi. Guncangan itu dipenuhi dengan rasa bangga. Akhirnya.

Sembari tertawa mendapat reaksi super dari Hoshi, Wonwoo mencoba berbicara. "Hentikan itu Hos, kau menyakitiku." Teman sekelas yang baru berdatangan dan yang sudah sejak tadi berada di sana memandang heran ke arah mereka. Namun bagi Wonwoo itu bukan masalah besar. Untuk kali ini saja, dia akan membiarkan Hoshi melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Meski pun itu memalukan ketika Hoshi berteriak sambil melompat girang sebentar dan memeluknya sebentar kemudian mengulangi proses yang sama.

Sampai sekarang Wonwoo masih merasa seolah berada di surga ke sembilan. Kakinya tidak berpijak di bumi dan kebahagiaan yang dia dapat sejak kemarin malam masih meradiasi memenuhi seluruh dirinya. Hanya sedikit perlakuan seenaknya dari Hoshi terhadap tubuhnya sekarang bukan menjadi masalah bear. Lagi pula Hoshi adalah seseorang yang patut dia haturkan rasa terima kasih mendalam akan apa yang sudah dilakukannya beberapa hari lalu. Kalau bukan karena Hoshi memukul dirinya dengan sedikit bentakan dan paksaan itu, mungkin sampai hari ini dia dan Mingyu masih ada dalam kondisi konyol mereka—atau tidak.

"Jadi apa tepatnya yang terjadi?" Hoshi bertanya antusias setelah mereka meredam tawa dan teriakan ditambah seluruh pergerakan heboh mereka.

Masih tersenyum, Wonwoo menjawab tenang. "Kau sudah betul-betul bisa merasa puas sekarang."

Hoshi mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

Wonwoo menjawab kasual. "Kau bilang kau tidak akan puas sebelum melihat kami jadian. Jadi..." Seraya mengedik acuh seolah itu bukan masalah besar.

Selama beberapa detik, kerutan di kening Hoshi masih belum hilang. Sampai akhirnya dia berteriak heboh lagi. Kali ini Wonwoo sendiri harus meletakkan tangan di samping telinganya untuk melindungi organ pendengaran itu dari polusi suara yang diciptakan sahabatnya. Beberapa teman sekelas memandang kesal ke arah mereka seraya berdesis menyuruh diam.

"Kalian betul-betul jadian?"

Wonwoo tidak membalas dengan kata. Alisnya dinaik-naikkan jenaka sebagai jawaban.

" _Holy shiiiit!"_ Hoshi berseru dengan pelan. Dengan semangat dia menarik kursinya begitu dekat pada Wonwoo. "Anakku, aku sangat bangga padamu" ujarnya. Wonwoo mendengus mendengar itu. Tapi Hoshi mengabaikannya dan terus melanjutkan. "Sudah kubilang kalian hanya butuh bicara. Sekarang beri tahu aku setiap detailnya."

Dan itu yang dilakukan Wonwoo sepanjang pagi, bahkan ketika guru Park sedang menjelaskan tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan trigonometri, dia dan Hoshi masih tidak berhenti berbisik-bisik mengenai apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Mereka berdua mendapat hukuman disetrap di depan kelas untuk berbicara selama pelajaran. Tapi menurut Hoshi dan Wonwoo itu cukup setimpal.

.

.

* * *

Tidak banyak yang berubah dalam hubungan mereka setelah secara resmi berganti status dari sahabat menjadi mantan sahabat yang tidak saling berbicara dan sekarang menjadi kekasih. Tapi ada sangat banyak perubahan di sekitar mereka. Terkadang rasanya masih sangat janggal bagi Wonwoo. Melihat Mingyu dan mengetahui kalau orang ini adalah miliknya. Diperlakukan seperti bagaimana yang dia inginkan untuk berapa waktu yang sangat lama.

Mereka mencoba menjalani hubungan mereka dengan pelan, sedikit demi sedikit tapi juga tidak terlalu lambat. Sebagai kompensasi atas empat bulan yang mereka habiskan secara menyedihkan mendambakan satu sama lain tanpa kejelasan.

Sekarang mereka menjadi terbuka tentang perasaan. Begitu terbuka menunjukkan betapa mereka menggilai satu sama lain. Terutama Mingyu. Dia sangat sering lewat di depan kelas Wonwoo saat pergantian jam pelajaran. Dan setiap kali dia akan berusaha menarik perhatian Wonwoo dengan melambai semangat. Dia tidak akan pergi sebelum berhasil mengalihkan mata Wonwoo dari depan kelas. Kemudian dia akan membentuk lambang hati mini menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo akan tersenyum dan membalas dengan mengatakan "Aku juga mencintaimu" meski tahu Mingyu tidak akan mendengarnya. Biasanya aksinya ini akan mendapat tatapan jijik dari Hoshi yang berkata, "Eew berhenti bermesraan saat jam pelajaran." Terkadang bukan hanya perhatian Wonwoo yang berhasil dia dapatkan, tapi juga beberapa teman sekelas Wonwoo dan sekali dua kali malah dari guru yang mengajar di kelas Wonwoo saat itu. Tapi Mingyu tidak pernah gentar setiap kali hal seperti itu terjadi. Malah semakin semangat mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas kepala dan membentuk tanda cinta di atasnya.

Guru Park yang sekali menyaksikan itu, berkata "Aku sangat menyukai kisah cinta anak muda yang romantis dan apa yang dilakukan Kim Mingyu di luar sana memang sangat manis. Tapi aku akan sangat menghargainya kalau kalian tidak melakukannya saat jam pelajaranku, Jeon Wonwoo."

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Wonwoo akan mengerang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja karena malu. Berharap tanah di bawahnya akan terbuka dan dia jatuh ke dasar neraka lalu tidak pernah kembali. Teman-temannya akan menertawainya, tapi beberapa dari mereka juga menganggap itu sebagai aksi super romantis dari Mingyu dan sesuatu yang pantas dicemburui. Sedangkan Hoshi akan memuaskan hati untuk tertawa keras dan mengejek "Kenapa pacarmu memalukan sekali?"

Tidak butuh seminggu untuk seluruh sekolah tahu kalau Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu sekarang berpacaran. Sementara itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan karena dengan mengetahui hubungan mereka, frekuensi gadis-gadis di sekolah menempeli Mingyu-nya semakin berkurang, tapi Wonwoo juga merasa mereka tidak perlu sampai segitu tereksposnya. Karena satu kali Kim Jongdae, Guru Ekonomi, meletakkan tangannya di pundak Wonwoo saat dia hanya datang ke ruang guru untuk melapor nilai kepada wali kelasnya dan bertanya "Hei Wonwoo, apa kabar Mingyu?"

Wonwoo berbalik kepada gurunya dan hanya melongo. Dia bahkan tidak sekali pun diajari oleh guru ini. Dia tidak mengambil kelas ekonomi di peminatan Sains. Dari mana Guru Kim bahkan tahu namanya? Tentang hubungannya dengan Mingyu? Itu membuktikan kalau seluruh sekolah memang sudah tahu tentang mereka. Wonwoo tidak yakin apa itu sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan.

Saat jam istirahat dan makan siang, Mingyu akan selalu mendatangi kelasnya dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bercengkrama bersama Hoshi. Mingyu akan memeluk Wonwoo dan meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu kekasihnya dan berkata, "Aku tidak bisa berpisah denganmu lama-lama. Kenapa kita tidak satu kelas sih?" Yang biasanya akan berakhir dengan Hoshi membuat gerakan seakan-akan dia mau muntah dan menggantikan Wonwoo menjawab kalimat itu. "Ugh kurasa aku baru saja muntah dalam mulutku sendiri. Berhenti bermesraan di depanku!"

Bagian menyenangkan lainnya adalah perhatian tiada henti dari Mingyu. Wonwoo seolah tidak perlu mempertanyakan kredibilitas Mingyu dalam mencintainya. Karena Mingyu selalu membuktikan kalau dia adalah yang terhebat dalam urusan itu. Wonwoo ingat Sejeong mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'saat kau jatuh cinta, orang yang kau cintai menempati sembilan puluh lima persen dari otak dan hatimu' dan bagaimana dia sempat menganggap bahwa itu omong kosong. Tapi Mingyu jelas-jelas mengubahkan pikirannya tentang itu. Karena pemuda itu dengan gamblang menunjukkan bahwa Wonwoo selalu ada di dalam kepalanya. Bahkan ketika mereka tidak bersama, dia masih memikirkan Wonwoo.

 **[** Kata Jihoon—anak dari kelas Mingyu—saat mereka mengerjakan kegiatan klub satu kali, "Pacarmu betul-betul membuatku gila, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo memandang Jihoon dengan aneh sebelum membalas, "Gila seperti, dia sangat menyebalkan sampai kau mau gila melihatnya, atau dia sangat tampan dan kau suka dengannya tapi dia tergila-gila denganku jadi itu membuatmu gila?"

Sebelum betul-betul menjawab lagi, Jihoon memicingkan mata seolah-olah sedang menghakimi Wonwoo. Tapi yang ditatap hanya menunggu jawaban dari pemuda yang lain tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia tidak tahu kalau jawaban percaya dirinya barusan membuat Jihoon ingin tertawa di depan wajahnya. Tapi Jihoon tidak tertawa karena sekonyol kalimat itu kedengarannya, dia tahu kalau Wonwoo ada benarnya. "Yah, bisa dikatakan kalau dua-duanya tidak salah, tapi tidak seratus persen benar."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku," kata Jihoon. "Dia menyebalkan? Ya. Aku suka dia? Tidak. Aku bahkan hampir tidak meyukai semua orang di dunia ini dan dia termasuk dalam daftar itu. Kau juga, ngomong-ngomong. Dia tergila-gila padamu? Kurasa hanya orang idiot buta yang tidak tahu lagi soal itu. Dan apa itu membuatku gila? Sangat tepat sekali."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena.." Jihoon mengangkat dua tangannya ke udara dan memandang Wonwoo tidak percaya. Seolah-olah mengatakan 'harusnya kau yang paling tahu karena apa' tapi lagi-lagi Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Hal itu sangat jelas jika menilai dari salah satu alisnya yang dinaikkan. Dengan putus asa Jihoon melanjutkan, "Nama kami di absen itu berdekatan dan hampir dalam setiap tugas berkelompok, aku yang akan menjadi korban sebagai partnernya. Dan aku bersumpah itu adalah cara penyiksaan paling kejam sepanjang sejarah umat manusia."

Jihoon berhenti sejenak. Mukanya terlihat sangat kesal. Wonwoo menganggapnya sebagai tanda bahwa dia harus membalas. "Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Aku senang kau bertanya," jawab Jihoon galak. Dia terlihat seperti seekor kucing tua pemarah seperti itu. Yang sejujurnya menurut Wonwoo sangat imut karena biar bagaimana pun Jihoon berusaha terlihat sangar, dia selalu tetap terlihat menggemaskan. Bahkan saat dia mengangkat gitarnya tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap memukul siapa pun di depannya dengan benda itu—ini betul-betul pernah terjadi—dia masih tetap tidak bisa mengingkari aura lucu naturalnya. Wonwoo memberi usaha terbaiknya untuk tidak berakhir mencubit pipi temannya itu karena tidak ingin menambah kemarahannya.

Jihoon melanjutkan. "Karena yang dilakukan Mingyu setiap waktu adalah membicarakanmu, betapa cantiknya kau hari ini, dan dia sangat jatuh cinta. Maksudku. Dulu sebelum kalian pacaran itu jauh lebih parah karena dia akan selalu meringis di sebelahku karena kau tidak mau bicara dengannya. Dan aku sempat berpikir setelah kalian jadian, semua akan jadi lebih baik. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar benci dengan diriku yang sempat berpikir seperti itu. Karena itu jauh lebih buruk setelah dia punya lebih banyak materi cerita. Sementara aku mengerjakan tugas kelompok kami, dia hanya memenuhi telingaku dengan Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo, padahal tugas kami harus dikumpul besoknya. Lagi pula aku betul-betuk tidak butuh tahu bagaimana kau tidak sengaja mendesah setiap kali dia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutmu. _Eew_ betul-betul menjijikkan. Aku harus membaptis telingaku berkali-kali untuk menyucikannya kembali."

Itu adalah hal yang sangat memalukan. Mengetahui Mingyu membeberkan hubungan mereka sampai begitu detail kepada orang lain. Dia merasa bersalah untuk Jihoon karena pmuda itu harus mengalami hal seperti itu. Tapi di sisi lain Wonwoo juga merasa bangga karena tahu Mingyu tidak bisa berhenti membicarakannya dan memamerkannya kepada temannya. Dia mengerti perasaan sejeong sekarang. Tentu saja Wonwoo tetap berjanji kepada Jihoon untuk menyuruh Mingyu berhenti melakukannya. **]**

Ada juga saat-saat seperti Soonyoung yang baru kembali dari mana saja di luar kelas dan akan berkata "Aku tadi bertemu Mingyu di luar. Dia menanyakanmu."

Atau tulisan-tulisan di meja belajar dan catatan. "Kim Mingyu lambang hati Jeon Wonwoo".

Mungkin kesannya sangat norak, tapi itu semua cukup menyenangkan hati Wonwoo.

Mereka pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama. Berjalan dari rumah ke halte beriringingan. Berjalan dari halte sampai ke rumah dengan berpegangan tangan. Wonwoo ingat saat pertama melakukannya, mereka berdua masih sangat malu-malu. Tangan Wonwoo basah oleh keringat gugup. Itu betul-betul sangat tidak nyaman. Tapi Mingyu tidak tampak keberatan untuk tetap mempertahankan tautan tangan mereka. Malah semakin mengeratkannya dan terus berjalan seolah-olah tidak ada yang salah. Mereka akan berhenti di toko kelontong di persimpangan jalan. Duduk di kursi kayu lebar yang disediakan di depannya dan berbagi satu _popsicle_ berdua. Kali ini bukan hanya karena menghemat uang—itu masih menjadi salah satu alasan tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya—melainkan karena rasanya lebih manis seperti itu.

Orang tua mereka menanggapi hubungan baru itu dengan positif.

Ibu Mingyu bilang, "Selama itu membuat kalian bahagia, aku bisa apa?"

Ibu Wonwoo bilang, "Kalau berpacaran dengan Mingyu bisa membuatmu berhenti melamun dan terlihat sedih setiap hari, kenapa aku harus melarangnya?"

Ayah mereka dua-duanya bilang, "Kalau ibumu bilang boleh, aku menurut saja."

Keempatnya secara kompak mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti ini: "Tapi tetap saja. Jangan ada ciuman atau pelukan atau dan candaan-candaan seksual di depan kami. Aku akan menyeret bokong kalian menjauh dari satu sama lain dan tidak membiarkan kalian bertemu selama dua puluh tahun kalau sampai itu terjadi. Aku serius Mingyu, jangan tertawa!"

Menggantungkan tangan kanan di udara, keduanya bersumpah untuk tidak pernah melakukannya.

Bunga-bunga itu masih tetap tidak berhenti bermekaran dalam paru-paru mereka. Mengetahui bahwa mereka berbagi debar yang sama di bawah jantung mereka seolah memicu mereka untuk bertumbuh berkali-kali lipat. Dan mereka memberikan sensasi yang sangat menyenangkan di sana. Seperti perasaan menggelitik yang menyenangkan. Seperti menyelesaikan puzzle yang tidak terpecahkan orang lain untuk pertama kalinya. Seperti rasa bangga yang dia dapat di kelas enam ketika menyelesaikan rubik pertamanya. Seperti segelas coklat panas di hari hujan dan selimut tebal di hari bersalju. Atau AC yang berfungsi dengan baik di hari panas. Seperti rasa lega di kelas satu mengetahui giginya akan tetap tumbuh meski sudah dicabut. Seperti semua sensasi itu digabungkan menjadi satu dan dilemparkan ke atas dadanya. Menciptakan gelombang bahagia yang tidak terdeskripsikan dengan seluruh kombinasi kata yang dia tahu dalam kepalanya. Ini adalah perasaan yang sungguh luar biasa.

Rasanya Wonwoo sedang bermimpi tanpa pernah terbangun. Seperti sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Tapi ini nyata. Segala perhatian itu, hubungan mereka, sentuhan-sentuhan kulit, ciuman, jemari yang saling bertautan di sepanjang jalan pulang sekolah, komentar-komentar mesra, godaan dari Hoshi dan Seokmin tentang hubungan mereka. Itu bukan hanya imajinasi. Meski Wonwoo menutup mata untuk waktu yang sangat lama, setiap kali dia membukanya Mingyu tetap ada di sana. Dengan senyum menawan dan taring mencolok. Dengan satu tahi lalat di pipi kiri. Memandangnya dengan mata yang meneriakkan cinta. Dan Wonwoo akan membalasnya dengan emosi yang sama menggelora.

Mereka bahagia.

.

.

* * *

Satu kali di hari minggu, Hoshi datang ke rumah Wonwoo untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok Sejarah mereka. Itu adalah akhir Maret yang panas. Tapi Hoshi datang dengan mengenakan sweater berkerah tinggi. Dia berdalih kalau sedang batuk dan demam sehingga lehernya perlu ditutupi. Tapi Wonwoo sangat mengenal Hoshi. Sama seperti Hoshi mengenalnya. Wonwoo cukup pintar untuk mengetahui kalau suara serak temannya itu bukan karena batuk. Dan rona merah di pipinya bukan yang diakibatkan panas tubuh yang dipicu demam.

Mereka bergulat di kamar Wonwoo selama beberapa menit. Sebenarnya Wonwoo menerjang temannya itu tanpa aba-aba untuk menarik paksa _sweater_ nya dan Hoshi segera menahan lengan Wonwoo sehingga mereka berdua jatuh di atas lantai, saling menarik, menahan lengan, berguling, berteriak, sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menyerah. Dan orang itu bukan Wonwoo. Hoshi menyuruh Wonwoo mengunci pintu kamarnya dan membuatnya bersumpah untuk tidak menceritakannya kepada orang lain sebelum melepas _sweater_ nya yang sejujurnya sangat gerah.

Ada banyak bercak kemerahan di atas kulitnya. Jauh lebih merah dari warna yang menghiasi pipi Hoshi saat itu.

"Kau pasti bercanda," kata Wonwoo tidak percaya. Matanya masih terpaku pada bercak-bercak merah itu. Ada beberapa yang sudah hampir pudar dan yang masih terlihat sangat jelas di sekitar lehernya. Dan lebih banyak lagi di atas dadanya.

"Aku tidak akan pura-pura polos di depanmu. Jadi, aku akan menjawab tidak, aku tidak bercanda."

"Kita masih SMA."

"Jadi?"

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Tentu saja aku takut saat pertama."

"Ya Tuhan Hosh." Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya. "Aku tidak percaya hubunganmu dengan Seokmin sejauh itu."

"Kau berbicara seolah-oleh kau dan Mingyu tidak pernah saja." Hoshi membalas sarkastis.

Wonwoo terkesiap sebelum menjawab setengah berteriak. "Kami memang tidak pernah!"

"Jangan bohong."

"Serius."

Kali ini Hoshi yang memandang tidak percaya. Dia tidak berbicara selama beberapa detik. Meneliti wajah Wonwoo untuk mengukur keseriusannya. Lalu dia tersenyum remeh sebelum membalas. "Kalian berdua mimpi basah tentang satu sama lain selama itu, tapi masih tetap tidak melakukannya setelah berpacaran?"

"Kami hanya..." Wonwoo berbicara dengan malu. Bukannya mereka tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Mingyu pernah memintanya. Saat itu mereka sedang di kamar Mingyu. Habis membahas soal-soal yang mungkin akan keluar di ulangan harian senin berikutnya. Mereka berbaring sambil berpelukan di kasur. Berciuman berkali-kali sampai mau mampus rasanya. Lalu Mingyu mengatakannya begitu santai. Seolah-olah dia hanya sedang mengajak Wonwoo untuk keluar dan membeli _popsicle_ untuk camilan dan bukannya sesuatu yang jauh lebih dari itu. Dan semenggoda ajakan itu kedengarannya, rasa takut Wonwoo jauh lebih besar. Dengan kepala sedikit pusing karena gugup dan detak jantung memburu, dia mengatakan kalau dia belum siap. Mingyu mengangguk mengerti. Katanya tidak akan memaksa Wonwoo melakukan apa yang tidak ingin dia lakukan. Lalu mereka tidak pernah lagi membicarakannya.

"Maksudku, bukannya berarti kalian berhenti mimpi seperti itu hanya karena sekarang kalian sudah pacaran kan?"

Wonwoo menyentak kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan Hoshi. Sadar kalau dia tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya beberapa waktu.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Kubilang, kalian sudah sangat lama sama-sama menginginkannya. Kenapa tidak melakukannya saja sih?"

Wonwoo mengedik tanda tidak punya jawaban. "Kau sendiri, sejak kapan kau melakukannya?"

"Em," Hoshi nampak ragu sejenak. Tapi dia tetap menjawab. "Februari kemarin. Ulang tahun Seokmin."

"Ya Tuhan!" Wonwoo setengah berteriak. Kedua tangan diletakkan di depan wajah, menggosok-gosok pipinya dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dianggap pelan. Saat dia berhenti melakukannya, Hoshi melihat jelas seberapa merah wajah sahabatnya itu, tidak yakin jika itu adalah akibat dari gosokan yang dia lakukan barusan atau karena malu atau dua-duanya.

"Kau betul-betul..." Hoshi menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan sengaja. Tidak yakin kata apa yang paling tepat untuk dikatakan. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang dikatakannya malah membuat Wonwoo memandang dia dan Seokmin sebagai remaja yang kelewat _horny_ dan tidak bisa menunggu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, karena mereka sudah tujuh belas tahun, sudah cukup dewasa untuk hal seperti itu. Dan tidak ada ruginya melakukannya. Mereka sesama laki-laki. Hoshi tidak akan kehilangan apa-apa. Hal yang sama seharusnya berlaku untuk Wonwoo. Mencoba membuat pilihan kata yang sangat hati-hati, Hoshi kembali melanjutkan, "Entahlah Won. Maksudku kau tidak seharusnya terlalu menahan diri begitu. Maksudku, kau dan Mingyu. Sangat jelas kalau kalian sudah sangat lama saling menginginkan. Kurasa kau harus... Maksudku aku hanya... Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya."

Tidak disangka Hoshi, Wonwoo menjawab dengan. "Aku mengerti maksudmu."

"Yah, bagus kalau kau tahu maksudku."

"Kurasa aku hanya butuh waktu. Maksudku, aku harus memastikan kalau aku tidak menyesal dengan Mingyu."

Hoshi mengerang keras. "Kupikir sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama, Won. Ayolah. Dia adalah Mingyu. Dia sahabatmu dan kau sangat tahu bagaimana dia. Kau tidak akan menyesal. Kau harus berani. Tunjukkan pada Mingyu kalau kau menginginkannya sebesar dia menginginkanmu."

"Kurasa kami tidak sedang terburu-buru," balas Wonwoo. Nyatanya dia memang tidak pernah berpikir kalau mereka wajib melakukannya sekarang atau dalam waktu dekat. Dia dan Mingyu boleh menjalani hubungan mereka dengan sangat pelan. Mereka punya sangat banyak waktu. Mingyu tentu bisa menahan diri lebih lama. Wonwoo percaya itu.

.

* * *

Sebisanya Wonwoo mencoba untuk tidak memenuhi kepalanya dengan ide tentang Hoshi, Seokmin, Mingyu dan hubungan seks. Dan lebih berfokus kepada ujian tengah semesternya yang semakin dekat. Dia dan Mingyu berhubungan seperti biasa. Berangkat sekolah bersama. Menghabiskan waktu dengan bermesraan di depan Hoshi saat jam istirahat. Pulang sekolah dan membeli _popsicle_. Terkadang makan malam bersama di rumah salah satu dari mereka, belajar, menginap, berciuman, berpelukan, bermesraan. Pada malam-malam tertentu dia bermimpi tentang Mingyu. Seperti yang sudah terjadi sejak menginjak masa pubertasnya. Hanya saja frekuensi mimpinya tidak sebesar dulu lagi. Sepertinya itu berhubungan dengan rasa frustasi dan tekanan. Entahlah.

Terkadang setelah terbangun dari mimpi-mimpi itu Wonwoo akan berbaring di atas kasurnya. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan banyak tanya yang mengantri di belakang cerebrumnya. Sebagian besar dari mereka akan bermuara pada satu pertanyaan utama "Apa sebaiknya dia mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi itu?" Tapi secepat pemikiran itu datang, Wonwoo akan menepisnya dan meraih gulingnya. Segera memaksa menutup mata dan melupakan hal-hal yang tidak ingin dipikirkannya.

Saat ulang tahun Mingyu datang, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang saran Hoshi untuk menghadiahinya dengan memberi Mingyu tubuhnya. Sebagai gantinya dia membeli cincin titanium pasangan untuk mereka. Menurutnya yang seperti itu jauh lebih berharga dari sekedar menyerah kepada nafsu yang membludak di bawah dada mereka. Binar di wajah Mingyu ketika membuka hadiahnya memperkuat pendapat Wonwoo itu. Dia tahu Hoshi dan Seokmin menghadiahi Mingyu dengan sebotol lube untuk anal seks. Mingyu menyimpannya sangat jauh di dalam laci meja belajarnya beserta sebuah _note_ dari Soonyoung berbunyi 'Gunakan saat melakukannya pertama dengan Wonwoo. Aku mendukungmu sobat'. Wonwoo memilih untuk menganggapnya sebagai candaan yang keterlaluan dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia tidak tahu apa pendapat Mingyu mengenai itu, tapi memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena Mingyu sendiri tidak menyinggungnya sekali pun.

Menurut Wonwoo mereka berpacaran dengan normal dan mereka baik-baik saja tanpa harus menambahkan unsur seks dalam hubungan itu dengan terburu-buru. Karena cinta bukan hanya tentang seks dan nafsu. Cinta lebih seperti emosi yang sangat intim. Debaran gila di bawah dadanya setiap kali mereka berdekatan. Suhu tubuh yang meningkat beberapa derajat celcius ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan, impuls yang sangat hebat di bawah kulitnya dari pergerakan darah di pembuluhnya, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran tiada henti di dalam paru-parunya meski musim semi akan segera mencapai akhir. Itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup mendeskripsikan cinta yang mereka miliki satu sama lain.

Hingga satu waktu Mingyu menunjukkan kalau Wonwoo salah. Kalau itu semua tidak cukup. Dia menginginkan yang lebih. Itu bukan sesuatu yang dilakukannya dengan sengaja dan Mingyu terlihat sangat bersalah setelah itu.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya Wonwoo mendapat riwayat pencarian di browser Mingyu yang tidak terlalu bisa dibanggakan. Ternyata pacarnya yang lebih muda itu akhir-akhir ini sering membuka situs porno _gay_. Wonwoo tidak terlalu yakin bagaimana perasaannya dengan itu tapi dia tidak menyinggung atau mempermasalahkannya. Itu adalah privasi Mingyu. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pacar yang mengatur apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan oleh Mingyu.

Mereka sedang berduaan di kamar Mingyu malam itu. Melakukan hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Saat itu ujian tengah semester sudah berakhir. Tetapi Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih secara rutin menghabiskan waktu setiap malam untuk melakukan sesi belajar bersama. Terkadang di kamar Wonwoo dan malam lainnya di tempat Mingyu. Sebenarnya belajar lebih seperti kedok untuk menyamarkan tujuan mereka sebenarnya. Setiap kali habis belajar, mereka akan menghadiahi diri sendiri dengan berpelukan seperti koala di atas kasur. Berciuman dan saling membisikkan cinta. Rutinitas yang tidak pernah lelah untuk mereka ulangi hampir setiap malam.

Mereka menutup buku kimia setelah belajar selama satu jam di kamar Mingyu. Malam masih belum begitu larut. Keduanya beranjak ke atas tempat tidur. Berbaring berhadapan. Tangan diletakkan di atas tubuh yang lain. Tubuh begitu dekat. Kaki saling mengait di bawah. Mereka berciuman. Berkali-kali. Mingyu sedikit lebih berbeda dari malam lainnya. Seolah seluruh hormonnya tengah bergelora. Wonwoo tidak masalah ketika dia menciumnya sangat lama dan penuh gairah. Terus mendorong, mendorong, mendorong, memasukkan lidahnya, mengajak lidah Wonwoo bermain, membiarkan saliva mereka tercampur, menarik diri hanya jika Wonwoo mendorong dadanya menjauh karena kekurangan oksigen. Memandang Wonwoo dengan nafsu yang sama menggelora di pupilnya, lalu mengulanginya.

Kemudian tanpa peringatan dia menyelipkan tangannya ke balik kaus Wonwoo. Menghasilkan rintihan terperanjat dari pacarnya. Mingyu tahu kalau dia sudah melewati batas yang biasa diijinkan Wonwoo. Tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya. Dan Wonwoo tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan menolaknya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak berpikir lurus saat itu. Jadi Mingyu mengetes seberapa jauh dia bisa mendorong aksinya sampai melewati batas. Dia meraba setiap inci kulit Wonwoo yang bisa diraihnya. Merasa tidak puas hanya dengan apa yang bisa dia dapatkan, dia menggerakkan tangan lebih ke atas. Menyentuh dada Wonwoo. Lalu berkelana lagi di sepanjang kulitnya yang terbakar dengan gairah. Rasanya seolah-olah Mingyu adalah pengembara dan kulit Wonwoo adalah gurun yang tengah dia jelajah. Wonwoo memberi _feedback_ berupa erangan-erangan yang membuat Mingyu semakin bersemangat melanjutkan aksinya.

Mingyu kemudian mengubah haluan pergerakannya lebih ke selatan. Pada poin itu dia pikir Wonwoo tidak akan lagi bisa meenolak apa pun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Melihat kekacauan yang sudah ditimbulkan Mingyu pada tubuh Wonwoo. Tangannya terus bergerak ke bawah. Lebih rendah, lebih rendah, lebih rendah. Menyelinap masuk ke celana yang dia pakai, juga ke balik celana dalamnya dan meraih kemaluannya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di sana. Pada saat yang sama, Wonwoo membelalakkan mata dan terkesiap. Dia menghentak menjauh, menyakiti Mingyu dalam prosesnya. Di bagian atas, tanpa sengaja dia menggigit lidah Mingyu. Di bagian bawah dia menjauhkan diri dari Mingyu, lututnya tanpa sengaja membentur selangkangan pacarnya itu dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Kabut yang ada di depan kornea dan memenuhi otaknya sedikit demi sedikit terangkat. Pupilnya membesar mencapai kembali kesadarannya.

Mereka tidak mengeluarkan suara setelah itu. Sama-sama terengah, mencoba mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Mingyu memeriksa jika lidahnya berdarah dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Dia sama sekali tidak berani memandang Wonwoo.

Bayangan tentang riwayat pencarian di ponsel Mingyu tiba-tiba terbayang di kepala Wonwoo. Kata-kata Hoshi bergaung dengan berisik dalam telinganya. Ini tidak benar. Ini tidak benar. Otak Wonwoo berteriak nyaris putus asa.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Wonwoo bangkit berdiri. Mengabaikan keadaan dirinya yang masih terlalu kacau untuk dibawa melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar. Pergerakannya dihentikan oleh Mingyu dengan menahan lengannya sebelum mengambil langkah lebih jauh. Pemuda itu memandang padanya dengan mata memelas. Meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Aku tahu kau belum siap. Aku hanya terlalu terbawa suasana. Maafkan aku. Mafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau memang tidak mau. Kumohon jangan marah."

Wonwoo memandang kepada Mingyu dengan ragu selama beberapa saat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Mingyu. Dia sendiri terbawa oleh nafsunya selama beberapa saat. Tapi dia betu-betul tidak siap dengan ini. Wonwoo berkata, "Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. Dan sedikit jarak darimu sementara."

Kemudian dia pergi. Dan hubungan mereka tidak lagi senormal yang diinginkannya.

.

* * *

Berbicara jauh lebih mudah dari pada betul-betul melakukannya. Sungguh. Wonwoo menggunakan sangat banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya. Setelah kembali dari rumah Mingyu hari itu, Wonwoo kembali memikirkan semua yang terjadi. Selama puluhan menit sampai dia tidak sadar malam sudah begitu larut. Ibunya mendatangi kamarnya dengan raut khawatir. Dia selalu tahu jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Wonwoo. Dia bertanya jika semua baik-baik saja, Wonwoo menjawab dengan kebohongan yang sangat jelas. Ibunya tidak memaksa Wonwoo untuk bercerita tetapi dia menemani anaknya berbicara tentang hal-hal remeh selama beberapa menit. Dia sempat menyinggung Mingyu, namun melihat ekspresi tidak nyaman Wonwoo begitu nama itu disebut, dia langsung mengerti dan berhenti membahasnya. Untuk beberapa saat pikiran tentang Mingyu dan hal lainnya meninggalkan kepala Wonwoo. Tetapi segera kembali begitu Nyonya Jeon menutup pintu di balik badannya dan dia sendirian di kamarnya yang remang. Beberapa menit yang dia habiskan untuk memikirkan itu berubah menjadi jam, jam menjadi hari, hari menjadi minggu. Seperti seluruh dirinya sekarang dikuasai oleh pemikiran tentang itu.

Mingyu meminta maaf sambil mendundukkan kepala berkali-kali hari berikutnya, dia menanggapi dengan melambaikan satu tangannya santai dan berkata bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Berdalih bahwa dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya di saat kenyataannya pemikiran itu menghabiskan seluruh dirinya.

Dia terlihat kurang istirahat. Setiap kali bersama Mingyu dia selalu tampak melamun jauh, membuat pemuda itu khawatir. Tetapi jika Mingyu bertanya, Wonwoo akan berdalih dengan mengatakan bahwa dia begadang hampir setiap malam untuk belajar di saat yang sesungguhnya terjadi adalah dia berusaha terjaga agar tidak bermimpi tentang Mingyu. Dia mulai menghindari Mingyu lagi. Tidak dengan sengaja. Tapi Mingyu merasakannya dengan jelas. Kalau Wonwoo menjauhinya lagi seperti dulu. Meski tidak separah saat itu, tapi sangat sulit untuk mencapai Wonwoo. Setiap dia mendatangi kelasnya, Wonwoo sedang tidur dan Hoshi membuatnya jelas bahwa Mingyu dilarang mengganggunya. Wonwoo jarang berbicara saat mereka berangkat atau pulang bersama dari sekolah. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah Wonwoo menolak menciumnya. Selalu saja ada alasan untuk tidak melakukannya. Dan kebanyakan dari alasan itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Meski Wonwoo tidak mengatakannya, Mingyu sadar bahwa dia sedang mendapat hukuman untuk apa yang dilakukannya malam itu.

Hoshi tahu apa yang terjadi dan pemuda itu berkata bahwa dia tidak mengerti kenapa Wonwoo menyiksa dirinya sendiri dan Mingyu dengan melakukan hal seperti itu. Yang selalu tidak bisa djelaskan Wonwoo dengan benar.

"Aku baru sekali ini kenal dengan manusia keras kepala sepertimu," Hoshi akan berkata setiap kali melihat wajah lelah Wonwoo. "Kalau kau memang tidak mau melakukannya, ya sudah jangan. Kau tidak perlu membuat hubungan kalian jadi rumit lagi seperti dulu. Kasihan Mingyu kalau begini."

Masalahnya adalah, Wonwoo bukan tidak ingin. Dia hanya tidak punya nyali. Dan itu membuat dia merasa sangat _insecure_. Rasanya seperti dia sangat kurang. Kurang baik untuk Mingyu. Kurang cinta kepada Mingyu. Kurang perhatian. Dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya.

Wonwoo suka memanjakan Mingyu. Dulu dan sekarang. Tidak pernah ada yang berubah. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasa delapan tahun lagi. Berkejaran di kaki bukit bersama Mingyu yang tujuh tahun. Berjalan begitu jauh dari rumah menuju suatu tempat persembunyian di belakang bukit untuk menghindari hukuman dari ibu mereka. Pada masa itu, setiap kali Mingyu mengeluh kelelahan, yang akan dilakukan Wonwoo adalah menunggunya dengan sabar. Jika kakinya sakit, dia akan memberi punggungnya dengan suka rela untuk dinaiki yang lebih muda dan menggendongnya sepanjang sisa perjalanan. Jika Mingyu menginginkan lebih banyak bagian dari _popsicle_ yang mereka bawa sebagai bekal, Wonwoo akan memberinya dengan suka rela.

Wonwoo berharap bisa menyenangkan Mingyu dengan cara apa pun yang bisa dia lakukan. Kali ini Mingyu menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat besar. Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa sepenuhnya yakin bahwa dia bisa memberikannya kepada Mingyu. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat baru bagi mereka. Tentu saja mereka bisa belajar bersama melakukannya seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan untuk hal lainnya. Dan Wonwoo sudah berpikir sekali dua kali untuk memantapkan hatinya. Tetapi nyalinya selalu menjadi ciut setiap kali membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya. Hoshi sendiri mengkonfirmasi bahwa itu akan terasa sakit. Semakin dia mempersiapkan dirinya, semakin besar rasa cemas itu. Oleh karena itu Wonwoo selalu mundur pada detik-detik terakhir.

.

* * *

Mereka menghabiskan dua minggu dengan berpura-pura bahwa kejadian malam itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelum akhirnya Mingyu merasa cukup. Dia tidak mau mengulang hal seperti ini lagi. Apa pun masalah mereka, lebih baik membicarakannya sampai tuntas jika tidak ingin kejadian saling diam itu terulang lagi. Itu betul-betul masa yang paling dibenci Mingyu.

"Apa kita baik-baik saja?" Mingyu bertanya dengan hati-hati. Dia menekan tombol pause dan meletakkan stik permainannya. Memberi isyarat pada Wonwoo untuk melakukan hal yang sama ketika pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Wonwoo bertanya balik. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kapan kita tidak baik-baik saja."

"Won, kau tahu maksudku."

Oh, Wonwoo tahu. Dia sangat tahu apa maksud Mingyu. Hanya tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan secepat ini membicarakannya. Sebelumnya mereka butuh berbulan-bulan untuk membersihkan seluruh kesalah pamahan dan masalah mereka. Jadi Wonwoo masih belum sepenuhnya mempersiapkan diri. Dia datang ke tempat Mingyu hanya untuk menemaninya di rumah sementara kedua orang tua Mingyu mengunjungi neneknya di Anyang.

Kalau kembali dipikir-pikir, hal seperti ini selalu terjadi setiap kali mereka hanya berduaan.

"Entahlah, Gyu." Wonwoo berbisik sambil menatap lantai. Tiba-tiba merasa kecil dan kembali _insecure_.

Mingyu menghela napas dengan sangat keras. Wonwoo bisa mendengarnya dari posisinya. Tidak lama kemudian Mingyu merangsek mendekatinya. Jantung dan paru-paru Wonwoo seperti berlomba menuju tenggorokannya. Beberapa detik berselang, jari telunjuk dan jempol Mingyu diletakkan di bawah dagunya. Memaksa Wonwoo untuk mengalihkan mata dari lantai untuk menatap matanya. Ada determinasi dan ketegasan di belakang iris matanya. Dia berkata, "Kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk perlahan.

"Dan kau tahu kalau aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuatmu bahagia."

Itu adalah hal yang akan dilakukan Wonwoo untuk Mingyu. Mendengar Mingyu mengungkapkan hal serupa membuat darahnya bergejolak. Satu demi satu kelopak baru tumbuh dalam paru-parunya. Wonwoo sekali lagi mengangguk.

"Dan aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukan apa pun yang tidak kau inginkan."

Kali ini Wonwoo bergeming tak menjawab.

"Hoshi memberitahuku," bisik Mingyu. Wajahnya nampak terluka. Mungkin karena merasa kecewa karena tahu Wonwoo tidak akan memberinya sesuatu yang sangat dia inginkan. Atau merasa terkhianati karena Wonwoo memberitahu Hoshi bukan dirinya. Wonwoo tidak yakin yang mana jawaban yang benar. "Aku... aku tidak keberatan kalau tidak berhubungan seks sekarang. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku menghargai pendapatmu dalam hubungan ini. Dan jika kau tidak menginginkannya, kita tidak akan melakukannya."

Bukan. Bukan itu yang sedang dipikirkan Wonwoo. Dia ingin segera memotong tetapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak bisa keluar.

Mingyu masih memandang dengan sedih. "Aku minta maaf soal malam itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalaku. Hanya saja kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan kupikir itu adalah lampu hijau jadi aku terus mendorongmu sampai batas. Aku sangat menyesal. Sumpah. Kalau tahu kita akan jadi seperti ini karena itu, aku sama sekali tidak akan melakukannya sejak awal."

Ada beberapa menit jeda penuh keheningan yang menyakitkan. Mingyu melepas jarinya dari dagu Wonwoo. Gantian menundukkan kepala. Berharap dalam cemas bahwa Wonwoo akan mengerti. Bahwa mereka akan saling memahami. Dan ini tidak akan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi lebih kacau. Berjanji dalam hati bahwa kalau mereka sudah melewati ini, selanjutnya dia akan lebih menenangkan hormonnya. Dia yang akan mengendalikannya, bukan sebaliknya.

Wonwoo memainkan jarinya di atas pahanya selama beberapa detik. Membuat sebuah pertimbangan panjang. Dia dan Mingyu melewati sangat banyak gelombang emosi hanya untuk bersama. Bukan hanya dia sendiri. Tapi Mingyu juga. Dan mereka berdiri di atas kapal yang sama. Rasanya sangat tidak adil untuk setiap kali membiarkan layar mereka tenggelam hanya karena monster di dalam dirinya yang tidak berhenti menggerogoti kepalanya dan mengisi setiap neuronnya dengan ketakutan berlebihan.

"Gyu?"

Mingyu mengangkat kepala dengan ragu. Ada rasa putus asa yang sangat familiar dalam air mukanya. Seperti saat pertama kali Wonwoo melihatnya menangis di depan pagar rumahnya. Seperti suatu kali di usia sebelas dia bertanya tentang apa itu cinta. Persis di hari pertama masuk SMP ketika dia menolak disebut adik Wonwoo. Atau setiap kali dia mengejar Wonwoo hanya untuk mengetahui dia dihindari sepenuhnya oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Ini bukan soal itu," kata Wonwoo. Tidak sepenuhnya jujur tapi juga bukan sebuah kebohongan total.

"Jadi apa?"

Wonwoo menyisir poninya ke belakang menggunakan tangannya. Menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak sepenuhnya yakin dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga dia tetap berkata, "Aku tidak marah dengan apa yang kau lakukan malam itu. Aku hanya... takut dan..."

"Maafkan aku," Mingyu memotong sebelum Wonwoo selesai berbicara. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah duduk bersimpuh, matanya ditutup. "Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi dan akan mengatakannya berkali-kali. Padahal kau sudah pernah menolaknya sekali tapi aku malah tetap melakukan itu. Aku sangat memalukan. Kau seharusnya membenciku. Aku pacar yang buruk. Tidak pengertian."

"Min—"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan sampai pantas mendapatmu sebagai pacar. Orang sepertiku, yang bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya, seharusnya ilegal untuk hidup begitu dekat denganmu. Aku tidak—"

"Demi Tuhan, diamlah sebentar, Mingyu," Wonwoo berkata kesal. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada begitu dekat dengan Mingyu. Matanya betul-betul hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari milik Mingyu. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di kedua sisi pipi Mingyu, menekannya hingga bibir yang lebih muda terlihat seperti seekor ikan. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Itu membuatku marah."

"Haafkan akhu," balas Mingyu.

Wonwoo menghela napas sejenak. Kemudian segera mengembalikan fokusnya pada Mingyu. Dengan alis tertaut, dia terlihat seolah sedang melakukan pertimbangan berat. Seperti petinggi negara Jerman yang sedang mencoba memutuskan untuk membeli senjata nuklir untuk negara mereka atau tidak. Seserius itu wajah Wonwoo. Tidak sampai terlalu lama, dia mengendorkan tangannya yang menekan pipi Mingyu. Lalu menghapus jarak mereka yang tinggal sedikit. Dia mengecup Mingyu singkat. Namun meski itu hanya ciuman singkat, Mingyu tetap merasa efek napas tertahan dan impuls darah yang cepat seperti ciuman pertama mereka.

"Untuk apa itu barusan?" tanya Mingyu, memandang Wonwoo bingung.

Wonwoo masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya dari Mingyu. Bibir mereka masih berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat. Mingyu hanya perlu sedikit bergerak dan dia akan kembali bersentuhan. Saat Wonwoo berbicara, napasnya menyentuh kulit Mingyu dengan lembut. Membuat tengkuk Mingyu merinding. Perutnya menggelitik dengan cara yang menyenangan. Tapi bukan karena napas itu. Melainkan apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo dengan mantap. "Ayo kita lakukan."

"A-apa?" kata-kata Mingyu seperti tersedak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kalau tidak melakukannya langsung," bisik Wonwoo. "Aku tidak akan berhenti takut. Kau tidak akan berhenti penasaran. Jadi ayo kita lakukan."

" _Hyung_ maksudmu..."

"Seks. Ayo kita melakukannya sekarang juga. Selagi tidak ada paman dan bibi di sini."

" _Hyung_ aku tidak mau memaksamu."

"Kau tidak memaksaku melakukan apa-apa. Aku yang mengajakmu sekarang."

Mingyu menggeleng lemah. Bibir Wonwoo tidak sengaja menyentuh kulitnya ketika dia melakukan itu. "Aku tidak mau kau melakukan apa yang tidak siap untuk kau lakukan sekarang _hyung_."

Wonwoo mengerang keras dan memutar bola matanya. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa detik. Wonwoo membuang napas sangat keras sebelum memandang Mingyu lagi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Mingyu mendapati dirinya terbaring di lantai. Wonwoo merangkak di atasnya. Tangannya diletakkan memenjara kepala Mingyu. Meski tangan dan lututnya gemetar, dia berbicara dengan percaya diri. "Berhenti mengatakan ini bukan seuatu yang kuinginkan atau aku tidak siap. Kau tidak tahu seberapa lama aku bermimpi tentang ini. Aku hanya... hanya..." Lalu suaranya mengkhianati kepercayaan diri itu. Vibra yang sangat ketara dari pita suaranya membuat kalimatnya tidak setegas yang direncanakannya dalam kepalanya. Tapi persetan dengan itu semua. Dia sudah sejauh ini. Mereka sudah sejauh ini. Wonwoo sudah cukup banyak berlari. Dia terlalu banyak menghindar. Dan Mingyu sudah cukup banyak menunggu. Jika bukan dia yang melakukannya sekarang, rasa takutnya akan selamanya menghantui hubungan mereka.

Untuk menyembunyikan kegoyahan nyalinya, Wonwoo menurunkan kepalanya hingga mencapai level bibir Mingyu. Menciumnya kasar dengan bibir gemetar. Seperti ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat berantakan. Dan Mingyu yang masih sedikit kehilangan arah di bawahnya semakin lama mulai merileksakan tubuhnya. Membiarkan Wonwoo memberikan apa pun yang bisa dia berikan dengan bibirnya. Dia tidak membalasnya dengan ganas seperti yang selalu dia lakukan pada ciuman mereka. Wonwoo dibiarkannya memimpin.

Tangannya menemukan jalannya untuk meraih pinggang Wonwoo. Meletakkannya di sana kemudian dengan lembut mengarahkan agar Wonwoo menurunkannya sehingga fabrik celana mereka bersentuhan.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa seperti selamanya, Wonwoo melepaskan tautan bibir dengan Mingyu. Napasnya tersengal seperti habis maraton. Paru-parunya seperti akan meledak dengan banyaknya muatan kelopak bunga di dalamnya. Mingyu merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka saling memandang dengan mata yang terbakar asmara dan gairah dan rasa cinta yang tak hingga.

Masih ada keraguan itu. Dalam mata coklat Mingyu juga dalam gemetar tulang Wonwoo. Tapi Mingyu berusaha menghapusnya dengan tersenyum. "Tidak ada kata mundur setelah ini." Lalu meraih tengkuk Wonwoo untuk mempertemukan dengan bibir mereka kembali dalam ciuman.

* * *

—kkeut—

* * *

 **Terima Kasih Banyak:**

 _KMaddict, Twelves, ftzbhd, dxxsy, CorvusOnyx, XiayuweLiu, WooMina, Syn, Guest, loveyoumeanie, Justfor17, kkmyerim, Kyunie, aylopyu, whiteplumm, ikka1296hoon, inisapaseh, DevilPrince, wonwoooooooo, Rizki920, pxv1314, whatamitoyou, winjunkay, Jjangmyeon, aishautami, kurangaqua, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Firdha858, Wonu bukan pengemis cintaaa, bananona, Yoshikuni Rie, Beanienim, realwonwoo, , cbesideb, 21mphilots, reminie, bolang, tujuhbelas, utsukushii02, Albus Convallaria majalis, Indukcupang, Kim Ve, itsathenazi, dibidiswoon, Honeylili, meanieci, dou, RPuspitasary21, cbesideb, ascndeio_

* * *

a.n sorry for the late update dan tedak balas komen. Krn ini update pake tetering. Huhuhu. Bapak kos, kapan sih wifi kita gak ngambek2 lagi? :( *abaikan*

kenapa cerita ini belum end di chapter 8? karena setengah dari isi chapter ini adalah cerita tambahan yang kubuat dan gak ada di rencana awal. karna sebelum benar-benar mengakhiri cerita ini, kurasa kalian pantas dapat something fluffy (yah walaupun agak cringey) setelah emotional ride di chapter2 sebelumnya. Gitu deh XD Chapter depan juga setengahnya hanya kisah tambahan a.k.a lanjutan dr yg ini terus habis itu beneran end. Tapi apa kalian mau cerita tambahan tg mereka selanjutnya? wkwkwk.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer_ : 17 © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Metaphorical Heart**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Warning:_** Buat adek-adek yang belum cukup umur, tolong tutup halaman ini ya :) Ini hanya chapter spesial. Aku janji kalian gak bakal ketinggalan sedikit pun plot cerita MH kalo kalian skip baca chapter ini^^

p.s. adegan ini remake dari ff lamaku dgn pairing lain ehe

 **.**

* * *

 **9**

* * *

Mereka diam dalam keheningan yang canggung untuk beberapa saat. Wonwoo tidak berani untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari iris kelam Mingyu yang terlihat sangat menuntut. Mingyu yang akhirnya memecahkan kontak mata itu. Dia menggerakkan sepasang manik hitam itu secara teratur. Dari mata Wonwoo, berpindah ke hidungnya, lalu ke bibirnya, dia menatap bibir itu lebih lama lagi, dan tidak lama kemudian berpindah ke leher Wonwoo, menonton jakunnya naik turun, lalu turun lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi. Setelah puas mengevaluasi seluruh tubuh Wonwoo, dia dengan cepat mengembalikan fokusnya ke mata Wonwoo, membuat kekasihnya tersentak kaget.

Lalu dengan sangat perlahan Mingyu memajukan wajahnya. Demi Tuhan mereka sudah berciuman berkali-kali. Tapi pada momen itu, Wonwoo merasa seperti akan berciuman dengan Mingyu untuk pertama kali. Jantungnya berdebam dengan sangat kencang. Dia bahkan merasa sangat sesak, terlalu takut untuk bernapas.

Dan Mingyu, dia berhenti memajukan wajahnya saat jarak bibir mereka sekitar empat sentimeter, berbisik di depan bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo dapat merasakan hembusan napas Mingyu di bibirnya, "Bernapaslah." kata Mingyu. Sama seperti ketika mereka berciuman di ruangan ini beberapa bulan lalu. Tetapi efek yang diberikan sangat berbeda. Wonwoo tidak pernah tahu kekasihnya bisa berbisik dengan cara sensual seperti itu. Tidak pernah ada yang menyuruh Wonwoo untuk bernapas dengan cara seksi seperti yang dilakukan Mingyu sekarang ini seumur hidupnya.

Dan Wonwoo melakukan tepat seperti perintah Mingyu. Melepaskan begitu banyak udara yang ditahannya di tenggorokan untuk beberapa waktu. Seolah menjadikannya sebagai tanda, segera setelah itu, Mingyu langsung menghapus jarak di antara bibir mereka. Mencium Wonwoo seperti kelaparan. Menautkan bibir mereka, melumat, melepaskannya, lalu menautkannya lagi. Dan mengulangi berkali-kali hingga Wonwoo tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak. Saat Wonwoo mengeluarkan suara tercekat akibat kekurangan oksigen, Mingyu melepaskan ciuman mereka. Memundurkan wajahnya dan melihat Wonwoo menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi dia tidak membiarkan bibir kekasihnya itu menganggur untuk waktu yang lebih lama dari yang diijinkannya.

Wajah Wonwoo masih sangat merah karena ciuman panjang Mingyu sebelumnya, dan Mingyu langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Wonwoo. Kembali menciumnya seperti tidak ada hari esok. Terus melumat, terus mendorong wajah Wonwoo lebih jauh tenggelam ke sofa. Mingyu tidak bisa merasa puas. Jadi dia menggerakkan lidahnya menyapu bibir Wonwoo dan langsung mendapat dorongan dari Wonwoo setelah itu. Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana—padahal tadi dia sangat pasrah di bawah Mingyu—tiba-tiba tangan Wonwoo berada di dada Mingyu dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Sampai yang lebih muda terjungkal. Menjauh dari tubuh Wonwoo. Dari bibirnya. Lalu dia duduk, menutup bibirnya menggunakan telapak tangan seolah melindunginya dari Mingyu.

Wajah Wonwoo sangat merah, napasnya terengah-engah, dan dia menggunakan punggung tangan untuk menghapus liur di bibir dan dagunya. Dia menatap Mingyu dengan rasa bersalah, "Sebentar, Gyu. Kurasa aku tidak betul-betul siap."

Mingyu terlihat _shock_ selama beberapa detik, tapi kembali menguasai dirinya segera. Wonwoo terlalu cepat mengubah pikirannya. Sebentar dia menginginkannya, sebentar dia tidak. Dia bergerak lagi mendekati Wonwoo, menghimpitnya di antara sofa. "Maafkan aku. Apa aku membuatmu takut?" Ada raut sedih di wajah Mingyu saat berbicara. Membenci dirinya sendiri yang menjadi penyebab kepanikan di mata Wonwoo saat ini. Tapi apa daya Mingyu menguasai hormonnya? Ditambah fakta bahwa Wonwoo sendiri lah yang menawarkan diri tidak sampai sepuluh menit lalu.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukan apa pun yang tidak kau inginkan," kata Mingyulagi. Meski dia berbicara seperti itu, Wonwoo tidak melewatkan bagaimana suaranya begitu serak, didominasi oleh nafsu dan kebutuhan akan Wonwoo saat itu juga. "Aku sudah menahannya untuk diriku sendiri sangat lama." Mengecup bibir Wonwoo ringan. "Melakukannya sendiri, membayangkan kau yang ada di sana sementara tanganku melakukan semua pekerjaan sendirian. Tapi kalau kau tidak siap, yah apa boleh buat. Aku akan menahannya selama yang kau mau."

Mingyu mencium Wonwoo lagi. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, untuk membuka akses ke dalam mulut Wonwoo. Wonwoo kali ini membuka mulutnya dengan patuh, tanpa perlawanan. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka seperti dipenuhi teriakan-teriakan hormon yang ingin segera dilepas. Mingyu seperti tidak bisa puas menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut Wonwoo. Menggerakkan lidahnya terus menerus di sana. Mengabsen barisan gigi Wonwoo, menyapu langit-langit mulutnya, tidak berhenti mengajak lidah Wonwoo berperang. Tapi pada suatu poin, dia berhenti. Menarik wajah menjauh dari Wonwoo. Memperhatikan merah yang mendominasi warna kulit Wonwoo sekarang. Mengagumi betapa indah kekasihnya itu terlihat dalam keadaannya sekarang. Betul-betul membangunkan seluruh gairah yang sudah sejak lama dipendamnya jauh dalam dirinya. "Kau sangat cantik, Won."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

Antara ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri atau Mingyu, Wonwoo memejamkan mata untuk berpikir. Mingyu mengecup bibirnya lagi, membelai punggungnya dengan teramat lembut. Tadi dia berkata tidak akan memaksa Wonwoo dan dia menepati janjinya. Sebagai gantinya, yang dia lakukan adalah memberi stimulus halus kepada kekasihnya itu. Membuat Wonwoo bergetar. Membangkitkan hasratnya secara ambigu sehingga yang lebih tua menginginkannya sama seperti Mingyu. Dia kemudian berbicara dengan suara memelas. "Aku menginginkanmu dan rasanya seperti aku bisa sinting sekarang. Kumohon biarkan aku bercinta denganmu, hyung."

Sungguh cara persuasi yang cerdik.

Wonwoo tidak akan menyangkal bahwa dia sangat menginginkan ini sekarang. Trik apa pun yang dilakukan Mingyu tadi, itu benar-benar bekerja. Wonwoo merasa kebutuhan untuk Mingyu mengklaim dirinya. Memberikan seluruh diri untuk dimiliki seutuhnya oleh pemuda ini. Dan bukan hanya Mingyu, dia sendiri merasa seperti akan gila. Karena sesuatu yang sudah keras untuk beberapa waktu di bawah sana menekan ke pahanya. Membangunkan milik Wonwoo sendiri. Jadi dia memaksa seluruh sisa ketakutan yang bersarang di dalam kerutan otaknya untuk keluar. Persetan dengan itu semua. Dia memantapkan hati. Menarik wajah Mingyu mendekat dan berbisik seraya menatap matanya, "Baiklah, kali ini aku serius. Ayo kita lakukan. Miliki aku sampai kau puas, Gyu."

Itu adalah kata kuncinya.

Mingyu mengerang keras dan sekali lagi menghapus jarak wajah mereka. Menyerang bibir Wonwoo dengan brutal. Mencium pemuda itu dengan semangat sampai mereka berdua merasa mabuk oleh ciuman itu. Sampai Mingyu seperti melihat bintang di kepalanya. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Bergerak menelusup ke balik kaos Wonwoo. Menggerayangi seluruh tubuh kekasihnya.

Memakan waktu sangat lama untuk Mingyu berhenti bermain-main di sekujur tubuh Wonwoo sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memindahkan aktivitas mereka ke kamar tidurnya. Dia bahkan hampir tidak ingin melakukannya saking keras dorongan nafsu saat itu. Tapi ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama mereka, dan mereka tidak akan bisa mengulangnya. Dan biar bagaimanapun dia hanya ingin memperlakukan Wonwoo dengan baik. Dia tidak akan melakukannya di lantai ruang tengah maupun di sofa. Dia mempunyai kasur dan kamar tidur yang sangat nyaman untuk aktivitas ini. Jadi Mingyu menekan nafsunya untuk beberapa saat dan memposisikan Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. Kedua kaki Wonwoo dilingkarkan di pinggangnya sedangkan tangannya bergelayut manja di wajah Mingyu. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak berhenti saling mencium.

Mingyu meletakkan Wonwoo dengan hati-hati. Dan yang lebih tua segera mencari posisi paling nyaman di atas kasur Mingyu. Mingyu—dengan tidak sabar—melepaskan kaosnya lalu naik ke atas kasur. Merangkak di atas tubuh Wonwoo, kembali menciumnya. Tangannya disisipkan lagi ke balik kaos Wonwoo. Menariknya ke atas. Mereka melepaskan ciuman saat berusaha melepaskan kaos itu melewati kepala Wonwoo. Dan segera mengembalikan koneksi bibir mereka dengan cepat. Mingyu melempar kaos Wonwoo ke sembarang arah.

Setelah beberapa saat Mingyu menarik bibirnya, seuntai saliva menggantung di antara mereka. Dia menatap Wonwoo untuk beberapa detik dan berbisik "Kau sangat indah."

Kata-kata Mingyu membuat wajah Wonwoo semakin merah. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir dan menatap Mingyu dengan mata besarnya "Kau membuatku malu."

"Jangan malu. Kau betul-betul sangat cantik sekarang."

Wonwoo tertawa gugup seraya memukul pelan dada Mingyu. "Kau mengatakan itu hanya karena kau akan meniduriku."

Mingyu hanya membalas dengan terkekeh kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Wonwoo. Membawa bibirnya menjelajah lebih ke bawah. Ke dagunya. Lalu ke lehernya. Menghisap berkali-kali di sana. Di beberapa tempat berbeda. Meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah di atas kulit Wonwoo. Lalu bergerak lagi ke selatan. Tidak melewatkan satu inci pun kulit Wonwoo dari ciumannya. Secara perlahan dan pasti. Sampai dia akhirnya berhenti di depan kancing _jeans_ Wonwoo. Mengangkat kepala untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya. Wonwoo memperhatikan setiap gerakan Mingyu. Menatapnya penuh antisipasi saat berhenti di depan celana Wonwoo. Sekarang apa? Apa mereka akan melakukannya? Seperti, betul-betul melakukannya? Wonwoo sangat siap tapi juga tidak siap untuk ini.

Mingyu berhenti begitu lama di depan _fabric jeans_ Wonwoo. Menatap Wonwoo tepat di mata. Meminta persetujuan. Wonwoo yang menyaksikan dari atas bagaimana kepala kekasihnya berada hanya beberapa inci dari bagian paling privat dari dirinya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat. Terlalu bersemangat.

Wonwoo tidak pernah tahu betapa tubuhnya betul-betul mendamba akan jenis interaksi seperti ini dengan Mingyu. Masih ada sangat banyak keraguan ditambah paranoia dalam kepalanya tetapi cara Mingyu memandangnya membuat seluruh rasa itu seolah tertutup kabut pekat. Ini adalah sesuatu yang dia—setidaknya alam bawah sadarnya—inginkan untuk terjadi sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Dan kali ini mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Tidak ada yang akan menghentikannya untuk terjadi. Bahkan tidak alarm di meja ranjangnya. Seluruh kelopak bunga di dalam dada Wonwoo seperti berpindah menggelitik bagian bawah tubuhnya. Membuat sensasi geli yang menyenangkan.

Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, tubuhnya tidak berhenti memproduksi keringat dan otaknya begitu berkabut untuk dapat berpikir rasional. Dia menginginkan ini. Dia menginginkan Mingyu. Sebesar pemuda itu saat ini menginginkan dirinya. Dia ingin Mingyu memiliki dirinya sampai dia benar-benar puas menuntaskan hasrat yang sekian lama tertunda. Dia ingin Mingyu menyentuh setiap jengkal kulitnya sampai dia sendiri lupa bahwa kulit itu adalah miliknya dan bukan milik Mingyu. Dia ingin menerima apapun yang bisa ditawarkan Mingyu kepadanya. Dia ingin, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, menjadi satu dengan Mingyu.

Karena itu Wonwoo tidak peduli jika dia malah terlihat terlalu bersemangat sekarang, meski tidak sampai sejam lalu dia dipenuhi ketakutan. Persetan. Persetan dengan menjalani hubungan pelan-pelan, persetan dengan 'kami tidak sedang terburu-buru', persetan dengan tidak mau terlalu mudah memberikan tubuhnya kepada Mingyu, juga persetan dengan Soonyoung dan Seokmin—bukan karena apa-apa, hanya karena dia ingin mengutuk dua orang itu sekarang.

Mingyu tertawa saat melihat Wonwoo yang menganggukkan kepala dengan tidak sabar. Matanya yang memandang Mingyu penuh hasrat saat ini hanya membuat Mingyu semakin berada di ujung kewarasannya. Dia ingin segera menghentikan seluruh basa-basi ini dan langsung memasuki bagian inti dari kegiatan mereka. Betapa tergoda dirinya untuk melakukan hal itu saat ini. Menelanjangi Wonwoo dengan sempurna dan langsung memaksakan dirinya ke dalam pemuda yang lebih tua. Tapi Mingyu tidak akan melakukan itu. Dia akan melakukannya dengan metode. Melakukan segala sesuatu dengan prosedur. Menjadi terburu-buru sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang mereka butuhkan sekarang.

Mingyu kembali mengangkat badannya, menyejajarkan wajah dengan milik kekasihnya lalu mencium bibir itu penuh gairah. Sementara tangannya bergerak dengan cekatan membuka kancing dan ritsleting _jeans_ Wonwoo. Tanpa berhenti menyerang bibir Wonwoo, dia menggerakkan jemari panjangnya menelusup ke balik _jeans_ itu, melewati celana dalamnya dan menyentuh milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersekesiap begitu merasakan kontak antar kulit di bawah sana. Tidak pernah betul-betul menyadari bahwa dia sudah keras sejak beberapa menit lalu hingga merasakan dirinya dibungkus oleh jemari panjang Mingyu. Dan saat jemari itu meremasnya dengan kelembutan yang sangat janggal, Wonwoo merasa pikirannya meninggalkan tubuhnya seutuhnya. Bagaimana bisa Mingyu menyentuhnya seperti ini? Ini perpaduan gerakan yang sangat aneh. Sementara bibirnya tidak berhenti bergerilya di sekujur wajah Wonwoo dengan brutal, tangannya bekerja dengan lembut mengurut kejantanan Wonwoo di bawah sana, memberikan rangsangan dengan teratur.

" _Hyung_ , _hyung, hyung,_ " Mingyu tidak berhenti memanggilnya di tiap sela ciuman yang dia berikan. " _Hyung_ , aku sangat mencintaimu. Sampai mau gila rasanya."

Kata-kata Mingyu hanya dibalas Wonwoo dengan menggeram ke dalam ciuman mereka. Tidak mampu membentuk satu kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan saat ini. Otaknya mengalami kemacetan total, terlalu padat dengan hasrat untuk segera menyelesaikan tuntutan organ di bawah sana.

Saat Mingyu menjauhkan bibir mereka kemudian, begitu juga tangannya dari balik _jeans_ Wonwoo, itu rasanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun kemudian. Segala sesuatu seperti tidak bisa berjalan lebih cepat lagi untuk mereka. Hormon keduanya sudah sejak lama berteriak-teriak ingin segera mengalami pembebasan. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh pemuda yang lainnya. Keteduhan yang selalu menghiasi netra Mingyu tiap kali bertemu dengan objek cintanya—Wonwoo—tidak pernah mengkhianatinya. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda di sana. Ada sesuatu yang berkobar di balik tatapan itu. Wonwoo dapat dengan jelas menyaksikan nafsu yang meledak di sana. Rasa lapar dalam pandangannya. Hasrat yang membara di pupilnya. Itu adalah pandangan dari orang yang sudah menahan insting binatangnya selama berbulan-bulan. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mudah untuk dibangunkan dari dalam diri Mingyu. Terbukti dari bagaimana Mingyu segera ereksi pada ciuman kedua mereka. Tetapi dia selalu menahan diri untuk tidak melepaskannya pada Wonwoo saat itu juga. Wonwoo sedikit berterima kasih untuk itu tapi dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Mingyu bisa bertahan selama itu. Jangan tanya Mingyu juga.

Mingyu, tanpa mengalihkan matanya sedetik pun dari wajah Wonwoo yang memerah, bergerak dengan perlahan meraih _jeans_ Wonwoo, menurunkannya dari pinggang kekasihnya sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya. Wonwoo membiarkan Mingyu bekerja dengan sisa kain terakhir yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan pasrah. Menatap penuh antisipasi dan jantung bergetar hebat setiap pergerakan lengan Mingyu yang menuntun _jeans_ dan celana dalamnya ke arah selatan tubuhnya.

Mingyu menghela napas yang entah untuk alasan apa ditahannya selama beberapa detik dengan begitu keras. Mengevaluasi setiap inci kulit Wonwoo dengan seksama. Lalu mengembalikan fokusnya untuk bertumbuk mata dengan kekasihnya itu. Dalam hening mereka hanya saling bertatap selama beberapa detik. Mingyu diam. Wonwoo tidak bisa menemukan kemampuan untuk berbicara dalam dirinya saat berhadapan dengan tatapan intens Mingyu. Karena cara Mingyu menatapnya, ini jauh berbeda dari cara dia biasa menyapukan pandangan ke tubuh Wonwoo. Tatapan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo merasa begitu telanjang—dia memang sudah bugil saat ini tapi seolah dia bisa menjadi lebih telanjang lagi. Seperti Mingyu bukan hanya menanggalkan setiap benang yang melekat di tubuhnya, melainkan bersama seluruh jiwanya. Mengintip ke dalam bagian terintim dalam seluruh kesatuan sel bernama Jeon Wonwoo, ke dalam bagian yang belum pernah disentuh siapapun sebelumnya. Dan ini terasa terlalu gila.

Lalu Mingyu segera mengikuti Wonwoo dalam kondisi polosnya. Membebaskan diri dari satu-satunya penghalang kulitnya untuk kontak langsung dengan paha Wonwoo. Melepaskannya dengan terburu-buru, menggeram kesal saat _jeans_ nya tersangkut di ujung kaki dan menendangnya dengan tenaga berlebihan. Semua dilakukan tanpa menghancurkan kontak mata dengan Wonwoo. Menikmati perubahan ukuran bola mata Wonwoo saat disuguhi pemandangan alat vitalnya.

Mingyu tidak membuang waktu lagi. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan ini. Dia ingin segera membebaskan seluruh fantasi liar dalam kepalanya. Membuat mimpi-mimpi yang sudah sekian lama menghantui tidurnya menjadi lebih dari sekedar khayalan bawah sadarnya melainkan sesuatu yang nyata. Dia ingin segera menjadikan Wonwoo miliknya. Seutuhnya. Seluruh raga. Segenap jiwanya. Karena itu Mingyu segera menuntun tubuhnya ke atas Wonwoo, menekan tubuh yang lain semakin jauh ke dalam matras. Lalu mengulangi ritual awalnya. Menyentuh setiap jengkal kulit kekasihnya. Membalutnya dengan sentuhan manis dan ciuman lembutnya. Berusaha menghapus seluruh jejak insekuriti dari sana. Setiap ciuman pada setiap jengkal kulit putih Wonwoo memiliki tujuan yang satu. Dimaksudkan untuk membuat tubuh kekasihnya familiar dengannya. Agar dia selalu ingat akan sentuhan ini.

Lalu dia berhenti lagi. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Tepat di bawah pusar Wonwoo. Dan dia mengangkat kepala untuk kembali bertemu mata dengan Wonwoo. "Apa kau keberatan kalau aku melewatkan semua bagian klise ini dan langsung saja melakukannya?" tanyanya tanpa memindahkan fokus matanya sesenti pun dari obisidian Wonwoo. "Karena aku tidak bisa menahan diri sedetik lagi saja." Dia tahu bukan ide yang baik melakukannya tanpa persiapan, dia bisa saja menyakiti Wonwoo dalam prosesnya. Tapi Mingyu betul-betul tidak ada ide apa yang harus digunakan dan bagaimana.

Wonwoo menarik napas panjang lalu berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya, membuat Mingyu mau tak mau berpindah dari posisinya dan mengikuti gerakan Wonwoo, menjauh dari kulitnya. Tapi pemuda yang lebih tua itu segera menarik wajah Mingyu mendekat kepadanya. Meraup bibir kekasihnya dengan rakus. Selama beberapa detik membiarkan diri mereka terbuai dalam ciuman itu sebelum Wonwoo melepasnya. Sambil menatap mata Mingyu yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari miliknya sendiri, Wonwoo berbisik "Lakukan. Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan." Berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas panjang lagi. "Tapi kumohon lakukan dengan lembut. Ini saat pertamaku."

Mingyu membalas dengan gugup, "Ini juga pertama kali untukku."

"Aku tahu."

Lalu mereka kembali mempertemukan bibir. Kali ini Mingyu yang menyongsong Wonwoo. Menciumnya penuh gairah. Mendorong Wonwoo untuk kembali berbaring, masih menekan bibirnya dengan milik yang lain. Karena dia, Mingyu, memang akan memberikan _nya_ saat ini. Satu-satunya bagian dirinya yang belum diberikan kepada Wonwoo.

Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi lebih jauh, Mingyu melakukannya. Benar-benar melakukannya. Menggunakan jemarinya untuk membuka jalan masuk Wonwoo seperti apa yang diingatnya dari banyaknya video dewasa yang dia konsumsi. Tidak berhenti meninggalkan jejak-jejak ciuman di sepanjang kulit Wonwoo.

Saat Mingyu akhirnya mengganti jari-jari yang menginvasi Wonwoo di bawah sana dengan melesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh pemuda itu, mereka berdua sama-sama seperti sudah di ambang batas. Mingyu dengan nafsu yang sudah memuncak di ubun-ubun dan Wonwoo yang rasanya sudah terlalu banyak mengalami orgasme saat Mingyu memberi stimulus tanpa henti di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Wonwoo terhenyak dan membiarkan badannya tertekan lebih jauh ke dalam matras Mingyu ketika kekasihnya itu mempersatukan tubuh mereka dengan cara paling intim dua anak manusia bisa bersentuhan. Mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan saat Mingyu terus mendorong sambil menggeram, memaksa masuk seutuhnya, memenuhi diri Wonwoo.

Tangan Wonwoo gemetar hebat saat merasakan Mingyu yang menancap utuh di tubuhnya. Karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Dia sudah mengantisipasi bahwa ini akan sakit. Seperti yang dikatakan Hoshi "Itu akan terasa sedikit sakit" tapi Wonwoo mengutuk temannya itu dengan sangat keras dalam kepala. Seharusnya dia mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa ini bukan hanya "sedikit sakit" tapi benar-benar sakit. Rasanya dia ingin menjerit dengan sangat keras sampai ibunya di sebelah rumah mendengar dan datang menyelamatkannya dari binatang buas yang adalah kekasihnya di atas tubuhnya. Wonwoo tidak sekalipun merasakan sensasi seperti kulitnya dirobek dengan brutal di bawah sana. Seolah tubuhnya terbelah dua sekarang. Ini betul-betul tidak tertahankan.

Karena itu tubuh Wonwoo langsung melancarkan reaksi pertama yang sanggup diproses otaknya. Mendorong bahu Mingyu dan berteriak "Ya Tuhan Gyu. Hentikan. Keluarkan sekarang juga." Air mata mengintip dari balik kelopaknya. Dia berusaha memusatkan seluruh tenaga menuju lengannya untuk menjauhkan Mingyu dari dirinya.

Namun Mingyu menangkap pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan menahannya di atas matras. Membuat Wonwoo kembali tidak berdaya di bawahnya. Rasa bersalah merayap di seluruh pembuluh nadi Mingyu saat menyaksikan Wonwoo yang menciut di bawah tubuhnya. Dengan tubuh dipenuhi peluh, air mata menggenang, dan menggigit bibirnya. Tidak perlu lagi menyebut ekspresi kesakitan yang menghiasi wajah kekasihnya dan napasnya yang tidak teratur. Mingyu merasa buruk. Hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya di dunia ini adalah membuat Wonwoo memasang wajah itu karenanya. Entah untuk alasan apapun. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan kekasihnya itu. Kalau berhenti sekarang, bisa-bisa Mingyu berubah sinting. Dia tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dan dia bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya mengontrol diri. Jadi Mingyu—meskipun Kaisar Korea yang memaksanya menghentikan kegiatannya sekarang—tetap tidak akan berhenti.

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_ , tenanglah." kata Mingyu menenangkan Wonwoo yang tidak berhenti bergetar di bawahnya. " _Hyung,_ kumohon tenanglah. Rileks. Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mundur." Mingyu berkata dengan sedikit frustasi. Dia sadar kata-kata terakhirnya terdengar egois tapi betul-betul tidak adil jika memaksa berhenti setelah sejauh ini.

Wonwoo gagal memproses perintah Mingyu dan sentuhan lembut yang menyapu rambutnya. Terlalu fokus dengan rasa sakit akibat pertemuan tubuh mereka.

"Kumohon berhenti," isaknya lemah.

Tapi Mingyu tidak bisa. Sungguh keterlaluan jika menyuruhnya berhenti sekarang. Kemudian dia melakukan satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan olehnya untuk mengurangi kepanikan Wonwoo. Mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Rasa bersalah kembali menguasai seluruh diri Mingyu saat dirasanya bibir itu bergetar membalas kecupannya. Lalu dia menggerakkan satu tangan meraih tangan Wonwoo, menautkan jemari mereka dengan cara paling mesra dia bisa menyentuhnya. Dan tangan yang lain mengelus lembut surai Wonwoo. Seterusnya dia memindahkan bibirnya ke dahi Wonwoo, meninggalkan kecupan ringan di sana. Lalu ke matanya, mencium air mata yang masih bertahan di ujung kelopaknya. Dengan kelembutan yang sama, dia berbisik " _Hyung_ , tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Itu secara ajaib membuat Wonwoo berhenti bergetar. Dia menatap Mingyu takjub. Meski rasa sakit itu tidak menghilang begitu saja, setidaknya Wonwoo bisa mengendalikan rasa paniknya. Berusaha memikirkan hal lain untuk mendistraksi dari perih yang menjalar dari pantat hingga punggungnya. Hal-hal yang manis seperti _popsicle_ yang selalu mereka bagi bersama atau kelopak-kelopak bunga yang memenuhi dadanya, dan seberapa besar Mingyu mencintainya. Berpegang pada janji Hoshi "Meski sakit di awal, kau akan menikmatinya setelah itu." Mingyu pasti akan segera menggantinya dengan ekstasi sentuhannya. Wonwoo percaya Mingyu mampu melakukan itu.

Jadi setelah menenangkan jantungnya yang bergerak brutal di bawah dadanya dan mengatur napasnya yang tersengal hebat, Wonwoo meraih ke balik punggung Mingyu. Meletakkan telapak tangan bersentuhan dengan punggung yang lebih muda. Lalu dia menatap ke dalam mata Mingyu, masih dengan sisa ketakutan yang bertahan, berbisik seraya memasang senyum, "Baiklah." Wonwoo menarik napas panjang sebelum lanjut berbicara, "Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Dan kau sebaiknya tidak merusak kepercayaan itu. Karena kalau tidak, ini akan jadi pertama dan terak-"

Tapi Wonwoo tidak berkesempatan menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Saat Mingyu dengan cepat mendorong tubuhnya lebih jauh—seolah dia belum cukup dalam tadi—membuat Wonwoo memekik tertahan. Gila. Mingyu benar-benar gila. Dia langsung bergerak secara brutal bahkan sebelum Wonwoo selesai berbicara. Berkali-kali mendorong dan menarik kembali kejantannya dari lubang Wonwoo. Seperti binatang buas yang baru terlepas.

Mingyu bukan yang terhebat dalam urusan ini. Dari caranya bergerak yang sangat tidak sabar dan berantakan. Meski dia berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Wonwoo, kenyataannya Wonwoo belum pernah merasa sakit fisik lebih parah dari ini seumur hidupnya. Wonwoo mencoba memakluminya. Ini adalah pertama kali bagi mereka. Mingyu tidak mungkin langsung mendapatkan kemampuan ajaib untuk menjadi lihai dalam bercinta. Mereka akan belajar bersama mulai hari ini.

Wonwoo pikir semua terasa sangat aneh tapi juga menyenangkan di saat yang sama. Perasaan tubuhnya tercabik saat Mingyu memasukinya, betapa sensitifnya seluruh kulitnya sekarang, betapa dia tidak bisa menahan satu pun erangan yang menumpuk di kerongkongannya. Wonwoo mendapati dirinya lupa cara melafalkan kata selain "Mingyu". Seperti sebuah robot terprogram. Dengan Mingyu yang tidak berhenti menggerakkan pinggangnya di bawah sana, Wonwoo merasa begitu penuh. Mingyu membuatnya merasa penuh. Dan secara aneh ini terasa sangat sempurna. Seperti menemukan kepingan _puzzle_ yang paling tepat untuk mengisi dirinya. Rasa sakit yang tadi menyerang sistemnya perlahan menghilang meski tidak sepenuhnya, diganti ekstasi kenikmatan dari segala stimulus yang diterima tubuhnya. Ah, bisa saja menjadi candu barunya. Dan ancaman Wonwoo yang tidak dibiarkan Mingyu diselesaikannya tadi jelas saja sudah tidak berlaku. Wonwoo langsung mencabut ancaman itu begitu gerakan Mingyu bertemu dengan satu titik yang membuat Wonwoo menggelinjang hebat. Tubuhnya serasa limbung seketika itu juga. Otaknya berkabut. Dan Wonwoo seperti berada di puncak surga ke sembilan.

Saat akhirnya mencapai puncak hasrat yang memaksa menyeruak keluar, itu rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun kemudian. Wonwoo tidak bisa membaca dengan jelas angka yang ditunjukkan jam digital di atas nakas Mingyu. Dan sejujurnya dia pun tak cukup peduli. Karena dia masih merasa tidak berpijak di bumi. Mingyu terengah-engah di atasnya, masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran setelah orgasme yang hebat. Wonwoo tidak pernah menyangka kalau seks bisa terasa seluar biasa ini. Meski pantatnya terasa akan hancur sewaktu-waktu, tapi nyatanya Wonwoo menikmati setiap persekon yang dilewati dengan milik Mingyu menerobos keluar masuk. Dan ada rasa bangga membanjiri dadanya saat merasakan hangat cairan Mingyu di sana.

Mingyu menjatuhkan diri ke atas Wonwoo beberapa saat kemudian. Membiarkan dada telanjangnya bertubrukan dengan Wonwoo. Lalu menempelken kening dengan kening. Menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang selalu sama. Penuh cinta. Penuh kasih sayang. Mereka berdiam saling menatap untuk berapa detik yang terasa seperti selamanya, entah kenapa muncul ketegangan di sana. Seolah-olah Mingyu akan mencium Wonwoo untuk pertama kali. Kemudian Mingyu membuka mulut, berbisik lembut di kulit Wonwoo, "Terima kasih, _hyung_. Kau sangat luar biasa."

Kata-kata Mingyu dibalas Wonwoo dengan terkikik malu dan mendorong Mingyu dari tubuhnya. Mingyu menurut saja dan membiarkan punggungnya bertemu dengan kasur. Wonwoo kemudian membawa tubuhnya berbaing miring untuk menghadap Mingyu, Mingyu meniru gerakan Wonwoo. Lalu Wonwoo menjawab, "Kau merasa luar biasa sementara aku kesakitan."

Raut bahagia Mingyu segera berganti menjadi kerutan khawatir di kening. "Apa aku menyakitimu? Maafkan aku," ujarnya penuh sesal.

Wonwoo mendengus seraya menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Mingyu. "Ini memang menyakitkan tapi kurasa aku tidak keberatan untuk mengulanginya lagi di masa depan."

"Benarkah?" balas Mingyu semangat. Dia tersenyum. Jenis senyum bahagia yang memamerkan gigi-gigi taringnya dan membuat Wonwoo jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kalau begitu ayo..."

Kalimat itu tidak dibiarkan oleh WOnwoo terucap hingga selesai. Dia segera memotong dengan memukul kepala Mingyu. "Tidak sekarang, bodoh. Kau pikir ini tidak sakit."

"Baiklah, tidak sekarang," jawab Mingyu seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukan apa pun yang tidak kau inginkan."

Wonwoo memutar bola mata sinis. "Kata dia yang tidak mau berhenti walaupun aku sudah memohon sambil menangis tadi."

Mingyu merengut mendengar tuduhan itu. Merasa bersalah lagi. Tadi dia betul-betul kalap. Seolah seluruh kendali tubuhnya bukan dia yang memegang melainkan hormonnya. Bahkan air mata Wonwoo tidak bisa menghentikan dorongan nafsunya.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda," kata Wonwoo kemudian. Dia tersenyum terhibur memandang ekspresi Mingyu. Kemudian mengecup singkat hidung kekasihnya itu. "Tidak usah cemberut begitu."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa. Sama-sama merasa lebih ringan dan bahagia. Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo mendekat kepadanya. Membungkus pemuda yang lebih kecil dalam dekapannya. Menghujani rambut dan seluruh wajah Wonwoo dengan kecupan. Ini betul-betul luar biasa. Tidak satu pun hal lain bisa mengimbangi cara Mingyu memperlakukan Wonwoo. Juga caranya membuat dada Wonwoo penuh dengan kelopak bunga yang bermekaran.

Apa yang mereka rasakan sekarang bukan sekedar nafsu. Melainkan suatu emosi yang tulus karena rasa ingin saling memiliki.

Sesuatu yang belum terlalu mahir untuk mereka lakukan mau pun kendalikan. Namun Mingyu dan Wonwoo akan belajar bersama.

Karena ini adalah cinta.

* * *

 _— **kkeut** —_

* * *

 **Terima Kasih Banyak:**

naintin2, dxxsy, DevilPrince, meaniemeanie, aylopyu, Lissanien, Firdha858, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, whatamitoyou, Guest, geogiallow, Kyunie, Jjangmyeon, hoshihoutte, reminie, adellares, kurangaqua, whiteplumm, bananona, KimHaelin29, Bsion, XiayuweLiu, Albus Convallaria majalis, WooMina, Twelves , loveyoumeanie, aishautami, aishautami, Indukcupang, Kim Ve, winjunkay, dou, mes, alfabetateta1213123, aquajeon, cbesideb, , Honeylili, justcallmeBii, 7D, utsukushii02, Beanienim, mxxkmbb, itsathenazi, komurola, Guest

* * *

 _a.n. haha chapter ini sengaja kupisahin krn murni hanya adegan anu tanpa lanjutan plot. ini hanya chapter spesial soalnya /\ Sejujurnya juga chapter ini hanya kuremake dr tulisanku yg lama krn nulis adegan ranjang itu sangat sulit soalnya blm pernah /slap/_

 _makasih buat yang ngikutin cerita ini dari awal atau yg baru baca di akhir XD Oh iya mau ngasih tau, kalo nanti ff ini sudah beneran berakhir, aku bakal tulis "END" bukan "kkeut" jd kalo masih kkeut berarti masih lanjut, soalnya kmrn banyak yg bingung kkk. Semoga kalian masih mau ngikutin bonus2 chapter utk cerita ini :D_

 _maap blm bales review, aku balesin hbs uts yah /\ jgn lelah berbagi pendapat kalian ttg chapter ini ya XD (walaupun literally no plot). Updtae selanjutnya 2 minggu lg ya wkwk_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer_ : 17 Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Metaphorical Heart**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **10**

* * *

Beberapa waktu setelah dia memberikan segala yang bisa dia tawarkan untuk Mingyu, Wonwoo mendapati dirinya jatuh cinta lebih dalam kepada yang lebih muda. Seperti tenggelam. Tetapi jenis tenggelam yang sangat Wonwoo sukai. Karena meski secara logika dia tidak akan mampu bernapas, tetapi nyatanya Wonwoo merasa dia bernapas dengan baik di bawah permukaan samudera tak berdasar bernama Kim Mingyu. Mungkin paru-parunya sedikit terasa seperti akan pecah. Tetapi itu bukan disebabkan kekurangan oksigen. Melainkan dadanya yang terasa sangat ketat serta siap menghamburkan seluruh kelopak bunga ke udara. Karena mereka bertumbuh secara liar memenuhi setiap spasi kosong di sana. Dan setiap kali dia melihat mata Mingyu yang tersenyum padanya, atau ketika dia berbaring di atas kasur Mingyu sementara yang lebih muda menjalankan jari-jari panjangnya menyentuh seluruh kulit Wonwoo tanpa meninggalkan satu _spot_ tidak terjamah, atau mendengar seberapa besar Mingyu memujanya seakan dia adalah Tuhan kedua baginya, Wonwoo akan mendapatkan perasaan hangat ini. Menjalar di sepanjang pembuluh darahnya, membuat jantungnya memompa lagi lagi _lagi_ kian bersemangat. Lalu dia akan jatuh cinta. Seperti dia tidak pernah jatuh sebelumnya. Seakan seluruh emosi ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat baru dan sangat diantisipasi oleh setiap lapis adrenalinnya.

Wonwoo mengatakan pada Hoshi satu kali pertengahan musim panas. Di saat perasaan itu kian menguasai seluruh dirinya. Dan Wonwoo kewalahan dibuatnya. Sama sekali tidak bisa lagi menahan untuk diri sendiri. Jadi dia berbicara dan berbicara dan berbicara, memberi setiap detail terkecil seberapa baik Mingyu untuknya, seberapa jatuh cinta dia dengan Mingyu dan seluruh aspek dalam dirinya. Dengan mata yang menerawang jauh ke langit musim panas yang sangat jernih dia mengatakan, "Aku sangat jatuh cinta dengannya Hos. Apa kau percaya ini? Dia adalah seluruh duniaku."

Hoshi tidak perlu diyakinkan dua kali untuk memaklumi kebenaran mutlak di balik kalimat itu.

.

.

.

Tapi kisah cinta tidak selalu sempurna. Memasuki kelas tiga sekolah menengah adalah saat Mingyu dan Wonwoo sadar sepenuhnya bahwa seluruh dunia ini tidak berputar mengorbiti mereka. Tidak peduli seberapa besar gravitasi cinta mereka pada satu sama lain, waktu tidak akan berhenti untuk menunggu mereka selesai dengan masa kasmaran mereka. Tanpa betul-betul mereka sadar, detik-detik berjalan dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah bukan siswa tahun kedua yang punya banyak waktu untuk disia-siakan lagi. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi di kelas tiga. Sebanyak hal yang bisa terjadi pada masa krusial seorang remaja yang akan berubah status menjadi orang dewasa. Namun yang paling mereka ingat dan mungkin cukup layak untuk diceritakan adalah tiga hal berikut.

Yang pertama pada akhir musim panas, tepat tiga hari sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai, Mingyu menerima surat penerimaan ke Seoul National University dengan beasiswa penuh.

Itu seharusnya berita baik. Tapi tidak bagi Wonwoo.

Semenjak mereka resmi menjadi siswa tahun ketiga yang dibayang-bayangi hantu dari masa depan, Mingyu sadar Wonwoo menjadi lebih sering dipenuhi kekhawatiran dari pada tidak. Dan itu semua diakibatkan beasiswa yang diterima olehnya. Karena tentu saja Mingyu akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Seoul National University. Sebagai peringkat empat nasional, dia sudah mendapatkan tiket gratis untuk melanjutkan ke sana. Dan tentu saja dia akan mengambil jurusan yang terdengar rumit seperti Mechanical and Aerospace Engineering. Karena dia adalah Mingyu. Jenius beruntung yang tidak perlu mengeluarkan sedikit keringat untuk memperoleh pencapaiannya saat ini. Mingyu menerima surat penerimaannya bahkan saat Wonwoo masih belum memikirkan apa yang ingin dilakukannya dengan hidupnya setelah sekolah menengah. Dia saat itu bahkan belum sepenuhnya memikirkan buku teks apa saja yang akan dia beli. Dan meskipun Wonwoo secara tulus merasa bahagia untuk penerimaan Mingyu dan merasa bangga bisa menyombongkan diri kepada teman-temannya karena "Ya, itulah pacarku Mingyu. Dia diterima di Universtas terbaik di Korea bahkan sebelum Ujian Nasional. Aku berpacaran dengan seseorang yang hebat", tetap saja Wonwoo sesungguhnya merasa panik.

Mingyu akan menjadi mahasiswa universitas terbaik di Korea dalam beberapa bulan lagi. Sementara dia ada di sini, berusaha mati-matian memperbaiki nilai sekolah dan belajar sampai seluruh tubuhnya serasa ingin menyerah hanya untuk menaikkan peringkatnya di setiap Ujian Simulasi Nasional yang akan datang. Tapi dia tetap tidak menerima surat undangan seperti yang terjadi pada Mingyu. Dan dia hanya bisa menaikkan peringkat tiga ratusan nasional menjadi seratus dua, itu adalah posisi paling maksimal yang bisa dicapainya.

Terkadang Wonwoo merasa itu tidak adil. Karena dialah yang peduli dengan pendidikannya, Mingyu tidak. Wonwoo begadang nyaris setiap malam dan memberi seluruh usaha yang dia miliki untuk pendidikannya. Sementara Mingyu mendengkur di atas kasurnya tidak memiliki kekhawatiran apa-apa untuk masa depan. Tapi hidup memang tidak adil. Dan dia tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan kalau pacarnya, Kim Mingyu, meski lebih muda darinya, punya kecerdasan yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Wonwoo tidak iri dengan IQ Mingyu, bukan itu yang diinginkannya. Dia hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang sebanding dengan Mingyu. Tidak terlihat terlalu bodoh dengan nama yang tidak masuk di deretan sepuluh terbaik sekolah sementara Mingyu secara konsisten selalu berada di baris pertama. Lebih dari itu, dia juga ingin menghabiskan sebanyak mungkin waktu dengannya. Sama seperti sekarang. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa dan tidak ingin membayangkan kalau pada musim semi tahun depan Mingyu akan resmi menjadi mahasiswa Universitas Seoul sementara dia di universitas mana saja yang jauh dari pacarnya, dan mereka harus menghabiskan dua atau tiga jam atau bahkan lebih berkendara hanya untuk bertemu satu sama lain di akhir pekan dengan waktu yang terbatas. Wonwoo tidak menginginkan penyiksaan semacam itu. Lagi pula Wonwoo memiliki sedikit masalah kepercayaan dengan hubungan jarak jauh. Jadi berdomisili di derajat lintang yang terlalu jauh dalam peta sama sekali bukan pilihan yang menyenangkan baginya.

Mingyu dengan sangat baik dan suka rela berkata, "Kalau kau tidak suka, aku tidak akan menerima penawaran beasiswa SNU. Kita akan tetap bersama saat kuliah. Aku bisa mendaftar di mana pun kau diterima." Tentu saja dia akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Karena dia adalah Mingyu. Mingyu pikir bahwa usulan seperti itu akan menyenangkan hati Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak terkesan.

Mingyu sama sekali tidak sadar seberapa besar ide konyol yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Wonwoo kesal sampai kekasihnya mencubit pinggangnya sangat kuat seraya mendesis, "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau menolaknya. Apa kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang menginginkan posisimu sekarang?"

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus tempat yang mendapat kekerasan dari Wonwoo tadi. "Aku hanya mau kau bahagia."

Wonwoo tertegun sejenak. Mengatakan bahwa perkataan seperti itu tidak menyentuh hatinya akan menjadi kebohongan paling besar. Mingyu selalu sangat peduli dengan Wonwoo melebihi kepada dirinya sendiri. Memikirkan itu membuat Wonwoo hanya bisa terkekeh malas, berusaha menutupi perasaan sedih dan iri hatinya karena bagaimana dia bisa merasa dengki dengan Mingyu di saat dia tahu bahwa jika dialah yang ada di posisi itu, Mingyu pasti akan merasa bahagia dengan tulus untuknya. Ini lah mengapa dia adalah _yang_ di antara mereka berdua. Wonwoo mengutuk diri sendiri dalam kepala sebelum menjawab Mingyu lagi. "Dan aku akan bahagia kalau kau menerima beasiswa itu, bodoh."

Mingyu mengeluh, "Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat bahagia sekarang." Karena seberapa keras pun usaha Wonwoo untuk menutupinya, dia bisa merasakan kepahitan di balik getaran suara Wonwoo.

"Aku bahagia," jawab Wonwoo nyaris seketika. Dia meletakkan kedua tangan untuk menangkup pipi Mingyu. Memaksa mata mereka untuk bertemu sebelum memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tersenyum. "Ini akan menjadi masa depanmu. Tentu saja aku bahagia. Mengetahui kalau kau akan lulus dari Universitas Seoul nanti, merancang pesawat atau apalah dan menghasilkan banyak uang. Dan karena aku adalah pacarmu, aku tahu kau akan memanjakanku dengan seluruh uang itu, kan?"

Bohong. Mingyu tahu bahwa kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo sekarang hanya omong kosong. Itu bukan perasaannya sesungguhnya. Selain ketika mereka di atas ranjang dan melakukan aktivitas fisik, Wonwoo bukan orang yang suka menjadi pihak yang menerima, yang diurus atau dilindungi. Dia tidak suka menjadi pihak yang _submissive_ dan lemah. "Kau tidak jujur."

Alih-alih menjawab, Wonwoo malah memajukan wajah dan mengecup Mingyu. Sekali lagi memaksakan senyum untuk mendukung dustanya. "Serius, Gyu. Aku tidak mau kau membuang kesempatan seperti ini hanya karena pacarmu tidak cukup pintar untuk masuk ke Universitas Seoul. Aku akan membenci diriku seumur hidup kalau begitu." Dia menunggu Mingyu mengatakan apa saja sebagai balasan, tetapi pemuda itu tidak melakukannya jadi Wonwoo melanjutkan setelah terlebih dahulu mendaratkan ciuman di dagu Mingyu. "Aku yang akan belajar keras sampai kepalaku mau pecah supaya aku pantas bersanding denganmu. Bukan kau yang harus menurunkan standarmu dan mengabaikan potensimu untukku, mengerti?"

Mingyu mengerang tidak ikhlas tapi dia tetap mengangguk setuju. Jika Wonwoo mengatakan dia ingin berusaha untuk Mingyu, maka hak apa yang dimilikinya untuk menghentikan hasrat kekasihnya itu?

Untuk sesaat rencana itu terdengar cukup baik untuknya sampai Wonwoo mengatakan, "Karena itu mulai hari ini kita harus menjaga jarak. Tidak ada lagi belajar bersama. Kita selalu hanya belajar tiga puluh menit dan melakukan hal yang tidak produktif setelahnya sepanjang malam."

Untuk ini, Mingyu sangat keberatan. "Tapi aku kan selalu membantumu dengan materi yang tidak kau mengerti. Kegiatan setelah itu anggap saja hadiah karena aku sudah bekerja keras."

Wonwoo tertawa ringan. Lucunya adalah Mingyu memang akan mengajarinya tiga puluh menit, lalu hadiah yang dia maksud itu akan didapatkannya berkali lipat dari waku yang dia investasikan untuk membantu Wonwoo mengerti trigonometri. Betul-betul tidak seimbang. "Mulai besok aku akan belajar di tempat belajar setiap malam."

"Tapi kalau begitu aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu setiap malam."

"Memang itulah tujuannya."

"Itu menyebalkan."

"Memang," Wonwoo mengangguk setuju. "Tapi harus dilakukan. Kita sudah kelas tiga. Sementara kau sudah bisa bernapas lega karena sudah punya tujuan pasti, pacarmu di sini masih harus mencari universitas mana yang bersedia menerimanya."

"Tapi tidak bisakah..."

"Ssh. Ini demi kebaikan..." Wonwoo ragu sejenak. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghentikan kalimatnya selesai diucapkan. Tadinya dia mau bilang untuk kebaikan kita berdua. Tapi sebenarnya ini lebih untuk kebaikan dirinya. Untuk memenuhi keegoisannya mengikat Mingyu selamanya bahkan setelah kuliah nanti. Jika memikirkan itu, Wonwoo merasa sangat malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Jadi dia memilih untuk mengatakan, "Aku harus berusaha untuk masa depanku juga, Gyu."

Mingyu menunjukkan sangat jelas ketidaksukaan pada wajahnya. "Kau tahu? Kurasa aku lebih suka ide itu. Aku akan masuk Universitas Seoul, jadi perancang pesawat, punya banyak uang dan jadi _sugar daddy_ mu. Kau tidak perlu belajar. Tidak usah kuliah. Jadi pengangguran yang tinggal di rumah dan bisa kucium kapan saja."

Wonwoo tergelak sepenuh hati kali ini mendengar kata-kata Mingyu yang diucapkan dengan wajah serius. Bukan tawa pahit yang dipaksakan seperti beberapa kali sebelumnya. "Semenggiurkan idemu kedengarannya, itu akan betul-betul menyakiti harga diriku kalau bocah ingusan yang kupungut menangis di depan rumahnya dulu malah jadi _sugar daddy_ ku. Jadi aku akan menolak tawaranmu."

Keesokan harinya Wonwoo tidak datang dengan buku dan pensil ke kamar Mingyu. Juga tidak ada di kamarnya ketika Mingyu mendatanginya.]

.

.

.

Hoshi dan Seokmin putus mendekati akhir musim gugur. Ini adalah hal besar kedua yang terjadi. Perpisahan mereka terjadi begitu saja. Sangat tiba-tiba dan sama sekali tidak disangka. Wonwoo tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hoshi tidak mau memberitahunya. Dan Seokmin, _well_ bertanya pada Seokmin sama sekali bukan pilihan.

Tanpa perlu melakukan praktik langsung, Wonwoo tahu dia akan diabaikan jika mencoba mendatangi adik kelasnya itu. Sebelum dia diberitahu oleh Hoshi mengenai berakhirnya hubungan dia dan Seokmin, Wonwoo sudah terlebih dahulu dihadapkan dengan punggung dingin yang lebih muda. Sangat dingin, melebihi temperatur udara Seoul sepanjang bulan. Dia bahkan menghindari memandang Wonwoo di mata saat mereka berpapasan di lorong tadi pagi. Wajahnya terlihat murung. Seokmin yang dikenal Wonwoo selalu tersenyum sekali pun puding coklatnya jatuh sebelum dia sempat mencicipnya. Wonwoo memanggil namanya sekali, namun Seokmin terus berjalan seolah-olah suara Wonwoo selaras udara tipis yang bergerak terlalu dekat dengan rambutnya tetapi tidak cukup kuat untuk mengusiknya.

Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kelas hanya untuk disambut dengan Hoshi yang merunduk di depan mejanya. Itu sangat tidak 'Hoshi' di mata Wonwoo. Mencoba untuk tidak khawatir berlebihan, Wonwoo berjalan menuju mejanya sendiri dengan tenang. Meletakkan tas, lalu berbalik untuk melihat Hoshi. Temannya masih mengubur kepala di tempat yang sama, tidak menggubris kehadiran Wonwoo sedikit pun. Betul-betul tidak biasa.

Wonwoo meletakkan satu tangannya di atas punggung Hoshi, mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"Hoshi," panggilnya.

Punggung Hoshi bergetar di bawah telapak tangannya. Pertanda dia sadar saat telapak tangan Wonwoo bersentuhan dengan fabrik seragamnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak memberi respon selain gerakan singkat itu. Wonwoo menlanjutkan, "Apa ada yang salah?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan retorikal. Hoshi tidak perlu megeja Y dan A satu per satu sebagai jawaban untuk Wonwoo mengambil kesimpulan kalau ya, ada yang salah. Seokmin yang tidak tersenyum, Hoshi yang kehilangan semangat, tidak harus jenius untuk bisa mengerti kalau dua orang itu memiliki masalah yang melibatkan satu sama lain.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Hoshi berkontribusi besar untuk kebahagiaan yang digenggam Wonwoo di kepalan tangannya saat ini bersama Mingyu. Oleh sebab itu, sangat wajar jika dia ingin mengembalikan kebaikan itu dengan membantu jika memang benar Hoshi memiliki sedikit masalah bersama Seokmin.

Sembari menunggu jawaban dari temannya, Wonwoo menggerakkan telunjuknya di atas punggung Hoshi. Membuat pola spiral untuk menenangkannya. Sampai pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengangkat kepala. Wonwoo cepat-cepat melepas jarinya, bertatapan dengan Hoshi dan wajah merahnya. Wajahnya mengandung emosi yang tidak bisa Wonwoo baca.

Hoshi bukan tipe yang dengan mudah menunjukkan rasa marah dalam wajahnya. Dia juga tidak menangis jika sesuatu menyedihkan hatinya. Dia selalu berisik, mengeluarkan candaan yang membuat seisi kelas tertawa, tidak mudah sakit hati, begitu bersinar, begitu percaya diri, begitu ceria, begitu... begitu Hoshi. Hoshi yang mengerutkan kening kesusahan di depannya sekarang, Wonwoo nyaris tidak mengenalnya.

"Ada apa?" Wonwoo bertanya hati-hati.

Sesuatu di mata sipit itu seolah bertelepati dengan kepala Wonwoo, menyampaikan bahwa pertanyaan itu tidak ingin dijawab oleh pemiliknya. Namun yang dilakukan oleh Hoshi adalah menghela napas dengan sangat kuat. Bahunya menurun tidak semangat. Bola matanya digerakkan ke sembarang arah dan mengigit bibir atasnya sebelum Hoshi benar-benar memberi jawaban verbal. "Sudah berakhir Won."

Suara Hoshi saat berbicara sangat kecil sehingga nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan tapi Wonwoo bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

Hoshi melanjutkan lagi, "Seokmin dan aku. Kami putus."

Wonwoo mendengar setiap kata dengan jelas, tapi dia ingin menolak mempercayainya. Satu bagian yang sangat keras kepala dalam dirinya tidak ingin menjadi kooperatif dengan menerima begitu saja pernyataan Hoshi mengenai hubungannya.

' _Tidak. Tidak boleh. Hoshi tidak boleh putus dengan Seokmin,'_ sesuatu berteriak dalam kepala Wonwoo.

Tidak seperti dia dan Mingyu yang terkadang bisa adu argumen hanya karena masalah paling kecil, Hoshi dan Seokmin memiliki hubungan yang sangat stabil. Mereka peduli dengan satu sama lain. Tidak menunjukkan kecemburuan sedekat apa pun Hoshi dengan orang lain yang bukan Seokmin atau sebaliknya. Kalau Mingyu, dia pasti akan menarik Wonwoo menjauh dari Hoshi kalau menurutnya jarak mereka tidak bisa ditoleransi. Mereka bahkan nyaris tidak sekali pun bertengkar. Jadi kenapa?

Hoshi memberi satu jawaban singkat. "Karena kami sudah tidak saling cinta." Seakan-akan itu memang semudah itu. Membuang perasaan yang dulu terbakar begitu besar di bawah dadamu kepada seseorang begitu saja. Melupakan rasa cinta yang pernah kalian bagi bersama. Hoshi membuat semua terkesan sangat gampang dengan jawabannya.

Wonwoo ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi Hoshi memblokir kesempatan untuk dia berbicara.

Sehingga pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tertinggal dalam kepala Wonwoo tak terjawab.

Semudah itukah membuang rasa cinta dari hatimu?

.

Ibarat dalam sebuah lukisan kanvas besar. Hubungan Hoshi dan Seokmin selayaknya satu titik minor di pinggir kanvas. Sesuatu yang insignifikan. Jika seniman memutuskan untuk memberi bingkai lukisannya, maka titik itu bahkan sama sekali tidak akan terpandang mata.

 _Kan?_

Salah.

Hubungan mereka memberi pengaruh besar untuk Wonwoo. Tentu saja. Karena Wonwoo adalah Wonwoo. Dia memiliki cabang yang tidak tahu ke mana saja arahnya pada pokok pikirannya.

Khayalnya tidak berhenti melayang kepada dua otang itu setiap ada celah untuk melamun. Mereka sangat jatuh cinta. Mereka sangat sempurna. Kenapa Hoshi dan Seokmin putus? Pertanyaan seperti itu bergaung dengan frekuensi lebih besar dari yang Wonwoo harapkan di setiap celah syarafnya.

Hoshi selalu hanya akan menanggapi dengan tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Cinta berakhir, Won. Mereka punya batas waktu untuk kaladuarsa. Milikku dan Seokmin sudah mencapai batasnya. Itu saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku tidak sedih kok."

Dan memang benar. Merah di pipi dan kesedihan di pelupuk mata Hoshi hanya bertahan dalam satu hari. Pagi berikutnya ketika Wonwoo masuk ke dalam ruang kelas mereka, Hoshi sudah tertawa ceria di deretan kursi depan bersama anak laki-laki lain di kelas. Dia menari, bernyanyi, bersenda gurau, berteriak, dan melakukan semua yang akan dilakukan Hoshi yang biasa. Seakan-akan akhir dari hubungannya dengan Seokmin sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi keceriaannya sedikit pun.

Wonwoo tidak mengerti.

Jika itu adalah dia dan Mingyu, Wonwoo berpikir sementara memandang pinggang temannya yang digoyangkan ke kanan dan kiri lalu ditubrukkan dengan milik Hanbin. Jika dia putus dengan Mingyu, itu akan memerlukan seluruh waktu dan tenaga di dunia ini untuk bisa membuatnya berhenti merasa sedih. Wonwoo bahkan tidak yakin apa dia akan bisa berhenti merana kalau perpisahan itu benar-benar terjadi antara dia dan Mingyu. Tidak menyentuh telapak tangannya sehari saja, Wonwoo sudah merasa seperti _puzzle_ yang kehilangan beberapa keping. Tidak bisa menjadi sempurna.

Seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Tidak peduli itu menarik perhatian beberapa anak yang duduk di dekatnya dan memandang aneh. Wonwoo tidak ingin memikirkan hal seperti itu terjadi dengan dia dan Mingyu.

Untuk sementara, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan Hoshi dan Seokmin.

Lalu jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu datang kepadanya tanpa kendala hanya beberapa hari kemudian. Saat itu minggu kedua di bulan November. Udara sudah cukup dingin untuk membuat Wonwoo enggan melepas mantel dari tubuhnya. Wonwoo sedang menunggu hujan deras untuk berganti menjadi rintik yang bisa ditembus sore itu. Dia tidak bersama Mingyu yang sudah pulang lebih dulu beberapa jam lalu. Sementara Wonwoo tinggal lebih lama karena ditahan oleh hukuman dari guru matematikanya.

Selagi menunggu itulah, dia bertemu dengan Seokmin. Seokmin yang dulu selalu tersenyum dan memanggilnya "Wonu _hyung_ " dengan suara yang diselimuti kelembutan dibuat-buat dan bertingkah seperti bayi besar yang menggemaskan. Seokmin yang sama dengan yang hanya mendengus tidak suka kepadanya saat ini dan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku mantelnya.

Wonwoo tidak mengerti apa masalahnya. Ketika dia berusaha menyapa, Seokmin mengabaikannya. Wonwoo yakin dia melakukannya dengan sengaja. Itu sangat menyakitkan hati Wonwoo. Dia adalah seseorang dengan hati sensitif. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya untuk itu.

"Walaupun kau sudah putus dengan Hoshi, bukan berarti kau secara ajaib jadi tidak mengenalku kan?" kata Wonwoo di antara rahang yang dikeraskan dan dahi mengerut oleh rasa marah. Kalimatnya dingin seperti udara musim gugur yang mencium kulitnya yang tidak tertutup.

Sangat jelas bahwa perkataan itu menarik perhatian Seokmin, namun kalau pun dia memang mendengar dengan jelas suara Wonwoo, Seokmin tetap diam tidak menjawab.

Itu membuat Wonwoo sedikit frustasi. "Apa pun masalah kalian," katanya. "Apapun. Aku tidak peduli. Kenapa aku malah jadi ikut diabaikan?"

Seokmin menghela napas sejenak. Lipatan di atas dahinya bertambah menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan. Reaksi pertama yang dia berikan untuk Wonwoo sejak satu minggu lalu. Bukan kata-kata yang terlalu menyenangkan, tapi setidaknya dia merespon. "Jangan terlalu berusaha bersikap baik, _hyung_ ," katanya. "Itu hanya akan membuatku merasa semakin buruk."

Wonwoo mengerjap bingung. Apa yang dia bicarakan? "Aku tidak mengerti."

Sekali lagi Seokmin mengambil banyak-banyak udara dari sekitarnya. Menatap hujan yang mengalir dari genteng bukannya lawan bicaranya. "Bukannya kau juga tahu? Kenapa kami putus. Kalian kan sahabat. Kau selalu tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Dan parahnya, kau membiarkanku percaya kepadanya seperti orang bodoh. Kalian berdua adalah yang terburuk, _hyung_. Berhenti bersikap ramah. Kau membuat hatiku semakin sakit."

"Seokmin, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

Seokmin lanjut berbicara seolah-olah Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menyela sesaat. "Aku bukannya benci denganmu _hyung_. Aku hanya... tidak mengerti kenapa kalian melakukannya. Aku merasa terkhianati, tapi aku tahu itu bukan salahmu." Seokmin memutar wajah untuk melihat Wonwoo yang masih tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak bisa membencimu. Kau orang yang baik. Aku tahu kau pasti punya alasan menyembunyikannya dariku."

"Menyembunyikan apa?"

"Tapi tolong. Untuk sementara berpura-puralah tidak mengenalku. Aku masih belum bisa _move on_. Berbicara denganmu hanya akan membuatku mengingatnya. Dan aku akan sedih lagi."

Semakin banyak Seokmin berbicara, Wonwoo bukannya menjadi lebih dekat kepada jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Dia malah merasa semakin tersesat dengan perkataan-perkataan yang lebih muda. Sampai dia mendengar namanya dipanggil dari arah belakang.

"Wonwoo?" panggil suara itu. "Kau masih belum pulang juga?"

Wonwoo berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Hoshi. Di sebelahnya ada Lee Jihoon. Sebelum Wonwoo sempat membalas temannya itu, dia mendengar Seokmin berbisik di sampingnya. "Tepat sekali saat dibicarakan." Kalimatnya terdengar sangat sinis, bahkan di telinga Wonwoo yang tidak tahu menahu masalah mereka. "Aku duluan, Wonwoo _hyung_." Seokmin berkata lagi, seolah dengan sengaja hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Wonwoo. Tidak kepada dua orang lainnya. Lalu dia berlari menembus hujan tanpa melirik sekilas ke belakang.

 _Ada apa ini?_

Secepat Seokmin menghilang dari jarak pandang, Wonwoo langsung mendapat jawaban pertanyaannya. Ketika dia berbalik untuk menuntut penjelasan dari Hoshi, Wonwoo tahu kalau dia tidak perlu memaksa temannya itu membuka mulut agar dia mendapat jawaban yang dia cari. Berdiri di depannya adalah sahabatnya, Kwon Soonyoung, satu tangan bertaut dengan milik Jihoon. Itu bisa dikatakan sudah lebih dari sekedar menjawab untuk Wonwoo.

Mereka berdiri dalam kediaman canggung seperti itu selama beberapa detik. Wonwoo tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Otaknya tidak betul-betul berpikir ketika dia membiarkan lidahnya bergerak, "Wow Kwon Soonyoung."

Hanya itu. Hoshi memberikan ekspresi menyesal terbaik yang bisa dia pasang, mulutnya tidak berbicara untuk memberi penjelasan. Begitu pun Jihoon yang terlihat tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Pemuda pendek itu malah bertanya, "Kenapa Seokmin buru-buru pulang? Dia bisa menunggu sampai hujannya sedikit lebih reda."

Oh betapa Wonwoo benci mendengar perkataannya. Sama seperti Seokmin hanya beberapa detik lalu, kali ini Wonwoo yang memberikan perlakuan dingin itu kepada Jihoon. Tidak peduli kalau Jihoon sebenarnya tahu atau tidak sesuatu yang salah yang sudah dilakukannya. Mungkin semua kesalahan hanya dilakukan oleh Hoshi. Mungkin Wonwoo dan Jihoon adalah orang yang salah untuk dibenci. Seokmin mengatakan kalau dia tdak betul-betul benci dengan Wonwoo. Hal yang sama bisa diterapkan oleh Wonwoo sekarang. Dia tidak benci dengan Jihoon, tapi kekhawatiran dalam suaranya yang ditujukan untuk Seokmin yang patah hatinya karena seseorang yang tangannya sedang digenggam Jihoon tanpa rasa bersalah saat ini membuat Wonwoo muak. Dia tidak berhak menyebut nama pemuda malang itu dengan nada khawatir. Di saat dialah alasan kenapa Seokmin saat ini menjadi menyedihkan.

Setelah diingat lagi, hubungan Hoshi dengan Seokmin memang tidak seterbuka dia dan Mingyu. Mereka bukannya menyembunyikannya, tapi mereka juga tidak berlarian di sepanjang koridor sekolah mengumumkan kalau mereka punya ikatan spesial—sesuatu yang dilakukan Mingyu. Mereka berinteraksi seperlunya di sekolah, bermesraan di luarnya terutama di depan Wonwoo. Hampir tidak ada yang tahu kalau Hoshi berkencan dengan Seokmin. Wajar kalau Jihoon tidak tahu. Tapi itu tetap tidak membenarkan mereka. _Apa yang kau lakukan Kwon Soonyoung?_ Wonwoo mengerang dalam kepalanya. Tidak perlu bertanya dengan gamblang untuk memastikan apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Seokmin punya alasan yang jelas untuk apa yang dia katakan sebelum menghilang di balik hujan tadi.

Hoshi nampaknya sudah selingkuh dengan Jihoon. Entah berapa lama. Jihoon sepertinya tidak sadar dengan hal itu. Tapi Seokmin pasti berpikir kalau Jihoon tahu, dan dia pikir Wonwoo juga tahu. Meski ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Wonwoo sendiri untuk melihat Soonyoung berdiri berdekatan dengan Jihoon.

"Won, aku..." Hoshi menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri. Memandang kepada Wonwoo dengan tatapan memelas itu lagi. Wonwoo bisa melihat dia mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Jihoon. Seolah dukungan dari pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya yang dia butuhkan di seluruh dunia ini untuk memberikan alasan. Untuk membenarkan salahnya.

Karena tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama untuk kata yang sangat sulit untuk dikeluarkan Hoshi dari mulutnya, Wonwoo membantu dengan bertanya, "Kalian pacaran?"

Hoshi tampak ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi kemudian dia menundukkan kepala dan mengangguk lemah.

 _Wow_.

"Wow Kwon Soonyoung."

"Won, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Wonwoo mengerang. "Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Aku dan Jihoon, kami tidak..."

"Tidak usah menjelaskan dirimu sendiri, Hos. Bukan aku yang ingn mendengarnya," kata Wonwoo cepat. Dia menatap temannya itu seolah dia lah yang dikhianati. Dia merasa marah mewakili Seokmin. Kebingungan di air muka Jihoon juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Pada saat itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa dipikirkan Wonwoo untuk dikatakan adalah, "Kau benar. Cinta berakhir. Mereka punya batas waktu untuk kaladuarsa. Jadi nikmati kencanmu dengan Jihoon sebelum milik kalian juga kaladuarsa."

Lalu dia berbalik. Mengabaikan teriakan putus asa Hoshi memanggil namanya. Wonwoo mendengar Jihoon bertanya "Apa yang dia bicarakan Young?" dengan suara pelan. Tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa mempedulikannya. Meski air hujan masih mengalir deras dari genteng, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk melewatinya, berlari ke arah Seokmin menghilang beberapa waktu lalu.

Dia masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Dari semua alasan, dari semua orang, Hoshi melakukannya. Apa yang dia katakan tentang suami Guru Jung yang berselingkuh tahun lalu? Wonwoo tidak ingat. Yang jelas dia tahu hanya bahwa temannya itu sama sekali tidak terlihat berbeda dengan pria itu sekarang. Mereka adalah jenis orang yang sama. Yang membuat cinta menjadi terlihat seperti sesuatu yang buruk. Membuat cinta menjadi seribu kali menakutkan untuk orang yang berjalan penuh kecemasan di atasnya. Untuk orang seperti Wonwoo. Dan dia adalah tipe orang yang membuat seseorang seperti Seokmin akan dihantui ketakutan untuk jatuh cinta lagi di masa depan.

Tapi biar bagaimana pun, sebuah suara kecil terus berngiang-ngiang di antara setiap lapis neuron di kepalanya. Membela Hoshi untuk apa yang dilakukannya. Mungkin temannya itu sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya salah. Begitu juga suami Guru Jung. Mereka memilih untuk menuruti kata hatinya dibanding menipu diri sendiri dengan bertahan pada cinta yang mereka tahu tidak semendebarkan ketika mereka memulainya.

Karena biar bagaimana pun, cinta selalu berakhir. Sehebat apa pun cinta yang kau miliki dengan pasanganmu. Sebesar apa pun kebahagiaan yang kalian miliki ketika terbungkus lengan satu sama lain sembari membisikkan kata cinta tanpa batas, pada akhirnya waktu akan segera berlalu dan cinta akan pudar.

Kesadaran itu seketika merontokkan setiap lapis kesombongan dan rasa percaya diri Wonwoo akan cinta yang dia miliki bersama Mingyu. Dia berhenti berlari hanya beberapa meter dari halte bus. Memandang titik-titik gerimis yang terjun menabrak aspal dan setiap permukaan yang pertama ditemuinya.

Cinta sama seperti hari hujan di bulan November itu. Jatuh bergerombol dalam jumlah yang kian besar. Mencium tanah dan meninggalkan jejak dalam genangan. Lalu dia berubah menjadi jarum-jarum gerimis tipis sebelum berhenti sepenuhnya. Tapi hujan tidak selamanya, langit kembali cerah dan tanpa kau sadari bahkan genangan air itu sudah menguap menuju birunya langit. Dan sekarang kau tinggal di sini. Menjadi jalan kosong yang mengering seorang diri. Tanpa hujanan cinta yang menyerbu, tanpa genangan cintanya, bekas dari saat-saat dia masih memberi hati hanya untukmu beberapa waktu lalu.

Cinta sama seperti kelopak bunga di musim semi. Memenuhi jalanan ketika berkembang tidak terkontrol. Sebelum musim panas menyapa di udara dan dia berhenti berkembang karena tidak tahan dengan temperaturnya. Kemudian dia gugur. Kembali memenuhi tanah. Namun kali ini dengan merontokkan diri bersama seluruh sisa cinta yang dimilikinya. Sisa cinta itu adalah daun-daun yang mengering dan terlepas dari rantingnya. Meninggalkan pohon itu menjadi gersang. Mungkin Soonyoung adalah kelopak yang terjatuh itu. Jihoon adalah musim panas mereka. Soonyoung kian terlena dengannya hingga berlari meninggalkan pokoknya. Saat dia pergi, dia juga membawa seluruh kebahagiaan yang dulu dia miliki bersama Seokmin. Seokmin adalah pohon yang ditinggalkan. Dalam kesedihan seorang diri sampai salju mencium dan menutupi seluruh dirinya. Saat itu tiba, maka dia menjadi dingin.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dia dan Mingyu? Akankah tiba saatnya hujan mereka berhenti? Bunga di dada mereka berhenti berkembang? Pada satu momen kelemahan itu Wonwoo diserang oleh seribu perasaan. Semua mengandung ketakutannya akan kehilangan cinta dalam hidupnya. Wonwoo tidak ingin musim panas atau musim apa saja yang bukan musim semi datang dan membawa Mingyu darinya.

Wonwoo delapan belas tahun ketika dia sadar bahwa jika tiba waktunya, perpisahan pasti akan datang. Dan Wonwoo tidak yakin jika dirinya siap untuk itu atau tidak.

.

.

.

Mingyu merasakan dengan jelas perubahan dalam sikap Wonwoo belakangan dan itu betul-betul memicu kebingungan dalam dirinya. Padahal dia pikir mereka baik-baik saja. Semenjak Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa dia ingin sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Mingyu untuk fokus kepada studinya, hubungan mereka memang sudah sedikit berubah. Tapi tidak ada perubahan yang terlalu berarti. Mereka hanya berhenti belajar bersama di kamar Mingyu atau kamar Wonwoo sendiri dan menggantinya dengan tempat belajar yang berjarak beberapa menit berjalan dari rumah. Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan hal-hal selain betul-betul belajar.

Wonwoo menekuk satu alis saat pertama melihat Mingyu duduk di salah satu meja bersekat yang tidak jauh dari miliknya. Dia sama sekali tidak senang dengan kehadiran yang lebih muda di sana. Namun ekspresi itu tidak bertahan lama. Dia meletakkan tas di kaki kursi dan mengeluarkan catatannya kemudian bertanya dengan suara pelan tanpa melirik Mingyu, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Kalau Mingyu merasa kecewa dengan sikap pacarnya, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jelas di raut mukanya. Tetap mempertahankan senyum, dia menjawab "Aku juga akan belajar di sini mulai sekarang."

Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sudah menduga bahwa cepat atau lambat hal seperti ini akan dilakukan oleh Mingyu.

Terkadang Wonwoo senang mengetahui kalau Mingyu sangat tergila-gila dengannya. Serius. Memikirkan bagaimana dia sendiri dulu sangat putus asa mengharapkan cinta yang lebih muda, itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mendukung untuk egonya. Cara Mingyu yang seolah menunjukkan kalau seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya akan mengalami disfungsi kalau tidak ada di dekat Wonwoo membuat dia merasa entah bagaimana memegang peran yang sangat penting dalam hidup Mingyu. Demi Tuhan, Mingyu bahkan sepertinya tidak akan berpikir dua kali kalau Wonwoo betul-betul menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan beasiswa yang diterimanya supaya mereka berdua sama-sama kuliah di Universitas Changwon yang tidak sekeren Universitas Seoul—yang mana tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Di saat-saat seperti sekarang, Wonwoo benci mengakui kalau terkadang dia berharap Mingyu tidak seobsesi itu dengan dirinya. Dia berharap Mingyu memberinya sedikit spasi untuk bernapas tanpa menghirup udara yang bercampur dengan residu respirasi Mingyu.

Wonwoo menghela napas di atas buku teksnya. Tahu bahwa Mingyu tidak akan bisa melihat karena sekat papan di antara mereka. "Jangan ganggu aku belajar," katanya.

Dia menerima senyum dan dua jari yang diangkat membentuk tanda _victory_. "Janji," kata Mingyu. "Aku di sini juga untuk belajar kok."

Janji itu tentu saja tidak dipenuhi. Persis seperti dugaan Wonwoo. 'Aku di sini untuk belajar juga' apanya? Jelas-jelas dia ke sana hanya untuk menguntit Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya akan datang ke pusat belajar kalau Wonwoo juga ada dan pada setiap kesempatan dia betul-betul tidak mau berhenti mengusik pacarnya. Kalau Wonwoo tidak ke sana, maka Mingyu juga tidak akan muncul.

Tapi mungkin itu tidak sepenuhnya buruk, pikir Wonwoo setelah beberapa hari kemudian. Karena dia tidak betul-betul mengganggu dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Mingyu selalu membantu Wonwoo menyelesaikan soal-soal yang tidak dia mengerti. Dia membawa _snack_ dan minuman setiap malam untuk Wonwoo. Membawa jaket tambahan kalau-kalau Wonwoo tidak memakai baju yang cukup hangat. Kalau dilihatnya Wonwoo yang sudah sangat jenuh belajar, Mingyu akan memaksanya istirahat selama beberapa menit, menceritakan lelucon atau menempelkan satu _headset_ nya dan membiarkan Wonwoo memilih lagu dari ponsel. Bahkan kalau Wonwoo ketinggalan bukunya di rumah, Mingyu yang akan berlari menjemputnya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Selama sepuluh menit itu, Wonwoo bisa belajar materi lain.

Keuntungan terbesarnya adalah Wonwoo bisa belajar sampai tengah malam di sini dan dia tidak perlu khawatir berjalan pulang sendiri. Sebenarnya jarak rumah dengan pusat belajarnya tidak terlalu jauh. Maksimal sepuluh menit berjalan, itu juga kalau dia singgah di toko kelontong sebentar. Tapi melangkah sendiri tengah malam meski dia sangat mengenal setiap kerikil di jalan itu tetap saja membuat Wonwoo sedikit merinding. Kalau ada Mingyu di sampingnya, memegang tangannya atau merangkul bahunya agar hangat, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak akan panik dengan suara langkah kakinya sendiri yang memantul di antara batu-batu.

Jadi sebenarnya mereka tidak benar-benar tidak banyak berjumpa seperti rencana inisial Wonwoo. Tapi mungkin yang seperti ini tidak terlalu buruk juga. Karena Mingyu hanya ada di sana, duduk di sebelahnya dan membuat soal fisika paling rumit menjadi sederet angka tidak berarti. Dia tidak melakukan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan menyentuh Wonwoo di bagian tubuh selain tangan. Mingyu hanya akan mendapat hadiahnya di penghujung hari. Setelah mereka berdiri di depan pagar rumah Wonwoo. Dia akan mendapat kecupan singkat di bibir, pipi, kening, atau kalau Wonwoo sedang _mood_ dia akan membiarkan Mingyu menciumnya dengan cara yang intim. Terkadang di akhir pekan, meski tidak selalu, Wonwoo akan membiarkan Mingyu melakukan apa pun yang ingin dilakukannya di balik pintu yang dikunci rapat. Itu membuatnya menjadi terasa jauh lebih istimewa dibanding saat mereka melakukannya secara rutin dulu.

Hasil dari kerja keras dan kontrol diri luar biasa mereka itu sama sekali tidak mengkhianati keduanya. Pada ujian tengah semester, Wonwoo memperbaiki nilainya secara drastis. Dia mendapat nilai 100/100 untuk lima mata pelajaran. Sedangkan nilai lainnya, semua bervariasi antara 93 sampai 99 kecuali untuk Sejarah. Tapi bahkan nilai sejarahnya itu juga tidak terlalu buruk. Dia mendapat 87/100. Namanya melompat lebih dari dua puluh tingkat di kertas pengumuman nilai. 'Jeon Wonwoo' terketik dengan rapi tepat di bawah 'Kim Mingyu'.

"Apa kau percaya ini Gyu?" Dia melompat girang sambil melingkarkan lengan di leher Mingyu. Mingyu, meski merasa lengan Wonwoo menghambat jalur udara ke paru-parunya, sama sekali tidak keberatan dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak seirama dengan pacarnya. Selama matanya bisa menyaksikan bibir yang melengkung dan mata yang bersinar dengan rasa bangga itu, memangnya kenapa kalau Mingyu tidak bisa bernapas dua atau tiga menit? (Cinta betul-betul bisa membuat orang jenius sekali pun jadi idiot)

"Aku sangat bangga denganmu, _hyung_."

"Tentu saja kau harus bangga." Lengan Wonwoo masih bergelayut di leher Mingyu meski dia sudah berhenti bergerak heboh dan membiarkan Mingyu bernapas dengan baik. " _Try out_ dua minggu lagi, aku akan jadi nomor satu. Lihat saja."

" _Eey_ ," Mingyu terkekeh. "Kau tidak bisa menggeser peringkat mahasiswa SNU."

Wonwoo mendengus congkak, meski tanpa maksud buruk. "Kita lihat saja."]

Ada saat-saat di mana Wonwoo tidak akan menjawab seruannya seberapa koheren pun Mingyu mengejakan namanya. Dia akan mengubur kepala di balik sekat pembatas dan tidak membiarkan Mingyu mendekat lebih dari jarak yang diijinkannya. Terkadang Wonwoo mengaku tidak merasa mampu mengatasi kehadiran Mingyu di sekitarnya. Meski itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan, Mingyu sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk mengerti.

Pada waktu-waktu tertentu Wonwoo butuh momen untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk mereka tidak menjadi intim sedikit pun, tidak ada kulit yang tidak sengaja bersentuhan, tidak ada tangan yang tertaut di sepanjang jalan dari sekolah atau pusat pembelajaran sampai kompleks rumah mereka, tidak ada kecupan singkat di depan pagar rumah, tidak ada apa-apa. Wonwoo mau tubuh mereka memiliki jarak yang bisa ditoleransi. Pada saat seperti itu hal paling jauh yang boleh dilakukan Mingyu hanya mengelus bahu atau menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Karena dia tahu Wonwoo melakukan itu hanya kalau dia merasa tekanan di kepalanya lebih dari yang sanggup ditanggungnya. Ketika rasa gelisah dari ketidakmampuan memberikan usaha terbaik untuk menaikkan nilainya dan ketakutan tidak bisa melanjutkan ke universitas yang sama dengan Mingyu memenuhi kepalanya.

Mingyu tidak akan memaksa masuk ke dalam barikade Wonwoo kalau hal seperti itu terjadi. Dia hanya akan diam di kursinya, menonton Wonwoo menggores pensil dan penghapus dengan gelisah. Berjalan dengan jarak tertentu di sampingnya. Hanya mengelus bahunya—dan merasa hatinya hancur ketika Wonwoo bergidik ngeri di bawah jarinya—dan mengharapkan malam yang baik untuk menemani tidurnya. Lazimnya jika hari sudah berganti sepenuhnya, Wonwoo akan bangkit sama seperti matahari yang baru terbit. Dia akan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan mereka tidak sekali pun membicarakan sikap Wonwoo malam sebelumnya. Intinya adalah, Wonwoo selalu seperti itu. Mendorong Mingyu keluar pada satu malam dan menariknya kembali mendekat pada hari berikutnya.

Karena itu ketika Mingyu melihat kepada perubahan ini dalam sikap Wonwoo, dia dibuat sangat bingung. Wonwoo menjadi pendiam satu hari dan menjadi melankolis sampai dua minggu setelahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo tidak mau mengangkat kepala untuk sekedar tersenyum saat Mingyu menempelkan pantatnya di kursi yang tepat bersebelahan dengan Wonwoo di ruang belajar. Ketika dia menggerakkan tangan untuk meraih surai Wonwoo dan mengacaknya, dia dikejutkan dengan Wonwoo yang bergerak cepat untuk menghindar. Wonwoo bahkan tidak berkata apa-apa sebagai penjelasan. Hanya kembali menunduk dan menulis di atas kertasnya yang sudah setengah penuh.

'Ah dia begitu lagi' Mingyu berkata dalam kepalanya. Dia kemudian berhenti mendistraksi Wonwoo dan membuka bukunya sendiri. Berjalan di belakang yang lebih tua saat akan pulang, mengawasi punggung pacarnya menghilang di balik pintu tanpa sekali pun berbalik memandangnya. Lalu dia kembali ke rumahnya. Berbaring di atas kasurnya dan meyakinkan diri bahwa besok Wonwoo akan kembali lagi. Tapi Wonwoo tidak kembali ceria. Tidak esok harinya, atau besoknya, atau besoknya lagi.

Mingyu akan berbaring di atas kasurnya dengan gelisah. Mencoba menerka apa yang salah yang sudah dilakukannya lagi. Dia betul-betul sudah memantapkan jawaban bahwa ini bukan hanya ketakutan Wonwoo yang biasa. Dia berkencan dengan Wonwoo selama setengah tahun lebih. Dan bahkan sebelum setengah tahun itu, dia sudah mengenal Wonwoo sepuluh tahun lamanya. Sesuatu telah membuat Wonwoo kembali menjadi dirinya yang pendiam dan tertutup. Wonwoo yang berasal dari satu tahun lalu. Dia bersikap seolah-olah Mingyu hanya salah satu dari puluhan teman sekelasnya yang tidak repot-repot ditunjukkan Wonwoo sifat aslinya.

Lalu ketakutan itu datang lagi kepada Mingyu. Bahwa Wonwoo akan mendorong dia keluar selamanya dari hidupnya. Tanpa memberitahu kenapa. Kediaman Wonwoo adalah hal paling berbahaya dan selalu memberi dampak buruk bagi hubungan mereka. Mingyu trauma dengannya. Karena itu, malam hari setelah pengumuman _try out_ keluar—nilai Wonwoo turun lagi—Mingyu memutuskan kalau dia sudah cukup memberi waktu sendiri untuk Wonwoo. Kalau spasi yang diminta Wonwoo diberikannya sudah cukup besar, Mingyu khawatir bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa bekerja untuk menghapusnya lagi.

Mingyu masuk ke ruang belajar seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Meletakkan tas dan bukunya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan mendengar musik beberapa menit sambil menonton Wonwoo yang pura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Wonwoo terlihat jauh lebih kecil dari terakhir kali Mingyu betul-betul melihatnya. Bukan secara fisik. Ya, tubuhnya juga sedikit lebih kurus, tapi bukan itu yang betul-betul menjadi masalah. Mingyu merasa Wonwoo sangat jauh. Jauh dari dirinya sendiri dan jauh dari Mingyu. Kantung di bawah matanya sama sekali tidak bisa disembunyikan dan dia selalu berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, seperti kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Mingyu benci melihat dia yang seperti itu. Yang bekerja terlalu keras untuk sesuatu yang tidak betul-betul berarti. Padahal dia sudah menawarkan pilihan yang lebih mudah. Tapi kekeraskepalaan Wonwoo membuatnya menelan kembali pilihan itu. Kalau Mingyu tahu bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi, seharusnya dia lebih bersikeras untuk menolak beasiswa itu dan Wonwoo tidak perlu menyiksa mereka berdua begini.

"Won."

Wonwoo bergemiing.

Dengan menghela napas berat, Mingyu mengulang memanggil yang lebih tua. "Won, kita harus bicara."

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menolak menyahut. Mingyu tahu dia mendengar. Karena setiap kali Mingyu berbicara, dia akan melambatkan gerakan pensilnya seperti mencoba untuk tidak melewatkan satu kata pun yang Mingyu ucapkan meski dia tidak menjawab. Hingga panggilan ke enam, Wonwoo tetap tidak melepas lem yang membuat bibirnya terkatup konsisten, akhirnya Mingyu dengan tidak sabar berdiri dari kursinya dan menggaet lengan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu apa yang kau lakukan?" Kalimat pertama yang didengar Mingyu diucapkan untuknya selama dua minggu terakhir.

"Oh, jadi kau masih bisa bicara." Mingyu tidak bermaksud, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan nada sinis yang keluar bersama kalimatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah," kata Mingyu geram. "Kukira kau sudah kehilangan suaramu atau semacamnya makanya kau tidak pernah bicara denganku lagi."

Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa pertama. Dia mengerti apa maksud Mingyu. Kekecewaan di balik matanya sudah menyampaikannya dengan jelas. Wonwoo tahu apa yang dia lakukan salah selama beberapa hari terakhir. Bukan Mingyu yang seharusnya menerima dampak dari insekuritinya sendiri. Tapi dia memang selalu seperti ini dan kebiasaan lama sangat sulit diubah. Entah bagaimana Wonwoo seakan menjadikannya kebiasaan, untuk menyakiti Mingyu di saat setiap kali dialah yang memiliki ketakutan berlebihan.

Jujur saja Wonwoo lelah. Dengan nilai sekolahnya yang sangat sulit untuk dikontrol, dengan obsesi untuk masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Mingyu, dengan harapan otang tuanya yang dibebankan di atas bahunya, dan yang paling utama dengan ketakutan yang menggerogoti dirinya belakangan, bahwa Mingyu suatu saat nanti akan sadar bahwa dia tidak sebaik yang dibayangkan Mingyu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa masuk ke Universitas bergengsi seperti Mingyu. Suatu hari nanti—entah sekarang atau besok atau kapan pun—Mingyu akan terbangun dan sadar bahwa Jeon Wonwoo bukan seseorang yang pantas untuk dipanggil kekasih oleh orang sehebat dirinya. Wonwoo takut untuk menghadap datangnya hari seperti itu.

"Wonwoo?" Mingyu memanggil dengan sedikit membentak. Keningnya dikerutkan menunjukkan sedikit rasa kesal.

"Apa?"

"Kau melamun."

Dengan lemah Wonwoo menarik lengannya dari genggaman Mingyu. Memutar kursinya menghadap meja lagi. "Aku harus belajar."

"Apa kau serius sekarang?" erang Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengedik. "Tidak seperti seseorang, aku harus belajar keras kalau mau diterima di universitas."

"Kau tetap tidak akan diterima di universitas kalau hanya pura-pura belajar untuk menghindariku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Wonwoo mengeraskan rahang dan meremas pensilnya dengan keras, jelas-jelas tersinggung. Tapi dia tetap tidak berbalik untuk menghadap Mingyu.

"Maksudku," kata Mingyu. Pada poin ini sudah merasa sangat frustasi dan bisa mengatakan apa saja meski pun itu bisa menyakiti hati Wonwoo demi menadapat perhatian penuh pacar keras kepalanya itu. "Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini _hyung_. Bersikap dewasalah. Demi Tuhan. Di antara kita kaulah yang lebih tua, tapi kau sangat kekanak-kanakan."

"Aku kekanak-kanakan." Wonwoo mengulangi dengan tenang—atau dibuat-buat.

Mingyu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Ayo kita bicara."

"Aku kekanak-kanakan karena tidak mau bicara denganmu," kata Wonwoo lagi.

Mingyu mengerang, "Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku."

"Oh, tapi aku tidak tahu Gyu. Entahlah. Mungkin aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti maksud lain dari 'kau sangat kekanak-kanakan' yang kau bilang tadi. Atau mungkin aku tidak cukup dewasa untuk mengerti apa yang kau mau sekarang. Aku..." Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia tida bisa mempercayai dirinya untuk berbicara lebih jauh. "Kumohon tinggalkan aku."

Jantung Mingyu terasa lepas dari antara rongga dadanya. Mendengar Wonwoo mengatakan hal seperti itu merusak ego Mingyu. Dia hendak membalas dengan ledakan emosi dan membiarkan kemarahannya menyakiti Wonwoo namun melawan keinginan itu ketika dilihatnya punggung Wonwoo bergetar. " _Hyung_ , apa kau menangis?"

Jawabannya dia dapat dari isakan pelan yang lolos dari balik mulut Wonwoo yang dibekap dengan tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah, ini semakin membingungkan," kata Mingyu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri dibanding lawan bicaranya. Dia memutar kursi Wonwoo. Secara tidak mengejutkan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menahannya. Kemudian Mingyu berjongkok di depan kursi itu. Mengintip wajah kekasihnya dari bawah dengan kekhawatiran yang nyata. "Jangan menangis," pintanya. Tangannya bergerak kaku untuk meraih pipi Wonwoo dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya di bekas-bekas air matanya. "Sebenarnya ada masalah apa?"

Tangisan Wonwoo malah pecah semakin keras. Dadanya penuh dengan emosi yang tidak bisa dia sebut satu-satu. Dan semua meminta dilepaskan secara bersamaan saat itu juga begitu merasakan jari-jari besar Mingyu yang menyelimuti wajahnya. Menenangkan tetapi sekaligus memperbesar sedih hatinya. Bagaimana bisa satu sentuhan memberi efek kombinasi yang bertolak belakang seperti itu?

Beberapa menit kemudian Wonwoo mendapati dirinya sudah tidak ada di antara sekat-sekat sempit pusat belajar yang menyesakkan. Mingyu berdiri dan dengan cekatan mengumpulkan semua buku dan alat tulis mereka dan memasukkannya sembarangan ke dalam tas beberapa saat setelah Wonwoo mulai menangis.

"Kau betul-betul tidak perlu belajar malam ini," katanya. Kemudian dia menuntun Wonwoo keluar tempat itu sambil menyandang dua tas ransel di punggungnya.

Wonwoo pikir Mingyu akan segera memulangkannya ke rumah, jadi dia membiarkan Mingyu menuntunnya untuk berjalan ke arah kompleks tempat tinggal mereka. Namun ternyata pemuda itu menahan bahunya untuk mencegah Wonwoo berjalan lebih jauh saat mereka tiba di persimpangan yang ada toko kelontongnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dia menarik lengan Wonwoo. Berhenti tepat di depan toko, menyuruh yang lebih tua duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di sana kemudian menghilang di balik suara lonceng toko itu selama beberapa menit. Saat dia keluar dari sana, Mingyu menyodorkan satu _popsicle_ dingin ke depan wajah Wonwoo.

Mereka tidak melakukan maupun mengatakan apa-apa kecuali menjiat _popsicle_ selama beberapa saat. Dan Wonwoo sangat mengapresiasi keheningan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dia sangat merindukan momen seperti ini. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali mereka melakukannya? Duduk berdua dalam diam, menghabiskan _popsicle_ dan tanpa kekhawatiran akan hal-hal tidak pasti di hari esok. Seketika seluruh dirinya dipenuhi nostalgia akan hari-hari yang indah, akan sentuhan polos yang tertukar, satu _popsicle_ dingin yang dibagi berdua, dua anak kecil yang hari-harinya tidak dipusingkan dengan sesuatu seperti cinta, percakapan konyol di sore hari, dan saat pertama kali dia sadar bahwa sahabatnya membuatnya merasa berdebar dengan cara yang berbeda. Wonwoo mengambil sedikit demi sedikit gigitan dari _popsicle_ yang dibelikan Mingyu untuknya. Lalu dia mengingat dan mengingat dan mengingat. Betapa bahagianya dia dulu tanpa segala komplikasi ini. Bagaimana dirinya sangat jauh berbeda dengan sebelum mengenal cinta. Betapa banyak perubahan yang diakibatkan oleh satu emosi kecil namun berbahaya bernama cinta. Seharusnya dia tidak jatuh cinta dengan Mingyu dan membuat segala sesuatu jadi sulit di antara mereka berdua. Pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja muncul tanpa peringatan. Lalu Wonwoo mengulanginya dalam kepala berkali-kali hingga dia menangis lagi.

"Ouh Wonwoo." Mingyu berhenti menggigit _popsicle_ nya ketika mendengar Wonwoo yang tersedak dalam tangisan. Dia memasukkan seluruh _popsicle_ itu ke dalam mulut dan menelannya sekaligus lalu tangannya meraih wajah Wonwoo. Satu tangannya memegang dagu Wonwoo, memaksanya mengangkat kepala untuk menunjukkan wajahnya kepada Mingyu. Tangan yang lain digunakan untuk mengelus pinggir-pinggir matanya dan menghapus jejak tangisannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepala. Mencoba melepaskan wajah dari genggaman Mingyu tetapi sia-sia. Dia akhirnya membuang _popsicle_ nya yang sudah tinggal setengah dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menjauhkan Mingyu darinya. Dengan dua tangan di dada Mingyu, dia berkata dengan suara bergetar, "Aku sudah salah."

"Apa yang salah?" Suara Mingyu begitu lembut, nyaris memohon. Matanya memandang Wonwoo dengan sejuta emosi yang membuat Wonwoo merasa semakin buruk. "Kalau kau melakukan kesalahan apa pun, kita bisa memperbaikinya bersama-sama."

"Masalahnya adalah," Wonwoo menghela frustasi. "Jatuh cinta kepadamu adalah kesalahan."

Jika kata-kata bisa menyakiti secara fisik, maka ucapan terakhir Wonwoo sudah membuat Mingyu berdarah hingga mati. Tapi tanpa perlu satu goresan di kulitnya pun, Mingyu sudah merasa cukup mati sekarang. Dia betul-betul terguncang dengan kalimat itu hingga mengatakan suara sekecil apa pun terasa terlalu berlebihan untuknya sekarang.

Wonwoo melanjutkan tanpa simpati. "Sejak awal seharusnya aku menahan diri. Seharusnya aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku dan tidak jatuh cinta denganmu."

"Tapi..." Mingyu membalas pelan setelah menemukan kembali suaranya. "Tapi kenapa?" Perkataan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak masuk akal bagi Mingyu sekarang. Bukankah mereka sudah melewati bagian ini? Mereka sudah bicara dari hati ke hati. Bukankah mereka saling mencintai dan bahagia bersama? Lalu apa yang salah? Di mana letak kesalahan yang dibicarakan Wonwoo yang membuat dia bisa mengatakan bahwa dia tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta seolah-olah itu adalah keputusan paling buruk yang pernah dilakukannya seumur hidup? Mereka bahkan berhubungan seks dan Wonwoo menyukainya. Ada apa dengan perubahan tiba-tiba seperti ini? Kecuali... kecuali... "Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Mingyu bertanya dengan gamang. Takut untuk mendapat jawaban pertanyaan itu sendiri.

Namun Wonwoo merespon dengan cepat. "Tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu." Segera menenangkan ketakutan Mingyu. Dan seolah itu belum cukup, Wonwoo mengulangi. "Ya Tuhan, kau tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu. Tergila-gila denganmu. Terobsesi untuk selalu bersamamu."

"Itu kedengaran seperti aku."

"Bukan hanya kau yang jatuh cinta di antara kita berdua, kau tahu!" kata Wonwoo nyaris membentak.

"Wow baiklah, baiklah. Tidak perlu seagresif itu." Mereka diam sesaat. Wonwoo kembali menundukkan kepala. Dan Mingyu kembali merasa bingung. "Jadi kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu? Kalau kau masih cinta denganku. Dan kau tahu kalau aku juga cinta. Dan dan kita berdua, kita berdua, bukankah hubungan kita sampai berapa minggu lalu masih baik? Tapi kau tiba-tiba saja seperti itu. Membuatku khawatir lalu menangis tanpa sebab dan..." Mingyu menggosok wajah dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku betul-betul tidak mengerti."

"Karena cinta berakhir." Wonwoo menjawab seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang jelas. Dia memandang Mingyu seakan dia idiot. Lalu dia menambahkan dengan ngeri, "Karena tidak peduli sebesar dan semendebarkan apa pun, pada akhirnya cinta selalu berakhir."

Mingyu tertegun. Merasa antara kagum dan kesal dengan kemampuan Wonwoo menciptakan masalah dari udara kosong. Serius. Hal seperti itu sepertinya betul-betul butuh keahlian khusus. "Jadi kau mendiamkanku selama dua minggu lebih karena alasan konyol seperti ini."

"Itu tidak konyol," sanggah Wonwoo.

"Kau betul. Ini bukan hanya konyol. Ini sangat idiot dan tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak percaya kau membuatku khawatir karena sesuatu yang tidak berarti seperti ini."

"Berhenti mengatakan ini tidak penting. Kau tidak tahu seberapa takutnya aku selama dua minggu itu. Bagaimana aku merindukanmu tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena aku takut."

"Kau..." Mingyu berkata nyaris dengan bisikan. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekat kepada Wonwoo. Sedetik kemudian tubuh Wonwoo sudah ditarik masuk ke antara lengannya. Lalu dia menguncinya erat di sana. Mencegah Wonwoo untuk melepaskan diri jika tidak atas ijinnya. "Kenapa kau seperti ini _hyung_? Selalu saja berpikir, berpikir, berpikir sendiri secara berlebihan."

"Aku berpikir seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan," bisik Wonwoo ke arah dada Mingyu.

"Sebaiknya alasan itu cukup masuk akal supaya aku tidak marah denganmu."

Wonwoo melepaskan diri dari Mingyu. Menarik napas panjang. Lalu berkata, "Soonyoung putus dengan Seokmin."

Mingyu masih menunggu untuk lanjutan dari kalimat Wonwoo tapi tidak ada kata berikutnya yang datang sehingga dia berasumsi bahwa itu adalah akhir dari alasannya. Dia sedikit terkejut mendengar kabar itu, tapi masalah Soonyoung dan Seokmin sama sekali bukan fokus utama Mingyu sekarang. "Lalu? Apa hubungannya putusnya mereka dengan kita?"

"Kupikir mereka sangat serasi dan tidak akan pernah putus."

"Lalu?" tanya Mingyu lagi, masih belum menemukan koneksinya.

"Apa kau tahu Soonyoung bilang apa?"

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang 'Cinta berakhir, Won. Mereka punya batas waktu untuk kaladuarsa. Milikku dan Seokmin sudah mencapai batasnya.' Seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah. Tapi apa kau tahu bagian terburuknya?"

"Apa?"

"Dia selingkuh dari Seokmin lalu mereka putus dan dia dengan mudahnya mengatakan omong kosong tentang masa kaladuarsa cinta itu padahal dia sendiri lah yang sudah berhenti mencintai Seokmin. Apa kau bahkan lihat bagaimana hancurnya Seokmin saat melihat Soonyoung dengan Jihoon?"

"Woa woa sebentar. Soonyoung dengan Jihoon? Itu tidak mungkin..."

Wonwoo memotong dengan cepat. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua. Betul-betul tidak mau tahu. Intinya adalah, itu membuatku marah. Tapi satu bagian diriku juga membenarkan apa yang dilakukan Soonyoung. Karena bukan salahnya kalau cinta hilang dari hatinya. Dan kupikir kalau suatu saat nanti kau juga tiba-tiba sadar kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, maka aku tidak punya hak untuk menahanmu. Dan itu membuatku sedih. Karena aku..." Wonwoo menghentikan rentetan kata dari lidahnya beberapa saat. Menarik napas panjang dan memberi dirinya kesempatan untuk menenangkan hati. Rasanya seperti kalau dia berbicara lebih jauh, suaranya akan mengkhianatinya. Tapi Wonwoo tetap memaksa melanjutkan perkataannya. Dan benar saja, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. "Walaupun aku tidak punya hak untuk menahanmu, aku tetap ingin melakukannya. Aku mau mengikatmu selamanya di dalam sini," katanya seraya meletakkan kepalan tangannya di atas titik jantung.

" _Hyung_ kau tahu hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Kau bilang seperti itu sekarang tapi siapa yang tahu? Kalau suatu hari nanti, saat kau ada di Universitas Seoul, bertemu dengan perempuan atau laki-laki yang jauh cantik dan tampan dariku, dan bukan hanya cantik, tapi mereka juga pintar, kau tidak harus menghabiskan sepanjang malam mengajarinya, juga tidak punya masalah kepercayaan diri sepertiku, lalu kau sadar betapa kurangnya aku dibanding orang-orang ini. Dan kau akan menjalin hubungan dengan mereka. Dan aku... aku ada di universitas kecil 5 jam jauhnya darimu. Belajar dengan sia-sia tapi tidak ada yang kumengerti karena kau tidak ada di sana untuk membantuku. Dan aku akan berpikir kalau kau masih mencintaiku padahal kenyataannya... kenyataannya kau..."

"Jangan diteruskan." Mingyu kembali membiarkan tangannya melingkar di atas punggung Wonwoo. "Kumohon jangan teruskan. Kenapa sih kau punya bayangan yang buruk tentang masa depan? Tentangku?"

"Ini hanya pengandaian," ujar Wonwoo sambil terisak. "Tapi kalau memang suatu hari nanti kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku, kau harus datang menemuiku dan memberi tahu langsung. Aku bersumpah walaupun itu menyakitkan, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk melepaskanmu dengan ikhlas. Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa atau mencoba menahanmu. Aku... aku hanya akan mengingat malam ini dan kembali sadar kalau cinta memang berakhir. Dan hal yang wajar kalau seseorang kehilangan cinta dalam hati mereka. Wajar kalau kau berhenti mencintaiku. Dan aku akan bertahan. Karena itu..."

"Astaga, diamlah." Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Wonwoo sampai dia mendengar pacarnya itu mengaduh kesakitan. Lalu dia melepasnya, meletakkan tangan di kedua lengan Wonwoo dan menjauhkan tubuh mereka hingga jarak yang memperbolehkan Mingyu untuk menatap mata Wonwoo. Untuk sejenak mereka hanya diam seperti itu. Hingga Mingyu menangkup wajah Wonwoo dan menariknya untuk menempelkan bbir mereka. Dia mencium Wonwoo dengan gemas. Menggigit bibirnya hanya untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya. Sama sekali tidak menggunakan lidah. Hanya menciumnya untuk menunjukkan afeksi bukan untuk melampiaskan nafsu yang sudah tertahan dua minggu.

Setelah mereka selesai, Mingyu sekali lagi menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya. Seraya menepuk punggung yang lebih tua, dia berkata "Kau betul-betul membuatku sedih kau tahu? Untuk pertama kalinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm." Mingyu mengangguk pelan. Lalu mengistirahatkan dagunya di puncak kepala Wonwoo. "Apa cintaku betul-betul setidakmeyakinkan itu untukmu? Padahal aku sudah melakukan semua hanya untuk menunjukkan kalau aku sangat sangat sangat sangat tergila-gila denganmu. Apa kau betul-betul serius berpikir kalau aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang lain yang bukan kau? Yang bukan Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Aku hanya..."

"Kalau masalah kuliah, aku tidak masalah di mana saja. Asalkan tetap denganmu. Sumpah aku tidak peduli dengan SNU atau Harvard atau Oxford atau Changwon, di mana saja, aku hanya mau tetap denganmu."

"Kau bilang begitu sekarang, tapi kalau nanti, kau sudah terjebak denganku di universitas swasta yang namanya saja mungkin belum pernah kau dengar, kau akan menyesali beasiswamu dan benci dengan pacarmu yang bodoh ini."

"Berhenti mengatai dirimu sendiri bodoh. Kau tidak bodoh. Kau sekarang peringkat 2 di sekolah. Dan sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli mau belajar di mana saja. Masa depanku tidak akan ditentukan oleh almamaterku. Mereka hanya tempat belajar, kalau aku sudah lulus dari sana nanti, aku tidak akan punya hubungan dengan mereka lagi. Tapi kau," Mingyu kembali melepas pelukannya. Menatap mata Wonwoo dan menikmati perubahan warna pipi yang lebih tua di bawah tatapannya. "Kau bukan hanya akan ada di masa depanku. Kaulah masa depanku."

Pada satu momen kelemahan seperti saat ini, kata-kata seperti itu tentu saja sangat menyentuh hati Wonwoo. Meski Mingyu baru saja menyuruhnya untuk behenti mengatai diri sendiri bodoh, tapi Wonwoo merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Karena lagi-lagi dia melakukannya. Lagi-lagi dia hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Membuat asumsi dan menarik kesimpulan tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaan Mingyu. Padahal Mingyu sudah puluhan kali membuktikan diri padanya. Menunjukkan seberapa dahsyat cinta yang dia miliki untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak tahu kapan dia akan berhenti menjadi idiot tidak berguna seperti ini.

"Ouw _hyung_ jangan menangis lagi."

Wonwoo mengangkat jarinya untuk menyentuh pipi. Air mata lagi-lagi ada di sana. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia menangis tadi.

"Ini bukan air mata, aku hanya kelilipan debu."

Mingyu tertawa ringan. "Kau betul-betul cengeng untuk ukuran anak laki-laki setinggi hampir dua meter. Kemarilah. Biarkan aku memelukmu lagi." Dan Wonwoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk dipeluk Mingyu lagi.

"Tapi apa kau serius?"

"Tentang?"

"Semua. Kau tidak akan berhenti mencntaiku, aku adalah masa depanmu."

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku mencintaimu _hyung_. Bahkan kau sendiri tidak. Kalau suatu hari nanti kau yang berhenti mencintaiku,"—Wonwoo segera menyangkal dengan mengatakan 'itu tidak akan pernah terjadi'—"kubilang seandainya _hyung_ , seandainya. Aku senang kalau kau bilang itu tidak akan terjadi. Tapi seandainya kau berhenti. Aku tidak akan mau melepasmu. Aku akan memohon sampai kau muak. Aku akan menangis dan berteriak dan melakukan apa saja asalkan kau tidak pergi. Aku akan mengikatmu dan mengurungmu di dalam lemari. Karena itu, kalau suatu hari kau berpikir untuk berhenti mencintaiku, ingatlah perkataanku malam ini dan pikirkan betapa tidak menyenangkannya kalau kau mencoba meninggalkanku."

Apa yang terjadi dengan 'Kalau kau mencintai seseorang, kau melepaskannya saat dia ingin pergi'? Ah itu sama sekali tidak penting sekarang. Wonwoo terkekeh. Hati jauh lebih ringan dari beberapa hari terakhir yang dilewatinya. "Aku akan mengingatnya."

"Bagus."

Lalu mereka diam dalam posisi itu. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya menikmati kehangatan yang mereka dapat dari tubuh satu sama lain di temperatur november yang tidak lagi sedingin hati mereka. Saat itu adalah penghujung musim gugur tapi dalam paru-paru mereka untuk kesekian kalinya berkembang kelopak-kelopak bunga dari ranting yang sempat mengering. Ketika jatuh cinta, ketika mereka ada begitu dekat dengan satu sama lain dengan pengertian hati yang sama dan debar jantung yang bergerak heboh seolah jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, segala musim adalah musim semi. Perasaan yang menyenagkan.

Setelah selesai menata perasaan dan merasa mereka tidak bisa lagi melawan dingin malam itu dengan mengandalkan kehangatan pelukan mereka, akhirnya dua remaja itu meraih tas masing-masing dan berjalan dengan berpegangan tangan menuju rumah.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah Wonwoo. Sama seperti malam-malam yang dulu. Saling menatap mesra dengan mata yang meneriakkan sejuta kasih sayang. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo sangat erat seperti dia tidak ingin melepasnya. Masih dipenuhi rasa takut bahwa jika dia melepaskannya sekarang, besok Wonwoo akan muncul di depannya lagi sebagai orang yang berbeda.

Ketakuan itu, segera dihilangkan oleh Wonwoo sendiri dengan tersenyum menenangkan. Ciuman lama di bibirnya dengan mata yang ditutup. "Kita akan bertemu lagi besok. Sekarang pulang dan tidurlah."

"Tidur denganku malam ini?" pinta Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum lagi. Mengelus rambut Mingyu dengan tangannya yang bebas dan mengatakan, "Lain kali, Gyu."

"Ayolah. Aku sangat rindu memelukmu."

"Kau akan bisa memelukku dengan puas setelah aku tidak sekacau sekarang."

Lalu dia melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan berbalik membuka pagar rumahnya. Meninggalkan Mingyu berdiri di sana, hanya memandang punggungnya hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Tapi malam itu sama sekali bukan malam-malam sebelumnya. Belum sempat Wonwoo melangkah jauh ke halaman rumahnya, lagi-lagi dia merasa tangannya ditarik dan tubuhnya dibalikkan dengan paksa oleh Mingyu. Pergerakannya sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba saja dia lagi-lagi sudah terjebak di antara lengan kekasihnya. Dari dada mereka yang menempel sangat dekat, Wonwoo bisa merasakan detak jantung yang bersahutan. Antara miliknya dengan milik Mingyu. Tapi rasanya pada setiap satu kali detak jantungnya, dia bisa merasakan dua kali detak jantung Mingyu. Lengan Mingyu sangat erat melingkari pinggangnya. Terasa posesif dan menegaskan bahwa 'ini adalah milikku'.

Wonwoo akan menertawai kelakuan Mingyu yang bersikap seakan-akan ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Tapi tawa itu cepat-cepat diredamnya ketika dia merasakan Mingyu yang menghirup aroma samponya sebelum berbicara dengan suara yang sangat lembut menggelitik cuping telinganya.

"Ayo kita menikah," kata Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo tidak lagi merasakan detak jantung yang bersahutan itu di sekitar dada mereka. Karena rasanya jantungnya sudah berhenti total begitu kata itu selesai terucap. Kemudian seolah Wonwoo tidak cukup jelas mendengarnya saat pertama, Mingyu mengulanginya dengan lebih lugas. Tanpa menarik napas panjang terlebih dulu kali ini. "Setelah lulus SMA, ayo kita langsung menikah."

Mendekati akhir masa remajanya, pada tahun terakhirnya sebagai pelajar, di akhir musim gugur pada usia delapan belas, bunga-bunga baru berkembang bergerombol di bawah dadanya, di jalur tenggorokannya, di dalam lambungnya, di setiap pembuluh darahnya. Akhir dari banyak hal menjadi awal dari sesuatu yang baru. Lamaran dari Mingyu kepada Wonwoo adalah hal besar ketiga yang terjadi tahun itu.

* * *

 ** _—kkeut—_**

* * *

 **Terima Kasih Banyak :**

* * *

 _aylopyu, KimHaelin29, Mocca2294, Firdha858, guest, kurangaqua, Twelves, Kyunie, WooMina, cbsideb, Guest, reminie, mes, Jjangmyeon, XiayuweLiu, Lissanien, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Jeon06, 7D, aishautami, whatamitoyou, loveyoumeanie, Nichanjung, deppsooh, Beaniem, PurpleLittleCho, Type your review here, Honeylii, deysm167, momo07, Nikeisha Farras_

* * *

 _a.n just want all of you to know that i super adore y'all asdfghjkl, minggu lalu aku lagi galau parah dan aku mutusin baca review kalian dan moodku keangkat banget. Karena itu makasih makasih makasih banget buat kalian semua :") Maap tiba2 aku melankolis kayak Wonwoo TT Hanya ingin kalian tau kalo aku sayang kalian and you literally save my life :*_

 _Btw chapter ini agak 'meh' ya tapi kuharap gak aneh2 banget XD ini chapter plg panjang dlm cerita ini wkwk semoga gak bosenin. Aku gak gitu ngerti sistem sekolah di Korea sih tapi setauku pake peringkat2 nasional gitu kan ya sama ada tempat belajar gitu buat siswa kls 3 kayak yg di drama Reply 1988 .-. maap kalo salah XD_

 _Oh iya soal seoksoon dan soonhoon di sini, jgn salah paham ya gaes. I have nothing against both. Aku gak berniat bikin soonyoung jd brengsek krn jihoon. Well, they have their own story. Kurasa gabanyak yg ngeship seoksoon ya xD tp aku mau buat side story mereka kalo ini udh selesai ehe /gapenting_

 _Selamat #700DayswithSVT keep supporting the boys yaaaaa. Support seluruh seventeen, jangan cuman beberapa dari mereka saja ya^^_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer_ : 17 Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Metaphorical Heart**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **11**

* * *

"Aku betul-betul serius ingin menikahimu." Mingyu memberitahu Wonwoo berulang kali setelah malam itu. Sambil memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan menuntut dan kedua tangan diletakkan di bahu yang lebih tua, mencegahnya melarikan diri untuk menghindar dari pembicaraan itu.

"Jangan konyol Gyu." Itu respon Wonwoo keesokan harinya ketika Mingyu memojokkan dan memaksanya untuk membalas tatapan pemuda itu di lorong depan kelasnya sepulang sekolah. Tidak ada orang kecuali mereka berdua di sana sore itu sehingga nyaris tidak ada celah untuk Wonwoo melarikan diri. Ke arah mana saja dia melayangkan pandang, tidak terlihat satu sosok manusia pun yang bisa membantu dia melarikan diri dari Mingyu dan lamaran konyolnya.

Mingyu membalas dengan mengerutkan kening dan pandangan bingung. "Konyol? Menurutmu ajakanku untuk menikah itu konyol?"

"Kita masih terlalu muda," bisik Wonwoo tidak berdaya. Namun mengingat sirkumtansi mereka, tidak ada masalah bagi Mingyu untuk bisa mendengarnya jelas.

"Persetan dengan usia," jawab Mingyu kasar. Jari-jarinya tenggelam di daging bahu Wonwoo, memancing erang kesalitan lolos dari bibirnya. Mingyu berbicara seraya mengeraskan rahang geram. "Kita berdua saling mencintai _hyung_. Tidak ada istilah terlalu muda untuk dua orang yang saling cinta mengikat hubungan dengan pernikahan."

Wonwoo menghela napas lemah sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah Gyu, aku tidak ingin kita terlalu terburu-buru dengan hubungan kita dan menyesal."

"Menyesal? Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal menikah denganmu." Mingyu mendengus. Sesaat kemudian melempar tatapan menuduh ke arah kekasihnya itu. "Atau apa kau mengatakan kalau kau takut menyesal seandainya menikah denganku?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Nyaris sekencang lari Usain Bolt Wonwoo menyangkal. "Ya Tuhan. Orang seperti apa yang akan menyesal kalau sudah mendapatkan kau sebagai suami?"

Mingyu mengernyit. Bertanya dalam hati mengapa Wonwoo begini? Bukan hanya satu atau dua kali. Tapi dia sudah terlalu sering menghadapi Wonwoo yang seperti ini. Tindakan dan kata-katanya sangat bertolak belakang. "Lalu kenapa? Apa kau hanya tidak ingin menikah denganku? Kau tidak yakin denganku?"

"Bukan begitu, oke?" Wonwoo menarik napas panjang. "Tentu saja aku ingin menikah denganmu. Tapi coba bayangkan Gyu. Kita sekarang saling mencintai. Hubungan kita masih baru dan tentu saja perasaan kita masih sangat kuat. Karena itu kau sangat menggebu-gebu ingin menikah sekarang. Tapi bagaimana kalau... bagaimana kalau kita sudah menikah setelah lulus SMA. Aku masih sembilan belas, kau masih delapan belas. Sama-sama naif dan hanya tahu satu sama lain. Lalu kita masuk kuliah. Bertemu orang-orang baru dan...dan jatuh cinta. Tapi kita sudah terlanjur menikah. Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Apa kau berencana mencari kekasih baru saat kuliah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi selalu ada kemungkinan kan?"

"Tentu saja selalu ada kemungkinan. Dengan 50 persen kemungkinan buruk dan 50 sisanya yang baik. Misalnya: kita akan menikah, masuk kuliah, bertemu orang-orang baru dan memperluas jaringan pertemanan, di penghujung hari kembali ke satu sama lain, memakan _popsicle_ berdua sambil menonton Home Alone di ruang tengah apartemen kita, mengadopsi seekor anjing yang lucu, dan kalau kau ingin, kita bisa mengadopsi anak juga suatu hari, lalu saling mencintai sampai tua sambil mengawasi anak kita tumbuh dewasa. Bukankah itu gambaran masa depan yang indah?"

Sepanjang Mingyu melontarkan idenya tentang masa depan pernikahan indah mereka, Wonwoo tidak sadar dirinya ikut terlena. Selama beberapa detik yang singkat itu dia membiarkan imajinasinya melayang seturut perkataan Mingyu. Potongan-potongan potret berisi gambaran masa depan yang berwarna dan penuh bunga (sama seperti dadanya), sebuah rumah di pinggir kota yang tenang dengan halaman yang luas dipenuhi tanaman herbal miliknya seperti yang ditanam ibunya di halaman belakang, pulang ke rumah dan menyantap hidangan yang sudah dimasakkan Mingyu, Wonwoo menginginkan seorang anak perempuan dan seekor anjing yang mirip dengan Mingyu, menghabiskan sabtu sore di ruang tengah sambil menonton film keluarga dan menghisap _popsicle_ dengan kaki saling mengait di bawah selimut. Sangat domestik.

"Karena itu kenapa kau malah membuat perencanaan yang payah seperti itu untuk kita?" Mingyu berbicara lagi, segera menghentak Wonwoo keluar dari lamunannya

Wonwoo membuang napas lemah. "Aku tidak tahu Gyu," ujarnya. Kerutan di atas dahinya bertambah satu setiap satu kata yang terucap. "Aku sudah pernah membuat janji seperti ini dulu dengan Sejeong." Raut wajah Mingyu seketika berubah masam saat nama Sejeong mengudara dari bibir Wonwoo tetapi dia berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Hanya melanjutkan santai. "Lihat saja bagaimana kami sekarang. Aku bahkan sudah tidak melihat bagian belakang tubuhnya selama berapa bulan. Aku tidak mau membuat janji yang sama dan terpaksa mengingkari janji itu lagi."

Mingyu membalas dengan mengeluarkan suara yang tidak koheren. Kedengarannya seperti raungan putus asa. "Tapi ini berbeda _hyung_. Kita berbeda." Mingyu menekankan 'kita'. "Memangnya waktu kau berjanji dengan Sejeong umurmu berapa? Dan kalian membuat perencanaan untuk kapan? Lagi pula kau tidak betul-betul jatuh cinta dengan Sejeong. Terlalu tidak adil untuk membandingkan itu dengan situasi kita sekarang."

Wonwoo bergeming tidak menjawab. Apa yang diucapkan Mingyu sebenarnya masuk akal. Tidak benar kalau Wonwoo membandingkan ajakan menikah Mingyu sekarang dengan janji yang dia ucapkan sebagai bocah tiga belas tahun yang naif dan merasa tahu banyak hal lebih dari lima tahun lalu kepada Sejeong. Sirkumtansinya terlalu berbeda. Sejujurnya Wonwoo hanya ingin keras kepala. Karena dia takut. Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang besar. Mereka tidak boleh bermain-main dan terlalu lancang mengambil keputusan untuk hal serius begitu. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan dan bagaimana cinta berakhir. Hubungan berakhir. Pernikahan berakhir. Manusia juga bisa berakhir hanya karena cinta. Seperti Guru Jung. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo bergidik mengingat gurunya yang malang.

Selagi Wonwoo tersesat dalam bayangan mengerikan di kepalanya, dia tidak menyadari Mingyu sudah menginvasi ruang bernafasnya. Saat dia menoleh, tanpa diharapkan hidung Mingyu sudah bersentuhan dengan ujung hidungnya, mata pemuda itu mengunci pandangan di iris coklat Wonwoo seolah tidak rela membiarkannya menggunakan mata itu untuk memandang objek lain yang bukan wajah Mingyu. Berkat gerakan tidak adil Mingyu itu, Wonwoo segera lupa dengan apa yang dia pikirkan tiga detik yang lalu atau bagaimana cara yang benar untuk bernafas.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Mingyu berbisik tepat di atas kulitnya. Sensasi menggelitik dari napasnya yang hangat secara aneh membuat Wonwoo merasa damai.

Wonwoo menutup mata pasrah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Mingyu, kau sudah tahu tentang Guru Jung..."

"Yeah?"

Masih dengan posisi yang identik dengan detik sebelumnya, Wonwoo menelan liurnya sebelum bergumam. "Yeah."

"Kau takut aku selingkuh?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

"Atau takut kau yang selingkuh?"

Wonwoo membuka mulutnya, siap dengan seribu sangkalan namun segera mengurungan niatnya dan menelan kembali katanya. Bukan tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi.

"Jeon Wonwoo, berhenti berpikir dengan kepalamu yang penuh paranoia." Selagi membisikkan kata-kata itu di atas kulitnya, Wonwoo merasakan tangan Mingyu mencari tangannya di bawah sana. Meraih tangan kanannya dengan tangan tangan kiri Mingyu, meletakkan setiap jemarinya di antara celah jemari Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak memikirkan betapa jari-jari Mingyu yang panjang dan besar sangat sesuai dengan miliknya yang lebih kurus dan sedikit lebih kecil. Seolah memang dirancang khusus untuk mengisi celah jemari satu sama lain. Entah bagaimana sentuhan kecil itu membuat Wonwoo merasa sedikit percaya diri. Menggugah alter egonya. Ini rasanya sangat tepat, pikir Wonwoo. Dia memang seharusnya ada di sini. Bersama Mingyu. Menggenggam tangannya seolah seluruh hidupnya tergantung pada itu.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak aku tahu cinta. Aku mencintaimu sekarang. Dan akan mencintaimu besok, lusa, selamanya. Sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Mingyu menyuarakan kata-kata menenangkan itu dengan lembut di telinganya. Dan meski ini bukan kali pertama telinga Wonwoo dimanjakan dengan pernyataan itu, jantungnya masih tetap berdebar gila seperti saat dia mengecup Mingyu pertama kali. Hatinya masih terasa begitu tersentuh seperti malam itu di kamar Mingyu saat mereka memutuskan untuk jujur mengenai isi hati mereka. Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, itu membuatnya menangis. Bukan karena kesedihan. Melainkan akibat perasaan penuh di bawah dadanya. Rasa yang sama seperti bunga-bunga bermekaran di setiap cabang alveoli di dalam paru-parunya (lagi dan lagi sampai penuh seluruh darahnya bukan oleh oksigen tapi oleh kelopak bunga cinta yang indah).

"Wonwoo aku menicntaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu. Tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Kau dan sikap egoismu. Kau dan sifat tukang perintahmu. Kau dengan seluruh insekuritimu. Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. Tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada orang lain. Bagaimana caranya untuk membuatmu mengerti hatiku?"

Suara Mingyu terdengar lembut namun rasa frustasinya sangat kentara dalam penekanan setiap katanya. Wonwoo bisa merasakannya. Oleh karena itu dia memaksa suara yang seakan terperangkap dalam tenggorokannya untuk membalas, "Aku juga mencintaimu Mingyu."

Hanya itu. Tidak ada rentetan kalimat panjang untuk mengimbangi pernyataan Mingyu. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk memunculkan kembali senyuman pemuda itu. "Wonwoo?"

"Ya?"

"Ayo kita menikah setelah lulus SMA."

Tangisan Wonwoo menjadi semakin kencang setelah itu. Bukan hanya sekedar air mata yang mengalir dan hidung yang memerah tapi juga diikuti raungan keras yang menyebabkan Mingyu panik. Elusan penuh afeksi dan puluhan kata menenangkan diberikan Mingyu demi meredakan tangisnya. Wonwoo meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya di depan mulut untuk meredam suaranya, membawa tangan Mingyu serta karena dia belum melepas tautan tangan mereka sama sekali (Mingyu sama sekali tidak keberatan).

Di antara raung tangis dan suara-suara yang nyaris terdengar tidak manusiawi lolos dari tenggorokan Wonwoo, terselip satu kata "ya" singkat.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian Wonwoo menemukan dirinya duduk di salah satu kursi ruang makan Kelurga Kim. Kim Mingyu di sisi kanannya, membiarkan jari mereka tertaut sama seperti kemarin. Tangan Wonwoo berkeringat hebat diakibatkan rasa gugup yang menjadi. Wajahnya ditundukkan menghindari kontak mata dengan ayah-ibunya serta Tuan-Nyonya Kim. Meski begitu, dia tidak gagal merasakan tatapan tajam (entah marah atau lelah atau campuran keduanya) yang ditujukan ke arah dirinya dan Mingyu. Mereka seperti sedang berada di meja persidangan. Mingyu menggerak-gerakkan jempolnya di atas kulit Wonwoo, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup Wonwoo dengan gerakan sederhana itu. Wonwoo, sama sekali tidak hilang gugupnya.

"Ini akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Mingyu sudah mengulangi kalimat yang sama setiap dua menit sekali selama dua hari. Keringat di pelipis dan telapak tangan Mingyu berkata sebaliknya.

"Jadi..." suara Tuan Kim sangat berat, jauh melebihi Wonwoo. "Kalian serius tentang rencana ingin menikah."

Mingyu, melawan rasa gugupnya berada pada tekanan atmosfer yang berat berusaha menjawab percaya diri. "Ya, ayah."

Wonwoo mendengar suara dengusan nafas yang keras. Lalu hening selama beberapa detik sebelum ibunya berbicara. "Pernikahan bukan sesuatu yang main-main. Kalian berdua sadar itu kan?" Persis apa yang dipikirkan Wonwoo begitu mendengar lamaran Mingyu kali pertama malam itu.

Lagi-lagi Mingyu menjawab. "Tentu saja, Bi." Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Wonwoo. "Kami juga tidak bermaksud bermain-main dengan ini."

Dengusan lain lolos dari hidung salah satu orang dewasa itu. "Mingyu, Wonwoo..." Itu adalah suara Ayah Mingyu lagi. "Kami mengerti perasaan kalian. Sangat mengerti."

 _Tapi kalian tidak mengerti._

"Kami juga pernah muda," Tuan Kim terdengar jengah. Mereka sudah ada dalam sesi diskusi ini selama lebih dari sepuluh menit. Mingyu yang memberitahu rencana mereka untuk beberapa bulan yang akan datang dengan lantang begitu piring-piring disingkirkan dari atas meja. Awalnya mereka pikir itu hanya salah satu dari lelucon kedua remaja itu. Tapi setelah melihat lebih jauh ke dalam determinasi di bola mata gelap Mingyu dan kepala Wonwoo yang ditundukkan tidak percaya diri seolah baru saja tertangkap basah melakukan kejahatan, keempat orang dewasa itu paham bahwa Mingyu betul-betul serius dengan perkataan dan keinginannya.

Sekarang yang menjadi masalah adalah kedua anak itu masih terlalu muda. Keputusan yang mereka ambil untuk masa depan mereka sekarang belum bisa dipercaya sepenuhnya. Bukan berarti bahwa pasangan Kim dan Jeon berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti—kalau tidak sekarang—Mingyu dan Wonwoo akan sadar bahwa mereka tidak diciptakan untuk bersama dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup sendiri-sendiri. Satu-satunya harapan mereka untuk hubungan kedua anak lelaki mereka adalah jalan penuh kebahagiaan supaya mereka bisa bersama sampai tua. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada yang tahu kehidupan. Bisa saja mereka bertengkar hanya satu bulan setelah pernikahan mereka, mereka masih sangat muda. Ditambah lagi jika mempertimbangkan rekam jejak hubungan mereka sejauh ini, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang percaya kalau Wonwoo dan Mingyu—khususnya Wonwoo—akan cukup bijak menghadapinya.

"Menikah bukan hanya soal bersumpah di altar, mendaftarkan diri di catatan sipil sebaga suami istri, lalu hidup bahagia selamanya," kata Nyonya Jeon hati-hati. "Ibu harap kalian mengerti, nak. Ada lebih banyak hal-hal rumit yang harus kalian hadapi setelah menikah. Wonwoo belum siap untuk itu. Aku sangat mengenalmu."

"Tenanglah Bi, aku bisa mengatasi itu semua." Mingyu bersikeras. "Percaya pada kami. Kami sangat saling mencintai."

Lalu seseorang di antara mereka berempat, terdengar kesal dan sudah habis kesabaran menantang dengan pertanyaan, "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian takutkan? Sampai-sampai memaksa menikah secepat itu? Apa yang kau takutkan Mingyu?"

"Aku..." Mingyu berhenti sejenak. Tangannya yang menggenggam Wonwoo sedari tadi dilepas dari sana dan diletakkan begitu saja di atas pahanya sendiri. Seperti diserang tepat pada titik terlemahnya. _Apa yang dia takutkan?_ Entahlah. Mungkin ketidakpercayaan Wonwoo pada hubungan mereka. Mungkin adanya probabilitas 50 persen yang diucapkan Wonwoo padanya dua hari lalu. Mungkin ketakutannya kalau Wonwoo tidak ada di sampingnya selalu maka akan ada Hoshi Hoshi dan Sejeong Sejeong lain yang menggoyahkan perasaan Wonwoo kepadanya. Mungkin itu adalah bentuk ketidakpercayaan dirinya. Jika dia tidak mengikat Wonwoo sekarang, dia takut suatu hari nanti dia akan menyesal. Bukan hanya Wonwoo yang takut bahwa salah satu dari mereka akan berubah. Mingyu juga memiliki ketakutan yang serupa. Dia hanya lebih pandai menyembunyikannya selama ini. Bahkan sampai detik ini. Dia menutupi insekuriti itu dengan berpura-pura bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lalu memanipulasi Wonwoo dengan memaksakan ide-ide tentang masa depan ke dalam kepalanya.

Pada akhirnya Mingyu itu pendusta. Dia tidak betul-betul percaya dengan perkataan orang "jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau melepaskannya jika dia ingin pergi". Itu adalah omong kosong. Dia persis seperti yang dikatakan Hoshi dan Sejeong kepada kekasihnya ini. Cintanya itu egois dan serakah. Dia ingin memiliki Wonwoo seorang diri. Selamanya. Kalau Wonwoo ingin lepas darinya suatu hari nanti, dia ingin punya alasan untuk tetap menahannya.

"Aku sangat mencintai Wonwoo," ujar Mingyu pelan. Seperti seseorang yang sudah kalah. Akhirnya menyadari kesalahan dalam niatnya.

"Kami tahu Gyu. Tentu saja kami tahu." Ibu Mingyu berujar lembut di depannya. Dia tidak terlihat menghakimi atau merasa lelah. Hanya sekelebat pemahaman tergambar di iris matanya yang kelam seperti milik Mingyu. Mingyu mewarisi mata itu dari Ibunya, persis serupa. "Tapi cinta bukan berarti kalian harus terburu-buru meresmikan hubungan kalian sekarang. Ibu takut itu hanya akan menjadi beban untuk kalian."

"Tidak Bu," erang Mingyu. "Aku tidak akan pernah merasa terbeban."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum paham. "Ibu tahu. Tetap saja, Ibu ingin kalian menjalani masa muda kalian senormal mungkin. Lulus SMA, masuk universitas, bertemu orang-orang, berpacaran seperti orang muda lain, bersosialisasi dengan orang lain secara normal. Kalau kalian memaksa langsung menikah setelah lulus SMA, ibu takut kalian akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi dewasa dengan normal. Ibu ingin kau mengerti itu."

"Kau adalah anak muda yang cerdas, kami percaya kau bisa mengerti dengan keinginan kami ini."

Mingyu bungkam. _Aku tidak ingin menjadi normal kalau itu berarti aku bisa saja kehilangan Wonwoo nanti. Aku tidak ingin bertemu orang-orang baru yang tidak kupedulikan sementara seseorang mendekati Wonwoo_ ku _dan berusaha merebutnya dariku. Aku tidak ingin..._

Wonwoo meletakkan tangannya di atas punggung tangan Mingyu. Memberikannya remasan yang dimaksud untuk menenangkan emosi Mingyu yang tidak karuan. Saat Mingyu mengangkat kepala untuk melihat Wonwoo, pemuda itu sedang menatap lurus ke arah orang tua mereka. Tersenyum percaya diri, tidak seperti Wonwoo yang akhir-akhir ini sering dia tunjukkan kepada Mingyu. Untuk sesaat dia kembali menjadi Wonwoo tujuh tahun. Yang membawa Mingyu dari depan gerbang rumahnya dan menghentikan tangisannya dengan sebatang _popsicle_ dan _game_ di kamarnya. _Hyung_ yang sangat dikagumi oleh Mingyu.

"Tentu saja kami mengerti," kata Wonwoo. Membuka suara untuk pertama kali malam itu. "Mungkin kami memang belum cukup dewasa untuk menikah sekarang."

Oh tidak. Itu tidak sama seperti yang dipikirkan Mingyu. "Wonwoo apa yang..."

Wonwoo tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Mingyu berbicara. "Karena itu kami akan pergi kuliah, menikmati masa muda kami dan kembali mengumpulkan kalian seperti ini setelah itu untuk meminta restu menikah."

"Cukup adil."

Lalu perbincangan itu ditutup. Diganti dengan membicarakan nilai-nilai sekolah dan rencana untuk masuk universitas. Mingyu sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk protes lagi mengenai rencana pernikahannya. Dia juga tidak punya energi tersisa untuk melakukannya. Merasa terkhianati oleh kepatuhan Wonwoo pada keinginan orang tua mereka.

.

.

.

"Berikan jari kelingkingmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk membuat sumpah."

Wonwoo dengan ragu menjalankan jari kelingkingnya yang teracung menyongsong milik Mingyu yang sudah menggantung di udara selama beberapa detik. Dalam waktu singkat kedua jemari mereka sudah tertaut. Wonwoo menadah untuk memandang wajah Mingyu dan segera bertemu dengan mata pemuda itu yang nampaknya sudah memandanginya sejak beberapa menit lalu dengan pupil yang mengecil, menunjukkan seberapa jatuh cintanya dia dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu memamerkan salah satu senyum lembut dengan taringnya.

"Kita akan bersama selamanya," Mingyu berkata lembut seraya menautkan kelingking mereka.

Melihat Mingyu yang seperti itu membuat Wonwoo tidak kuasa melawan dorongan dari dalam dirinya yang tanpa pikir panjang menggerakkan otot-otot di sekitar rahangnya sehingga dia membalas senyum kekasihnya itu.

Wonwoo ingat. Mereka pernah melakukan ini. Bertahun lalu di saat satu-satunya yang penting bagi mereka hanyalah berbagi _popsicle_ dan menonton Home Alone berdua di ruang tengah. Dia dulu membuat Mingyu berjanji untuk tidak sekali pun menghabiskan _popsicle_ tanpa dirinya dan dia akan melakukan hal yang serupa. _Popsicle_ itu adalah simbol persahabatan mereka bahkan hingga hari ini, setelah persahabatan berganti menjadi sesuatu yang lebih.

Kali ini Mingyu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya untuk disambut Wonwoo bukan hanya untuk mengulang sentimen yang sama lantas membuat janji serupa.

"Berjanjilah," katanya lambat. Kelingking meremas jari terkecil Wonwoo lebih erat "Walau kita tidak diijinkan langsung menikah setelah lulus SMA, kau tetap akan mempertahankan cinta kita. Hatimu tidak akan berubah."

Wonwoo membiarkan senyumnya semakin merekah mendengar Mingyu. "Janji."

"Kau tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta dengan orang lain dan kita akan menikah setelah kita cukup dewasa menurut orang-orang."

"Janji."

"Berjanjilah..."

"Mingyu." Wonwoo memotong sebelum Mingyu membuat janji lain yang konyol. Dia meletakkan satu tangannya di atas pipi Mingyu dan memandangnya lembut. "Ayo kita menjalani hubungan ini dengan normal seperti kata Bibi."

Mingyu menghela napas lemah."Aku tidak pernah ingin kehilanganmu."

"Kau tidak akan," jawab Wonwoo dengan bisikan. Tangannya digunakan untuk mengelus-elus pipi Mingyu. Saat melihat yang lebih muda seolah meleleh di bawah sentuhannya, Wonwoo menyadari betapa jatuh cintanya dia dengan Mingyu. Bukan hal baru tapi rasanya sepeti itu. "Mingyu!"

"Hm?"

"Cinta itu apa?" Wonwoo bertanya.

Mingyu diam sejenak. "Cinta..."

"Apakah cinta itu sangat sederhana? Ingin menikah karena kita jatuh cinta. Tidak ingin menikah jika kita tidak jatuh cinta."

Mingyu tertawa ringan. "Kau betul-betul membuatnya terdengar sederhana sekali. Kata orang tua kita pernikahan bukan sesuatu yang sederhana."

"Hoshi bilang cinta tidak sederhana. Tidak ajaib seperti dalam buku cerita."

"Cinta itu..." Mingyu berujar pelan. "Perasaan hangat saat bersama seseorang." Mengulangi sesuatu yang sudah dia katakan lima tahun lalu. "Seperti saat aku memandang matamu. Seperti saat kau memberitahu kau mencintaiku. Seperti tanganmu yang ada di atas kulitku dan membuat dadaku seperti akan meledak. Seperti melihat seseorang yang sudah tumbuh bersamaku selama sepuluh tahun membicarakan tentang cinta dengannya dan menyadari bahwa aku ingin selalu melihatnya seperti ini di atas tempat tidurku, aku sangat ingin menikahinya lalu sebuah suara yang lain dalam kepalaku memberitahuku 'Bodoh, untuk apa mengarang-ngarang arti cinta yang lain, ini adalah cinta.'"

Wonwoo tertawa pelan, lalu membalas lagi, "Berbagi _popsicle_ dan menonton Home Alone berdua."

"Apa _hyung_?"

"Dulu kau pernah bilang kalau cinta di antara kita adalah berbagi _popsicle_ , mengobrol, atau saat kita menonton Home Alone berdua, makan _popcorn_ buatan _eomma_ atau bibi, itu adalah cinta."

"Benar," jawab Mingyu. "Kita sudah melakukan itu sejak kecil. Ayo kita tetap melakukannya sampai tua. Karena itu... karena itu jangan pernah mencari defenisi lain dari cinta dengan orang lain."

Wonwoo tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sebagai balasan. Hanya meletakkan satu tangan di atas dada Mingyu, tepat pada titik yang menyembunyikan organ inti seluruh peredaran darah di bawah kulit kekasihnya. Dia bisa merasakan detak brutalnya di bawah berlapis-lapis benang dan kulit yang menutupinya. Begitu memburu hingga dia takut _arteri_ utamanya akan pecah dan _vena_ nya kian membelit satu dengan yang lain. Itu bisa membunuh Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo tidak senaif itu. Dia tahu pasti bukan itu yang tengah terjadi. Kekacauan di bawah kulitnya tidak akan betul-betul membunuhnya. Ketika memikirkan bahwa dialah yang menjadi alasan kekacauan itu di sekitar dada Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak merasa puas diri.

Dia memiliki efek seperti ini kepada Kim Mingyu. _Yang_ dari _yin_ nya. Segala sesuatu yang baik yang sudah terjadi dalam hidup Wonwoo. Yang mengisi paru-parunya penuh dengan kelopak-kelopak indah yang sekarang dia tahu tidak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi.

Malam itu Wonwoo tidur. Satu tangan di atas dada Mingyu. Dia delapan belas tahun. Membiarkan matanya yang lelah menutup tanpa rasa khwatir akan hari esok. Karena jika dia terlelap malam ini, besok dia akan bangun dan Mingyu masih akan tetap mencintainya. Dia tidak takut dengan apa pun yang menanti mereka di masa depan. Wonwoo percaya, malam ini, besok, lusa, sampai lima puluh tahun ke depan, bunga-bunga di dalam dada mereka tidak mungkin layu begitu saja, mereka tidak akan kehabisan _popsicle_ untuk dibagi, sama halnya dengan cinta di dalam hati mereka.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlari terlalu cepat seperti sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran orang gila. Tiba-tiba saja hujan bulan November sudah digantikan oleh butir-butir putih es yang dingin. Temperatur dengan sangat cepat menurun di kota kecil mereka. Wonwoo tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah jika tidak dengan setidaknya empat lapis baju hangat.

Mereka membuat perayaan natal bersama keluarga Mingyu. Dengan pohon natal yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo diletakkan di ujung ruangan, ada kalkun panggang untuk makan malam dan segelas coklat hangat yang dibagikan kepada setiap orang saat acara bertukar kado. Wonwoo membeli _sweater_ pasangan yang mirip untuk dia dan Mingyu lalu sarung tangan untuk bepergian di musim dingin kepada keempat orang tua mereka. Sementara Mingyu menghadiahinya dengan cincin titanium yang sederhana tapi terlihat sangat cantik melingkar di jari manis Wonwoo.

"Anggap saja sebagai pengganti cincin pernikahan kita yang ditunda," kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum. Gigi taringnya yang mencuat dari balik senyumnya, mengalahkan dinginnya temperatur dua puluh empat september dan membuat pipi Wonwoo terasa hangat.

Segera setelahnya tahun sudah berganti, Wonwoo pergi ke kuil bersama Mingyu untuk mendoakan peruntungan yang baik bagi mereka tahun ini. Wonwoo meminta agar dia bisa dikirim ke SNU bersama Mingyu pertengahan tahun ini dan supaya hubungan mereka bisa bertahan untuk jangka waktu yang sangat lama dan ketika berkata lama, Wonwoo tidak berbicara tentang hari yang banyak melainkan tahun yang banyak, kalau bisa sampai maut memisahkan. Lalu di ujung doanya, diam-diam dia berdoa untuk Hoshi dan Seokmin, juga untuk persahabatannya dengan Hoshi. Dia tidak berbicara dengan pemuda sipit itu sejak November. Kalau harus jujur, meski masih sedikit kesal, dia rindu Hoshi dengan lelucon konyolnya.

 _Valentine_ hanya dirayakan dengan dua bungkus _popsicle_ merah yang dibeli Mingyu sepulang sekolah di toko kelontong di persimpangan jalan.

Beberapa bulan terakhir di Sekolah Menengah dihabiskan dengan berlembar-lembar soal latihan dan dua gelas kopi setiap hari, satu di pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah dan gelas lainnya saat dia menghabiskan nyaris sepanjang malam di tempat belajar. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain atau sesi bermesraan seperti sebelumnya. Mingyu mencoba untuk tidak keberatan meski rasanya sulit.

Satu hari antara April dan Mei, Wonwoo datang kepada Hoshi membawa kotak bekal makan siang bersama sekotak susu strawberry. Dia menggeser buku-buku yang ada di atas meja temannya itu lalu menggantinya dengan kotak bekalnya.

Hari itu Wonwoo mengabaikan kerutan di atas dahi Hoshi yang menatapnya penasaran. Pemuda bermata sipit itu hanya menontonnya membuka tutup bekal dan menusukkan sedotan ke kotak susu strawberrynya.

Seolah tidak peduli apa pendapat si pemilik meja, Wonwoo meraih sumpitnya, menggunakannya untuk mengambil nasi dan mulai makan dengan lahap. Ini cara yang mirip dengan bagaimana Hoshi pertama menghampirinya di tahun pertama Sekolah Menengah dulu. Sama seperti saat itu, butuh waktu beberapa menit dengan beberapa suap nasi ditambah 'aku mau sedikit karimu ya' lalu mencuri sepotong kentang sebelum pemiliknya sempat bereaksi, sampai akhirnya Wonwoo berhenti memberi fokusnya kepada makan siang dan balik memandang Hoshi dengan kening sengaja dikerutkan.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo. Nada bicaranya mengindikasikan seolah-olah dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh sama sekali.

Hoshi tidak segera menjawab. Dia menaikkan salah satu alisnya, mengamati Wonwoo dengan teliti. Setelah beberapa menit, Hoshi yakin bahwa ini betul-betul terjadi, bukan hanya khayalan acak di siang hari akibat terlalu banyak mengerjakan soal, Hoshi memberanikan diri bertanya, "Apa kau yakin tidak salah tempat?"

"Hah? Salah tempat seperti apa maksudnya?"

"Emm kau makan siang di mejaku?"

"Lalu? Memangnya salah makan siang di meja temanmu? Lihat mereka," Wonwoo berbalik, hendak menunjuk kepada sekumpulan anak yang suka menyatukan meja supaya mereka bisa makan sambil berkelakar. Namun tidak ada yang seperti itu di belakangnya, atau di manapun di ruang kelas itu. Semua orang tidak terlihat menikmati makan siangnya, buku-buku terbuka di atas meja sementara mereka menyuap makanan dengan malas ke mulut. Ini adalah pemandangan yang wajar di ruang kelas tahun ketiga sepertinya. Wonwoo mengangkat bahu dan segera berbalik lagi ke Hoshi. "Tidak ada lagi yang menyatukan meja untuk makan sambil bergosip. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada salahnya memindahkan kursi dan makan di satu meja dengan sahabatku."

"Bukannya kau marah padaku?" Hoshi bertanya ragu. Satu tangannya diletakkan di belakang tengkuknya, menggaruk kulit yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Wonwoo merespon dengan memutar bola mata. "Jangan konyol. Apa pun yang kau lakukan dengan kehidupan cintamu, walau aku sangat kesal dengan keputusanmu, pada akhirnya kau tetap sahabatku satu-satunya," kata Wonwoo. Dia memberi salah satu senyum paling tulus yang bisa ditawarkannya. Dengan cepat dia menambahkan. "Tentu saja Mingyu tidak dihitung."

"Lalu Seokmin..."

"Ssshh," Wonwoo membungkam Hoshi dengan menjejalkan sesumpit telur gulung ke mulutnya. "Aku kasihan dengan Seokmin, tentu saja. Tapi biar bagaimana pun kau itu sahabatku, seburuk apa pun kesalahanmu, aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu."

"Wonwoo, aku... Seokmin..."

"Mari simpan cerita itu untuk nanti, aku ingin makan siang dan segera kembali belajar."

"Baiklah, Jeon Wonwoo siswa teladan yang mengincar satu kursi di SNU."

Sisa jam makan siang itu kemudian dihabiskan dengan saling mencuri lauk dari kotak bekal mereka, membicarakan rencana-rencana mereka setelah lulus SMA. Hoshi berencana untuk tidak mendaftar ke universitas begitu lulus. Dia akan pergi ke akademi dan belajar menari seperti yang selalu diinginkannya sejak SMP. Tahun berikutnya atau berkutnya lagi barulah dia akan mendaftar ke universitas. Dari determinasi yang sangat kentara dalam suaranya, Hoshi sudah terdengar sangat mantap dengan tujuan masa depannya.

Saat Hoshi membalikkan pertanyaan kepada Wonwoo dengan kasual, "Bagaimana denganmu? Mau ambil jurusan apa di SNU?" Wonwoo tersedak oleh liurnya sendiri di tenggorokan. Sama sekali tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan seperti itu datang terlalu cepat. Berbeda dengan Hoshi, Wonwoo—meski sudah menetapkan universitas tujuannya—sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan dengan hidupnya. Kecuali untuk selalu berada dekat dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak punya rencana lain. Itu terdengar terlalu menyedihkan, Wonwoo baru sadar setelah berhadapan dengan alis Hoshi yang berjengit menunggu jawab darinya. Dibandingkan dengan rencana matang Hoshi untuk masa depannya, jawaban Wonwoo terdengar sangat kekanak-kanakan. Sehingga dia tidak bisa membiarkan jawaban konyol seperti itu lolos dari mulutnya.

"Aku... belum memikirkannya." Sebagai gantinya Wonwoo berkata.

Tapi itu pun terdengar tidak kalah memalukan setelah terucap. Dia mengharapkan reaksi mengerikan dari Hoshi mendengar jawaban tidak masuk akalnya. Tetapi Hoshi tidak melakukannya. Raut wajahnya melembut, satu per satu kerutan di dahinya dikendurkan. Seolah dia mengerti. "Tidak apa-apa, masih ada waktu," kata Hoshi. Wonwoo membalas dengan tersenyum masam. Hoshi segera menambahkan, "Tapi kuharap kau melakukan sesuatu yang kau sukai dengan hidupmu. Bukannya membiarkan mimpimu tergantung pada orang lain, siapa pun mereka."

 _Mingyu adalah sesuatu yang kusukai._

.

.

Hanya tiga minggu setelah pembicaraannya dengan Hoshi, sekali lagi pemuda sipit itu mengajari Wonwoo sesuatu tentang dirinya sendiri. "Kau sangat suka membaca, kenapa tidak ambil jurusan sastra?"

Terkadang itu menakutkan bagaimana Hoshi jauh lebih mengenal Jeon Wonwoo daripada Wonwoo sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo tidak diterima di SNU. Sedikit menyedihkan mengingat betapa keras dia berusaha setahun terakhir demi mendapat satu kursi di universitas itu. Untuk tetap dekat dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak menangis di depan papan pengumuman yang tidak memuat nomor ujiannya seperti calon mahasiswa lain yang tidak lolos. Juga tidak menangis saat Mingyu bersama Hoshi menepuk punggungnya sebagai bentuk penghiburan. Anehnya dia tidak sesedih yang dia dan orang-orang lain bayangkan. Semua orang berpikir kalau Wonwoo paling tidak akan merasa sedikit depresi dengan kekalahannya. Dia sudah terobsesi dengan universitas itu sejak Mingyu menerima surat penerimaannya. Tapi dia tidak. Wonwoo menerima hasilnya dengan berlapang dada. Yang sulit malah meyakinkan Mingyu untuk menerima kenyataan kekasihnya tidak cukup pintar untuk melewati ujian masuk SNU dan bahwa mereka terpaksa harus berpisah paling sedikit empat tahun lamanya.

"Aku akan melepas beasiswaku dan ikut ujian masuk universitas lain denganmu _hyung_." Mingyu bersikeras malam harinya.

Tetapi Wonwoo dengan persisten menggelengkan kepala dan menatap marah ke arah kekasihnya. "Apa kau bodoh? Kalau kau melepas beasiswamu supaya kau bisa mendaftar ke universitas manapun aku nanti diterima, aku bersumpah aku akan memotong kelaminmu dengan tanganku sendiri supaya kau hidup penuh penyesalan seumur hidup," ancamnya.

Mingyu meneguk paksa ludahnya. Meski tahu dengan jelas bahwa Wonwoo tidak akan mungkin melakukan tindakan sekejam itu, dia tetap ngeri. "Tapi _hyung_..." Dia merengek.

"Tidak ada tapi Gyu," potong Wonwoo cepat. Tidak memberi celah bagi Mingyu menginterupsi. Dia membuang napas sekali kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Mungkin ini tidak terlalu buruk. Aku takut... aku takut kalau kita terus bersama bahkan waktu kuliah, aku akan menjadi terlalu tergantung padamu dan kita jadi punya hubungan yang tidak sehat."

"Tidak sehat apanya?" protes Mingyu. " _Hyung,_ dengar aku..."

"Tidak Mingyu, kau yang dengar. Kumohon untuk kali ini. Aku... tujuanku masuk ke SNU sejak awal sudah tidak benar, mungkin karena itulah aku tidak lolos ke sana. Aku sendiri belum pernah memikirkan apa yang ingin kulakukan dengan hidupku kecuali untuk bersamamu dan itu tidak adil. Tidak adil untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah menyadari itu dulu, tapi tidak seharusnya aku memperlakukan diriku sendiri begini. Aku seolah-olah hidup hanya untukmu dan tidak pernah betul-betul untuk diriku sendiri, bukannya aku keberatan juga dengan yang seperti itu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sudah memikirkannya. Dan aku sudah tahu, untuk pertama kalinya, hal yang betul-betul kusukai dan ingin kulakukan yang tidak melibatkanmu. Aku... sudah mengambil keputusan Gyu. Bahkan sebelum aku tahu kalau SNU tidak menerimaku. Aku juga sudah membuat rencana kalaupun aku diterima, aku tetap tidak akan mengambilnya. Aku mendaftar beasiswa di universitas lain dan sekarang sedang menunggu apakah mereka akan melanjutkan ke tes wawancara, kalau aku lolos wawancara, aku akan kuliah di sana."

Mingyu tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat. Hanya berdiri serta mengacak rambutnya gemas sebelum melemparkan salah satu pandangan menuduh yang membuat Wonwoo merasa bersalah. "Sudah berapa lama kau merencanakan ini?"

Wonwoo menelan air liurnya gugup. "Sebulan. Kurang lebih."

"Tanpa sekali pun membicarakannya denganku?"

"Karena ini adalah masa depanku." Wonwoo beralasan. "Aku ingin menentukannya sendiri, tanpa pengaruh orang lain. Kalau itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik, Ibu dan Ayahku juga belum tahu rencana ini. Kau yang pertama kuberitahu."

Informasi itu tidak bisa dipungkiri membuat Mingyu merasa sedikit lebih baik. Meski tetap kecewa dengan kerahasiaan Wonwoo tentang hal yang begitu penting. Seolah-olah pendapatnya sama sekali tidak berarti, tapi untuk adilnya, seperti yang Wonwoo katakan, itu adalah masa depannya sendiri dan supaya tidak ada penyesalan di kemudian hari, mungkin memang lebih baik Wonwoo mengambil keputusan untuk dirinya sendiri, tidak terlalu bergantung pada apa yang dikehendaki hati Mingyu.

"Dimana?" akhirnya Mingyu dengan suara lemah bertanya. "Kau mau kuliah dimana?"

"Tidak terlalu jauh darimu." Wonwoo tersenyum lembut, merasa kalau Mingyu akhirnya sudah sepemahaman dengannya. "Hanya dua jam naik bus dari SNU. Hongik."

"Kita tidak akan tinggal bersama sepanjang kuliah." Mingyu membalas sedikit merajuk tapi Wonwoo tahu kalau Mingyu tidak akan menentang lagi keinginannya.

"Kita bisa saling mengunjungi akhir pekan."

"Aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu setiap hari."

"Dengan begitu kau tidak akan cepat bosan denganku."

"Aku sangat tidak suka ini."

"Tenang saja, pada akhirnya kita akan terbiasa. Lagi pula bukankah akan terasa lebih mendebarkan kalau kau hanya bisa melihatku di akhir minggu?"

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya, jelas-jelas tidak menginginkan perasaan berdebar di akhir minggu itu kalau harus mengorbankan kesempatan terbangun untuk melihat wajah Wonwoo setiap pagi.

Wonwoo bukannya tidak mengerti atau tidak menginginkan hal yang sama dengan Mingyu. Tapi ini harus dilakukan. Kalau dia tidak ingin menyesal. Karena itu dia memaksa dirinya sendiri tertawa, mencoba menjadi yang lebih tegar dalam posisi ini dan memberi Mingyu pengertian juga penghiburan. Sekali ini saja mereka berganti posisi. "Kemarilah, bayi besar," ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Mingyu untuk mendekat padanya. "Aku berjanji jarak tidak akan membuat hati kita berubah, oke? Ini hanya empat tahun."

"Bagaimana kalau selama empat tahun itu kita jatuh cinta dengan orang lain?" kata Mingyu setengah berbisik. Akhirnya menyuarakan ketakutan mereka sejak setahun terakhir.

Wonwoo menelan ludah dan tersenyum getir. _Ya, bagaimana kalau itu terjadi?_ "Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk percaya? Kau bilang kau tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang lain yang bukan aku. Aku mau kau juga percaya padaku Gyu. Apa kau bisa melakukan itu untukku? Untuk kita?"

"Wonwoo _hyung_..."

"Mingyu kumohon." Wonwoo meletakkan kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Mingyu dan memaksa mata mereka bertemu. "Ya? Kau bisa kan?"

Ada terlalu banyak konflik di wajah Mingyu, jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidakikhlasan. Tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa peduli. Dia sudah memantapkan hatinya dan tidak akan membiarkan pendapat Mingyu menggoyahkannya untuk kali ini saja. Butuh lebih banyak usaha dan berkali-kali menunjukkan wajah memohon ke arah Mingyu hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah—dengan sangat tidak rela—dan berkata, "Baiklah."

Setelah itu Wonwoo berteriak girang dan menarik tubuh bongsor Mingyu untuk jatuh bersamanya di atas kasur. Dia cemas untuk menghadapi empat tahun ke depan tidak dekat dengan Mingyu tapi menutupinya dengan sukses di bawah senyumnya.

Karena cinta tidak berarti kau harus selalu dekat dengan orang itu. Ketika dua hati memang nyata tercipta untuk satu sama lain, tidak ada jarak yang terlalu jauh, tidak ada waktu yang terlalu lama, dan tidak akan ada cinta lain yang memisahkan mereka. Setidaknya Wonwoo berusaha mempercayai sentimen itu.

.

.

.

.

Kuliah dimulai awal September. Saat mereka harus berpisah di stasiun kereta, Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo sangat erat seakan-akan melepaskannya akan membuat hilang setengah dari nyawanya. Rasanya memang seperti itu. Orang-orang memandang mereka dengan aneh meski ada juga yang hanya berjalan acuh melewati mereka. Mingyu sendiri tidak cukup peduli. Mereka menghabiskan beberapa bulan terakhir nyaris selalu menempel seperti sepasang kembar siam. Setiap malam tidur berdua kalau tidak di kamar Wonwoo maka kamar Mingyu. Setiap sore berjalan di antara gang-gang yang selalu mereka lewati sebagai anak kecil dulu. Berkunjung ke rumah di belakang bukit, membeli _popsicle_ , menonton DVD, bermain _game_ , untuk menggantikan empat tahun berikutnya yang pasti akan sangat berbeda setelah mereka tidak tinggal bersebelahan di Changwon lagi.

Mingyu ternyata bisa menjadi lebih cengeng dari Wonwoo. Itu yang baru dia sadari akhir-akhir ini. Perawakannya jauh lebih besar dan jantan dibanding Wonwoo yang kurus dan hanya terdiri atas kulit beserta tulang, tapi dia meringkuk manja di sisi Wonwoo setiap malam sehabis mereka bercinta. Dia menangis setelah Wonwoo menerima telepon yang memberitahu dia diterima di Hongik. Menangis sewaktu mereka berangkat pertama kali ke Seoul untuk melihat asrama Wonwoo, menangis lagi saat Wonwoo membelikannya _popsicle_ sore hari sepulang dari Seoul.

"Kita tidak akan bisa makan _popsicle_ berdua kalau kau kuliah begitu jauh dariku."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya jengah, sudah terlalu sering mengulangi ini untuk Mingyu. "Aku hanya dua jam naik bus dari tempatmu. Setengah jam kalau kau mau naik taksi. Jangan berlebihan."

"Dua jam itu terlalu lama dibandingkan waktu aku hanya perlu berjalan lima langkah ke rumahmu."

"Berhenti mengeluh," jawab Wonwoo seraya menyodorkan _popsicle_ miliknya ke depan mulut Mingyu. Yang lebih muda refleks memasukkan es itu ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak mempermasalahkan saliva Wonwoo yang menempel di sana (mereka sudah berbagi terlalu banyak cairan tubuh, sedikit saliva di es sama sekali bukan masalah). "Nikmati saja prosesnya."

Itu terasa sangat sulit pada tahun pertama, tapi mereka tetap bisa mengatasinya. Akhir pekan pertama, mereka tidak betul-betul menepati janji untuk saling berkunjung. Wonwoo terlalu sibuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya dan berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan teman sekamarnya. Temannya seorang mahasiswa asing dari Cina yang mengambil jurusan _dance_ modern atau sesuatu yang semacam itu. Wen Junhui adalah seorang yang kikuk dan sedikit bermasalah dalam masalah komunikasi sama seperti Wonwoo (bedanya masalah Junhui adalah karena dia belum sepenuhnya menguasai bahasa Korea sementara Wonwoo hanya tidak ingin terlalu banyak bicara). Junhui mengingatkannya sedikit pada Hoshi, teman akrab pertamanya selain Mingyu. Mungkin karena pemuda Cina itu suka melakukan trik (yang lebih sering terasa menyebalkan dari pada lucu) dan mau tertawa menanggapi lelucon garing yang diucapkan Wonwoo.

"Temanku, Soonyoung, dia lebih suka dipanggil Hoshi, dia juga suka menari dan tahun depan dia akan mendaftar di sini juga, mungkin di jurusanmu."

"Benarkah? Kau harus mengenalkan kami kapan-kapan."

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin kalian sangat cocok."

Mingyu sendiri juga sibuk dengan hari-hari pertamanya menjadi mahasiswa sehingga tidak bisa mengunjungi Wonwoo. Mereka baru punya waktu setelah satu bulan. Wonwoo naik bus dari Stasiun Hongik menuju SNU. Seperti yang sudah diramalkannya beberapa bulan ke belakang, itu terasa sangat mendebarkan. Ketika dia melakukan kunjungan pertamanya ke tempat kekasihnya. Hati Wonwoo dipenuhi rasa _excited_ seolah dia akan melihat Mingyu lagi untuk pertama kali setelah berpisah sepuluh tahun. Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan berjalan di sekitar kampus SNU, menikmati momen kebersamaan yang singkat, setiap oksigen yang mereka hirup di ruang yang sama entah bagaimana terasa jauh lebih spesial, mereka membeli _popsicle_ untuk dimakan sembari mengelilingi SNU. Berbagi cerita mengenai hidup mereka yang sudah tidak terlalu berpusat lagi dengan satu sama lain. Wonwoo akhirnya tahu kalau jurusan Mingyu betul-betul jauh lebih sulit dari yang dia pikirkan dibandingkan dengan jurusan sastra yang diambilnya, Wonwoo merasa sedikit kasihan dengan pemuda itu tapi malah mengejeknya karena "Kau yang sudah memilih jurusan itu untuk mempersulit dirimu sendiri."

Mingyu memukul bahu Wonwoo pelan untuk komentar tanpa simpatinya itu. Wonwoo tertawa ringan dan saat dia melihat Mingyu yang memandang kesal ke arahnya dengan mulut yang dikerucutkan, seketika Wonwoo merasakannya lagi. Seolah-olah dadanya penuh dengan kelopak bunga yang bermekaran di setiap cabang alveoli dalam paru-parunya meskipun saat itu temperatur udara sudah mulai turun menandakan musim gugur. Wonwoo sangat jatuh cinta dengan orang ini dan rasanya tidak akan pernah ada yang mengubah fakta itu, tidak jarak, tidak waktu, tidak sirkumtansi apa pun.

Malam itu mereka bercinta di atas kasur Mingyu yang baru. Kasurnya terasa asing tapi kulit yang menyentuhnya terasa sangat familiar. Wonwoo percaya mereka akan bisa melewati empat tahun ini. Keesokan harinya, saat Wonwoo terbangun, Mingyu masih memeluknya erat seperti bayi koala, tangannya melingkar di atas pinggang Wonwoo protektif. Hari itu Mingyu nyaris tidak membiarkannya kembali ke Mapo-Gu dengan alasan "Aku masih merindukanmu, tinggallah sehari lagi."

"Aku ada kelas jam sepuluh Gyu."

"Boloslah sehari saja."

"Kalau aku bolos sekali, nanti itu akan jadi kebiasaan."

"Sekali ini saja _hyung_ kumohon."

"Tidak Gyu," Wonwoo melepas paksa tangan Mingyu yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Memberi kecupan singkat di pipi kekasihnya dan berkata, "Sampai jumpa minggu depan lagi."

Akhir pekan berikutnya Mingyu yang mengunjungi Wonwoo. Tidak seperti Wonwoo, dia datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Tiba-tiba saja jumat malam dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu Wonwoo membawa kresek berisi dua _popsicle_ dan jajanan dari Seven Eleven.

"Dari mana kau tahu kamar asramaku?" Wonwoo bertanya takjub begitu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Apa yang tidak kutahu tentangmu Jeon Wonwoo?" balas Mingyu tersenyum mencurigakan.

Wonwoo membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan, memarahinya karena datang tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan dan menegurnya karena dia pasti menghabiskan terlalu banyak duit untuk jajanan dari Seven Elevennya. Mingyu sama sekali tidak menginterupsi ocehan Wonwoo yang mulai mirip dengan ibunya sejak menjadi mahasiswa. Dia hanya memandanginya dengan cara dia selalu memandang Wonwoo. Seolah-olah matahari terbit dari bola matanya walaupun itu sudah sangat larut malam dan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah musik yang merdu bukannya celotehan khas ibu-ibu yang disuarakan dengan suara laki-laki yang sangat bass (itu terdengar sangat janggal kalau boleh jujur). Junhui memandang mereka dengan sedikit terhibur dari sisi ruangan miliknya.

Natal pertama, mereka kembali ke Changwon dan menghabiskan liburan hampir sama seperti cara mereka menghabiskan beberapa bulan terakhir di kota itu sebelum berangkat kuliah akhir agustus lalu. Liburannya terasa terlalu singkat. Lagi-lagi Mingyu mengatakan sesuatu yang konyol seperti "Ayo berhenti kuliah dan tinggal di sini saja selamanya," atau "Aku akan meminta transfer kuliah ke Hongik," yang ditanggapi Wonwoo dengan "Jurusanmu tidak ada di universitasku." Terkadang dia akan mengungkit pernikahan yang tidak jadi.

"Seharusnya kita menikah supaya Wonwoo _hyung_ tidak punya alasan membantah permintaanku seperti ini."

Wonwoo membalas dengan "Kau tahu? Melihat kelakuanmu sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menolak lamaranmu. Lagi pula siapa yang mau punya suami yang suka lari dari tanggung jawab supaya bisa bermesraan denganku sepanjang hari? Belum menikah saja, aku sudah merasa kau akan membuatku kelaparan karena malas bekerja."

Percaya tidak percaya, itu membuat Mingyu berhenti membicarakannya.

Hoshi masuk ke Hongik tahun berikutnya seperti yang sudah dia rencanakan. Mengambil jurusan _modern dance_ sama seperti Junhui. Antara November sampai Desember entah bagaimana Wonwoo tiba-tiba sadar kalau dia sudah punya satu kelompok kecil di universitas. Anggotanya hanya empat orang. Dia, Junhui yang sekarang dipanggil Jun (katanya itu nama panggungnya), Hoshi, dan Jihoon. Wonwoo baru tahu kalau Jihoon juga ada di universitas yang sama dengannya setelah Hoshi membawanya ke acara _hang out_ akhir minggu mereka. Wonwoo awalnya merasa sedikit _awkward_ dengan pemuda yang lebih kecil itu, tapi mereka perlahan menghilangkan tensi yang selalu menyelimuti udara di sekitar mereka seiring banyaknya waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Wonwoo tidak tahu dengan pasti hubungan seperti apa yang dimiliki Hoshi dengan Jihoon, tetapi dia memutuskan kalau itu bukan urusannya. Terkadang Mingyu berkunjung di akhir minggu dan bergabung dalam acara kumpul mereka. Mingyu dianggap seperti pekerja magang yang kadang ada kadang tidak dalam kelompok kecil mereka. Pada beberapa kesempatan Wonwoo mengunjungi Mingyu tidak hanya pada _weekend_ , dia memobolos kelas rabu satu atau dua kali untuk bertemu Mingyu.

Satu kali di bulan Maret, pada akhir tahun ketiganya, Wonwoo bertemu dengan Seokmin di perpustakaan kota. Seokmin tidak terlalu banyak berubah dari terakhir kali Wonwoo melihatnya. Pada hari-hari terakhir Wonwoo di Sekolah Menengah, Seokmin tidak lagi menunjukkan senyum secerah matahari miliknya kepada Wonwoo. Selalu hanya memberi punggung dingin ke arah Wonwoo jika dia menyebut namanya. Rasanya hampir lucu mengetahui hati seseorang bisa berubah setelah tiga tahun. Sekarang Seokmin sudah kembali ceria. Memanggilnya ' _hyung_ ' dengan nada imut yang dibuat-buat. Sisa hari itu Wonwoo habiskan dengan berbincang bersama Seokmin di _coffee shop_ yang tidak jauh dari perpustakaan.

Mereka membahas tentang kehidupan mereka saat ini. Seokmin sekarang kuliah di Institut Seni Dong-Ah. Katanya dia ingin serius bernyanyi. Wonwoo juga memberitahu di mana berkuliah dan kalau Hoshi juga ada di sana dengannya. Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan itu. Hanya saja sedikit bagian hatinya yang egois, entah kenapa ingin Seokmin tahu keberadaan Hoshi, ingin dia tetap peduli dengan sahabatnya itu, ingin entah bagaimana caranya mereka menemukan jalan untuk kembali bersama. Seokmin menanggapi informasi kecilnya itu dengan tersenyum sopan dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Seketika Wonwoo merasa bodoh. Memangnya apa yang sudah dia harapkan?

"Bagaimana kau dengan Mingyu?" Seokmin bertanya sekali di sela-sela pembicaraan.

"Baik," Wonwoo menjawab cepat. Tidak sadar wajahnya langsung berubah cerah begitu nama Mingyu disebut. "Mingyu sekarang di SNU. Kami kadang bertemu akhir minggu."

"Wah kalian berhasil sampai sejauh ini," komentar Seokmin. "Kalau mengingat seberapa kacaunya _hyung_ sewaktu SMA dulu, kukira kalian tidak akan bertahan lebih dari setahun. Ternyata aku salah."

"Hei apa maksudnya itu?"

"Maksudku," kata Seokmin ceria. "Kalian masih tetap sama. Sangat jatuh cinta walaupun sudah bersama selama itu. Katakan Wonwoo _hyung_ , apa kau pernah merasa jenuh dengan hubunganmu?"

Wonwoo membiarkan udara kosong yang menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin. Kalau pertanyaan itu diberikan tiga tahun yang lalu, dia akan dengan percaya diri menjawab kalau tidak satu kali pun dia merasa jenuh dengan hubungan mereka. Tapi sekarang, bohong besar kalau Wonwoo memberi jawaban yang mirip seperti itu. Banyak yang terjadi dalam tiga tahun. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil di sana dan di sini, perasaan-perasaan cemburu tidak berdasar, curiga yang tidak bisa dihindarkan, tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali Wonwoo merasa hatinya hampa saat berbicara dengan Mingyu melalui telepon, jantungnya tidak berdebar gila seperti saat pertama kali mencium Mingyu, terkadang dia takut bahwa bunga-bunga di dada mereka akan layu dan digantikan dengan rantai yang menghimpit pernapasan. Tetapi pada penghujung minggu, saat Mingyu mengunjunginya dan menculiknya dari grup kecilnya untuk dimonopoli sendiri, secara ajaib musim seminya akan kembali dan hatinya akan berkata "Ah ini dia perasaan berdebar yang kucari itu." Seperti momen eureka. Lalu bunga-bunga layu itu akan kembali bermekaran, hatinya kembali menghangat meski dia menjejali mulutnya dengan _popsicle_ dingin. Jadi mereka bisa bertahan sejauh ini.

"Wow _hyung_." Seokmin berseru di depannya, menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunan singkat. "Kuharap suatu hari nanti seseorang akan memasang wajah seperti itu ketika orang lain menyebut namaku di depannya. Mingyu sangat beruntung memilikimu."

Wonwoo pikir dia juga beruntung memiliki Mingyu yang bisa membuat hatinya hangat hanya dengan mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya meski tiga tahun sudah berlalu sejak pertama kali perasaan itu ada, meski ada saat-saat dia merasa ingin melepaskannya.

Pertengahan musim semi pada tahun terakhirnya di Hongik, Wonwoo putus dengan Mingyu.

.

.

— _end—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(becanda hehe)_

Pertengahan musim semi pada tahun terakhirnya di Hongik, Wonwoo putus dengan Mingyu. Itu adalah satu masa di mana mereka mencapai titik terjenuh dalam hubungan panjang mereka. Mereka ada di apartemen Wonwoo—sejak pertengahan tahun kedua dia menyewa apartemen itu bersama Jun dan Hoshi, Jihoon ikut pindah pada awal tahun ketiga—sepulang dari mengikuti salah satu acara seminar yang rajin diikuti Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak pernah ingat apa masalah tepatnya yang membuat mereka kembali ke apartemen sambil adu tinggi teriakan. Tiga penghuni apartemen lainnya dengan tahu diri menyingkir dari sana pelan-pelan begitu mereka mendengar suara pintu dibanting. Itu bukan pertengkaran pertama Wonwoo dengan Mingyu tapi jelas pertengkaran paling dahsyat yang pernah terjadi sepanjang sejarah hubungan mereka. Mingyu tidak tinggal malam itu. Dia menelepon taksi dan menghilang di balik pintu lalu tidak pernah kembali sampai berbulan-bulan lamanya.

Wonwoo yang meneriakkan kata itu pada Mingyu saat kekasihnya sudah ada di depan pintu, memakai mantelnya dan bersiap pergi. "Kau tahu?" Wonwoo mengeluarkan seluruh sisa tenaga yang dia miliki untuk satu kalimat itu. "Silahkan pergi. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi begitu kau melangkah keluar, jangan sekali-kali kembali ke sini atau ke hidupku."

Mingyu membalas dengan kadar emosi serupa. "Terserah." Dia menarik pintu dengan kasar lalu membantingnya.

Wonwoo, sama sekali tidak mengharapkan jawaban acuh seperti itu dari Mingyu, semakin tersuut emosinya. Dia berteriak ke arah pintu yang baru menutup, "Persetan denganmu Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu mengatakan sesuatu sekali lagi dari balik pintu sebelum hening sepenuhnya di tempat itu. Wonwoo tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, tertutup oleh suara dengungan di telinganya akibat berteriak melebihi yang dianjurkan. Atau mungkin dia sebenarnya masih bisa mendengarnya, hanya menolak untuk percaya karena Mingyu mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Aku lelah dengan semua omong kosongmu Jeon Wonwoo, aku menyesal pernah menginginkanmu menjadi pasangan hidupku."

Hati Wonwoo tidak pernah terasa sehancur saat membiarkan kalimat itu merasuk ke dalam seluruh dirinya.

Ada setidaknya waktu empat bulan yang mereka habiskan secara menyedihkan mendamba yang lain untuk hadir di sisinya pada masa-masa sulit itu tapi gengsi menghalangi untuk bersikap jujur. Sebelum akhirnya rasa kosong di sebelah kiri dadanya menjadi tidak tertahankan dan Wonwoo menerima Mingyu yang datang satu tengah malam ke depan apartemennya dalam keadaan setengah mabuk dan tidak mau berhenti meracau tentang betapa dia merindukan Wonwoo _nya_.

"Dasar bodoh," ejek Wonwoo malam itu seraya mendekap Mingyu di dadanya seperti malam beberapa tahun lalu saat Mingyu melakukan hal yang sama untuknya sepulang melayat Guru Jung. Ejekan itu tidak secara spesifik ditujukan kepada Mingyu. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri atau mungkin mereka berdua. Karena bagaimana bisa mereka percaya kalau mereka bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain? Itu ide paling konyol yang pernah terbersit di kepala Wonwoo.

Lucunya keesokan harinya begitu Mingyu terbangun, masih dengan posisi yang persis serupa dengan saat Wonwoo menghantarnya tidur kemarin, sangat hangat dalam pelukan kekasihnya, hal pertama yang terucap dari bibir Mingyu yang tidak sepenuhnya sadar dan kepalanya serasa nyaris pecah pengaruh _hangover_ adalah, "Wonwoo _hyung_ ayo kita menikah."

Wonwoo tertegun. Senyum lembut yang setia bertengger di wajahnya sejak bangun pagi dan melihat wajah damai Mingyu yang tertidur segera terganti oleh ekspresi terkejut. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan dan lagi wajah serius Mingyu membuatnya ingin tertawa. Sehingga akhirnya tertawalah yang ia lakukan.

"Kau benar-benar..." Wonwoo berkata di sela-sela tawanya yang tidak bisa dia kontrol.

"Aku serius _hyung_ , jangan tertawa."

"Oh halo serius, aku Wonwoo."

" _Hyuuuuung..._ "

"Baiklah, baiklah." Wonwoo meredam tawa seraya menghapus air mata geli yang mengintip sepanjang tawanya tadi. Kemudian dia meluruskan duduk. Mencoba memasang wajah serius. "Tapi ada apa dengan lamaran tiba-tiba ini?"

"Ini bukan lamaran tiba-tiba. Aku hanya..." Mingyu menghela napas. Kemudian dia juga ikut-ikutan mengangat tubuhnya yang ternyata adalah ide buruk karena saat dia berusaha mengangkat kepala, rasanya seperti seluruh rambutnya berubah jadi duri dan sedang menekan tempurung kepalanya sekarang. Dia mengaduh kesakitan, membuat Wonwoo segera bergerak untuk membantunya duduk. Setelah itu baru dia melanjutkan, "Sebentar lagi kita akan selesai kuliah. Dan kurasa dalam beberapa bulan ini aku sadar kalau aku sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. Kalau ada kata yang jauh lebih hebat dari cinta, aku akan menggunakan itu unuk mengungkapkan perasaanku ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan untuk hidup seperti beberapa bulan yang mengerikan itu sampai aku tua. Aku... tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Aku membutuhkanmu _hyung_ dan tidak pernah mau lagi kehilanganmu. Kurasa kita sudah cukup dewasa. Ayo kita menikah."

Dalam sekejap itu Wonwoo melihat Mingyu seperti seorang bocah enam tahun lagi. Yang menangis di depan rumahnya karena tidak bertemu Ibu. Yang membangkitkan naluri seorang kakak dalam diri Wonwoo dan membuatnya ingin melindungi anak itu. Mingyu yang sama sepuluh tahun kemudian tumbuh menjadi lebih tinggi darinya dan membuatnya berbalik ingin berlindung di balik tubuh kekarnya. Wonwoo pun tiba-tiba merasa tujuh tahun lagi, lebih besar dari Mingyu dan memberinya _popsicle_ yang kemudian menjadi lambang persahabatan mereka sampai hari ini. Lalu dia sembilan tahun, memaksa Mingyu berjanji untuk selalu membagi _popsicle_ dengannya. Segera dia menjadi sebelas tahun lalu dengan sok tahu mengajari Mingyu tentang cinta di saat dia sendiri tidak sepenuhnya paham dengannya. Tiga belas tahun-Wonwoo berpikir dia jatuh cinta untuk kali pertama hanya untuk mengerti kemudian bahwa tidak itu bukan cinta tapi cinta adalah perasaan hangat ketiga dia berbagi _popsicle_ dan menonton Home Alone berdua di ruang keluarga Mingyu. Dia belajar tentang seksualitasnya di usia enam belas, menyadari kalau dia jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya di usia tujuh belas, menimbulkan banyak masalah di usia delapan belas.

Wonwoo berhenti di sana. Membiarkan matanya larut bersama tatapan Mingyu yang terlihat begitu tersihir olehnya. Sekarang dia merasa delapan belas lagi. Melakukan ciuman pertamanya, merasakan dadanya yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang timbul karena rasa cintanya kepada Mingyu yang terbalas. Wonwoo meletakkan satu tangan di atas dadanya dan tangan yang lain di atas dada Mingyu. Tepat pada titik yang menyembunyikan organ inti seluruh peredaran darah di bawah kulit mereka masing-masing. Sama seperti saat pertama, dia masih bisa merasakan detak brutal kedua organ itu di bawah berlapis-lapis benang dan kulit yang menutupi mereka. Begitu memburu hingga dia takut bahwa bisa-bisaitu membunuh mereka berdua. Tapi Wonwoo tidak senaif itu. Dia tahu pasti bukan itu yang tengah terjadi. Kekacauan di bawah kulit mereka tidak akan betul-betul membunuh. Jantung itu, mereka berdetak seperti gila adalah karena cinta. Dan sama seperti paru-paru yang penuh dengan bunga, Wonwoo tidak membenci perasaan itu. Karena jantungnya tidak berdebar sendiri. Itu malah membuatnya merasa aman meski dadanya terasa seperti akan pecah. Segala macam bentuk kecemasannya sebagai remaja berubah menjadi perasaan yang menyenangkan.

"Ya, Mingyu." Wonwoo berbisik lembut. Dadanya terasa penuh dan dia merasa bahagia tapi di sepanjang hidungnya ada air yang mengalir jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Bukan air mata kesedihan. Beberapa orang terkadang menangis saking bahagianya. "Ayo kita menikah."

.

.

.

Mereka tidak menunggu lebih lama untuk mempertegas ikatan mereka. Begitu Wonwoo wisuda, dua minggu kemudian mereka melangsungkan pernikahan. Jeon Wonwoo berubah menjadi Kim Wonwoo. Orang tua mereka menentang pernikahan itu awalnya—mereka masih merasa usia dua puluh tiga terlalu buru-buru untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Tidak hanya orang tua, teman-teman mereka juga terlihat skeptis dengan ide pernikahan itu. Mereka tidak memberi tanggapan baik.

"Empat bulan lalu kalian saling berteriak di apartemen ini, kalian baru baikan tiga hari lalu dan sekarang tiba-tiba mau menikah?" Jun berkata sinis. Empat tahun tinggal di Korea dan menjadi teman sekamar Wonwoo, bukan hanya dia menjadi lancar berbahasa Korea tetapi juga lidahnya sangat tajam mengkritisi keputusan-keputusan Wonwoo (apalagi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Mingyu).

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang cinta yang bisa berakhir, tapi bajingan yang tidak bisa setia sepertiku tidak berhak mengomentari keputusan buru-burumu untuk menikah dengan Mingyu. Jadi yah, aku bilang semoga sukses saja." Itu kata Hoshi. Dan Wonwoo tidak pernah ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya di wastafel sampai mati sebesar saat itu.

Jihoon (yang selalu terlihat tidak peduli) secara mengejutkan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang optimis menanggapi. "Yah kalau kuingat Mingyu yang tergila-gila denganmu sepanjang SMA, aku malah terkejut kalian tidak langsung kawin setelah SMA."—Wonwoo ingin menyela "Em maaf mungkin maksudmu menikah karena kalau kawin, kami bahkan sudah melakukannya sebelum lulus" tapi menahan lidahnya untuk tidak bergerak karena bukan saja itu memalukan untuk diakui, dia juga tidak punya keberanian menginterupsi Lee Jihoon—"Jangan dengarkan si bodoh Jun dan Hoshi. Kau sendiri tahu mereka. Payah dengan percintaan sendiri jadi membagikan energi negatif mereka pada kalian."

Saat mengatakan Jihoon satu-satunya yang optimis menanggapi pernikahan itu, artinya dia memang benar satu-satunya. Seokmin mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Apa kau tidak takut menyesal?" kepada Wonwoo saat mendengar berita itu. Sejeong mengatakan "Kau mengundang mantan pacarmu ke pernikahanmu dengan seseorang yang menjadi alasan hubungan kalian berakhir, dimana hatimu Jeon Wonwoo?" Wonwoo tahu Sejeong tidak mengatakan itu dengan unsur dendam, tapi dia tetap menyesal karena menelepon untuk mengundangnya. Orang tua mereka tidak berhenti menjejali keduanya tentang betapa tidak baik terlalu cepat menikah, bahwa mereka takut kedua anak mereka akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi orang dewasa normal—Mingyu memutar bola mata sangat keras mendengar ini—dan kalau mereka memang berjodoh, pada akhirnya mereka akan bersatu, tidak perlu terlalu memaksakannya sekarang.

Mingyu menjawab "Kapan pun kami menikah tidak akan ada bedanya. Kami saling mencintai. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Wonwoo _hyung_ sejak lima belas tahun. Apa pun yang kalian semua katakan, aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku bisa memutuskan masa depanku sendiri. Dan aku sudah memutuskan kalau itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Dia adalah masa depanku. Lagi pula kalau sudah tahu berjodoh, untuk apa menundanya lama-lama dan mehabiskan waktu untuk bertemu orang lain?"

Setelah Mingyu mengatakan itu, yang lain bisa bilang apa lagi? Mereka membiarkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengambil keputusan dan bertanggung jawab untuk keputusan itu sendiri. Jadi Mingyu dan Wonwoo menikah. Dengan restu setengah hati orang-orang terdekat mereka.

Saat itu Wonwoo dua puluh tiga, Mingyu dua puluh dua. Kata orang itu usia yang terlalu muda untuk menikah. Tapi tidak ada istilah terlalu muda atau terlalu tua untuk cinta. Cinta adalah cinta. Mingyu pikir Wonwoo yang akan membuat dirinya lengkap, apa kata orang sama sekali tidak signifikan. Karena satu-satunya yang berarti baginya adalah dadanya yang dipenuhi oleh segala jenis kelopak bunga indah yang bermekaran dan _popsicle_ beku yang menghangatkan seluruh kulit mereka di bulan November yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Mingyu enam puluh tujuh, Wonwoo enam puluh delapan. Duduk berdua di sofa mereka yang hampir berusia lima puluh, sama seperti pernikahan mereka. Sedari pagi beberapa kali telepon mereka berdering. Itu panggilan dari anak perempuan mereka, ketiga anaknya, juga Jun. Hoshi baru selesai meninggalkan pesan suara beberapa detik lalu. Baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu tidak mau lagi mengangkat gagang telepon untuk sisa hari itu. Memutuskan untuk menikmati sepanjang sore hingga malam menjelang hanya berdua. Ini hari yang spesial, tidak seharusnya diinterupsi dengan dering telepon dan basa-basi tidak penting dari orang-orang.

Seraya membiarkan kaki tua mereka saling membelit di bawah selimut, Mingyu dan Wonwoo membiarkan ujung kepala mereka bertemu. Memandang layar televisi yang menampilkan gambar-gambar yang jauh tertinggal oleh jaman. Di tahun ini, mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi yang menonton Home Alone tapi itu tetap adalah film favorit mereka berdua.

Beberapa menit setelah film dimulai, Wonwoo menyodorkan _popsicle_ miliknya ke depan wajah Mingyu. Yang lebih muda hanya tersenyum selama beberapa detik, masih bisa mengingat dengan kepala jeniusnya yang sudah tua setiap sentimen yang disimpan setiap satu batang _popsicle_.

Hari ini, selagi merayakan hari jadi mereka yang kelimapuluh, setelah segala yang mereka jalani berdua dalam hidup, mereka akhirnya memperoleh sebuah kesadaran. Bahwa cinta—cinta berarti berbagi _popsicle_ walaupun mereka memiliki satu masing-masing (bukan hanya karena mereka harus berhemat seperti di usia lima belas), membeli satu sama lain boneka-boneka hewan yang sama sekali tidak _urgent_ jika dibandingkan dengan sewa apartemen mereka yang sudah menunggak tiga bulan pada awal pernikahan muda mereka, dan menonton Home Alone di sofa ruang keluarga (milik mereka berdua), saling menyuapkan popcorn ke mulut pasangannya meskipun setelah itu mereka sama-sama mengeluh tentang bijinya yang sangkut di gigi.

Cinta adalah sesi bermesraan di kamar mandi (milik mereka) sebelum mandi walau mereka sangat sadar akan terlambat jika tidak segera selesai berbasuh, pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil di kamar tidur ketika mereka tidak bisa memutuskan film apa yang harus ditonton sebelum tidur, dan minum terlalu banyak alkohol pada acara kumpul-kumpul yang tidak satu pun dari mereka ijinkan atau permisi untuk pulang lebih cepat dari acara-acara itu hanya supaya mereka bisa pulang ke rumah dan tidur berpelukan di rumah.

Singkatnya, mereka belajar bahwa cinta berarti mau berurusan dengan hal-hal di atas dan tidak mau berhenti.

Cinta berarti ingin melakukan hal itu selamanya, untuk seseorang yang spesial, itu saja.

Malam itu Wonwoo meletakkan satu tangan di atas dadanya dan tangan yang lain di atas dada Mingyu. Tepat pada titik yang menyembunyikan organ inti seluruh peredaran darah di bawah kulit mereka masing-masing. Dia masih bisa merasakan detak brutal kedua organ itu di bawah berlapis-lapis benang dan kulit yang menutupi mereka. Begitu memburu hingga dia takut bahwa bisa-bisaitu membunuh mereka berdua. Tapi Wonwoo tidak senaif itu. Dia tahu pasti bukan itu yang tengah terjadi. Kekacauan di bawah kulit mereka tidak akan betul-betul membunuh. Jantung itu, mereka berdetak seperti gila adalah karena cinta. Wonwoo tidak membenci perasaan itu. Karena dia tahu bahkan setelah seluruh waktu yang terlewat, jantungnya tidak berdebar sendiri. Itu membuatnya secara aneh merasa aman meski dadanya terasa seolah akan pecah. Segala macam bentuk kecemasannya sebagai remaja kini berubah menjadi perasaan yang menyenangkan.

Sama seperti bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di bawah dadanya.

.

.

* * *

 **— _end—_**

* * *

 _a.n. i'm so so so so so sorry for this suuuuper late update. Terima kasih banyak buat semua yg sudah dukung ff ini, sori gak nulis nama-nama dan balas komen karena ini updatenya buru-buru, besok aku edit lagi wkwk. Aku gak tau harus bilang apa soal chapter end ini, jujur aku sendiri kurang puas, jadi maapkan aku kalo kalian juga tidak puas :( Sebenernya aku update lama bukan karena writer block but something has always got in the way when i want to continue writing this. Tapi sekarang mudah2an aku udah bisa nulis lagi. Aku masih berencana bikin sequel buat au! ini tentang masa-masa kuliah sama pernikahan mereka, kalau kalian tertarik mau baca hehe._

 _Tell me what you think about this :)_


End file.
